The World of Fanfiction
by BastLover
Summary: Well, Lucy gets a computer and Natsu discovers a site called ". Soon, the whole guild comes over, and not to mention a few enemies. Some of these stories will make people go crazy. I AM TAKING REQUESTS! I got this idea from Don't Judge a Fanfiction by It's Summary by MuseumOfJeanette.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Arianna: Mavis isn't here, but I don't own Fairy Tail, ok? Great! Now please read and review. Also give me suggestions, please!**

**x.X.x**

"LUCY~!" Natsu said, jumping out of her window. He jumped on the bed and landed on the floor.

"Is Lucy here?" asked Happy. Both of them wanted to tell Lucy they have another quest going on, but they couldn't seem to find her anywhere. They noticed a strange thing on her desk.

"Happy, do you know what that is?" Natsu asked. Happy shrugged. Natsu was about to touch it, when she heard Lucy yell "NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!" Natsu and Happy backed away from it immediately and saw an angry Lucy.

"Hi, Lucy!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Sorry, its just that it's brand new and was given to me by my father for a present before he..." Lucy said, muttering.

"Oh. So what is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's called a 'laptop'. It's basically a computer that's portable as long as you have internet access," Lucy explained, praying that he understood it all. Both of them had blank looks on their faces.

"So...what's a computer? And what's internet?" Happy asked. Lucy sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"A computer is like a machine that you use to store files and look up stuff and...other things. I'll try to make it simple," Lucy said, "So this pad right here is the mouse and you type things in by using these letters and numbers. The internet is what you can use to search for information."

"Oh! You mean I can search for ways to find Igneel?" Natsu said, his eyes gleaming with joy. Lucy sweatdropped again.

"Yeah...I think?" Lucy said. Then she sat Natsu on the chair and demonstrated a little.

"Okay. If you promise you won't destroy it, I'll let you use it," Lucy said.

"We promise!" Natsu and Happy said. And so she directed Natsu to the internet and he began to use it. Lucy was drinking a cup of tea peacefully, until...

"Lucy! Look at this!" Natsu yelled. She dropped her cup form surprise and then sighed. She clambered over to the desk and looked at the monitor.

"What is it?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's this place called and it has all our names in here!" Happy said, tossing away the fish bones.

"Really? How do they know us?" Lucy asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't know, but I bet they have in-for-ma-tion about me kicking Gray's ass!" Natsu said, looking around the site. He clicked on one of the stories.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy asked, for Natsu was suddenly squinting at the computer, trying to read the tiny words.

"Fine. I'll read it," Lucy said, pushing Natsu aside.

**Title: The Dragons' Children**

"Oh! Maybe this has some stuff about Igneel!" Natsu said.

**By: anime tiger 12**

"Lucy? What are tigers?" Natsu asked.

"I KNOW! They're grown-up female cats! The males become lions and the females become tigers!" Happy said, jumping up and down excitedly.

**"Mama?" shouted young Lucy as her mother would not respond**

**"Mama!" Lucy was now sobbing when she heard the door open revealing her father**

**"Papa!" she yelled run up to him, but he past her and when straight to his wife Layla**

"What the hell happened to all the periods?" Lucy muttered.

**Lucy stood there for minutes watch as her fathers shock went to sadness to anger he turn to Lucy in a angry voice and yell "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Lucy was to scared ,upset, and shocked to answer that's when her father came towards her and yelled again "WHAT HAPPENED!" as he yelled that his son and Lucy's brother Sting came running in the** **room.**

"Lucy? I didn't know Sting was your brother. And he beat you up in the Games? Bastard how could you do that to your sister..." Natsu said.

"Natsu, this is a story," Lucy sighed.

**As he came in he saw his father with furry in his eyes looking at Lucy as his father was coming closer he step in front of Lucy that's when his father snaped he grab the two children and throw then in there room they shared and locked the door.**

**Lucy sat there showing no emotion Sting walked up to her worried for his sister's well being he asked her "Lucy are you ok , what happened?" she didn't answer.**

"Oh, so you're worried the first time, but then you're not now?" Natsu said.

"Natsu, this is a _story_," Lucy muttered.

**This is what it was like for the next year Lucy would not talk, play, she ate very little and, never left there room. Sometimes she would wake up screaming and Sting would comfort here, he blamed his father for Lucy's behavior so one night he told Lucy to pack she did.**

"Wow, Lucy. Your life sucked when you were little," Happy noted.

"A story...just a story..." Lucy said, trying not to get angry.

**He was happy that his sister responded but she still didn't talk which also made him sad.**

**After they where done packing Sting and Lucy were about to leave when they herd a maid the maid smiled and handed Lucy three golden key that where her mothers and she smile a real smile not the fake ones she did Sting was happy for his sister but that was not all the maid handed an earing to Sting and said in a hushed voice "It's the birthday present your mother picked out" Sting nodded**

"I don't get it...how come Sting and you were siblings...but then he was raised by a dragon..." Natsu wondered.

**They left night not knowing not where they were going they just left the house that held so many bad memories and never looked back.**

"And that's the end of chapter one!" Lucy said, finally thankful it was over. She couldn't stand the fact that the author put her and Sting as siblings.

"That story was as boring as hell," Natsu said.

"Natsu! That's rude!" Lucy scolded.

"But, it was boring!" Natsu whined.

"What's boring?" They turned around and saw Erza and Gray coming in through the window.

"I have a door...?" Lucy said.

**If you haven't noticed I'm taking requests! Please send some to me so I can finish this story! Team effort guys! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Here Is to Yaoi

Thanks** for all the great reviews! And I WILL put in a NaLu fanfic, but that will have to wait when there are more people. For now, I think I'll let them explore the terms everyone uses like OC and other stuff. Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm always here for more requests and ideas! **

**x.X.x**

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked. For in our last chapter, Gray and Erza appear from Lucy's window.

"What do you think, Flame Boy? We're here to see Lucy. We should have left for the job earlier," Gray said, crossing his arms.

"We found something better! It's called Fanfiction!" Natsu said, pointing at the laptop.

"What's that?" Erza asked, "Is that some sort of weapon?" And for the second time of the day, Lucy explained about the computer and . Natsu filled in missing parts along the way, while Happy got another fish from Lucy's fridge.

"I see...so this Fanfiction has our names in here," Erza said.

"Let me read one," Gray said, pushing Natsu to the side. He scrolled down and picked one.

**The Weaker Side of Everyone**

"Yay! I can learn about Gildart's weaknesses and beat him!" Natsu yelled.

"Be quiet! I'm listening to the story," Erza said, which made Natsu shut up immediately.

**Author: FrackingFailxD**

"What kind of name is that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a name for someone who is a Fracking Fail. No shut up, I'm reading!" Gray said.

**Summary: Natsu and Gray ride a train, This leads to many distractions, until they are alone Natsu/Gray**

"This will be weird to talk in third person about me," Gray muttered.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail… Obviously**

"Everyone knows that Master owns it," Lucy said.

**A/N: First Yaoi fan fiction and first fan fiction, sorry for OOC-ish characters, maybe some made up magic, such as that thing with Reedus' magic in an envelope(it could happen), and sorry for anything else, sorry for my English, and sorry for saying sorry so much.**

"Wait, what's Yaoi? And what's OOC?" Natsu asked. Everyone shrugged and Gray continued reading.

**And if you don't like Yaoi get lost…**

**Might be Rated K? Nah… Rated T**

**Please Review**

"Wait? Rated K? T?" Natsu asked again. Everyone ignored him.

**Natsu and Gray took a job outside of Magnolia Town and were headed to Magnolia Station. Once they were on the train they sat across from each other and just stared at each other with disbelief that they had to take a job together by Erza's orders. Just so they can get along with each other. They didn't know when they were to get off the train. Erza had only told them that there stop was at Cherulle Station. They had nothing to do for the whole trip so Gray decided to start a conversation.**

"That makes sense. They need to get along, but usually I'm there to enforce them," Erza said, nodding her head.

**"HEY! Where is this Cherulle Station Erza told us about?"**

**"I don't know, Underwear. In Cherulle City, maybe?" Natsu said with a scoff.**

**"DON'T CALL ME UNDERWEAR! That seems pretty obvious! What are we suppose to do on this job anyway?"**

**"It says we just have to stop the change in seasons?" Natsu said with a puzzled look on his face.**

**"How on earth are we gonna do that?"**

"What kind of conversation is that...Underwear?" Natsu said with a smirk. Lucy couldn't help giggling. Gray gritted his teeth and ignored him again. Erza didn't even bat an eye.

**Suddenly, the train stops. Onibas Station. All the seats were instantly filled in their cart. The place got so loud they couldn't hear each other talk. Natsu seemed to be purging out of the window every few minutes. Gray was almost asleep. The noise in the train had settled down for a while. Then he noticed Natsu staring out of the train's window with his chin in the palm of his hands. Gray could read the expressions on his face.**

**"Worrying about Happy?"**

**"Huh?" Natsu stared at Gray for a while and continued "Yea… I hope he's alright"**

**"Don't worry so much. I'm sure he's fine. Makarov asked him to deliver a letter to the Blue Pegasus Guild with Lucy. You know they have become strong…"**

"I've become strong! And why do I have to be with the stupid cat?" Lucy said.

"Hey! I'm the strongest, handsomest, bluest, fishiest, softest, best, cutest-" Happy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep reading," Lucy said, knocking the cat to the side.

**Natsu was now blushing and hiding his face.**

Gray burst out laughing, but cleared his throat, "Sorry."

**He never wanted anyone to see the weaker side of him, and he was now ashamed. Suddenly, the train stopped. They have arrived at Kunai Station. Only a few people have boarded. Just then, an elderly woman and a pregnant woman came in and there were no seats left. Gray wanted to be polite, so he transferred next to Natsu and let them sit where Gray had been sitting. As night time fell, Natsu grew sleepy. Gray was still wide awake. The elder and the soon to be delivering were still awake.**

"Aww...Gray! You're so sweet!" Lucy teased.

"It just occurred to me. Why isn't Natsu sick on the train? Usually he's throwing up and gagging the whole way," Erza said. Everyone nodded in agreement, while Natsu sulked.

**"Um, excuse me, miss"**

**"Yes dear? What seems to be troubling you?" the Elder replied.**

**"She seems to be delivering soon. Why have you boarded a train?"**

**"Oh… It's just…" The woman replied weakly "I'm going back to my family" Then she started grunting, as if she was in so much pain.**

**"Huh? What's wrong?"**

**"It's fine… I can hold out until I get home…"**

**After a long night, the train has arrived at Kunugi Station. The lady seemed to be in more pain as she tried to walk out of the train, for this was her stop. Gray noticed her and the elder walk outside of the train when the lady collapsed in pain. Gray panicked and ran outside. Natsu followed him wonder what was going on.**

"I've rarely seen Gray panic. It sounds funny," Lucy noted.

**"What's wrong?" Natsu stopped Gray before he jumped off the train**

**"The lady from the train" he then ran outside.**

****** Natsu saw and he helped Gray help her up. Erza had given them an envelope; she said Reedus had sealed some of his Pict Magic just in case they needed transportation. This would let them summon whatever was drawn inside the envelope. Gray opened the envelope and saw one of Reedus' paintings and upon opening the envelope, a boar and carriage was instantly summoned. They all got in and Gray started to lead it to the nearest hospital.**

**"My family will be waiting… at the hospital… please… get me there…" the woman said faintly.**

**"Don't worry… we will make it"**

**They soon arrived when Gray froze the whole road and let the carriage slide. Natsu wondered how he managed to freeze the whole road and that far as well. He was inside, just to keep from any harsh movements within the carriage. It was hard to stop, and they almost crashed. They saw a Man, and a little girl, they helped her into the building. They knew she would be okay from then on**

"Gray the hero..." Erza muttered.

"Shut up," Gray growled.

**"Oi! How are we gonna get to Cherulle Station now?"**

**"We'll just wait for another train."**

**"Hm. Don't you think we might need that Carriage later? It will disappear soon."**

**After Natsu said that, both of their stomachs had grumbled.**

"Duh," Happy said.

**"Aww man." Natsu growled.**

**"Hmm… Let's see how much money Erza gave us for spending"**

**Natsu checked the stack of jewels Erza had given them, and counted.**

**"WOW! We have a million Jewels!"**

"What the hell? How do we have a million jewels? No scratch that out, how does Erza have a million jewels?" Gray yelled.

"And why didn't you give some to me? You know about my rent!" Lucy said.

"This is just a story..." Erza said, sweatdropping.

**"That must've been a mistake" Gray said as his stomach growled.**

"That makes a lot of sense," Gray said rolling his eyes.

**They were both so hungry. The nearest restaurant seemed really fancy and expensive. But they ate there. They got many looks from the people around, because Natsu was dressed too "inappropriate" for a fancy kind of place, and how Gray was now half-naked with his clothes in his backpack. They had ordered a full course meal. The appetizer was okay, but hardly touched. But when the main course got there…**

**"YUM!" they both exclaimed, at the sight of their order.**

**It was so much food; they guzzled it all down so fast. Everyone stared like this was not the place for them. But soon all the food on their table was gone. Then it was time for desert. They had to share a bowl of ice cream due to a low amount of plates. But they both didn't mind. They were enjoying the meal too much to notice. After that, they paid, left a tip and walked out. But then**

"Wait, you guys shared a bowl of ice cream?" Erza said, smiling. Lucy laughed out loud.

**"THE TRAIN!" they both panicked and ran all the way back to the station.**

"Wow, you guys are such bakas," Lucy said, still laughing.

ey managed to catch the next train. Fortunately, this train was headed where they were going. It seemed like there was not much people on this trip. They all got off at another station. Just not the Cherulle Station. But now, they were the only ones on the train.

**"Gray…"**

**"Huh?"**

**"It was really nice… What you did for that lady"**

**"Oh… Uhh… Thanks." this time Gray was the one blushing intensely.**

Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing. Gray glared at them, and they started coughing, trying to hide their laughs. Even Erza smiled at that one. The cool collected ice mage was blushing? Hilarious.

**Natsu stood up and sat next to him.**

**"I'm sleepy…" Natsu mentioned with a yawn.**

**"Okay, you can go to sleep, I'll try to… but why did you sit next to me?"**

**"I… I'm just not use to sleeping alone… I miss Happy"**

"You missed me?" Happy said with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I did, buddy," Natsu said.

"This is just a story," Lucy said, sweatdropping.

**Natsu then leaned on Gray. He felt the cold touch of his skin. It felt nice to him. And he went into a deep sleep. Gray then felt the intense heat of Natsu's body. The warmth felt nice to him. It was the first time he felt warm without being attacked by a fire mage. Even though Gray was still half-naked, Natsu didn't mind and went to sleep. And soon, Gray fell asleep as well**.

This time Erza laughed out loud. Everyone looked at her and she fell silent.

**Natsu had woken up at the tip of dawn, he felt the nice cold. Then he realized he was on Gray, and panicked when he saw that him and Gray were lying down, cuddling on the Train Seat. He fell down in panic and awoke Gray. And as Gray woke up, he noticed Natsu on the floor, and asked why he was there.**

**"YOU PERVERT!" Natsu had not remembered anything that happened last night, for he was extremely tired, and had a full stomach.**

**Gray, for some reason, started to cry-**

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy laughed hard. Gray sighed and felt utterly embarrassed.

"Crying...Gray..." Erza said with tears in her eyes, but she kept laughing. Natsu made faces which made Lucy laugh even harder. Happy made fun of Gray, which made Gray throw Happy to the side.

"I can't do this anymore," Gray said.

"You have to though. I finished reading the whole way, even though it was crazy stupid.

"Fuck," Gray said and continued.

**Gray, for some reason, started to cry, and ran into another cart and sat down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and ducked his head, burying it within his knees.**

**"Why am I crying about this? I'm use to being called a Perv… Why… Why now? Is it because I like Nat-" Gray gasped, still crying "Get yourself together Gray! Just don't think of it…"**

"Whose Nat?" Natsu asked. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

**Natsu had been wondering in the other cart.**

**"Why did Gray start to cry? And why was I hugging him back? Am I a pillow hugger? Is Gray a pillow hugger too? What's wrong with him?" Natsu felt a sudden pounding in his chest "Wha-? Why is my heart beating so fast? Maybe I should apologize to him…"**

"Wow, I never expected Natsu to apologize to me," Gray said with a smirk. Natsu rolled his eyes.

**After Natsu enters the cart Gray ran into, he sees him crying on the floor.**

**"Umm… Gray?"**

**"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Gray was quick to snap at him**

**"Just listen to me. I'm sorry… Okay?"**

"You know I want to savor this moment forever. The day Natsu apologizes to me," Gray said.

"Shut up, Squinty," Natsu said.

**Natsu crosses his legs and sits in front of Gray.**

**"Please Gray, just look at me"**

**Gray then gets on his knees and hugs Natsu, and cried on his shoulder, as if Natsu was his best friend. He was hugging Natsu so tight. Natsu didn't know how to react. He began to blush. So he hugged Gray back and patted his back.**

"I change my mind. I do NOT want this to happen," Gray muttered.

**"I… I'm sorry… Please stop crying… I don't like seeing you like this"**

**But Gray wouldn't stop crying. He was too upset. He still hugged Natsu tight. And Natsu felt his tears. Cold. Natsu remembers the feelings he had last night. The cold feeling of Gray's skin. When Gray started feeling Natsu's Body heat, he felt a little better. Still crying, but he felt that gentle warm touch. That warm feeling told him, 'everything will be alright'.**

Lucy burst out laughing while Erza started to cry.

"You guys are getting along so well," she chocked. Everyone looked at the mage and stared.

"What?" she asked, wiping her eye.

"Nothing," they said altogether.

**Natsu broke the hug. He just sat there, and stared at Gray, who was now wiping the tears from his eyes. Natsu's heart was pounding even more than ever. Gray was still crying. Those tears, Natsu couldn't help feeling like he caused them, because he did. He leaned in, he hooked his finger and lifted Gray's chin, and gave him a kiss.**

"I can't read this anymore. I. Can. Not," Gray said, gagging.

"I'm with Gray. No more," Natsu said.

"No! Keep reading," Lucy said. Erza and Happy nodded.

"It's the majority," Happy said.

"Shit," Natsu said.

**Gray could feel the heat of Natsu's lips. This was just one small sweet kiss. Then Gray felt his whole world spin around him. This is his chance, grab that one person! That person you love. And Gray kissed back. This… This was Gray's weaker side**

"That is so not my weaker side!" Gray yelled.

"Well, the story says otherwise," Erza said, which caused Lucy to giggle.

**Gray was still crying a bit after, but they walked back to their seats, Gray lay down again, and he let Natsu lay on top of him, where they began to cuddle, they gave each other a few light kisses. The cold touch of Gray. The warm feeling of Natsu. They felt happy to be together until their train reached their destination. And Gray whispers in Natsu's ear…**

**"_I Love You_"**

"This is bullshit. I can't read anymore," Gray said. Natsu was in the corner, curled up in a ball.

"Keep reading," Lucy said, "It's almost done."

**But Natsu was already asleep. But Gray hugged him tighter and went to sleep. Apparently Natsu was still awake, and says…**

**"S_leep Tight, My Sweet Prince_"**

**THE END**

"Oh, thank God!" Gray said, getting up from the chair, "That was torture."

"It wasn't as bad as it could be," Erza said.

"What wasn't as bad, Erza?" a woman's voice said.

Mirajane had appeared with Levy McGarden behind her.

"Lucy!" Levy said, hugging the blonde mage.


	3. Chapter 3: Switch

**Once again, thanks for all the really nice reviews. Now, I don't know who I should put in the story next maybe...Wendy and Charle? And the NaLu will come soon. I promise! :D Now enjoy!**

**Also I should be giving some credit to the authors. This story is to Roxamine13. No offense okay? You know all I've been doing is trying to get some laughs out, ok? And also to FrackingFailxD and...anime tiger 12.**

**x.X.x**

"Mira? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked once Levy let go of their hug. Levy placed a book in her hands and she saw it was one of hers.

"Well, Levy wanted to return your book and I decided to tag along to take a little break. Nice to get away form the bar for a while. But, I didn't think you guys will still be here. What about the job? And why is Natsu in the corner and Gray sulking on the bed?" Mira asked.

"It's Fanfiction!" Erza said and she explained how the computer and everything worked. Then, Lucy explained the first story while Happy and Erza repeated the second one. Mira and Levy burst out laughing.

"Sorry, guys. It's just..." Mira said before she started laughing again.

"I think we'll stay around. Whose reading?" Levy asked. Lucy looked at Erza. Erza shook her head.

"You're going to, sooner or later," Lucy said, smirking.

"Please, Erza-chan?" Levy whined. Erza sighed and sat down at the laptop. After a few minutes she finally picked one.

"This isn't about me and Gray...right?" Natsu said, shaking.

"I don't think so," Erza said. Everyone crowded to the screen as Erza began to read.

**Swapped**

**Author: Roxamine13**

"What is up with all these crazy names?" Lucy wondered.

**Summary: Lucy and Erza swapped bodies.**

"Really? Cool!" Natsu said, slamming his fist in the air.

**All of the Fairy Tail guild members don't know it.**

"Well, we do now. Lucy? Are you in there?" Natsu said, shaking Erza's body. Erza sent him a glare which made him shiver and let go of her.

**Then one day, Gray confesses his feelings to Erza.**

"NO! Not me again!" Gray yelled. Natsu stuck his tongue out at him, which gave him a punch. Lucy smirked.

"I never expected that pair. Gray and Erza..." Mira mumbled to herself.

**So, what will Lucy do? GrayZa NaLu MiraxFreed.**

"Me and Freed? Well..." Mira said, thinking.

"Why me...?" Gray moaned.

"Hey, these things are funny when they're not directed at you," Lucy said, trying to cheer him up.

"If you haven't noticed, they've mostly been about me," Gray replied.

**Swapped =D**

**Summary: Lucy and Erza swapped bodies. All of the Fairy Tail guild members don't know it. Then one day, Gray confesses his feelings to Erza. So what will Lucy do?**

"We already know that, Erza. Get to the story," Gray said.

"I'm just reading what it says," Erza said.

**Author Notes: This is my first fanfic =). Sorry if there is wrong grammar here. This story contains GrayZa, NaLu, and Mira x Freed.**

**-Story Begins Here-**

"Finally!" Levy said. She was tired of the beginning explanations and then the repetitions.

**In Lucy's Apartment,**

"Why is everyone in MY apartment? What, is my home a hotel?" Lucy cried out loud. Everyone looked at her.

"I-I take that back. Go ahead," Lucy said, feeling small.

**Lucy and Erza swapped body, they didn't tell it to the guild, because it's their problem and they need to solve it alone.**

**"Lucy, teach me how to act like you." Erza said seriously.**

**"Eh? how?" Lucy answered.**

**"Just teach me how you dress, how you speak, and many more!"**

**"Ok! But Erza, can you teach me first how to requip? Your armor is so heavy."**

"My armor isn't heavy!" Erza complained.

"It is if you don't wear it constantly like you do," Levy pointed out.

**"Oh! Just say 'Requip' while you're thinking of what you like to."**

"That's not true. It took me a long time to get good at the requiping," Erza said.

**"Requip!" Lucy shouted. Then her heart kreuz armor turns to seduction armor. "Wow!"**

Erza started to blush. So did Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. They were the only one who've ever seen it, and it was...just revealing.

**Erza is shock, and her cheek turns red like her hair, she doesn't wear it. "Oi! That's my Seduction Armor! Do-don't wear it! I will only use it if..." she paused. 'If? Gr- no, no, no! What am I thinking?' she thought. "Never mind that! Just don't wear or I will kill you!" she said in rage.**

"If?" Natsu asked.

"I hardly wear that armor!" Erza complained.

**"I-I'm Sorry" Then she requip again to Erza's normal outfit. She wears white sleeveless with Blue ribbon blouse on top and blue skirt at bottom.**

"I thought her normal outfit is armor," Levy pondered.

"It is, but sometimes she wears that one instead," Lucy explained.

**"Okay, teach me now."**

**Then Lucy teaches Erza how she acts, so that the guild will not know what happened.**

"That's really dumb. You guys should have told someone," Gray said.

"Maybe Levy could have done something," Mira said, "She undid Freed's enchantments before."

"That was nothing," Levy said, but she felt prideful.

**After many hours, they were done.**

**"Lucy! It's so hard to act like you. I'm tired; I can't teach you how to act like me now." Erza said while she is going to Lucy's bed to sit.**

"Aww...our Titania is tired?" Lucy pouted.

"Shut it," Erza growled.

**"Erza, it's okay if you don't teach me. Because I know you! I'll just kick Natsu and Gray's butt if they have a sin, and then scold the guild if they are fighting each other because they are not mature. But don't worry; I will not scold you because you will kill me!"**

"Er...that's not true right?" Erza asked.

"You're a horrible person in these stories Lucy," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"This is why I wish I'm not in these stories," Lucy sighed, face palming herself.

**Then they have a little silent.**

**"Lucy! May I try your magic?" Erza asked.**

**"Huh? Y-yes Erza! You may."**

**"I like to open the gate of loke. Let's try. Gate of the lion, I open thee. Leo!" She shouted and Loke appeared.**

"Why Loke?" Mira teased, "You like him?"

"No! I-I," Erza said, turning red.

"I know who you like," Happy said with a huge grin taunting Erza. Erza kicked him which made him go flying out the window.

**"Oh Lucy! Why did you call me? Do you want to date with me?" said Loke. He doesn't know that Lucy and Erza swapped. He puts his arm over the shoulders of Lucy. (A/N: Erza is inside Lucy's body.) And then Erza, who is inside of Lucy's body, punch Loke, and that makes him fly away.**

"Not nice!" Levy said.

"Oh, because you like him too?" Mira said. It's fun to play matchmaker.

"No!" Levy said, glaring at Mira.

"And that's the end," Erza said.

"There's a chapter 2. I want to see Gray confess his feelings to Erza," Natsu said.

"Me too!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Fine," Erza said as she clicked the next button.

**Chapter 2**

**The next day, Lucy and Erza go to the guild.**

**"Ohayou minna!" shout Lucy who is inside Erza's body. (Ohayo=Good Morning, Minna=Everyone)**

**"Hey Lu-eh-Erza! Don't shout." Erza said. **

"Whose Lu-eh-Erza?" Natsu asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

**"Eh? Gomenasai" (Gomenasai=Sorry)**

**"Hey! Erza is apologizing to Lucy? That's impossible!" Mira said.**

**"Yeah! It looks like Lucy is Erza, and Erza is Lucy." Gray said while his shirt is missing. (That makes him half-naked)**

**"Gray, your shirt!" Mira said. Gray looks at his body and finds out that his shirt is missing.**

**"Oh sht! Then Gray running around the guild to find his shirt, but he bumped to Erza. 'Oh, this is gonna be a hell for him!' the guild members (except Lucy, Erza, and Gray) thought.**

"Why are you worrying about your shirt? You usually worry about your pants," Levy said. Everone nodded as Gray sighed.

**"Aw!" Lucy, who is inside Erza's body, said.**

"Looks like you missed it," Mira chided.

"It's not like I cared! We've taken baths together when we were kids all the time!" Erza said. Natsu and Gray looked at each other and turned away.

**"I'm sorry Erza! Sorry!" He said.**

**"Why are you apologizing to me?" Erza, who is inside Lucy's body, ask. Then, she looks at Lucy. "Oh! I see, nevermind that."**

"This is really confusing," Natsu pointed out.

"Duh, Flame Head," Gray said.

**"Lucy, you're not Erza!" Gray said.**

**"I said never mind you idiot!" Erza said.**

**"Hey Er-ah-Lucy! Did you forget? You know what I mean." Lucy said.**

**"I'm sorry Lu-Erza. By the way, let's take a mission, an easy mission." Erza said.**

**"Why easy? Not hard?" Gray asked.**

**"Just shut up!"**

**"Hey Erza! Yeah, why not hard?" lucy whispered to Erza, so only the two of them will hear it.**

"There's always a reason why," Erza said.

**"Cause we didn't train how to use our magic. We're not yet practicing it. So, if we go to a hard mission that we usually take, it will become hard for us, and that can lead to accident." Erza replied in low voice.**

"See?" Erza said. Everyone ignored her.

**"Okay, I understand now." She said. "Ok! Er-Lucy is right! Let's take an easy mission, got it?" Lucy commanded, she is trying to act like Erza.**

**"A-aye!" Gray said. Then, he looks at his surroundings, he's trying to find where the something pink haired boy. He looks at the corner of the guild and then he found the person he's looking for, that person is sitting at the chair and eating many foods there with his blue exceed. He goes there, where that pink-haired fire mage is. He puts his hand on the table heavily and that makes the other food from the table fly away.**

**"Hey Icefreak! Why did you do that? Give me back my food! Buy food for me again!"**

**"Shut up Flamehead! Nevermind that cause I have good news for you. Lucy and Erza decided that we, team natsu, will take a mission; an easy mission. So, you better go to the mission board and pick an easy mission. Got it?"**

"As if he will. He'll obviously mess up the first time," Gray muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Natsu said, punching Gray in the face.

"Oh, its on Droopy Eyes," Gray said.

"You're going down, Squinty!" Natsu said, and so began a clash.

"Stop! You're going to wreck my room! Extra pay!" Lucy cried, but of course, no one heard her.

"Um...Erza? To prevent any more fights, I think you should...stop?" Mira said.

"Lucy said to read until the end," Erza said.

"THIS IS A SPECIAL OCCASION!" Lucy yelled, trying to separate the two.

"Fine," Erza said.

"Hey! What's all this?" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around and saw Gajeel and Juvia standing at the door.

"Finally! Someone uses the door!" Lucy yelled.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she hugged Gray. Natsu crossed his arms and scowled at the ice mage.

"Hey, Bunny Girl. What's up?" Gajeel said, looking around.

**x.X.x**

**Sorry about the boring chapter guys. I had to rush this because I just got back from Orlando (we live two hours away). Review? Suscribe? Anything! And also give ideas please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Craziness over Gruvia

**Yo! Again, sorry about the rushed chapter~! And now Gajeel and Juvia are here and now its time to torture more Gray! And also to everyone who wants NaLu: Natsu Lucy will be last when a LOT of people are there, ok? And for the next chapter who should be coming in next? Two choices: Gerard and Ultear or Laxus? Thanks for the feedback guys and here's chapter 4!**

**x.X.x**

"Gray-sama, what are you doing here in Lucy's house?" Juvia asked. When she did, she sent a glare at Lucy, who stepped back a few feet from the two. She bumped into Gajeel, who was eating some forks. Natsu, Happy, and Erza were trying to explain to Gajeel what Fanfiction was. Mira and Levy were chatting about Lucy's latest book.

"It's called Fanfiction. We were looking at stories about us that people have written," Gray said, scratching his head.

"Oh! So can Juvia read one? Please?" Juvia asked, using her puppy eyes. Gray sent Lucy a glance which meant 'save me'.

"Sure, why not?" Mira said, abruptly rising.

"And then I'll read next, okay?" Levy said, "I want to see what other people wrote about us." Juvia sat down as Lucy described how to work the computer. Soon, she was looking for a new fanfiction for everyone to read.

"This is going to be lame," Gajeel said.

"It's not as bad as you think. Unless you're in the story," Erza replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gajeel asked. Everone in the room shuddered, except for Levy, Mira, Gajeel, and Juvia. Before Erza could answer, Juvia found one and called everyone over. Gray, still traumatized, stayed behind.

**Thunder**

"Maybe its a story about Laxus," Lucy suggested.

"Juvia thinks not. Juvia picked a story to specifically include Gray-sama and Juvia," Juvia said, blinking.

"Oh, shit," Gray said, face palming himself.

**Author: Amanary**

**Summary: She was the Rain Woman. Gray would've never imagined how a storm could truly affect her.**

"Please tell me that that wasn't my name," Gray pleaded. Lucy shot him a look of pity and continued to the story.

**Since people seemed to like the last time I posted a translated story, here's another one I promised. T****he translation and revision for the English version of "Trovões"** took way longer than I intended, mostly because I'm a lazy ass, and I kept forgetting to work on this fic. And since English is not my first language, please forgive any mistake (and feel free to correct them).

**__****Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

"What? Fairy Tail belongs to Gramps!" Natsu said.

"Whose Mr. Hiro anyway?" Levy asked.

"But I'm positive that our guild belons to Master," Erza said.

"Maybe this guy is controlling our lives and Master so that we follow his orders. Maybe he controls every guild in Fiore, including Sabertooth. Maybe he controls everyone in the world and is planning world domination," Mira said. Everyone looked at her. "What, so I can't have a little imagination?" Silence.

"Juvia keep reading, please," Lucy said.

**Juvia pulled the curtain aside and watched the darkness of the outside while Gray was in the shower.**

"You're at Gray's house?!" everyone yelled. Juvia blushed.

"O-Of course not! Juvia w-would never ever invade Gray-sama's property!" Juvia stuttered.

"You better not," Gray said, "Continue reading."

**It was raining heavily, and the water drops hit the window so hard that it looked like they were going to break the glass any moment. Except for the blur of the rain, the only thing that Juvia could distinguish against the night landscape was tree branches swaying in the wind.**

**She sighed. She had been excited for finally having another chance to go out on a job alone with Gray, and the rain that chased her so much throughout her life had resolved to appear to torment her. Why couldn't she have a sunny day to enjoy with Gray, instead of that awful rain? Nobody liked the Rain** **Woman.**

"Is that what everyone thinks of me?" Juvia said, tears in her eyes.

"No, no, no! We all love you!" Lucy said. She did not need a flood in her home, especially since her brand new computer was here.

**"She only made the weather depressing and pushed people away. Even Juvia's relationship with Bora was over because she always brought rain with her. And what she definitely didn't want was to Gray also be annoyed with her because of the rain — even though, this time, the fault wasn't even hers.**

**Things were definitely not going the way she expected. Juvia and Gray were sharing a hotel room, this was encouraging.**

"Oh! You were at a hotel!" Levy said, understanding the situation.

**But Juvia's hope upon arriving at the hotel to ask for a room was that the receptionist would say all rooms with single beds were occupied, so she and Gray would have to share a double bed and… Oh, she would almost faint just by thinking of it.**

Juvia almost fainted as well. Gray clenched his hands into a fist.

**But _there were_ vacant rooms with single beds. Which meant they would sleep apart, much to Juvia's distaste. However, if it was any consolation, she could at least watch Gray sleeping.**

"Stalker," Mira muttered.

**Juvia pouted, and her attention was quickly diverted as she noticed the sudden flash. She barely took a step back from the window, knowing what was coming next, and the sound of the thunder echoed through the night, so high that it seemed to crack the sky in half, causing Juvia to shiver all over.**

**Gray left the bathroom, absently rubbing the towel on his wet hair-**

Juvia's stomach twisted.

**-and sighed as he noticed the storm outside the window. "Still this annoying rain, huh?" He dropped the towel on one of the room's dresser and casted a questioning look to Juvia when he realized she hadn't said a thing.**

**She was sitting on her bed, already dressed in her baby-blue nightgown. Her back was against the headboard, and she had her legs bent close to her body, hiding her face between her knees.**

**"Juvia?" inquired Gray. She always responded to every little movement or word from him, why was she ignoring him now? And worse, he realized, covering her ears with the hands? "Did something happen?"**

"Duh, you idiot," Natsu said.

"I was in the bathroom!" Gray responded.

"You guys, its just a story," Lucy said.

**But she said nothing yet again. She just stayed there, on the covers, curled up into a ball.**

**Gray was starting to get bothered when a flash, followed by a roar, filled the room. He saw Juvia's whole body shudder and her cringe ever more. Even her toes were contracted.**

**He approached her hesitantly and touched her shoulder. "Juvia, are you… are you afraid of thunder?"**

"I am not!" Juvia said, forgetting that it wasn't Gray actually asking her.

**_This_ he would never have imagined. She, the feared Rain Woman, former Element Four from Phantom Lord… afraid of thunder? It was rather… _ironic_, to say the** **least.**

"Is Juvia really that scary?" Juvia asked, tears in her eyes again. Not another flood.

"Of course not," Lucy said, giving her a forced smile. In truth, knowing that her body was made of water sort of creeped her out, but she will not tolerate her whole home getting soaked.

**Her body shook again, and Gray wondered if she was sobbing. That was the last thing he needed. He could deal with all kinds of craziness that she came up with, but seeing her crying? No, not at all.**

**What should he do? He was terrible at comforting people.**

"And that is something I agree with," Gajeel said, biting the last bit of his fork, "Bunny Girl, do you have anymore silverware?" Lucy sweatdropped.

**"Hey, Juvia. You don't need to be afraid," he said. He gazed at her, but she didn't give any sign she would leave that position. He couldn't even get the briefest glance of her face, given that she had buried it in her knees, her wavy hair falling around her shoulders. "You're not alone. I'm here with you."**

**Gray hoped his approach would work. Slowly, Juvia's head rose enough for her to peek at him through her blue strands. Her eyes looked frightened. "Gray-sama…?"**

"But I'm not afraid!" Juvia said, stomping her foot. It landed on Lucy's, who cringed from the pain.

**That was a progress. He smiled at her, trying to convey her safety. He stepped back and stretched out his arm as an invitation. "Come on, you don't need to sit there curled up like a frightened cat."**

**Her eyes shifted from his warm gaze to the hand extended toward her. Vacillating, she took one hand from her ear and reached his with her slender fingers. Gray smiled, encouraging her to get out of bed, and she slid her foot across the covers until it touched the ground. She was standing on her leg when a new flash lit the room, and a split second later, the thunder was heard.**

"I bet one hundred jewels that Juvia would hug Gray," Mira said.

"Well, I bet two hundred on that note," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, taking out a stash.

**He barely had time to react. A split second, and she had thrown herself toward him. Her arms closed around Gray. Her body collided with his, and she buried her face in his chest. Before he even had a chance to realize, Juvia was hugging him with all her strength, her fingers clutching to the fabric of the back of his shirt.**

"Ha! Squinty, you have to cough up now!" Natsu said. Gray sweatdropped.

"But, I didn't even bet!" Gray complained, but when he saw Mira's evil glare, he took out the three hundred jewels he was saving.

**Gray staggered back. "Juv—"**

**Another lighting burst in the sky. If it was still possible, Juvia's grasp around him grew stronger. He hesitated, then wrapped one arm around her waist. "Hey. Calm down." Gray pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's no big deal."**

**But Juvia's iron grip didn't diminish. Gray had no idea of what to do to calm down her fear. He didn't _want_ to see her like that. She was a strong woman, and that vulnerable image didn't suit her at all.**

"You think I'm strong, Gray-sama?" Juvia said, looking at the not-so-relaxed ice mage.

"Juvia, everyone knows you're strong," he said, frowning. And Juvia took that as a yes, which almost made her faint again.

**He looked out the window, at the storm that gave no respite. He sighed. Juvia wouldn't calm down until the storm passed. And how long would that take?**

**"Come here," he said. He carefully removed her arms from around his body and brought her to his bed, making her sit beside him.**

At this point Juvia fainted. Her head plopped against the keyboard, which in the search box, created an endless xxxxxxxx. Gajeel picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Oh, God, whose going to read now?" Mira asked.

"Actually, let's not finish this?" Gray tried, but no one heard him.

"Gajeel, why don't you read it?" Levy asked.

"This? No way I'm reading this garbage," Gajeel said. Levy and Mira through an evil glare at him which made him sit down and continue reading where Juvia ended.

**Juvia remained stiff the whole time, her arms reluctant and her legs barely moving to follow Gray. He placed himself with his back against the bed's headboard and held an arm protectively around her body. She was clinging to the front of his shirt, her face buried in his chest again.**

**"It'll soon be over," said Gray. He wrapped his other arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head, trying to make her feel safe.**

"I feel sick," Gray muttered.

**At every thunder that roared in the sky, Juvia cringed entirely. Gray then tightened his arms around her body, reasserting his presence next to her. At one point, he noticed the smell of her hair: fresh, just washed, and soft against his face.**

"Wow, Gray. I didn't think you would notice that," Happy said.

"Shut up, cat," Gray said, holding his tail.

**In other situations, Gray would be embarrassed right away. But that was not the case this time. He found himself surprisingly comfortable in having Juvia in his arms, in being responsible for keeping her safe and providing her comfort. And her body seemed… _right_ in his arms? He had no idea of what he was thinking about, he just knew it was kind of nice to have her with him, to feel her soft skin, the sweet aroma of her hair, her warm breath against his chest.**

"Thank God Juvia isn't awake to hear this stuff," Gray said. Everyone nodded.

**They stayed like that for quite some time. The storm was steadily going away, and Gray no longer felt Juvia cringe so violently against his body. Her grip on his shirt was loosening, her body relaxing more and more; however Gray kept his arms tightly around her. He was losing track of time, he didn't know if it was raining or not, and at some point, his consciousness floated away and he ended up falling asleep.**

**_CA-BRAM._**

**Her body moved automatically. Her feet just led her out of bed towards the safest place she had next to her. Her arms closed around Gray. Her body collided with his, and she buried her face in his chest. Before she even had a chance to realize, Juvia was hugging him with all her strength, her fingers clutching to the fabric of the back of his shirt.**

Gray realized Juvia was hugging him as well, unconsciously. He tried to pry out of her grip, but she held on tight.

"Juvia, get off me!" Gray snapped, but she was out cold. He sighed.

**Gray staggered back. "Juv—"**

**_CA-BRAM._**

**_Once again._**

**The thunder echoed in her bones, and she instinctively closed her arms around Gray strongly. She felt such dread within herself… He was the only thing she had that could help taking her mind away from the panic.**

**She felt his arm unexpectedly wrapping around her waist. "Hey. Calm down," his voice came soft. His fingers went through Juvia's blue hair, and Gray pulled a strand behind her ear. "It's no big** **deal."**

"It seems it is a big deal, seeing that Juvia would actually hug you from fear," Erza said. Lucy smirked.

"Is the story almost done?" Gray asked.

"I hope it is, because I think I just threw up in my mouth," Gajeel said.

**She tried to focus on his touch, on the arm that encircled her body, on his body close to hers. It was Gray. The man she loved most in the world. She should be happy that they were so close together. Why did that irrational fear consume her so much?**

**"Come here." Gray grabbed her arms and removed them from around his body. She was trying to cooperate, but her body didn't seem to want to obey her orders. Still, Gray managed to bring Juvia to his bed. She grabbed the front of his shirt and kept her face glued to his chest. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't be alone while thunder roared in the sky.**

**"It'll soon be over," said Gray. And she felt his other arm wrapping around her, as well as his chin resting on top of her head.**

**He was hugging her, Juvia would tell herself. She kept clung to that thought. Gray was her safe haven. At every thunder that burst, the fear devoured her. But then she remembered that he was there, protecting her with his strong arms. That she was not alone.**

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. She woke up, wondering what had happened until she realized her arms were wrapped around him.

"Oh, good. Can you-" Gray started, but she fainted again seeing that her arms were around him.

"-get off of me?" Gray finished, "Damn it."

**She got carried away by his smell mixed with soap, she got carried away by how good it was to feel his chest against her face, the rise and fall of his calm and rhythmic breathing. She paid attention to every square inch of her body that was in contact with him, apart from each other only by thin layers of clothes. His presence gradually brought her serenity. Gray was hugging her.**

Natsu burst out laughing.

**Gray, whom she loved so much. Gray, to whom she would dedicate her entire life.**

**He had taken the rain away, and now he was taking the fear too.**

**He woke up feeling his body sore. One of his arms was numb. He should move, he thought.**

**Something tickled his cheek, and he opened his eyes languidly. First, he noticed it was already bright inside the room. Then he noticed the blue hair. He lifted his face from the top of her head and watched her.**

**Her fingers were no longer clung to his shirt. Her hands rested near her body, and all the tension that dominated her body had left her. Her face was not buried in his chest; but, instead, she slept with her head resting on his numb arm. Her face was calm. She seemed at peace. Even happy.**

**He smiled. He never had imagined himself saying this, but he really enjoyed having her in his arms.**

"Aww. How sweet!" Mira said, looking fondly at Gray, who seemed to turn pale.

**Perhaps, he thought, he didn't need that much to shift position.**

"I liked that story," Levy said.

"Well, I didn't like it," Gajeel said, "Too cheesy."

"I thought it was kind of cute," Mira said.

"Hey, have you seen Gray?" Erza asked. Everyone realized the ice mage was out of Juvia's grasp and gone. They started to search for him and soon Lucy found him in the kitchen.

"Gray, what the hell are you doing?" Lucy yelled. Gray was holding a knife close to his arm. "Damn it, don't kill yourself!" Lucy said. She kicked the knife out of his hand and used her whip to tie him up.

"What happened in here?" Erza said, her head popping from the side.

"Er...I'll explain the rest to you later," Lucy said, looking at the tied up Gray.

"Well, hurry up. Levy picked out a story," Erza said as she disappeared.

"Is it about me?" Gray said with fear. His eyes were full of panic.

"I hope not," Lucy said, "You're not going to kill yourself?"

"I'm not. Thanks for saving me. I'm better now. Let's go," Gray said. Lucy undid the knots and they both headed to Lucy's room, not knowing how much torture everyone is going to get.

**x.X.x**

**And there's the Gruvia fanfiction. Here are the possible characters coming that YOU guys will vote for.**

**A) Gerard and Ultear  
B) Laxus  
C) Wendy and Charle (I thought of one more!)**

**Thanks for the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5: Start of Lemony Stuff

**So, I was like so happy with the poll. I expected like two or three but I got like ten! Anyway, here are the results:**

**1) Laxus: 5  
1) Wendy and Charle: 5 (there were three on poll, one on a private message, and me =D)  
3) Jellal and Ultear: 0**

**And so, since there's a tie...you'll see. Chapter five!**

**x.X.x**

"We're here. Wait...Laxus is here?" Lucy said. Laxus was sitting on the bed talking to Mirajane. Erza was stopping Natsu from attacking Gray. Juvia was still out cold. Levy turned around from the chair.

"Oh, Laxus arrived too. He was sent from Master to see why his guild members are disappearing," Levy said.

"And I can see everyone's fine. I was just going to leave," Laxus said, standing up.

"Can you stay around for at least one?" Mira asked. Laxus rolled his eyes and continued walking toward the door.

"You. Will. Stay," Mira said, blocking the door. He was just going to push her aside when she gave him her famous glare. Laxus sighed, but he went back to the bed, looking bored.

"Levy, what story did you pick this time?" Natsu said. His cheek was bruised from Erza.

"No more stories about me," Gray said, looking scared.

"Really, Levy-chan. Gray tried to kill himself when he heard that," Lucy said.

"Oh, it isn't, Gray," Levy replied. And everyone crowded over to the screen, including Laxus. He was getting interested in this for some reason.

**A Demon's Dinner Date**

**Author: DemonLover8155**

"This author sure loves demons," Gajeel said.

"Or maybe they just love me, the Demon Mirajane," Mira said as she brushed her hair backwards.

**Summary: Laxus invites Mirajane out to dinner to celebrate her victory over Jenny in day two's battle at the GMG. LaMi, hints at GaLe , Gruvia/Lyvia, and Jerza. Implied adult situation at the end.**

"So its mainly a story about Laxus and Mirajane. Good," Gray said, sighing. Laxus's eye twitched.

"Wow, Levy. I didn't know you were into _this_ kind of stuff," Erza said, smirking.

"I'm not! I randomly picked one like everyone else!" Levy exclaimed.

"Whatever," Erza said.

**A short little Laxus x Mira oneshot... it's my first one dedicated to this ship and is practice for my big LaMi (btw- I love this shorthand even more since I learned what it could translate to in Spanish, lol) chapter coming up in A Little Push. This one is a long awaited story that I promised to my favorite Rogue on Mangafox- so hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**Warning- hint at adult activities at the end, but I stopped myself before my mind took it's normal nosedive into the gutter.**

'Good,' Lucy thought,

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they belong to Hiro** **Mashima**

"Who's the Hiro guy?" Laxus asked.

"It's this guy who everyone thinks owns us," Gajeel said.

"That doesn't make sense," Laxus said.

"Nothing makes sense on this," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy put in.

**(if I were him, I'd make this ship happen... Fairy Tail needs a power couple and who better than these two!)**

**It was the end of the second tournament day, and the members of Fairy Tail's B team were leaving the stadium for their own nightly festivities, separating to find their own entertainment and companions for the night. Gajeel had taken off as soon as he spotted a flash of blue hair in the crowd, stealing Levy from her teammates for the night as he and Lily dragged her away.**

"Ooh! Loooove!" Happy rolled out. Gajeel kicked his ass.

**Juvia was next to run off, heading for Fairy Tail A team's Gray, only to be intercepted by an eager Lyon.**

"At least it's not about me," Gray muttered.

**Next was Jellal as he silently vanished, when no one could find Erza it was quite obvious where he was headed.**

At this, Erza turned a little pink, which Lucy caught from her right.

**Only Laxus and Mira were left, the two mages walking silently through the halls in search of their own teammates. The tall blonde found himself following the younger mage a few feet in front of him, glancing down at her form from time to time as he contemplated something. As soon as they turned the corner into a wing leading towards the stands, the likely place their own friends were waiting, he found himself coming to a decision.**

**"Oi, Mira," Laxus grunted, gaining the take-over mage's attention as they stopped in the hall, her blue eyes looking up at him curiously as she waited for him to continue. "I was thinking; how 'bout I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate your big win."**

"Wow, Laxus," Natsu said, smiling.

"Shut it," he said.

**Obviously the white haired woman hadn't expected his sudden offer, her widened eyes and light blush clearly said as much. Laxus only watched her as she blinked, trying to process what he just said, before sending him her patented sweet smile and gentle nod of agreement.**

"Aww..." Lucy said. Mira blinked. She was not expecting this turn.

**"That sounds nice," Mira answered, turning back towards the stands where they were originally headed as she spoke, "let me just let Lisanna and Elfman know."**

**Back behind her Laxus grunted in agreement, following her as he failed to hold back the smug grin forming on his face. If he was one of her normal fanboys he would be jumping with joy at having just successfully gotten a date with their guild's cover girl, but he wasn't, so he stuck to the smile for as long as she wasn't looking at him.**

"You're not one, aren't you?" Mira said.

"Of course not," Laxus said.

**After letting her family and his friends know their plans for the night, both ignoring Elfman and Freed's loud protests, and the sly grins of Evergreen, Bixlow, and Lisanna, the pair headed out into Crocus to find a suitable restaurant for their celebratory dinner. It didn't take long before they found the perfect place- a small pub with a far quieter atmosphere than they normally got with their guild.**

"Wow, from Freed?" Mira said, "I must be really popular."

"Mira, you're probably the most popular female mage in the guild," Gray said.

"I am?" Mira said with mock.

**Once their food was ordered, Laxus turned his attention onto the gorgeous woman opposite him, grinning at her as he leaned his arms on the table.**

**"I gotta say; that was quite the battle you had."**

**"Hmmm, you think?" Mira teasingly asked, smiling as her light blush returned. The woman leaned slightly on the table herself, bringing her face a little closer to her companion's, as if what she was going to say next was a secret. "I had a feeling she had set up our battle to begin with, it's her own fault for underestimating me in that last round."**

"True. I had a feeling it would be us two," Mira said.

**"Ya don't say? Well, you definitely showed her why they call you Demon Mirajane. Personally the last round shouldn't have been necessary; you didn't disappoint me once in all the previous ones."**

Natsu and Gray started to laugh.

**"The elder Strauss giggled at him before sending him a deceptively innocent expression, "still as lewd as ever, Laxus. You were probably hoping I'd lose that last round with the bet in place."**

**"You forget who yer talking to, Mira," he snorted, leaning back in his chair as he put his arms behind his head, sending her his smug grin once again. "All that matters to me is seeing Fairy Tail on top; I don't want to see us lose no matter what may come out of it."**

"That's right, and you better not forget it," Laxus said, crossing his arms.

**He leaned back in again after she raised her eyebrow in question, teasingly doubting his words. Laxus chuckled at her as he leveled his gaze with her own, his face only a few inches from hers as he continued his explanation quietly, ensuring that the next words only made it to her ears.**

**"I'd much rather see you naked in my bed; not in some magazine spread."**

Laxus's face paled and Mira's blushed. Everyone else was laughing, including Gray, who was holding his sides.

"You're right, Lucy. These can be funny," Gray said with a big smile.

**As a bright red blush erupted on her face, the lightning mage leaned back again, laughing at her embarrassment. Before she could possibly get angry at his blatant suggestion their food came, forcing them to save anymore discussion on the matter for later.**

"You are such a perv," Erza said.

"I am not! I never act like that in real life!" Laxus defended.

**After finishing their meals, the pair left the pub, Mira not speaking a word to the older man as they walked back to the hotel. As he walked beside her, Laxus let his eyes drift down to her, frowning as she appeared to be deep in thought, yet still hiding any hint of what she was feeling with a stoic expression. He let out a sigh of frustration at her obvious discomfort, mentally kicking himself for being so bold, yet at the same time not really regretting what he said.**

**His long exhale was enough to catch the woman's attention again, causing her to look up at his face with a confused frown marring her own.**

**"Listen, if it makes you feel better, just forget I even said anything," he grunted, uncharacteristically caring about her state of mind.**

"Yes! Listen to the other me! Forget everything," Laxus said. His face was as blank as ever, but he was panicking everywhere inside.

**Mira was once again surprised by him, staring at him wide eyed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, as she stopped walking on the deserted street to face him completely.**

**"Hmmm, I… I don't really mind what you said," she confessed quietly, gaining a grunt of surprise from the tall blonde as she spoke, "I mean, that's how you've always been, in a way I was already expecting it. It's just that… it's been awhile since I've seen you like this… still cocky and perverted… but relaxed and nonchalant about it."**

"Am I really perverted?" Laxus asked.

"Not as perverted as this exhibitionist over here," Natsu said, pointing to Gray.

"What did you say, idiot?" Gray yelled.

"What are you guys doing?" Erza stormed, glaring at the two rivals. They smiled nervously and began to act as if they were best friends. Erza nodded and looked away, but Lucy saw that they were having a glaring contest.

**"Well," Laxus started unsurely, turning away from her as he rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment, "I had a lot of time to think about things."**

**Mira's giggle brought his attention back down to her, allowing his stunned face to freeze at the sight of her bright smile and happy aura. The young woman surprised him more by grabbing his hand, squeezing it between her own as she looked up at him.**

Mira wiped her hands.

**"I'm glad to have you back, Laxus."**

**As the shock wore off, he let himself smirk at her, his hand tightening around hers as he pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear.**

**"I'm glad to see you back, too, Demon Mirajane." He couldn't help but chuckle as she blushed again after he left a surprisingly soft kiss just below her ear.**

Laughing erupted from the room. Even Erza was holding her sides. Mira rubbed her ear as Laxus paled even more.

**She may not be the same wild teenager she was before, but he couldn't help but love seeing her once again at her full potential. She was truly a terrifying woman because of her strength and beauty, and her innocent and sweet attitude only served to make her even more frightening when angry.**

"That is the only part of the story I agree on," the silver haired mage said, but no one could hear her over the laughing, not even Laxus, who seemed to look faint.

**Turning to once again walk towards their hotel, Laxus smirked again as Mira allowed herself to be pulled along, his hand having not relinquished its hold on hers. Once back he walked with her to their team room, moving to open the door and let them in to wind down and relax for the night. Before he could push the door open, though, he was stopped by Mira pulling him back to face her again. He watched her, quite confused, as she blushed madly at him before giving him the shock of his lifetime.**

**The white haired woman reached her arms up, wrapping them around his thick neck to pull his face down to her own. In an aggressive move she captured his mouth, moaning as he quickly returned the sudden kiss without any thought, tasting her completely as their tongues danced together.**

The laughing stopped as looks of disgust were exchanged through the room, even from Mira and Laxus. Natsu had a confused look on his face.

**As their passion escalated, Laxus found himself pushing the slender woman against the door, moving his mouth to trail kisses along her neck while his hands worshiped every curve she had. He groaned into her skin as she tugged on his hair, her arms pulling him even closer as she enjoyed his attentions.**

"God, this...is..." Gajeel said, trying to find the right words to say, "Does she have to keep reading?"

"Read it until the very end like we did," Lucy said, gagging.

**"Laxus," she moaned quietly, panting slightly as she tried to say something, "we should have the room to ourselves tonight."**

**"Huh?" He grunted back, not bothering to stop nibbling on her collarbone as he sought an explanation.**

**"Gajeel…" she started, pausing to moan as one of his hands massaged a particularly sensitive spot on her side, "Gajeel should be with Levy… Juvia with Gray… or Lyon… depends on what happened tonight."**

**"And Mystogan?" He asked softly, pulling away to look at her heated eyes, finding the obvious answer that had him quickly pushing them through the door. "Right, got it… he's Mystogan…"**

**Without another word, Laxus slammed the door shut while leading the woman to the bed, practically tackling her to the surface as he quickly took advantage of the situation she had given him. Turns out she really didn't mind his bold declaration at dinner, and was more than willing to show him that night.**

"It's over right?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, thank God for that," Levy sighed, getting up from the chair.

"Give me that piece of shit, I am going to destroy that!" Laxus roared, lightning crinkling form his fingers.

"Well, that piece of shit cost money!" Lucy said, trying to restrain the older blonde, "A little help?" Soon, Gray and Natsu were holding him down on the bed.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" a girl's voice said form her door. Lucy opened it up and saw Wendy and Charle standing at the door.

"Er...is this a bad time?" Wendy asked. Lucy looked behind her and saw Laxus trying to get out of Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Juvia was still down. And Mirajane was getting teased by Levy and Gajeel.

"No, come in," Lucy said, inviting the two in.

**x.X.x**

**Okay, that's it. I'll go have some of their enemies/rivals/alies/friends come in, but you guys will decide! Yes, I decided to make another poll, looking at the success of the last one. So which one?**

**1) Sting and Rogue  
2) Freed and Bixlow  
3) Loke and Aries (Celestial Spirits O.O)**

**And about NaLu, I WILL DO ONE. I PROMISE! In fact the one after the next one will be a NaLu okay? It's not like I hate that pair, in fact I love it, but more people mean more people to tease them! The next one I'll do is GaLe so if you have any suggestions, it would be great to have them.**


	6. Chapter 6: Facebook Goes Crazy Part 1

**Okay this is a chapter everyone's waiting for. IT'S NALU! Yeah, I decided to move it up, thanks to the suggestion of AfternoonRuby (BTW: Thank You!) And the results of the poll resulted in me putting Sting and Rogue! NALU! NALU! NALU! And to etcetra101, yes, I am a mad genius. And I was looking through my statistics and saw that the second country that has viewed this the most (US is first) is the Philippines! Shout out to all the Filipino's! Okay, here's chapter six.**

**x.X.x**

"So, you guys discovered Fanfiction and like they have stories about us?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, yeah. But they're like lethal weapons. I mean, look at Laxus and Mira," Lucy said. Laxus was still in an all caps rage, trying to get out of Erza, Natsu, and Gray's grasp. Mira was hitting her head on the table with pink ears. Juvia was still out.

"Oh..." Wendy said in a small voice. Just after that, Laxus stopped struggling. Erza tied Lucy's whip around him, which kept him still. For now. Mira was still trying to knock herself out.

"So who's reading next?" Erza asked.

"Dunno," Gray said, "Not me though. Who hasn't read yet?" He looked at Gajeel.

"Er...I had half, does that count?" Gajeel said, "That last part was the most torturing."

"Fine, how about you Happy?" Gray asked. Everyone looked at the furry cat.

"I haven't finished my fish!" Happy whined.

"You've eaten ten already!" Lucy cried.

"What about this one? Why can't I have eleven?" Happy complained. Then, Gajeel took the one he was eating and the rest of Lucy's and threw them out the window. One unlucky walker was going to smell like shit.

"Read," Gajeel said. Happy, who was in tears, sat down and began searching for a story. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Was all that really necessary? And...MY FISH!" Lucy yelled.

"You still have some chicken. And fruits, doughnuts, brownies, chocolate, ice cream...how come you don't get fat anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"It probably goes all to her breasts," Laxus whispered in his ears, which sent Gajeel a laugh and him a kick out the window from Lucy. "Told you guys he was a perv," Lucy said.

"Found one..." Happy said, sighing. He missed his fish. Everyone crowded over to the screen to see what the new story is, praying that none of them are in the story.

**Fairy Tail Facebook**

"What the fuck is Facebook?" Gajeel said.

"A book of faces," Erza said, which made Lucy laugh.

"No, actually, I did a little exploring on the computer," Lucy said, "Facebook is like a place where you can, like, communicate. Post pictures and chat with others and like things, and whatever. I created one myself! Weird that I have a lot of followers..."

**Author: ILAUGHATYOUALL**

"Well, that's mean," Levy pouted.

**Summary: Wonder what Fairy Tail's Facebook lives are? Now you can see and witness the online madness. You can also 'like' something or comment something in the reviews. Rated T just in case. Poor Natsu...Poor, poor Natsu...**

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"It means you're in the story, dumbass," Gray said.

**_1:00 AM, Facebook, Secret group: Fairy Tail_**

**Lucy Heartfilia: hey, does anyone want to go to the request board?**

"NO! I'm in it!" Lucy wailed. She took some comfort food from the fridge to help herself.

**Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, and 15 others like this.**

"Elfman should stay out of this! He hasn't done anything!" Mira yelled.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You aren't in bed yet?**

**Jellal Fernandez likes this.**

"Jellal too?" Erza sighed.

"Hey, you're next," Levy said. She was thanking God she wasn't in the story. Yet.

**Erza Scarlett: You aren't, either.**

**Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster-**

"NO!" Gray yelled, taking some of the chocolate Lucy was eating.

**Elfman Strauss: Let's go! Be a MAN!**

**Gray Fullbuster: I don't see anything 'manly' about it. I have no idea why, but we're all on our freaking Facebooks at 1 in the morning...**

**Juvia Lockser likes this.**

Juvia woke up immediately and asked, "Did Juvia just hear Juvia's name? And why does Juvia see Wendy and Charle here?"

"Oh shit, she's awake," Gray muttered.

"Er...we'll explain later," Levy said, trying to show the situation, which included a tied up Laxus and a knocked out Mira with a bruise. Juvia stepped over to Gray and joined the rest of them.

**Lucy Heartfilia: Sooooo? Are we gonna go, or not?**

**Natsu Dragneel likes this.**

**Natsu Dragneel unlikes this.**

**Lisanna Strauss: Haha, Natsu! We caught you red-handed! You're the only one who liked Lucy's comment!**

"Lisanna too?" Mira whined.

"I don't understand. I never even liked that comment," Natsu said, shaking his head.

**Mirajane Strauss, Happy Exceed, and 51 others like this.**

**Happy Exceed: You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!**

"As nakama!" Natsu defended.

"As nakama...right?" Lucy said with a thunderous glare. Sometimes when she's really angry or pissed, she can be as bad or even worse than Titania.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Natsu said.

**Natsu Dragneel: I dunno what crap you guys are talkin about but I don't have anything to do with it! SHUT UP, HAPPY!**

**Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, and 2 other like this.**

**Jellal Fernandez: Gray: It looks like you aren't the only one who has someone liking everything they ever do on Facebook.**

**Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, and 15 other like this.**

**Jellal Fernandez: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

"Jellal has a point..." Erza said.

**Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss, and 25 other like this.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: I think I've given up on you guys...**

**Makarov Dreyar likes this.**

"That old geezer has one too?" everyone yelled, except for Charle who seemed to be flying around aimlessly.

**Makarov Dreyar: Hah, you brats! You finally feel my pain, Lucy!**

**Nobody likes this.**

**Laxus Dreyar: Who's Nobody?**

**Erza Scarlett: It's an account I made up to like Master's lame comments or posts.**

**Everyone, Jellal Fernandez, and 42 others like this.**

**Laxus Dreyar: Who's Everyone?**

**Cana Alberona: That's mine. Hey, does anyone want to go get somethin' to drink?**

**Makarov Dreyar and Bachus Beer like this.**

"What a fail name, Bacchus," Laxus said.

**Jellal Fernandez: Well, technically, I could, but I don't really feel like it right now.**

**Erza Scarlett: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Mirajane Strauss likes this.**

**_After this, the Facebook activity subsides, until only a couple of people play_** **Farmville.**

"Happy, get to the good stuff," Natsu whined.

"Okay...um..." Happy said, clicking on another chapter.

**Erza Scarlett: I would like to go to the beach.**

**Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, and 134 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: What's that supposed to mean? Do you want everyone to go to the beach, or do you want to go with _me _to the beach?**

**Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and 34 others like this.**

**Erza Scarlett: I really don't care.**

**Jellal Fernandez: :D Alone it is!**

**Erza Scarlett likes this.**

"I knew it!" Happy said, "I knew it since that night-" Erza said, before she pulled his tail.

"What night?" Natsu asked, but Erza prevented anyone from answering. Especially Happy.

**Lucy Heartfilia: ME!**

**Natsu Dragneel likes this.**

Silence and then laughter.

"What? I don't get it!" Natsu said.

"What the hell?! That isn't funny. I thought we clarified this Natsu!" Lucy yelled over the roars, glaring at Natsu. She took him by the ear and led him to the closet.

"Seven minutes in heaven," Gray joked, and more laughter erupted.

**Gray Fullbuster: O.O''**

**Mirajane Strauss: :DDD**

**Lucy Heartfilia: WTH OoO**

**Natsu Dragneel: WHAT? WHY IS EVERYONE COMMENTING WEIRD FACES?**

**_Jellal Fernandez has come online._**

**_Erza Scarlett has come online._**

**Jellal Fernandez: Natsu, you poor, stupid, stupid, soul.**

**Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett, and 67 others like this.**

**Erza Scarlett: You could say that again.**

Lucy and Natsu came back from the closet. Mysteriously, he had a swollen lip and a black eye. His forehead had a bump on it and bruises were covering his cheeks.

"Natsu?" Lucy said with a dangerously innocent smile.

"Sorry," Natsu grumbled. Everyone was silent until Happy started reading again.

**Jellal Fernandez: Natsu, you poor, stupid, stupid, soul.**

**Erza Scarlett: I didn't mean that literally!**

**Jellal Fernandez: :(**

**Natsu Dragneel: Seriously, what the hell are you people acting so _weird _about?**

**Happy Exceed: Natsu, Lucy posted: ME, meaning herself. You liked that. You like HER.**

"Oh! I get it now!" Natsu said, with a lopsided smile from his injuries.

"How could you not get that?" Levy asked.

"Don't ask that question, Levy. It'll take him a long time for him to figure things out. Like he always does," Gray said quietly, but Natsu overheard him with his dragon senses, which gave Gray a punch in the face.

**Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, and 123098 others like this.**

**Natsu Dragneel: ZOMG**

"Cat , skip around more," Gajeel said.

**Mirajane Strauss: I know you all are still on here, so I'm going to announce something. We will be hosting a Fairy Tail Facebook Ball soon. You will have to ask each other to go on Facebook. No exceptions! If you want to go, you HAVE to have a partner. Thank you, and the Ball will be in two days.**

**Fried Justine, Erza Scarlett, and 283 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: Let us dance!**

**Jellal Fernandez: Oh, boy. #.#**

**Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett, and 52 others like this.**

**Natsu Dragneel: Will there be food?**

**Happy Exceed likes this.**

**Mirajane Strauss: Yup. _Lots of spicy food. _But FIRST you gotta get someone to go with you. Oh, and it can't be a private message, you have to do it in a post where everyone can see it. And I almost forgot! You aren't allowed to 'go as friends'.**

**Jellal Fernandez and Fried Justine like this.**

**Natsu Dragneel: Crap. They have spicy food...**

"But, I like spicy food! I don't get it..." Natsu muttered.

"You don't get anything, flame brain," Gray said. Natsu squinted his eyes but said nothing, sensing Erza was watching them.

**Gildharts Clive likes this.**

"It's 'Gildarts', silly," Levy said.

"Happy, next chapter," Lucy said. Happy clicked the next button (**A/N: Isn't it weird how a cat can use the computer with those paws? I mean, how are they like able to move the mouse and click. But then again, these are Excheed, not kittens.)**

**Mirajane Strauss: Let the embarrassing confessions and requests begin! I'll start. FRIED!**

**Fried Justine, Lisanna Strauss, and 32 others like this.**

Mira woke up a few seconds ago, and when she heard this line, she started to bang her head on the wall again.

"Mira, please stop!" Lucy pleaded. She pried Mira away, took the closest thing she could find that worked like rope, and tied her up next to Laxus.

"You tied Mira up with a "Happy Birthday" banner," Gray said.

"Shut up!" Lucy said, "Cat, go!"

**Comments:**

**Fried Justine: Say no more. Do you want to color coordinate?**

"Color coordinate?" Levy said with giggles. Gajeel and Gray sent her smirks, while Lucy and Juvia giggled. Natsu looked confused.

**Mirajane Strauss likes this.**

**Mirajane Strauss: You took the words out of my mouth! Purple! Anyway, the rest of you aren't allowed to do it on some comment stream, you have to make it all formal.**

"Imagine Fried wearing purple..." Gray said. Silence. Then, Gray burst out laughing. Everyone joined along, including Erza. Natsu was still trying to process this.

**Erza Scarlett to Jellal Fernandez: You're going with me to the Ball, right?**

**Mirajane Strauss likes this.**

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: Do I even have a _choice_?**

**Erza Scarlett: No :)**

**Jellal Fernandez likes this.**

"Knew it! You guys loooove each other!" Happy shouted. Erza's eye twitched as she took his tail again.

**Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia: …...**

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!" Erza yelled.

"That's funny. Look," Happy said.

**Nobody likes this.**

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: What the hell is _that _supposed to mean!**

Erza paled. The computer was copying her every moves. Erza started to wonder if this computer had a recording device so all the dark guilds could see what she and everyone else was saying.

**Lucy Heartfilia: Don't you DARE spam my inbox, Natsu!**

**Jellal Fernandez: Hey, Natsu, was that supposed to be your confession?**

**Gray Fullbuster: Dude, _that's _a surprise...**

**Juvia Lockser likes this.**

**Juvia Lockser: Please, Natsu-sama, ask Lucy to go with you! It will be easier for Juvia if you do.**

**Gray Fullbuster: And what's _that _supposed to mean?**

**Juvia Lockser: Will Gray go with Juvia to the ball?**

Juvia fainted, falling into Gray's arms. Which did not make his situation easier. Everyone looked at the two.

"Ugh! I'm obviously going to say no anyway. Why are you guys staring at me like that? Stop it, its creepy!" Gray said, trying to defend himself.

**Erza Scarlett, Lucy Heartfilia, and 275 others like this.**

**Mirajane Strauss: It's okay, Gray, since no one else get hooked on this string, you can accept this.**

**Juvia Lockser likes this.**

**Gray Fullbuster: S-sure.**

_That_ made Gray want to faint. Not of happiness. Disgustingness.

"Looks like the story says otherwise," Erza said, with a sly smile. Gray went to a corner (which seemed to be the "sad corner") and hid his head between his knees.

**Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, and 6792 others like this.**

**Lyon Vastia: O.O**

That made Gray want to make fun of Lyon.

**Gray Fullbuster likes this.**

**Gray Fullbuster: You better believe it.**

**Juvia Lockser and Natsu Dragneel like this.**

**Lucy Heartfilia to Natsu Dragneel: …...**

"What the hell?!" Erza yelled.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: WTF?**

**Gray Fullbuster and Jellal Fernandez like this.**

**Erza Scarlett: Uh, Lucy?**

**Lucy Heartfilia: I was giving Natsu a taste of his own medicine. :)**

**Natsu Dragneel: Oh. :(**

**Hibiki Reitisu Lates: Lucy, would you give me the honor of going to the Facebook Ball with me?**

"Hibiki too? And that's a no," Lucy said.

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: NO, no, and, again, NO!**

**Natsu Dragneel likes this.**

**Natsu Dragneel: Go get 'em, Luce!**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Hey, Natsu? We _could _go to this ball thing together, right? (How about we _ogay asay endsfray_?)***

"What the fuck does...'ogay away endsfray' mean?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged.

**Natsu Dragneel: Uh, sure...**

**Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, and 5603858494738 others like this.**

"Wow...that's a lot of likes," Levy breathed.

"Bunny Girl, you and Natsu must be a popular pair," Gajeel said, now eating Lucy's steel cooking pots.

"STOP EATING MY HOME!" Lucy yelled.

**Erza Scarlett: Lucy, 1 problem with that.. Mirajane doesn't know pig latin, but neither does Natsu.**

"What the fuck is...'pig latin'...?!" Natsu asked.

"Er...I don't even think pig latin is even real..." Lucy said.

"I could look it up!" Levy said, pulling a book about languages out.

**Lucy Heartfilia: Crap. Damn this world. Everyone doesn't know pig latin..**

**Jellal Fernandez: But isn't that supposed to be the point?**

**Erza Scarlett: Precisely. Good job using your brain.**

**Gajeel Redfox to Levy McGarden: Oy, Shorty, you wanna go to this damn ball thing? I wanna eat the food there.**

**Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, and 5673 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Levy McGarden: Only if you dance. HEEHEH**

**Gajeel Redfox: FINE! I'LL DANCE THEN!**

**Levy McGarden: What are you so worked up about?**

**Gajeel Redfox: Nothin'!**

**Lucy Heartfilia: What a strange conversation...**


	7. Chapter 7: Facebook Goes Crazy Part 2

**Yo! As many of you awesome people realized, I repeated the last bit. So when I read your reviews, I was like: -_-. Then when I saw my mistake I was all O.O! I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CATCHING EACH BIT OF MISTAKES I HAVE! I'll give credit to: xDawnTiger, Captain Ea Rayos, and Tigress of Fiore! Thank you all, you guys can be like top editors or something. Anyway, here's to chapter seven!**

**x.X.x**

_Last Time on "The World of Fanfiction", they were reading Fairy Tail Facebook, tying up Mirajane, and Juvia fainted. Continue reading! Oh, and they're going to read about the ball now..._

"So, Happy, did you find it yet?" Lucy asked.

"Um...yeah!" Happy said. He was feeling better, but he still missed the fish.

**Mirajane Strauss: Okay, I'm holding a BALL here! Why are you all on your computers in the guild hall?**

**Jellal Fernandez: We find it necessary.**

**Erza Scarlett: Jellal! Where are you? I wanted to dance!**

**Jellal Fernandez: Not coming out if you say _that._**

**Erza Scarlett: Grrrr...**

**Lucy Heartfilia: I can understand Jellal hiding, but why are you hiding too, Gray?**

**Gray Fullbuster: You try avoiding Juvia at a time like this.**

**Juvia Lockser: Gray-sama! Does that mean you don't like me?**

**Gray Fullbuster has gone offline.**

**Juvia Lockser has gone offline.**

"Holy shit," Gajeel said.

"I wonder what they were doing," Levy wondered.

Mira who seemed to get out of her head out of the trance said, "They were either dancing, making out, or having-"

"Stop it! Wendy's here!" Lucy said, "Don't corrupt her mind!"

"Corrupt my mind with what?" Wendy asked.

"Er...nothing," Mira said quickly.

**Erza Scarlett to Jellal Fernandez: JELLAL! What the HELL are you doing?**

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: Isn't it obvious? I am avoiding you.**

**Erza Scarlett: :| I am coming to get you. Just you wait!**

**Jellal Fernandez: Eeeeeeeeeeep!**

**Erza Scarlett likes this.**

"This is what happens to the one who angers her," Gray muttered.

"Very true," Lucy noted.

**Gray Fullbuster has now come online.**

**Juvia Lockser has now come online.**

**Gray Fullbuster is in a relationship with Juvia Lockser.**

"What the fuck?!" Gray yelled. He wanted to bury his head into Lucy's pillow.

"You can't expect this now, can't you," Erza said.

"Ha! Popsicle's got a girlfriend!" Natsu said. This time Gray dragged him into the closet and loud noises erupted from there.

"Shouldn't you stop them Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I'll let this one slide...for now," Erza said smugly.

**Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, and 538 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Lion Vastia: ?**

**Lucy Heartfilia: O.O**

**Mirajane Strauss: Well at least _something _happened!**

**Gray Fullbuster: Ehehehe...**

**Juvia Lockser: Ahahaha...**

**Natsu Dragneel: Okay, that's just unnatural!**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Agreed.**

"You could have just like it, Lucy," Levy said, who was getting the hang of this Facebook stuff.

**Happy Exceed to Charla Exceed: Oi, Charla! Why is it that our last names are the same?**

**Comments:**

**Charla Exceed: If you're saying what I think you're saying I'm not impressed.**

**Happy Exceed: And _what _would that be?**

**Charla Exceed: Never mind. You can just say that's because we're like siblings.**

**Happy Exceed: 0_O**

**Natsu Dragneel: Wow, Charla, that was tough.**

**Wendy Marvell: Don't be so mean, Charla!**

"We don't even have last names!" Happy said.

"And why should I be related to the tomcat?!" Charla said, ready to scratch the hell out of his face.

"Skip around a bit, Happy," Natsu said.

**Mirajane Strauss: Okay, I'm starting to get kinda irritated here! Natsu! Everyone who has something against you is going to comment, and you can't respond until you dance with Lucy!**

**Laxus Dreyar, Happy Exceed, and 208462034478 others like this.**

"HOly shit, that's a lot of likes," Laxus said.

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Which would require him getting a crapload of cash.**

**Jellal Fernandez: Oohoohoo! What do we have here?**

**Erza Scarlett: This is the 'embarrass' Natsu club. M-mwahahaa...**

**Lucy Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss like this.**

**Zeref Death: ...You are not strong enough... to defeat me...**

"What the hell is he doing here?" everyone yelled. After that Natsu and Gray came out of the closet. Natsu's ear was bleeding and his jaw looked swollen. He had one of Lucy's bras on backwards and a panty on his forehead.

"Um..." Lucy said.

"Natsu?" Gray said.

"S-Sorry..." he said. Gray looked complete again.

"And that's what happens to the one that angers me," Gray said, "I feel better now."

**Jellal Fernandez: OMFG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE FREAKING DEAD! AND _WHAT _ARE YOU _DOING _ON OUR SECRET GROUP?**

"Wait, who just joined the group?" Gray asked.

"Zeref..." Wendy said.

**Erza Scarlett: EHHH? I thought he was dead too!**

**Mirajane Strauss: Well, obviously he isn't as he has a Facebook account.**

**Gray Fullbuster: I agree. They don't have Facebook in Hell, Zeref. So I'm thinking you're not dead... yet...**

**Zeref Death: Who said I was from Hell? Oh, and yes, I am on your secret group... Nothing is secret from me...**

**Gray Fullbuster: .. Y-you are seriously creepy.**

**Ultear Milkovich: Shut up, Gray. You're an embarrassment to have been taught by Ur! Quit being a complete idiot!**

"Ultear too?!" Gray yelled.

"Why...you know what never mind..." Levy said.

"This Facebook is bullshit to let them in," Gajeel said.

"This...it's just a story..." Lucy sweatdropped.

**Lyon Vastia: NO WAY. Does UR have a Facebook too?**

**Zeref Death: She can't, unlike me.**

**Jellal Fernandez: OKAY, _WHO _IS THE MODERATOR?**

**Mirajane Strauss: Hey! This was supposed to be about harassing Natsu, not talking about dead people!**

**Erza Scarlett: Ne, Zeref, are you seriously dead, or has Hell upgraded?**

**Natsu Dragneel: YOU PEOPLE ARE REALLY STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT.**

**Happy Exceed: Natsu, is your caps lock stuck again?**

**Mirajane Strauss: NATSU! You have to go with Lucy to dance right now, because you decided to post a comment instead of waiting it out! SHAME ON YOU.**

**Lucy Heartfilia likes this.**

**Natsu Dragneel: FINE.**

**Happy Exceed: His caps lock is definitely stuck.**

"How did you get that stuff? And what's caps lock?" Happy said.

"I'll explain later," Lucy sighed.

**Happy Exceed: When will Natsu and Lucy come back?**

**Comments:**

**Mirajane Strauss: What do you mean, Happy? They're dancing over there? Oh, my! Is that a _slow song?_**

**Gajeel Redfox: Hrmph. Not as good as mine.**

**Happy Exceed: No! I meant to where the real fun is! On Facebook!**

**Mirajane Strauss: So you're saying that the Ball isn't fun.**

**Happy Exceed: Aye!**

**Happy Exceed: Oh, darn. How do you erase a comment?**

"He he. Now prepare to face the wrath of Mira," Laxus said.

**Mirajane Strauss has gone offline.**

**Happy Exceed has gone offline.**

"Keep skipping, cat," Lucy said.

**Zeref Death to Natsu Dragneel: You really need to get stronger. You must defeat me, before it is too late.**

"But...I'm really strong, right guys?" Natsu said.

"Course you are...not," Gray said. He said that last part in a whisper. Natsu didn't hear him, thankfully.

**Erza Scarlett likes this.**

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: You tell him! Get stronger, Natsu!**

**Zeref Death likes this.**

**Natsu Dragneel: WTF? I already AM strong! I could kick Zeref's ass any time, any place!**

**Zeref Death likes this.**

**Zeref Death: Oh, good. I was getting worried.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: You know he's bluffing, right?**

**Natsu Dragneel: AM NOT!**

**Happy Exceed: *Sigh... Natsu, is your caps lock stuck again?**

**Mirajane Strauss: Glad to see you're back on Facebook, Happy!**

**Happy Exceed: I can't move enough to do much else, you evil ******* ***** and you're an *** too!**

"I don't mean that Mira! Honest!" Happy yelled.

"Are you sure...?" Mira said with a dangerously innocent smile. Happy gulped and continued reading.

**Mirajane Strauss: You want to say that again, sweetie?**

**Levy McGarden: Happy! How could you say something like that?**

**Lisanna Strauss: He's in for it now...**

**Lucy Heartfilia: 0.0 What did he say?**

**Erza Scarlett: Was Happy the one that asterisked that?**

**Charla Exceed: Happy just asterisked some random amount of letters and called them 'swear words'. Trust me, I heard him.**

**Mirajane Strauss likes this.**

**Jellal Fernandez: He almost swears as bad as I do...**

"I haven't heard him swear before," Wendy said.

"Actually, when we were slaves and all, he would cuss constantly," Erza said.

"Skip," Gajeel said.

**Natsu Dragneel: HEY, GRAY! DO YOU LIKE JUVIA?**

"I like this conversation..." Natsu said.

"Well, I hate it," Gray said.

**Gray Fullbuster: Well, you should probably start tagging people when you mention them in a post. If I hadn't been stalking you on FB waiting for you to insult me, I wouldn't have seen this. I you wanted to ask me this, you probably should have posted it on my profile. And, um, yes, she _is _my girlfriend, after all.**

At this Juvia woke up, "Gray-sama says Juvia is his girlfriend...?"

"Er...in the story, I guess," Gray said, not knowing what to say.

"REALLY?! JUVIA...JUVIA IS..." Juvia yelled, before she fainted. Again.

"Creepy..." Mira said.

**Zeref Death: Today's my birthday!**

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: ZOMG**

**Lucy Heartfilia: •.•**  
**Natsu Dragneel likes this.**

**Natsu Dragneel: AAAAAAAAHHHHHG btw: Nice face, Luce.**

"Oh, my God, skip it!" Lucy yelled.

"This is the last chapter..." Happy said.

"Oh...well, that madness is over. What's next?" Lucy said.

"Er..." Gray said, "No more of me. Didn't I have enough torture?"

"And can you please untie us?" Mira asked, struggling to get lose of the banner. Lucy undid the whip, while Levy went to find some scissors.

"I need to go now. Before I here one more shitty story," Laxus said.

"Don't go, or else," Erza said with a glare that bested Mira's. Laxus sweatdropped but went back to sit on Lucy's bed, trying to look as bored as possible.

"So whose reading next? It has to be someone who HASN'T read yet. So that means it can't be me, Gray, Erza, Levy, Happy, or Juvia. And Natsu can't because he can't read the smaller print. And Gajeel would just insist that the half he read counts," Lucy said, "So that leaves Mira, but she still seems to be recovering. Mira, stop!" Mira was pinching herself, praying that she would become awake.

"Maybe..." Erza said.

"Maybe I can read," said a silky voice. They turned around at the window and saw Sting and Rogue her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Natsu yelled.

**x.X.x**

**I'm such a bad person...I forgot to add them last chapter, but here they are now! Now, there's going to be a Sticy next chapter, but you guys could vote for whatever you want next.**

**1) Gajeel x Levy  
2) Loki x Lucy  
3) Your Favorite Crack Pairing (which you will put in the review section.**

**I'm hoping since there are more viewers for more people to respond! And once again, props for the people who've seen my mistakes and have been telling me to fix them! =D I don't get mad a lot...that's a lie, I get mad all the time, but I'll try to keep my composure for any negative ones.**


	8. Chapter 8: Backfired on Lucy and Sting

**So I've been getting comments like, "Yo, where the hell is Frosch and Lector and Lily? Also where's my sandwich, bitch? Go do the laundry!"**

**Okay, so maybe I exaggerated it a bit.**

**BUT, I know, I'm always forgetting fellow Excheed, so now, I'll add them in at the end of this chapter, okay? I'm not mad, okay? I understand and admit that I'm...well...lazyass. Why do I keep using the word "okay"...? And also The Fairy Tail Facebook thing, I've actually never heard of it (that's how antisocial I am =3), but I'm glad I did. And I'm sorry if I skipped some of your favorite parts. If you haven't noticed, it's a tad too long to have every word put in to the story. And if you hate me now because I didn't add it or something, you can like punch me in the face or slit my throat. Though, I kind of need my throat so you should just go with the first option.**

**Also: Do you know how many reviews I got last chapter? I used to have 72. Now there's 96. I used a calculator and I had 24 reviews. 24. I was so happy I started jumping on my trampoline until it started raining.**

**Sorry about the long preview/author notes and all...but here's to chapter 8!**

**x.X.x**

"You bastards..." Natsu said, "What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

"We were...bored. So we decided to give our old pals a visit," Sting said.

"We're not your 'old pals'," Gray said, crossing his arms.

"Fine. The bitch Minerva was all mad over something we did, and so we decided to escape her wrath," Sting said.

"I told you we shouldn't have done it," Rogue reminded him.

"Shut up! Lector and Fro weren't so lucky, but when Minerva gets mad there's not telling what that bitch will do," Sting said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. So you guys came to us?" Levy said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was the first thing Sting thought of. I had to follow him," Rogue said with his usual blank face.

"So what are you fairies doing?" Sting asked. So Mira went up to them and explained about the computer and Fanfiction, Wendy putting in missing parts.

"Well, then lets see how boring these stories really are," Sting said with a smirk. He sat down and began searching.

"Poor Fro," Rogue said.

"Cheer up. Moping won't get you anywhere," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy chimed. Rogue smiled faintly and then went back to his blank face.

"Did you find one yet?" Gajeel asked. Sting shrugged and everyone took that as a yes. They all crowded around Sting as he began to read.

**What is Strength?**

"This sounds interesting," Laxus said.

"Yeah, until the part where everything gets are sappy. You remember," Gajeel chimed.

"Shut it," Laxus said.

**Author: petpermint**

"Do they mean 'peppermint'?" Lucy asked.

"Um...I don't think so," Levy said.

**Summary: One-shot, set after chapter 291. Behind the smirks of a certain blonde Sabertooth member, lies something more pure and honest. Thinking he could hied it forever, he continues putting on that mask. What happen if he sees the blonde beauty from Fairy Tail being gravely injured by Minerva? Will all be revealed?**

"Blonde beauty...?" Lucy said, touching her newly flushed cheek. She did appreciate her sex appeal after all.

"Well, at least we know its about Sting," Wendy said.

"Hey! Laxus here is also blonde!" Sting said.

"He's not from Sabertooth," Gray said.

"I'm not the only blonde in Sabertooth! There's...um...Rogue help me out!" Sting yelled. Rogue was looking fondly at Lucy's bed covers as if they were the best thing ever. Sting face palmed as Gray smirked. He won this round.

**"LUCY!" Natsu and the rest of the fairies from Fairy Tail shouted as the blonde celestial mage hung limply outside the ball of circle.**

**"Call the medics!" the referee ordered.**

**Simply said, the whole stadium was in chaos. Minerva smirked and cackled loudly for everyone to hear. This was the power of Sabertooth – the true power of Sabertooth. From my peripheral vision, I could see Jiemma looking on with a proud smile on his face. The master tilted his head a little and spotted Rogue averting his eyes from the battered body of that Fairy Tail mage. Upon this sight, his brows furrowed slightly. I hurriedly started cheering for Minerva and put on that infamous smirk of mine. Jiemma was already mad at me for losing to Fairy Tail at that competition, and I cannot have him being mad at me again.**

"Ugh, don't need to remind me," Sting said. He, along with Natsu and Gajeel, started to feel sick again. Laxus also felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"Why are you guys all feeling so sick?" Wendy asked. Every dragon slayer looked at her.

"Oh..." she said in a small voice.

**Knowing that her opponent did not have any chance of recovery, Minerva dropped the celestial mage onto the ground like a rag doll. While cheering for my guild mate, I could see the dark smile on her face. This was why Jiemma adored her so much and why she was considered to be the strongest in Sabertooth. I felt the glares of the Fairy Tail members upon our guild and a burning one from a certain fire dragon slayer, in particular, that was directed at me. Natsu Dragneel. I wonder how much he hates me now that his best friend has been gravely injured. The best friend of Natsu Dragneel – Lucy Heartfilia.**

"I'm your best friend?" Natsu asked Lucy. Everyone either face palmed or sweatdropped.

"How could you not know that?" Gray asked.

Lucy Heartfilia.

**The name of this blondie never really stood out to me. Until now, that is. I remembered the first time I saw her. I was bragging about how I had slayed my parent dragon to Natsu, the mage I had idolized seven years ago, until he disappeared, along with the other strong people of the guild. His disappearance caused me to lose hope in dragon slayers and the purpose of my magic. To clear all these doubts, I was determined. Determined to hunt down dragons and slay them. How ironic that the very first and last dragon which I would slay would be my own parent. I did not feel particularly proud about it; neither did I feel depressed over it, but even so, I boasted about it to Natsu. I was only interested in Natsu's reaction, but from time to time, I could feel another's gaze on me. Yet, whenever I shifted my eyes to look for owner of that pair of eyes, I would find the aversion of a certain pair of brown orbs belonging to Lucy Heartfilia. I never understood why she watched me so closely.**

"I do NOT watch you closely!" Lucy said, "I'm not a stalker like Juvia!"

"The story says otherwise," Erza said. This time Lucy didn't join her, but she reddened in shame.

**Until our second meeting.**

"You saw him again?" Natsu asked.

"Why, are you jealous?" Gray teased.

"No," Natsu said with a confused look, "Why would I be jealous?"

**Our second meeting was when the first day of the tournament had ended. I didn't even notice her until she called me, much to my surprise.**

**"Hey! Sting-kun! STING-KUN!" she shouted, breaking my chain of thoughts.**

**"What do you want?" I snarled, not particularly pleased to be speaking to a Fairy.**

**"Nah, just heading somewhere and you seemed lonely."**

**I snickered, "You do realize that you are alone too, right?"**

**The charming smile of the girl in front of me faltered and I panicked for a moment. Have I said something wrong? As if nothing was wrong, she looked up again and plastered the grin over her face. This time, it looked force.**

**"I just needed to get a breather. Oh well, nice meeting you! I'll let you do your own things now!"**

**I nodded, feeling a little dumbfounded. I was shocked mostly because I thought that she hated me, but hearing her farewells, I thought otherwise.**

**As she walked away, there was a strong urge in me to follow her, but I resisted it. As I walked further, I caught sight of a group of punks, just a little younger than me.**

**I was about to ignore them when I heard one of theme whispering, "Hey, isn't that the mage from Fairy Tail today? The one who lost to the Raven Tail?"**

**"Oh, that pathetic little mage? It looks like it, why?"**

"I am so not pathetic! Give me that laptop!" Lucy said, scrambling to reach it.

"Hey, you remember the rules. No destroying the computer," Laxus said with a smug smile as he held her back. Lucy faltered, but stopped struggling. Laxus let her go and went back to his spot next to Levy.

**"Let's have some fun with her!"**

**"Sounds great, we were looking for something to do anyway!"**

**My ears perked up and I swirled back to see the smug grins on the three punks who were just whispering to each other. I decided to observe a while more before deciding if my help was needed.**

**"Hey blondie," the guy with the red Mohawk licked his lips.**

**"Nice body you got there," his friend with the shaved head winked.**

**"W-what do you want from me?" Lucy stuttered, one of her hands going to her belt.**

"Isn't it obvious. To r-" Mira said.

"Shut up! Wendy's here," Lucy said, but Wendy's ears perked up, dragon style.

"Do what, Mira-san?" she asked. So innocent.

"Er...nothing," Mira said as she turned back to the monitor.

**"It's dark, and you are alone, and since we were bored, we decided to have a little fun," the last of the group said suggestively.**

**Unable to withstand it any longer, I took a step out of the shadows and warned, "You better get away from her."**

"Sting, my hero," Lucy said sarcastically.

"I would never save a fairy," Sting said.

"Yes, you would," Rogue said.

"Shut it," Sting growled, flashing his sharp teeth.

**The three punks squinted, unable to see my face in the dark, and then smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"**

**"XXX _RYU NO HOKO_!" I opened his mouth to attack them, purposely missing them by a millimeter.**

**The three faces turned white and they slumped down, horrified by their near-death experience, while I stormed towards the stunned celestial mage and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the park. It was only until we have reached the park that I realized that I had such a tight grip on her wrist that it had left a red mark on it. I dropped her arm immediately and looked away sheepishly.**

**"Sorry," I muttered.**

**I cringed, realizing how out of character I was. If the master was to know how I was behaving right now, he would have expelled me out of the guild. Thankfully, Minerva was busy right now, and in her place was Yukino, or it would have spelt 'double trouble'.**

**I was still deep in thought when suddenly I was smacked in the head.**

"Way to go, Luce!" Natsu said.

**"Ouch! What the hell?" I yelped in pain. "What was that for? In case you have forgotten, I just saved your life back there!"**

**"Hmmph!" Lucy snorted, "As if I needed your help! I could have dealt with those jerks myself!"**

**"Like you would be able to handle them yourself! They targeted you precisely because they thought you were weak!"**

Lucy slapped Sting in the face for real and cringed.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

"That's for calling me weak," Lucy retorted, "You're lucky I didn't take you to the closet."

"Why?" Sting asked.

"Don't ask," Gray said. Sting went all quiet and then started to keep reading.

**Lucy's eyes widened and I saw her eyes tearing up. I slammed my hands over my mouth then to my head.**

**"Sor-" I started, but was stopped by her hand, which was held in front of my face.**

**"No, don't say it. I have got enough pity as it is on one day. At least someone managed to tell me the truth to my face."**

**"That's not true!" I argued.**

**"Then tell me, what is the truth? Is it not true that the group of idiots eyed me because they knew I was weak?"**

**"Y-yes, but they _thought_ that you were weak."**

**"And why did they think that way? Wasn't it because of the match I lost today?"**

**"Hold on a minute," I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. "When someone is more powerful than you, it doesn't mean that you are weak!"**

**I saw the determination in her eyes flickering for a split second before I felt a kick in my shin.**

**"What the fu-?" I cursed and started hoping on one foot.**

**"You deserved it. I couldn't breathe with your smelly hand over my mouth _and_ my nose!" she scowled, cutely, if I might add.**

"Ew...do you wash your hands?" Erza said.

"To tell you the truth...I don't actually know," Rogue said, which managed to give people a few smirks. Just a few.

**"Anyway, did you understand what I just said?" I glared at her, not really forgiving her for hurting me, yet.**

**"I'm no idiot, of course I understood. Just one thing, though. Since you said that, why do you want to keep proving that you are stronger than Natsu?"**

**I kept quiet, not knowing how to answer her question.**

**Finally, I flicked her nose, "That's none of your business. Back to the main topic: Stop. Saying. You. Are. Weak. Okay?"**

**She rubbed her nose in annoyance, "What has it got to do with you?"**

**I shrugged, "I like celestial mages, that's all. Plus, I don't think you are weak."**

"So you like Yukino. And me," Lucy said.

"Yukino is a pile of shit. And you're..." Sting said. He was going to say some rude insult until she saw Lucy's glare.

"You're...a lovely fairy...?" Sting said nervously.

**A pinkish tint filled her cheeks as she looked away. Even though it was rather dark, I could still see that colour beneath the lamp post we were seated under.**

**"Thanks, that compliment was one of the best birthday presents I have received so far," she muttered, only loud enough for me to hear with my keen senses.**

**"It's your birthday?" I exclaimed a little too** **loudly.**

"It was your birthday?!" everyone but Lucy said.

"Yes, it was my birthday. I decided to keep it a secret though," Lucy said.

"Why didn't you say anything, Luce? C'mon! Happy Birthday to you-" Natsu said.

"Shut up! This is why!" Lucy said, kicking his shin.

**"Yes, what of it?" she snapped. "Let's not make such a big deal out of it, alright?"**

**"And you are not in your guild celebrating, because?"**

**"I told you, I needed a breather. I couldn't handle a celebration on a day like this."**

**"Did they forget?" I smirked.**

**"I said, NO!" she shouted in exasperation. "How could I celebrate when I just disgraced my guild's name?"**

**I put back my serious face. There was the talk about her being 'weak' again.**

**I sighed, but before I could say anything else, she gave me a side glance, "If you are really that concerned about me not having a birthday celebration, there's nothing to worry about. I told the guild that they could celebrate it after we have won first place at the tournament."**

**I gave her a smug smile, "So, am I invited to the party? And I'm ignoring the comment about the first place because you and I know that Saber tooth will get that spot."**

**She stuck out her tongue at me, "Depends on my mood, but I will try to reserve an invitation for you and your buddy. That's if you guys dare to even take a step into our guild. Anyway, I have to go back to the guild now. It was nice talking to you. I am starting to think that my birthday wasn't so depressing after all."**

"You li~ke him!" Happy said, rolling his tongue.

"Eh, shut it. I hate him," Lucy said.

"That's mean," Sting pouted, but everyone ignored him, including Rogue.

**I nodded and gave her my most charming smile.**

**Unexpectedly, she snapped her fingers, "No wonder it felt weird that day!"**

**I raised my brows and looked at her with confusion.**

**"Why are you unhappy?" She asked with a straight face.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"The smile that you gave Natsu when you were bragging about how you slayed your dragon seemed to be missing a sparkle. Why?"**

"Missing a sparkle?" Erza said, cracking a smile.

"I have no clue what she's talking about. And I am not a depressed person!" Sting said.

"Whatever," Charle said.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were here! You want some fish- oh, wait. Gajeel through out all the fish," Happy said.

"I wouldn't take if it came from you anyway," Charle said.

**"I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia. Not everybody can carry a sparkling smile 24/7 a day like you."**

Everyone started to laugh, except for Lucy (who was red) and Sting (who was pale). Rogue even let out a chuckle and a continuing smile.

"These stories aren't half-bad," Rogue said.

"Shut up! These stories are horrible!" the two blondes said at the same time, "Stop copying me! No you! Argh!" The two looked away and scowled at the nearest person next to them. Sting faced the computer and the laughter died down, wanting to see what happened next.

**Lucy rolled her eyes, and continued, "It doesn't look like the smile of someone knowing that he is stronger than his rival."**

**I did not believe it. She could saw through me with just one look. The feelings that I, only I, myself, knew of.**

**"Oh well, I don't know if we are counted as friends, but if there's anything troubling you, you can always talk to me, or maybe Natsu, if he is still not angry at you. Bye, got to go!" Lucy waved her hand.**

**I was still frozen in place when she waved goodbye. Realizing that I might not get any alone time with her anymore, I ran up to her and pulled her by her wrist. The other hand went around her waist. The hand that was initially holding onto her wrist went to her face. I stroked her cheeks, which then flared red and grabbed hold of her face by her chin. I felt her both hands on my chest, trying to push me away from her.**

Sting faltered at the last words. "This is bullshit! No way I'm reading this!"

"I count this as a special occasion," Lucy said quickly.

"I count this as an excuse. You have to keep reading," Mira said. Laxus, who was behind her, nodded in agreement.

"Majority rule," Levy said.

**"Happy birthday," I blew into her ears gently. Her blonde hair floated gently behind her ears.**

**Then, I tilted her heads sideways, and slight upwards, and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks.**

A lot of silence.

**As quickly as I had grabbed hold of her in my arms, I released her and took a step back. I put on my signature smirk, "Your birthday present. Enjoy the rest of your day."**

**With that, I walked away from her, with my hands behind my head, hoping that she could not see the pink colour creeping towards my cheeks and ears.**

**That was the second time I met her.**

**Lucy Heartfilia.**

The silence broke and the laughter erupted. Even the cool and collected Rogue was holding his sides.

"Sting...blushing...kissing...HAHAHA," Rogue laughed. Sting was about to kick everyone in the face.

"Stop laughing, its not funny!" Sting and Lucy said together, "Not again! Will you stop! DAMN IT!" They had a glaring contest until Sting gave up and went back to the story. He wanted this over as much as Lucy did, who was boiling inside.

**It was the middle of the night as I stood outside the infirmary, hiding in the shadows. I could see her guild mates pacing outside the ward. Even though the Fairy Tail master had already chased most of them away, there were still many of them here, and I could name a few. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, that air dragon slayer, Mirajane Strauss and her siblings, and even Gajeel Redfox. I could not recognize the rest.**

**The moment the doctor walked out, he was engulfed by the swarm of the worried Fairies. Even with my good hearing, I was unable to hear what was being said. I continued watching as some of them reluctantly went home expressionlessly, while Lucy's group members rushed into the room to see her, not forgetting Makarov.**

**"Why don't you ask someone how she is?" a voice spoke out.**

"I bet 500 jewels that it's Rogue," Mira said.

"Screw that, I bet 600," Laxus said.

"Well, I bet one thousand," Levy said. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, what. Mira can play matchmaker, but I can't go gamble?"

"Rogue, you better pay up," Gray said.

"Why? I didn't bet anything," Rogue said.

"You'll get beat up if you do," Gray replied.

"Is that what happened to you?"

"No, Lucy did this to me."

**"Are you insane? Not only will they start attacking me, so will Jiemma-sama!" I shouted softly.**

**"How long more are we going to be controlled by him, the person we call our master? Is this what a guild is supposed to be? If one of us were to be gravely injured, will our guild members wait outside the room like the scene you have just witnessed, or will they cheer for us to be exiled from our own guild?"**

**I kept quiet, knowing the answers to all the questions Rogue had just asked.**

"Zing! I'm lucky today!" Mira said, "Cough up." Rogue, who was muttering a bunch of swear words, pulled out a bunch of jewels and laid them on the bed. The three mages scrambled to get their share.

**"What is strength, Sting? For what reason, are we pursuing it? Haven't we proven our worth?"**

**"Shut your preachings," I snapped.**

**"I hope you know what to do."**

**I pursed my lips and spied on the room Lucy Heartfilia was in. When I saw everyone exiting the room, I waited for a while more before entering. The moment I closed the door, I saw the patient shuffling in her bed.**

**"How are you?" I asked softly, wincing at the sight of her overly bruised face and body.**

**She tried to push herself up, but I stopped her.**

**She tried chuckling, but stopped because of the pain. Instead, she put on her glimmering smile and replied, "Not dead yet. Is Minerva-san pissed that I'm not dead yet?"**

**I looked down apologetically, "S-she – I'm sorry." Not knowing what else to say.**

**"What's there to be sorry of? I spotted your fake smile in the stands before I lost my consciousness. When your guild was cheering because of your win, remember?" She whispered slowly and gently.**

"That wasn't a fake smile!" Sting said.

"Yeah, it was a fake smirk," Gajeel said, which emitted many snickers.

**Before I could say anything else, the door flew open.**

**Natsu had fireballs in both hands and was baring his fangs towards me, "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?"**

**"Are you here to see if Lucy is still alive? Well, sorry to disappoint you! She still is! Now get out of here and tell this to your master: Fairy Tail will never let you off for what you have done to our nakama. Your guild will pay!" He continued with a growl.**

**As reckless as I had heard he was, he threw the fireballs towards me. I dodged one of them and saw the other heading towards Lucy's bed.**

**"Lucy!" I dived in front of the fireball, which landed squarely on my chest.**

"Damn, I saved the Fairy again," Sting said. Lucy gave him a death glare.

"That's how sweet you are," Rogue teased.

"One day, I will smash your face in," Sting growled.

**I coughed in pain, and felt Lucy struggling to get out of her bed. She almost fell onto the ground, if not for Natsu's quick reflexes, she would have been even more injured.**

**After putting her onto the bed gently, Natsu frowned, "You threw yourself to protect Lucy, why?"**

**"Wouldn't you have done the same?"**

**"Yes, but it's only right – she's my nakama."**

**I paused, not knowing what else to say.**

**"Please, Natsu-san, please listen to us," my friend popped into the room, interrupting our conversation.**

**"St-Sting isn't a bad person. I can vouch for that, even though you might not trust me. Indeed, we did slay our dragons, but that was because we were tricked by Jiemma-sama. Our greatest mistake was to join Saber tooth. Ever since we joined his guild, we have been trapped in Jiemma-sama's clutches. Strength had to be our main priority, even though we didn't want it to be. We wanted to belong to a guild similar to yours, where everybody cares about every member."**

"That's what you think," Sting said.

"Hey, you said you felt the same too," Rogue said.

**Rogue practically listed out all the insecurities I ever had, since joining Saber tooth. He knew too. He knew what I have been feeling for the past years, and to think that I always thought I had hidden my feelings well. Having my own feelings being revealed like that, I finally understood what was important to me – it wasn't strength, it was finding a place where I would belong. Shocking even myself, I burst into tears and slumped down onto my knees, using one arm to try and support myself on Lucy's hospital bed.**

"So touching..." Erza said, wiping a tear.

"How can you find that sad?" Laxus said.

"You know, she was crying tears of joy when the doggish guy found his sock," Gray said.

**I felt a pat on my head, and looked up.**

**Lucy was giving out a warm smile, her battered up face did not destroy that beauty she held within, and she asked, "How would you like to join Fairy Tail?"**

**Natsu's jaws dropped upon hearing Lucy's invitation.**

**I hesitated, "What about Jiemma-sama? He will never let us go."**

**This time, to my surprise, it was Natsu who answered with a determined grin on his face, "You have Fairy Tail behind you! Besides, we owe them a payback for what they did to Lucy!"**

**I wiped my tears and a smile slowly spread over my face as I nodded my head.**

**Knowing that I have the chance to escape from Jiemma's control, I felt myself returning to my original self.**

**I put on an arrogant smirk and faced Lucy, "The first thing I would do when I become a Fairy Tail member is to woo you!"**

**"WHAT?" Natsu cried.**

"The. End," Sting said, gritting his teeth.

"Random ending," Levy said, counting to make sure she had the right amount of jewels. She heard a wail and saw hat Erza was crying. Lucy was handing her napkins.

"I would never become a Fairy," Sting said.

"Maybe I would," Rogue said.

"Wendy, why don't you read?" Gajeel asked.

"Er...I don't know. These things can get...inappropriate," Wendy said.

"Read. I can't because I'll need to calm Sting down," Rogue said.

"Must...destroy...Fanfiction...must..." Sting said, glaring at the pink laptop.

"Um...okay," Wendy said.

"Rogue?" said a small childish voice. It was a beat up Excheed dressed in a frog costume.

"Frosch?" Rogue said.

"And us too!" said another Excheed coming behind Frosch.

"Lily," Gajeel said.

"And Lector!" said another Excheed flying behind, "What's wrong with Sting?"

"Er...we'll explain," Gray said.

**x.X.x**

**There! You see! I added the Excheed in! If you haven't voted yet for my most recent poll (please check last chapter), you should do it now. And for all the people who want some NaLu showing, go read my one-shot "Wait There". I don't know if you like it or not, but I'll be happy to take some reviews from there!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Pocky Game is Played

**Sorry about the late update. Long story how I didn't have time to write...**

**It's time to celebrate, guys! I've gotten one hundred reviews! YAY! I just want to say to you all...I QUIT! No, I'm kidding. I REALLY want to say thank you all to my supporters and everyone! Hope you like this chapter and more to come!**

**x.X.x**

"Frosch missed you so much!" Frosch said, flying into Rogue's arms.

"You were only gone for an hour," Rogue said with a smile.

"How did you guys find us anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I found Frosch and Lector and after them convincing me they weren't here to do any harm, I decided to follow Gajeel's scent which led us here. It's a miracle that these two idiots would ever think to come over here," Lily said. Sting and Rogue didn't reply to Lily's comment, mainly because Rogue and Lector were trying to calm down a crazy Sting.

"Destroy...monitor...story..." Sting grumbled.

"So who's reading next?" Lucy asked, "Either Wendy, Charle, Mira, Lector, Rogue, or Frosch. Oh, and Lily too."

"How could you forget my cat?!" Gajeel yelled, spitting on her face. Lucy wiped off the saliva and nervously muttered some apologies.

"Mira. You have to read," Gray said.

"Why?" she whined.

"Well, I could read," Wendy said.

"Um...are you sure?" Erza asked, "These stories are...inconclusive."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. If there's anything in the stories that are inappropriate I'll be sure to get off and let Mira read," Wendy said, sitting down at the monitor. She gave everyone a convincing smile and went off to search.

"Destruction...fairies...computer..." Sting growled.

"Hold on, Sting. You'll be fine," Lector said. Levy was writing different spells to make him turn back to normal again.

"Is he better yet?" Rogue asked.

"No..." Levy said sadly. Not that she cared for the white dragon slayer, but it was for him that she got 1000 jewels anyway. That's part of her rent paid for and if she saved properly, some new books.

"Frosch thinks Sting will be okay, Lector," Frosch said.

"Fanfiction...destroy...evil..." Sting muttered.

"I hope so," Lector said.

"Found one," Wendy said, and soon everyone was close to the monitor. Rogue and Levy, along with the two Exceed, stayed behind caring for Sting, but also were listening for what Wendy picked out.

**The Pocky Kiss**

"Oh, I love Pocky!" Mira and Lucy exclaimed.

"What the hell is this Pocky?" Gajeel asked, "Some kind of lipstick?"

"Why would you think that? Pocky is a kind of food," Lucy said.

"Oh, Lucy, what's your favorite flavor?" Mira asked.

"Er...can I continue?" Wendy said.

"Oh...sorry," Lucy said. Mira nodded.

**Author: FairyVampire-chan**

"Weird name," Laxus said.

"There are many weird names on this Fanfiction," Gray said.

**Summary: Levy doesn't know what to do about her relationship with with Gajeel, and Lucy decides to help with some famous kissing-candy. Rated T for Gajeel's potty mouth. One-Shot**

"I do not have a potty mouth! This bitchy author is a piece of fucking shit," Gajeel said.

"And I do not have any _relationship_ with Gajeel except for friendship! Wait, we're friends right?" Levy asked.

"Eh...I guess so," Gajeel said, "But to my original point, I do not have a potty mouth!"

**Author Note: Yay! This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh on me ;) This was inspired by a comic of some sort on DeviantArt by acidic-fire :P Enjoy :D**

"It's her first one? Oh, damn this is going to be a disaster," Gray said.

"Hey, don't be too harsh," Lucy chided.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, only the story itself.**

**The Pocky Kiss**

**One day in the Fairy Tail guild, Levy and Lucy sat at the bar talking. Everything was just as it should be; Natsu and Gray fighting about something stupid, Juvia cheering for Gray in the background, Erza eating her strawberry cake, Elfman rambling on about being a man and Cana sitting on a table drinking from a barrel. That is, everything but one thing. Levy, who is usually reading all the time, was** **sad about something. And that something was that a certain dragon-slayer might never return her feelings. At least that's what _she_ thinks.**

"Ooh, strawberry cake!" Erza said happily. She really could go for some right now.

"We do not fight over stupid things! They are very reasonable in some cases," Gray said.

"Like who has stupider eyes," Natsu said, "Which is you."

"No you!" Gray replied.

"Squinty!"

"Droopy!"

"Cut it out!" Erza yelled suddenly, "You're ruining my imaginary cake."

"Yes, ma'am," Gray and Natsu said together.

**"I don't know what to do, Lu-Chan," Levy said, a bit depressed. She had gone to her friend in despair. "Gajeel acts so strange around me, and I don't know if he likes me or not."**

"Do I have te repeat myself? Gajeel and I are only friends!" Levy said.

**She thought about the studded man, about when he ruffles her hair or calls her names like Shorty or Bookworm. She just couldn't find out what his touches meant.**

**"C'mon Levy-Chan, just go and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he must feel _something_," Lucy said encouragingly. "He's probably just as dense as Natsu about these things, you know." She smiled at Levy, knowing how it feels when someone doesn't see how you feel.**

"I don't have any feeling for Natsu! Only nakama!" Lucy complained.

"See how I feel?" Levy said.

"Why should I feel anything for Lucy? She's my friend," Natsu asked.

"You know, try not to say these things to the densest idiot in here," Gray said.

"Which is who?!" Gajeel and Natsu said.

**Lucy ordered a drink from Mirajane, and Levy didn't answer her question before the barmaid was occupied with someone else. She didn't want the guild's personal matchmaker to interfere with her already-complicated love life.**

"Being matchmaker was so fun," Mira said, sighing.

"Well, its not for us. And I think you know how it feels," Laxus said. Mira paled, her fantasy disappearing.

**"Probably, but I wouldn't know what to say. I can have a normal conversation, but when it comes too feelings I'm too embarrassed," she said while dumping her head down on her arms on the bar counter. "I don't know why, though. It was fine before Tenrou island, but now it's too embarrassing." She blushed into her hands.**

**"Then why not try something a bit more… direct," Lucy said with a grin. Levy's head popped up again at that, a tad suspicious.**

**"Like what?" Levy asked while her eyes narrowed a bit. She knew that her best friend could be as demonic and hopelessly romantic as Mira if she wanted to.**

"That's true," Lucy said, moving her hair behind her shoulder.

**"Ever heard of the Pocky game?" the blonde said pulling the mentioned candy out of her bag. _I was originally going to use them on Natsu and me, but this is more important._Lucy thought. _I can always buy some new ones. _She looked swiftly in the direction of her pink haired 'mate' as of a few weeks ago when he confessed in his own, idiotic way.**

"But I don't need to confess anything," Natsu said, "Except for the one time I ate all of Lucy's food. And the other time when I accidentally burned one of your shirts."

"You what?!" Lucy said. Natsu paled. The demonic Lucy came out again, which now frightened Natsu to death. Lucy grabbed Natsu's ear and dragged him into the closet.

**"…yeah. Why?" the petite blunette asked a little frightened, though she already could think of the Celestial mage's plan. Lucy looked back at her best friend, trying not to think about her own relationship. What mattered now was that Levy also could be happy with her own dragon.**

**"Cause you're going to make Gajeel play with you," Lucy said while shoving the candy box into Levy's hands. She grinned widely, pleased with her plan.**

**"WHAT!" she shrieked, even though she already was aware of her intentions. She was now blushing furiously and gaining confused looks from her other guild mates, Jet and Droy especially.**

"WHAT?!" Levy and Mira yelled.

"What's the Pocky game?" Laxus asked. Mira whispered the rules of the game which made him turn pale.

"Oh," he said in a small voice.

**"Come on Levy-Chan. Live a little dangerous for once," Lucy said and winked. Levy sighed while Lucy grinned, a lot like Natsu, at her plan.**

**"Okay," she said clutching the box close to her chest. She took a deep breath, gained new courage and went to look for her dragon-slayer.**

**Gajeel was walking around town looking for Lily. He had disappeared earlier in the day, and Gajeel really wanted to do a job with him. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair.**

**"Where the hell is that cat anyways?" he whispered gruffly to himself. "Maybe he's with Girlie, Whitecat and Salamander's cat." He thought about that for a second. "Nah, he's probably lookin' for that queen cat." That's when he smelled a familiar scent; old leather, parchment and ink, with a faint smell of lilac. _Bookworm?_**

"Shorty doesn't smell like lilac, but like lavender," Gajeel said.

"You noticed that?" Mira said cracking a smile.

"Well, duh. It's the only way I ever recognize her," Gajeel replied, oblivious to what Mira was getting at. Levy squinted at the dragon slayer, but also didn't know what Mira was talking about. Mira suppressed her giggle.

**He thought, looking for the petite Solid Script mage. Then he spotted her as she rounded a corner with a determined look on her face.**

**"Oi, Bookworm! What are you doing here?" Gajeel shouted at her. She turned around to look at him.**

**"Gajeel!" she squeaked when she saw him. At first she blushed when she thought about what she was going to do. But then she shook it of, and the determined look appeared again. She smiled sweetly up at him when he reached her. _Fuck shrimp, why are you so goddamn cute? _He thought, looking down into her big, innocent, brown eyes.**

"You think I'm cute?" Levy said, a slight blush on her face.

"Well...what if I said no?" Gajeel asked. A glare from Levy told him the truth and he decided not to answer that question after all. Then all of a sudden, they heard the laughter erupting from the room.

"Hey!" the yelled at the same time.

"Oh, we're back," Lucy said. Natsu came out of the closet, looking pale and bruised.

"Don't tell me. Sorry," Natsu said.

"Did we miss anything?" Lucy asked. Happy filled them in and they both joined the laughter.

**"Hi Gajeel, wanna play a game with me?" she said while pulling the box of pockies out of her bag. She tried and failed to push back another blush.**

**"Err, sure," he said a little taken aback with her cuteness. "Wait, what game?" he asked when he came out of his daze. He was suddenly a bit tense because of the obvious blush on the blunettes face.**

**"Ever heard of the Pocky game?" she said while holding up a pocky. Her eyes glinted with anticipation when she asked him.**

**"Uh, no," he answered confused. _Candy? What kinda game is this? _Gajeel thought while looking at Levy. He looked her in the eyes, and he thought he saw a flash of something wicked.**

"Is this Pocky game dangerous or what?" Gajeel said.

"In a way," Lucy said smugly. She used to have dreams of her playing the Pocky Game when she was little.

**"Oh, good," she said as she shoved the pocky into his mouth with a big grin. She terrified him when she took the other end, closing her eyes. He blushed furiously, the color a little out of place on his face.**

**"Nhgtfn," he mumbled when she started to nibble on her end of the candy. Instinctively he started to nibble on his own end, feeling kind of awkward because he didn't know what to do with his hands. Levy, on the other hand, had put her hands, first on his chest, then on his cheek with her right hand.**

"Oh...so that's what it is..." Gajeel said.

"I still don't get it," Natsu said.

"Of course you won't get it," Gray said.

"Shut up, idiot!" Natsu yelled.

"Baka!" Gray roared.

"Popsicle!"

"Flame Head!"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" they said at the same time.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BE THE ONE DOING THE HONORS!" Erza said. The room became eerily quiet.

"Continue," Erza said at a normal voice. Wendy, who was feeling quite uncomfortable, was squirming around in the seat, but she continued reading.

**"Nghtnfasg," he mumbled again as he found out the point of the game. _But why would she want to play it with _me_? She doesn't like me, does she? _He blushed even more at the thought of her liking him.**

**When Levy came closer, he found himself putting his arms around her. When she was barely an inch away, he finally gave in to his wants and lurched forward to snatch the rest of the candy and press his lips to hers.**

"WHAT?!" Levy and Gajeel yelled. Mira had a sudden thought and looked around for pen and paper.

**After Levy came over the shock of having Gajeel kissing her, she wrapped her hands around his neck and tangled her fingers in his long, black mane. He stroked his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she granted happily. They had a little battle for domination, as well as they erased any trace of chocolate left on each other's lips.**

**When they finally broke away, still holding each other close, they were both breathless with big grins plastered on their faces. They were both flushed pink, and also had a gleam in their eyes that they didn't have before.**

**"You know what Shrimp? I think I might like this game," he snickered while pulling her in for another searing kiss. "Yeah, me too," she giggled when he let her go.**

"Here, pass this around," Mira whispered in Lucy's ear, handing her a sheet of paper. Lucy laughed out loud, but started coughing immediately. It went around avoiding the two angry people.

"There!" Levy said. Sting blinked a few times.

"Lector? Frosch?" Sting said.

"Yay! You're back to normal!" Lector said.

"That's good," Rogue said.

"What happened...all I remembered was reading a story about that Lucy girl and me..." Sting said. Suddenly, he was shoved a piece of paper in his hands and he started laughing.

"What is it?" Levy said, looking over his shoulder. She immediately saw the picture of her and Gajeel playing the Pocky game. Her face turned red. Gajeel looked at it too and turned pale.

"What the fuck?!" Gajeel yelled. Suddenly, the laughter couldn't be contained and it echoed all throughout Lucy's apartment.

**x.X.x**

**I love the Pocky game...=)**

**Also, here is the newest poll! Vote for your pairing now! This will be closed Monday at 4:00 PM!**

**1) Gerard  
2) Freed and Bixlow  
3) Loki and Aries**

**Wow, Lucy's apartment is getting cramped...maybe...nah!**


	10. Chapter 10: There Goes Yuri

**Woohoo! Ten chapters! It makes up for my first few day to school. The updates might take longer because of school. This is why I hate prison (a.k.a. school).**

**About the poll...I have no clue who won, but I think Gerard did. So, instead of a poll about who joins, I'll put one ON MY PROFILE about which kind of story they should read. Besides, since there was a close call and my brother's debate that Loke and Aries and my FRIEND's debate of Freed and Bixlow, I'll just add them in next two chapters.**

**Also, remember our author petpermint who wrote the story for the eighth chapter? Well, she's now FOLLOWING this story which makes me super happy! =D! Again, big thanks to you and your great story!**

**Now, lets celebrate the ten chapter anniversary...by reading it!**

**x.X.x**

"Okay, so who's reading now?" Levy asked.

"Rogue is," Sting said immediately.

"Why me?" Rogue asked, scowling at the blonde.

"Because, I read one. You have to read one too," Sting said. Rogue blinked.

"I can't read," Lector said, "So I can't read one of those stories."

"Frosch can't read either," Fro bubbled.

"What about you Lily?" Mira asked, smiling.

"I guess I can, but I think Rogue should do it, mainly because I helped their Exceed find them," Tigerlily replied.

"Fine," Rogue said sitting down.

"Lucy, what's this?" Natsu said, holding up a box.

"It's Monopoly, want to play?" Lucy said, "I'll teach you how." She added that last part because he gave her a very very very confused look.

**x.X.x**

"Ha, Natsu! You owe me 600 jewels!" Gray said. Natsu mumbled swear words under his breath and passed over the paper money. It had been ten minutes and in that time period, Juvia woke up feeling dazed, all of Team Natsu was playing Monopoly, Levy and Gajeel were lashing out at Mira, still mad about the drawing, Rogue was STILL finding a story, Sting was trying to look as bored as possible, and Laxus was eating some cookies.

"Rogue, have you found it yet?" Wendy asked for the third time. Wendy, who was about to get bankrupt by Gray, needed Rogue to find one. Quick.

"How are you so good at this, Gray?" Lucy asked. She was already bankrupt, along with Happy and Charle. Gray shrugged, but was feeling happy inside.

"ARGH! I hate Monopoly!" Natsu said. His hands had flames on them and was now burning the board game.

"What the hell! I was winning!" Gray complained.

"You only hate it because you were losing," Wendy said.

"Don't set my house on fire!" Lucy said, stomping out the flames. (House as in her apartment, not like the houses you buy in the game.)

"Found one," said Rogue, who seemed to tired.

"What took you so long?" Mira asked.

"Forget that. I found a story," Rogue snapped. He was clearly in a bad mood.

"Geez, you have to read it though," Mira said, holding her hands up in surrender. Rogue sighed, rapped his fingers on Lucy's desk and began to read the new Fanfiction.

**The Demon and the Devil**

"This can't be good," Gray said.

"Demon...that's Mirajane, but who's the devil?" Laxus said.

"Demon?" Mira thundered. Everyone backed away from her.

"I mean, that's your old name when you were a teenager, remember?" Laxus said, momentarily panicking. Ever since they read that story between Mira and him, Laxus had been losing his cool and Mira could go all Satan Soul any minute.

"Well, it has to be a boy, or its just wrong," Gray said.

"Juvia thinks so too," Juvia said. Everyone looked at Laxus.

"It could be someone else. There are many men in this guild," Laxus pointed out.

"Well, you've already been chosen before," Lucy said, "It makes more sense." Levy nodded in agreement.

**Author: Belmon21**

**In the universe of the second OVA. After being turned down by all three Jellal's Erza decides for a karaoke night with her friends. But as events with the Fairy Tail gang never turn out normal, what is going to happen? ErzaxMira Mirza , Yuri**

"Erza's in the story," Happy said.

"I thought there were only two. And one of them wasn't even Jellal, but Mystogan who came from Edolas," Lucy said.

"Maybe the author was confused and thought Siegrain was a seperate person," Erza said.

"What the hell is OVA stuff?" Gajeel asked.

"No clue," Lily replied.

**Well then, my first Mirza fic. A great pairing that definitely needs more love :o  
**

"Oh no," Natsu said. Everyone in the group understood what the pairing part meant. They were just scared who was going to be in it and who wasn't. Especially Gray. Especially.

**I hope there are not too many mistakes, somehow I feel rather bad at English right now oO**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

**The Demon and the Devil**

**"_You're the devil."_**

**Those words felt like a hundred knives thrusting into Erza's chest just thinking about them. It was the first time that a guy – and a handsome guy at that – finally asked her out for a date and then that… Not only did he reject her by calling her a devil, no, two other guys looking just like him appeared shortly after that, eventually leading to all three of them calling her a devil once more.**

**The only thing she wanted was some love and affection. Was she really that unattractive and revolting? Was she supposed to stay single forever? No, she shouldn't think that way.**

A strange sensation was sent through the red haired mage. What was the word for it...oh, yeah. Surprised. Shocked would also have been acceptable.

"You're not revolting, Erza. Remember? You won first place in the beauty contest," Lucy said, trying to cheer Erza up.

"I guess so..." Erza sighed.

"Plus, you know that _he_ likes you," Happy smiled.

"Oh, shut up before I rip the fur off your skin," Erza growled.

**"Cheer up, Erza."**

**Great, even Lucy and the others noticed her desperation. No, that was against her pride. Screw those damned tattoo guys!**

**"You can just tell them that…"**

**"Humph. Did you think that I would be upset over something like this?" she interrupted the blonde-haired girl, trying to look at her as happy as possible. Though Lucy obviously didn't believe her. Screw those blue-haired guys!**

**"Alright, let's go karaoke all night long!" the student council president screamed, determined to sing and party the whole night until she would just forget about all that happened today.**

"This is weird. It's like we're in a school," Gray muttered.

"And Erza seems to be the head of the student council," Levy pointed out. Erza felt a little weight lifted off her heart. She felt better knowing she was in charge in this crazy school.

"What's 'student council'?" Natsu asked. Awkward silence.

"Never mind," Levy muttered.

**"Okay!"**

**"I wonder what I should sing…"**

**"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!" came the replies by Lucy, Wendy and Natsu.**

"Only Natsu says that," Wendy sighed.

"That's true," Lucy said, "He says that when he's about to go into a fight, usually."

"I do?" Natsu asked.

"How could you not know that?!" Lucy yelled.

**"If it's for karaoke, let's take Mira-chan along, too," suggested Gray, which Lucy behind him enthusiastically agreed to.**

**"Alright, then how about Lucy and Gray go to get Mira-san while the rest of us buy a room in the karaoke bar?"**

**All of them agreed to Wendy and so they split up, each group heading to their destination.**

**"A karaoke night to cheer Erza up? Of course I want to join!"**

**Without losing a second, Mirajane grabbed her keys and bag, closed the door of her house and followed her two friends to the popular karaoke bar _Fairy Voice_.**

**To tell the truth, when Lucy told her about Erza's ruined date she was slightly shocked. The red-haired girl planned to go on a date with some guy and she didn't know anything about it! Usually she was the most trusted person for everyone, so they always came to her to tell or ask her something. She was quite proud of that fact, thus it really scratched on her ego that Erza kept it a secret to her. And it bothered her all the more as the girl with the glasses was special to her. More special than she probably should be. But then again, right because of that it might really had been better for her not to know beforehand.**

"I don't wear glasses..." Erza said.

"Maybe you do in this alternate Fanfiction universe," Mira shrugged.

"This school stuff is making me go crazy," Gajeel said.

"It's actually easy if you actually know how a school works," Levy replied.

"It would still make me crazy like some random fuckers," Gajeel said, his voice a little louder.

"Maybe those 'crazy fuckers' are actually able to interpret things!" Levy yelled. Gajeel faltered. Shorty was yelling at him?

"I still don't get it! What the fuck is going on in this so called school?!" Gajeel yelled back.

"These two fight like a married couple," Mira said to Lucy and Wendy, which made both of them giggle.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled at Mira, who wasn't the least bit frightened from their raised fists and voices.

**The white-haired girl looked up to the night sky, a rather unusual thoughtful expression on her face. Was it okay for her to be happy about the failed date? Was it maybe even a chance to dare a further step while trying to cheer Erza up? But if it didn't work, she would risk their friendship…**

"How could I be happy? I'd feel terrible if Erza was dumped three times!" Mira said.

"I know, Mira. These stories are just whack. Don't believe a word they say," Erza said, patting hard on her back, staggering Mira a bit.

**"Are you alright, Mira-chan? You look like something is troubling you."**

**"Thank you, Lucy. I'm fine," Mira answered the other girl with a smile. Whether or not she would be able to do something would eventually depend on the situation. For now she should just focus on singing and having fun with her friends. She loved karaoke, after all.**

**"_Every day, every night, every day, everywhere, we'll reach it that place called work!_"**

**Erza screamed the song with all her might into the microphone, eyes closed and with a few dancing movements from time to time. The three other girls danced and clapped enthusiastically with the rhythm of the music, while Natsu and Gray ordered some drinks and snacks.**

**After the song ended it was Lucy's turn to sing. She chose a song about coming home from a long journey and finally being able to see family and friends again. The two boys started to search for their own song to perform, while the president let herself fell onto the sofa with a slightly exhausted but nonetheless satisfied sigh. Mira tried to observe her neighbor as inconspicuous as possible. Yes, she seemed indeed to feel much better already, which caused the white-haired girl to smile even wider than before. She knew why she liked karaoke that much; it was able to cheer up everyone regardless of what exactly happened.**

"That's true! Singing makes everyone feel great!" Mira said, clapping her hands together.

"Unless Gajeel's singing," Natsu said, which gave a smirk to everyone.

"Hey!" Gajeel said, plunging into a fight with Natsu.

"Wait, why is Gray in there too?!" Lucy yelled. For the ice mage, who was now in his underwear, was in the midst of it all, punching both Gajeel and Natsu to the face.

"Oh, CUT IT OUT YOU THREE!" Erza yelled. They stopped, Gajeel in mid punch.

**After Lucy's song, Gray and Natsu took the microphones and seemed to have started a singing competition by that. Both of them tried to be louder than the other, causing the blonde-haired girl to cover her ears during the last part of the song. After them it was Mira's turn.**

**"Now, to make the mood even better…" the girl thought determined as she stood in front of the karaoke screen, waiting for the music to start.**

**The song she decided for was upbeat, giving her the chance to dance cheerfully and to rhythmically sway her hip. Lucy and Wendy got so excited about it that they started to dance in sync next to her, with the two boys eagerly watching and applauding them.**

"You guys are such pervs," Laxus said.

"Well, according to some other stories, so are you!" Gray said. Laxus shuddered slightly.

**And to her biggest joy, when Mira looked in Erza's direction, the girl seemed to be quite pleased, too. She grinned at them and sometimes eagerly raised her fists to cheer them on.**

**When the song was over, their drinks and snacks arrived. Much to their surprise the one who brought them was none other than the guy they defeated earlier this day, Gajeel. He seemed to be just as shocked, as he shortly stopped after entering the room. Natsu instantly wanted to fight him, but Lucy was able to hold him back and Gajeel made clear that he was indeed just working here and didn't want to start a fight right now. The pink-haired boy then had to let out some steam, so he started to sing another song. Erza, coming in the mood again, spontaneously joined him. While Lucy and Wendy were searching for another song, the white-haired girl had an idea and got out her makeup, causing the two girls to her left to shiver with fear over her now demonic appearance.**

"Ha! That means I win Gajeel!" Natsu roared.

"As if!" Gajeel yelled back. They rushed at each other and was about to go head to head until Erza stopped their way. Both of them skidded to a stop and backed away slowly.

**"Hey Erza, look," Mira started when said girl sat down to her right and attempted to put on a scary grin. "If you are a devil then I am your demon. Together we deal with everyone who's against us!"**

**"Mira…" the student council president whispered deeply moved before rapidly standing up, taking the demon's hand and walking with her to the singing spot.**

**"Right! Screw those idiots! Let's show them what we got! Give us a real powerful song!" Erza yelled full of determination. Her left arm was resting on the other girl's shoulders and her right hand hold tightly on to her microphone. Mira, with her own microphone in her left hand, agreed enthusiastically and responded to her friend's touch by happily putting her right arm around the waist of the girl next to her.**

**And so the two girls began to sing with all their might, Erza in order to show her power and Mira to not fall behind. The rest of the group cheered them on, laughed and drank cola. The good mood seemed to be on its maximum right now. After the song ended they were all so pumped up that they decided to sing a round all together. Mira quickly cleaned her face from the makeup, Gray ordered new drinks and then the next song could start. All of them stood in a circle and lifted their arms with the microphones full of enthusiasm.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere else.**

**"I don't want to fight here at my workplace, all right. But that doesn't mean I don't want to do anything for my revenge…"**

**With an evil grin on his lips, Gajeel opened a bottle with high percent alcohol and filled some of the liquid in each of the cola glasses.**

**"Now, how do you like this, you flies? Gihihihi!"**

"You're so mean, Gajeel," Levy said.

"We don't even drink!" Lucy screamed.

**"Whew, that was fun!"**

**With a wide grin on his face, Natsu let himself fall onto the sofa. Except of Wendy, who started a new song now, everyone sat down on the sofas for a short break and to wait for the new drinks to arrive.**

**"Here are your drinks!"**

**Gajeel tried to sound as indifferent as possible, the hardest challenge, however, was to prevent himself from grinning.**

**"Finally! Took you long enough, scrap-metal guy!" Natsu teased him, but didn't get any reaction. Instead, the black-haired boy left the room as quick as he came without doing or saying anything else. The pink-haired boy was irritated at first, but didn't think about it any further as he wanted to focus on the freshly arrived drinks.**

**"Doesn't this taste kind of different than the cola before?" Lucy wondered, looking suspiciously at the glass of liquid in her hand.**

**"I think it tastes just fine!" Erza replied quickly, the white-haired girl next to her nodding in agreement. "If you don't like it, you can give it to me" the girl offered and so Lucy handed her glass over to Mira.**

"I change my mind. Everyone else is a drinker except for Wendy and I," Lucy said.

"What about me?" Happy bubbled.

"You're not even in the damn story!" Lucy exclaimed. She was going to lose her voice sooner or later.

**"Hey Gray, let's see who of us can empty the whole glass first!" Natsu challenged his best friend, still grinning.**

"I'll so win!" Natsu yelled.

"As if, Flame Head!" Gray fighted back.

"Exhibitionist!" Natsu yelled.

"Idiotic baka!" Gray said.

"Pervert!"

"Stupid!"

**"You have no chance of winning, Natsu!" said friend commented and took his glass as a sign that he was ready.**

**"Hey, I can beat the two of you with ease anytime!" Erza interrupted them, attempting to join the competition.**

**"But you already drank your glass half empty. You need a full one," Gray objected while pointing at her glass.**

**"Humph. No problem," the girl said with a slight grin, putting the now completely empty glass back on the table. With an almost unseen movement she snatched the glass of the still singing girl. "Now I have one."**

**"Eeeeh? You can't just steal Wendy's glass!" Lucy screamed franticly, but no one seemed to care about her as the trio started its drinking competition, with Mira eagerly cheering them on while emptying her own two glasses.**

**"What is with my glass?" the blue-haired girl asked in surprise as she just finished her song and returned to the sofa. "What? N-no way! My drink… And I was so thirsty…"**

**"Well, I am, too. Let's go get us some drinks from the vending machine outside. That's quicker than to order something again…" the blonde-haired girl offered and stood up from the sofa. "Besides, I don't really trust that waiter anymore…" she added in her thoughts while watching the four other members of their group drinking, laughing and yelling like crazy. With that, the two girls left the room, leaving the other four alone.**

"That means we won't get drunk!" Wendy said, giving a high five to Lucy.

"That's good. Alcohol isn't good for a girl your age," Charle noted.

"You're always so strict," Happy noted.

"That's because Wendy needs to be taken care of. I'm like her second mother," Charle retorted.

**"Say, Erza…" Mira began and moved closer to the other girl. "Why are you searching for a guy anyway? Girls are much better!"**

"What the..." Mira said. Utterly shocked are the words to describe her now. "I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" Everyone kept silent, not knowing whether to laugh or to comfort.

**"Wh-what do you mean?" the red-haired girl asked, feeling a bit dizzy and her cheeks heating up.**

**"For example…" The white-haired girl didn't seem to feel much different than her, trailing off with her words as if she needed to gain new strength to speak before she continued. "I could give you so much love… you would never be unhappy again…" While talking, Mira got closer and closer to the girl next to her, until she could lay her arms around Erza's neck, pressing her body against her. "After all, I'm your demon…"**

This made everyone laugh, except for Mira and Erza who paled worse than Laxus.

"Fairy and Fairy are getting together," Sting roared with laughter. Rogue laughed along with the rest. His bad mood was going away. Fast.

**The red-haired girl was puzzled. She tried to comprehend all those words from her friend, but the dizziness seemed to prevent her from being able to. She could only understand the last part. "_I'm your demon._" It sounded so nice. Even more than before. The feeling of Mira's body firmly pressed against her was a bit strange; she wasn't used to that much body contact, with neither boys nor girls. Though it didn't feel bad, on contrary. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around the other girl, pulling her even closer. The demon girl took that as a sign to go further and tilted her head a bit in order to press her lips on Erza's. Hesitant at first, both girls started to get more confident, closing their eyes and deepening the kiss.**

At this the laughter stopped. Looks of disgust were exchanged across the room. Especially from Erza and Mira, who were looking sick at each other.

**When Lucy and Wendy returned they almost got a heart attack from the scene in front of them. Natsu had stripped down to his underwear and ran through the whole room, pretending to be a wild, fire spitting dragon. Gray was constantly mumbling that he was cold and picked up every piece of clothes that he could find, including Natsu's. So was the scarf of his friend wrapped around his head, making him seem like some kind of ninja. Mira sat on Erza's lap, their arms wrapped around each other, their hands eagerly exploring the others body, while they were still in a very deep kiss. Sometimes were ruffled moans to hear.**

"Ha! Who's the stripper now?!" Gray triumphed.

"What the hell?! We were drunk!" Natsu said.

"Who cares! You're the stripper now!" Gray laughed.

**"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy screamed horrified, desperately cupping her face with her hands. "Gray, why are you wearing so much clothes all of the sudden? Natsu, why are you stripping instead? And what the heck are _you_ two doing there? Go, get a room! Err… another room!"**

**The little blue-haired girl quickly picked the cola can up, which had fallen out of her hands after she had entered the room. The others were really acting strange. So strange that Lucy instantly ended the karaoke night and pulled everyone out of the bar.**

**"Alright, I really think that there was something in you drinks after all…" the blonde-haired girl started. "But for now let's just all go home and take a nice long rest. I'm sure tomorrow everything will be fine. Well, I hope so at least…"**

**"I don't need to walk, I can fly!" Natsu yelled and started to run in the direction of his house, his arms spread as if they were wings.**

Everyone laughed at this, even Mira and Erza. At least they weren't as stupid as Natsu. At least they thought and hoped they didn't. Happy somehow found a Natsu mask, put it on, and copied how Natsu looked like, which gave more laughs. Rogue was holding his sides. Oh, his bad mood was going away.

**"Hey wait, Natsu! It's too cold outside, I can't feel my fingers anymore!" Gray complained before following the other boy as the two were neighbors.**

**"Yeah, whatever…" Lucy mumbled slightly annoyed. "So, Wendy, Erza, let's go. Mira-san has to go into Natsu and Gray's direction, too, ri….?"**

**The girl stopped her sentence when she saw that Erza and Mira were still – or again? – clinging to each other and kissing passionately.**

**"And just what am I supposed to do with you two?" the blonde-haired girl asked desperately, clutching her forehead with her right hand.**

**"It's getting cold here… Let's go to your house…" the white-haired girl suggested between kisses, causing the girl in her arms to nod.**

**"Yes, let's go." With that the two women headed in the opposite direction of the two boys while linking arms and walking as close as possible together, also to steady each other as they seemed to stumble slightly.**

**"Well, I guess that problem is solved now…" Wendy commented and looked over to the girl beside her.**

**"Yeah, I guess… So let's finally go home, too," Lucy answered before following the couple. Of course with some save distance between them, just in case.**

**With a loud bang the door of the house closed, caused by a person being roughly pushed against it. Some moaning and gasping for air were heard between wild kisses. The red-haired girl pressed the other girl firmly against the door to feel every inch of her body with her own; their hands were touching each other's faces and hair.**

"Er, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah...this is a time that you shouldn't listen...er..." Lucy said. She scrambled around her room and found some sound proof headphones. She placed them over Wendy's head, playing some JPop.

**"Now, let's continue where we left," the girl with the scarlet hair whispered into Mira's ear in a husky voice, making her shiver. The white-haired girl eagerly pressed her lips onto those of her beloved and answered by pushing the other girl further away from the door and in the direction of the bedroom. The kisses became more and more passionate with each step that brought them closer to their destination. The atmosphere became more heated, causing the two lovers to quickly cast off their clothes, creating a trace of their route.**

**With a skillful kick by Erza the bedroom door snapped shut and the two girls headed for the bed under the window, being guided by the moonlight from outside. Another little push and the president was lying on top of Mira and started to caress her neck, causing the demon girl to moan in pleasure…**

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Holy...shit..." Gray said, blushing along with the rest of them.

"Why are you blushing Gray-sama? Does Gray-sama have a crush on Erza or Mira?" Juvia said. She glared at the two S-class mages, who backed away in fear. She would do anything to have Gray. And anything means..._anything_.

**The first thing that Erza noticed when she woke up was a terrible headache. The second thing was something or rather someone moving in her arms. And then all memories of last night started to come back, making the girl stiffen and blush heavily. Slowly she dared to look down on the person sleeping peacefully in her arms. Naked.**

"Oh, this author is such a nasty person," Lucy said, face palming.

"Lucy, am I allowed to listen again?" Wendy asked. Lucy shook her head and Wendy continued to listen to Perfume.

**"Why-? How could I?" she asked herself inwardly, trying to repeat last night once more in her head. This time she was able to comprehend what the other girl had said to her back then. "_I could give you so much love… you would never be unhappy again…_" She gulped. Did she actually mean that? What if she really did? And moreover, why did she herself respond to it like that so fast without any further questions or anything, anyway? Maybe Lucy had been right after all and their drinks _did_ taste strange… could that Gajeel-guy have done something into them?**

"Duh," Laxus said.

"Hey! We were drunk with happiness!" Erza replied.

**She got interrupted in her thoughts, however, when the white-haired girl snuggled even closer into her before eventually waking up. The girl seemed to go through the same process as her, as she first held her head with her hand, then looked up to meet Erza's face until finally realization kicked in, causing her to strongly blush as well.**

**"Good morning," Mira finally whispered, as if not daring to speak any louder.**

**"Morning," Erza replied just as low-voiced, unsure of what to do next. Strangely enough, despite their awkward situation none of them moved from their position at all. Well, it _did_ feel nice after all, having a warm, soft body in your arms, feeling the other's hot breath on your…**

**Blushing madly again the red-haired girl tried to stop her thoughts until she heard Mira's voice again.**

**"Um… last night was… really nice…" she hesitantly brought out, making both of them blush even further. "And I… I meant what I said yesterday…"**

"Yep. Definitely lesbian," Levy said, shaking her head, "You guys are very dirty."

"We aren't!" they complained.

**"Y-You mean… that with the love…?" It was hard for Erza to say those words, this whole situation was just too unfamiliar, she didn't know what to do. The girl in her arms nodded as an answer.**

**Now what? She had never thought about a relationship with a girl before, let alone with Mira. Then again, she did always feel more comfortable in her presence as with any other, but was it love? Not to forget that last night really felt more than just nice…**

**In any case there was a girl in her arms now, offering her exactly what she was craving for. Love. So why not just as well try and find out?**

**"You want to be my demon? Then I am your devil now," the president said with a soft smile and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.**

**"I'm so happy now," Mira replied blissfully after the kiss. "And I'm sure you will be able to convince my brother to accept you."**

**That brought a questioning look on Erza's face.**

**"Well, he always says that he would only accept someone who's a greater man than him."**

**"Humph. If it comes to it, I will just beat him up," the red-haired girl declared confidently, a small smirk on her face.**

**"Yes, you're right," the other girl answered with her usual cheerful smile.**

"Holy...oh, my God," Lucy said.

"I think I'm mentally scarred," Gray said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Wendy furrowed her brow and took off the headphones.

"Guys? There's someone at the window," Wendy said. She could sense someone was there at the window. She knew...

"G-Gerard?!" everyone yelled, except for the Sabertooth members, who had no clue who the tattooed guy was. Erza paled. What was he doing here?

**x.X.x**

**Long chapter to make up the long time I didn't update! Definetely doing Jerza. Any ideas will be gladly accepted! Once again, I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I couldn't update fast.**

**Thanks to petpermint, Belmon21, FrackingFailxD, DemonLover0855, and everyone else who's stories are on. You must feel so honored. And I was naming these off the bat. I appreciate everyone's stories and ideas! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11: Marriage Problems Part 1

**It's been forever! So much school work for the first week in school! =(**

**Finally! To all Jerza fans, I present to you the one and only...JERZA CHAPTER! (P.S. This is the part where you clap and cheer! You in the back need to whistle.)**

**Yes, EVERYONE has asked me to put in Jerza. No, I'm not a hater of it, I ship this, but it's getting on my nerves that EVERYONE wants me to do one. (No, I don't hate you guys, okay?) Er...quick thanks to TheOneMagic and BeaverGoesRawr! Appreciate the corrections and suggestions! If you didn't know, Mr. Beaver suggested Yuri. To keep the universe balanced, I had to add it since we read yaoi. It needs to cancel out...sort of like dividing by zero. Just to get the record straight, I hate both yuri and yaoi. They just can get funny, no?**

**More news: The whole Crime Sorciere guild will be added. It will be weird if everyone wasn't there... Plus, I'm starting new thing called the Secret Action Contest! There will be a secret action thing. Preform it and you win! But for now, here's chapter 11!**

**x.X.x**

Jellal jumped onto Lucy's bed covers and looked around. Looks of shock and confusion were all pointed at him. He chuckled and smiled at everyone.

"Jellal...what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Hey, Ultear! Meredy! Hurry up!" Jellal said. Ultear and Meredy's heads popped up.

"Er...we're here?" Ultear asked.

"We better be! Jellal, my feet hurt!" Meredy whined, she said as she pulled herself up on the windowsill.

"You still haven't answered my question," Erza retorted.

"Jellal had a little mess-up and showed his face to everyone in Crocus. And the council heard and the city went on lock-down. So we were trapped in there. We snuck to the city gates to try and escape. I possessed the guards' minds and got us out of there. Then, we ran through the mountains to Magnolia to look for Erza, because Jellal knew that she would hide us for a while. I transformed us into normal people and began to search for Erza. Jellal spotted her heading with Gray to here. Jellal got us lost though and we were lost for almost and hour until Meredy found the apartment building and climbed up into the window where we spotted Erza," Ultear explained.

"You guys are crazy," Lucy sighed.

"Who are they?" Rogue asked.

"Have you ever heard of the escapee Jellal Fernadez?" Erza said as she began to explain.

"Lily, its your turn," Gray said. Lily nodded and sat down at the computer screen scrolling around for a story.

"Hey, do you guys have anything to eat? We haven't eaten in about two days now!" Meredy asked.

"How could you be so happy about that?!" Levy said.

"It is around lunch time. Why don't we all eat together?" Lucy said.

"Yeah! Food!" Natsu and Gray said. With the help of Mira, Lucy took out the sandwiches, chips, and bottled water. Mira took out the cookies and milk for the Excced.

"Yum! Did you make them yourself?" Wendy asked.

"I'd rather not answer that question," Lucy sweatdropped.

"Lily? Do you want something to eat?" Mira asked.

"No, thank you. I found a story though," Lily said. Everyone finished what they were chewing and looked at the monitor.

**Sky and Strawberries**

"Strawberry Cake!" Erza exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled as she imagined a luscious fluffy piece of it. Everyone else sweatdropped.

**Author: The-pasta-alchemist**

**Jellal wants to do something special for Erza after she comes back from a long job… So why not bake her favorite meal- Strawberry cake! One problem: Jellal has never cooked a thing in his life! With help from an excited Mira and Wendy, will he be able to pull it off? Or will it be a recipe for disaster? Did I mention Jellal's has a ring too? A one-shot.**

"You're going to _marry_ Erza?!" Mira yelled. Erza was too busy yelling at a scared Lucy to get strawberry cake that she didn't noticed. On the other hand, Jellal was blushing madly, thinking of a certain incident.

"But Erza, the bakery is on the other side of town!" Lucy complained.

"Then why can't you just have it delivered here?" Erza yelled.

"Erza, please calm down," Wendy said, "We'll go get your cake after the story, right Lucy?"

"Yes, of course!" Lucy said, her heart beat slowing down to a normal pace. Erza glared at the girls, but listened to the rest of the story.

_**Name: Sky and Strawberries**_

_**Story type: One-shot**_

_**Characters: Jellal, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Fairy**** Tail**_

"I'm in it..." Mira paled.

"Sorry," Levy said, happy she wasn't in it.

"Fairy Tail isn't a person though," Natsu said, "Right guys?"

"You are such a dense person," Gray said.

_**Fandom: Fairy Tail**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Jellal wants to do something special for Erza after she comes back from a long job… So why not bake her favorite meal- Strawberry cake! One problem: Jellal has never cooked a thing in his life! With help from an excited Mira and Wendy, will he be able to pull it off? Or will it be a recipe for disaster? Did I mention Jellal's has a ring**** too?**_

"So this Jellal guy is Erza's boyfriend or something?" Sting asked, not knowing the complicated relationship they both had.

"N-NO!" both of them yelled at the same time, madly blushing. Erza was feeling a little light-headed.

"Fufu, they're so bad at lying," Ultear whispered to Meredy, who was trying hard to keep her giggles in.

"But then again, they're not technically that kind of couple," Meredy said.

**It was a cold, uninviting, frosty winter day in Magnolia town. The air was stiff, and snow covered most of the sidewalk. It resided on the roofs and gutters of the houses and stores, continuing to fall lightly. A small pathway was made in the cobblestone street for carts and cars, but most things (and people) around town were under a blanket of shimmering white. The sky was clear, only dotted with a few fluffy, grey clouds.**

**Jellal walked out the front door of a small corner jewelry store, quickly buttoning his navy blue coat and pulling the hood over his head. Damn it was cold. The bells on the glass door jingled as it closed, but were overshadowed but the laughing of a couple of young children that ran past the former fugitive.**

**Yes, that's right- _former _fugitive. Jellal had been free of any charges against him since three years ago, after the end of the grand magic games. After a few heroic deeds and a talk with the government explaining his situation, they had stopped chasing him and the rest of Crime Sorcière. Not to mention that Erza had scared the shit out of everyone in the magic council and threatened to cut them with her heavens wheel armor if they didn't let him go free.**

"I'm still...a...fugitive though," Jellal said.

"So are we..." Ultear and Meredy sweatdropped.

"I'm sure we'll bail you out soon," Levy said.

"Juvia is sure that Juvia will help Meredy!" Juvia exclaimed, holding Meredy's hands.

**After that, Jellal didn't have any reason to hide anymore. So he, Ultear and Meredy had decided to join Fairy Tail, who had resumed the number one position in Fiore again after the games had ended.**

"That's great!" Erza said.

**It took time getting use to the guild, and Magnolia as a whole, especially since they were all so rowdy. But everyone was really nice, and Fairy Tail was like the family he never had. And heck, after everything he's been through, Jellal deserved it, even if he didn't think so himself.**

**The area around him was bustling with people, and was quite loud. People of all ages were shopping, eating and talking in the busy marketplace, barley taking notice of him. It was, after all, just a few weeks after the holidays, and everyone was rushing to get some last minute sales. Including Jellal. Never in his life did he think that he would be shopping in public trying to snag himself a good deal. But here he was, coming out of a jewelry store with a sour look on his tattooed face.**

"What kind of ring did you get?" Mira squealed.

"We're not getting married," Jellal sighed.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to get a ring for Juvia!" Juvia cried.

"Oi! Don't get me into this!" Gray said. If Juvia starts having more crazy visions in her head again, something bad was going to happen to him and usually Lucy.

**_What the hell am I doing? _The blue haired man shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking down the icy street, avoiding a large dog pulling a small child on a sled.**

"Getting married!" Mira said.

"I told you. We are not getting married," Jellal growled.

"Gray-sama, please get a beautiful blue ring for me!" Juvia sparkled.

"Oh, God. More annoying crap AGAIN!" Gray said, covering his ears.

**_She's going to be home soon and I still didn't find anything._**

**He sighed, an icy breath escaping his mouth. Shifting through all of these strangers, trying to get a glimpse of something in a window…it wasn't really his thing. Jellal defiantly wasn't a people person, but he _was _someone that liked to make his nakama smile, especially when that nakama was Erza.**

"I told you they liked each other, Mira!" Happy said.

"You told Mira that?! We don't even like each other!" Erza said, grabbing the blue Exceed by the tail.

"You admitted it!" Mira squealed.

"May I continue?" Pantherlily said.

"Oi! Let my cat read, you bastards!" Gajeel yelled.

**She had done so many things for him, and getting her a special gift was something he had his heart set on. Jellal had also been away on a job during the holidays, and was unable to spend Christmas with her, even though he promised that he would. A snowstorm had prevented the trains from running, and he had been stuck in the station all throughout the last five days of December. Fun, huh? Jellal didn't think so. In fact, he felt seriously guilty about it. Now that he was back in Magnolia, he felt the need to do something to make up for the lost time.**

**Erza would be back tonight from a job that she took, and he still couldn't find anything that really caught his eye. Actually, a lot of things caught his eye. If Erza was with him, he was sure that she would have picked up a ton of stuff by now. Lockets, books, suitcases, scented candles, magic mirrors…she would have bought it all. But Jellal was looking for something unique, something out of the ordinary.**

"Get me cake, Jellal! Strawberry cake!" Erza thundered.

"Erza, please calm down," Wendy cried. Lucy was holding back a very enraged Erza trying to keep her from destroying things.

**Something no one else would have, or at least something that she would remember.**

**Maybe such a thing didn't exist, because Jellal was going out of his mind.**

"IT'S STRAWBERRY CAKE, YOU IDIOT!" Erza screamed. Lucy was barely keeping her from going out of control.

"Levy! Please go get five strawberry cakes! And hurry!" Lucy screamed over Erza. Levy scrambled out the door accompanied by Wendy and Charle.

"You shouldn't call your fiancé an idiot, Erza," Mira said.

"We're...not getting married..." Jellal face palmed.

**Sure, he knew Erza would just be happy to see his face, whether or not he got her a gift, but Jellal wanted to surprise her with something. Or at least try to, because at this rate, the only thing he was getting was more stressed.**

**Then he saw it.**

**Of course, why didn't he think of that before? It was like the snow was clogging up his brain or something.**

"FINALLY! GET THE CAKE, BASTARD!" Erza yelled, trying to squirm out of the blonde celestial mage grasp.

"Help...me..." Lucy gasped as she held back Erza. Natsu and Gray rushed over to help Lucy, grabbing one of her arms and putting it against the wall. Sting and Rogue held down her legs. Lucy stepped away and took a breather.

"Never help a fairy, eh?" Natsu smirked.

"Oh, shut up! She'll kill us all if we don't!" Sting growled.

"Such is the your fate against the enraged Titania," Gray muttered. Rogue seemed amused at this conversation.

"Don't call your fiancé a bastard, Erza," Mira said.

"We. Are. Not. Getting. Married," Jellal growled, grinding his teeth.

**The light mage quickened his pace and crossed the street, being careful not to slide on the ice patches that scattered the road. He then opened the door to 'Oliver's Bakery' and slipped inside, making sure not to drag in a ridiculous amount of snow with him. Although it was hard not to, being that the flakey white stuff stuck to his boots and refused to melt. As soon as Jellal stepped inside the small pastry shop, he was hit with a nice blast of warm air.**

**_Well that feels good!_**

**He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his nose starting to defrost. It was wicked cold outside, and so far this was the only store that seemed to have a lacrima heater._Thank goodness._ The shop itself was tiny, and there were only about four people inside, so it was very quiet. _That's a relief, now maybe now I can relax a bit. _Round wooden tables lined the large windows that were spread out across the front of the bakery, so everyone who was eating had a view of the town. Checkered red tablecloths and two small candles lay on top of each of the tables, creating a relaxing atmosphere. Soft music played in the background, and the clean floor was made of reddish-brown tiles.**

"Doesn't the bakery look different? Pink walls and white tiles?" Laxus asked.

"You know Fanfiction. Always making up stuff that aren't true," Mira said.

"May I please read the rest?" Pantherlily said.

"Don't you dare piss my cat!" Gajeel roared. Everyone nodded. An angry Erza was enough.

**The counter was in the back of the shop, and under it was a large glass display case filled with cakes and sweets of all kinds and colors. Wedding cakes, chocolate cookies, fudge squares, candied fruit…Jellal made a mental note to come back by himself one day, because everything looked so good. But, today there was only one dessert he was interested in. _There!_ The light mage spotted a tray of them next to a box of white sugar pretzels. Jellal walked up to the cash register to where an elderly man sat on top of a high stool behind the counter.**

**"Umm…hi, can I have one large strawberry cake please?"**

Erza drooled. "GIVE ME MY DAMN CAKE!"

"Okay, okay! Levy and Wendy will get you your cake!" Gray said.

"Calm down, Erza!" Natsu groaned, trying to hold down her arm. Erza tried a new tactic, changing into different types of armor. One of them pinched Sting's skin, which made him wince in pain. She almost got free, but Sting grabbed hold just in time.

**The old man raised an eyebrow and then asked, "To stay or to go?"**

"The man in the bakery is quite young, though," Mira said.

**"To go please."**

**"Is this for a special occasion or a gift?"**

**"Errr…a gift."**

**"Who should I address it to?"**

**Jellal paused, and then replied, "To miss Erza Scarlet please."**

**The man nodded slowly and then grumbled, "Scarlet huh…" before jumping off the high stool and taking one of the red and white cakes from the glass case. He then opened up a double white door behind the counter and headed to what looked like the kitchen.**

**"Jellal? Is that you?"**

**Jellal turned around to see none other than Mirajane, sitting at a small table by the window, eating what looked like a crème brûlee. The barmaid was wearing a long, button-down pink coat with red heeled boots. A pair of white cloves were hung over the back of her chair, and her silvery hair was done up the way it normally was. Truthfully, Jellal had never seen her outside Fairy Tail; she was always busy tending to the guild members.**

"You've never seen me outside Fairy Tail?" Mira questioned, "Why I do get out sometimes!"

"Mira, this is about the third time you've seen us," Meredy said. Ultear shot her a scary look that could almost best hers. Almost.

"Oh, right!" Mira bubbled. She always kept her bubbly personality anywhere she went.

**"Mira!" He blinked in surprise and walked over to her, wondering why the heck she was here by herself. Mira was a social person, and eating alone in a small bakery was very unlike her.**

**"What are you doing here?" He asked. Mira took the small spoon out of her mouth and placed it on the napkin beside her dessert. "Oh I'm just waiting for my date, master let me off duty early today and Kinana's taking care of the bar…but I think the real question is why are _you _here?" Mira took a strand of her long hair and twirled it with her finger, giving Jellal a taunting look. "Getting some cake for Erza, huh?"**

**"Yes Mira, I'm getting some cake for Erza." Jellal sighed, hoping the take-over mage wasn't going to tease him or ask him a million questions. Although, he knew that was probably coming.**

"That's wonderful, Jellal! Great present for your new wife!" Mira said.

"Erza and I are not going to get married," Gerard growled. He was getting pissed from all of Mira's "marriage" comments and was ready to go all meteor on her.

**"Really? That's sweet. Are you going to surprise her with it when she gets back?"**

**"I'm going to try to, although it's hard to surprise someone like her. She's always on high alert, you know?" He hadn't really thought about the surprise part. Would something like that work on her? He doubted it.**

**Mirajane nodded slowly, taking another spoonful of her crème brûlee. "Ummm…hmmm…." She eyed him curiously, and it looked as though she was thinking hard on what Jellal had just said. _What is she up too?_ Suddenly she froze and her eyes went wide. The silver-haired mage jumped out of her chair and faced Jellal. "I got it!" She squealed. He took a step back, surprised, nearly knocking over the coat rack in the corner.**

**"W-what is it?"**

**"Instead of buying her a cake, why don't we make one for her?"**

**"Mirajane, I don't even know how to cook, and besides, I already ordered a cake for Erza."**

**Jellal knew that if Mira interfered, things would get more than just a little hectic.**

**"Sir, your cake is ready!"**

**The little old man hopped back up on his stool, and placed a brown package tied with a red string on top of the counter, waving at Jellal.**

**The light mage shot a glance at Mira that read '_Please_ don't mess with this!' before heading over to the cash register to pick up Erza's dessert.**

**The little old man handed Jellal the box and said, "That will be 700 jewel please."**

**700 jewel? No wonder Erza came here so often, the food was seriously cheap!**

**Jellal reached down into his coat and shifted his hand around in his pockets before pulling out seven gold coins and giving them to the man. He thanked the man and took the package, placing it inside his coat to protect it from the frigid weather outside.**

**"And you take care of that Scarlet girl, ya hear me? She's a good customer of mine." The old man replied to Jellal's thank you and teasingly pointed a finger at the blue-haired mage. Jellal smiled warmly and nodded, heading for the door.**

"There used to be an old guy. But he retired and now there's a new one," Mira said.

"I don't think anyone cares, Mira," Laxus said.

"Why don't _you_ then?" Mira said, with her infamous glare. Laxus paled, praying that she didn't go in demon-mode right now.

**_Present for Erza-check!_**

**It wasn't exactly as original as he wanted, but this cake was one of Erza's favorite things in the whole world. It would make her happy, and that was what mattered, right?**

**"Wait!"**

**Jellal turned around to see Mirajane, leaned over the counter and facing the little old man. "Yes, young lady?" The man raised an eyebrow at the pretty takeover mage.**

**"You have the recipe for that strawberry cake, don't you? I mean, you made it, didn't you?"**

**The man shifted back in his seat a bit. "Yes…and yes… But, that's not a recipe I give out to just anyone." He turned his face away from the silver-haired girl and crossed his arms. "You'll have to come back at least ten more times to get that one outta me!"**

**Mira gave the man a pouty look. "Awwww come on Mr. Oliver, you know I'll keep a secret! I promise!"**

**The barmaid continued to argue with the poor old man while Jellal was doing his best to slip out of the shop unnoticed.**

**_Got to get to the door. Got to get out of here._**

**"Oh Jellal~!"**

**_Crap._** _  
_

"Sorry, Jellal," Lucy said, "But, don't get Mira mad or that might happen." Lucy pointed to the situation Erza was in. She was changing from her Lightning Empress Armor to...her bunny suit. Looks like she was trying everything.

"How about this!" Erza gasped, running out of magic energy. She put on her Heaven's Wheel Armor which pierced everyone's skin. They all let go of her while Erza charged at the first person in sight which was Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" he yelled, which surprised Erza. After all the commotion there was a dent in her wall.

"My apartment! The landlady will kill me!" Lucy cried.

**The light mage was halfway outside when Mirajane ran over to him, a cutesy smile on her face. "I couldn't talk that recipe out of the old geezer, but we got the cake itself, so that should be enough to figure out how to make it ourselves."**

**"What? No Mira, I'm taking this cake home to Erza and that's that. Now if you'll excuse me-"**

**Jellal pushed past the barmaid, now thoroughly annoyed. He then proceeded to pull his hood over his head when he felt a hand grab his arm.**

**"But what about the ring?"**

**Jellal froze for a second, his eyes wide, but then whipped around to face Mirajane.**

**_What the hell is wrong with this__ girl?_**

"What did you say?" Mira said innocently. Too innocent.

"N-Nothing," Jellal stammered.

**"How did you know about that?"**

**Mira smiled and winked. "That's a secret! But anyhow… if we bake that cake ourselves, it would be extra special! I'm a great cook, and an enhanced version of Erza's favorite cake would make her even happier! She'll have to marry you!"**

**Jellal continued to pull the hood over his head. "Sorry, but Erza's not the type of girl who's going to marry me because of worldly possessions or food. She's going to marry me because of who I am, not some cake."**

**"It's not even about that! Trust me! Erza loves my cooking and it would make her really happy!"**

**Jellal sighed and was going to open the door again, unaware that the little old man was watching them.**

**"Hey you two!"**

**_He's going to kick us out of the shop, isn't he? God, I hope we'll be allowed back._**

**"Yes?" Mira blinked, and it seemed as though she and Jellal were thinking the same exact thing, being that Mira put on her most innocent smile.**

**"Ya see this here?" The old man held up a small container of what looked like pink sugar. It sparkled as he shook the can and placed it on the counter. "As a regular costumer of mine, I always take special requests from the Scarlet girl. Every time she comes here, she tells me to put a bit of this into her cake batter. It's a magic sugar that takes on and enhances the flavor of the fruit in cakes and pies."**

"So that's why the cakes are really good there," Lucy said.

"What cake? Strawberry cake?" Erza said, looking around.

"Erza's back to normal!" Happy yelled.

"What happened? Why is there a giant dent in the wall?" Erza asked.

"Er...can you please help us though?" Rogue said, who was trying to stop the bleeding in his hand. So were the the other two dragon slayers and the ice mage. They seemed to be deeper than everyone thought.

"We'll have to wait for Wendy," Lucy said, "Oh, and Levy too. She's bringing some strawberry cake."

"That's great!" Erza said her eyes sparkling. Images of the yummy desert entered her mind.

"Amazing!" Mira's eyes twinkled as she ran up to the man and grabbed the sugar, placing it in her pocket.

**_A magic sugar huh?..._**

**"But, it will only work if you cook it in inside the cake. Sprinkling it on top of one that's already made would only make it go sour."**

**"Not a problem sir!" Mira turned around and gave a "Thumbs up" to Jellal, an excited smile spread out across her face. "Let's go back to the guild! The kitchens calling my name!"**

**Jellal mentally face-palmed. Here we go again. Mira was always interfering with their relationship and forcing them into crazy situations. She was a good friend, but sometimes she went to extremes. The last time she came up with an idea…his face turned red just thinking about it. Maybe, just _maybe _this time wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.**

**Ha. Nope, this was defiantly going to turn into something completely ridiculous.**

**"Wait a second….didn't you have a date that you were waiting for!"**

"Can I please stop for now? I'm hungry now," Lily said.

"Oh, sure!" said a bubbly voice. Levy, Wendy, and Charle came back from the cake store.

"Strawberry Cake!" Erza said happily. She took one of the boxes from Wendy and began to get a big slice for herself.

"Are they already sliced? Gajeel ate all the knives," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I remember. Why is there a large dent in the wall?" Wendy asked.

"I bet it was caused by one of those dragon slayers," Charle retorted.

"Hey!" yelled all five of them. (If you forgot there's Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue.)

"Um...I'm still hungry," Lily said.

"Did you bring any fish?" Happy asked.

"No," Charle said.

"I guess we'll continue it later then," Gray said.

"I can't wait for them to get married!" Mira said.

"We're not getting married," Jellal sighed.

"Juvia wants to get married to Gray-sama!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"No," Gray replied.

"The relationship still hasn't gotten anywhere," Meredy sighed, eating another bite of the cake.

"Strawberry Cake!" Erza said.

**x.X.x**

**I'm so sorry guys for taking so one to write this! Waah! And this story is a bit long, but its really good. I had to split it. It's halfway done here and I'll add the other half later! And remember about the secret contest!**


	12. Chapter 12: Marriage Problems Part 2

**Kyaah~! So much school, its keeping me behind schedule! Part two of the last fanfiction they were reading! And to answer Wasabi-kun's question, they ARE from real authors on Fanfiction. You could check them out if you want! Also to xDawnTiger, I have a habit of calling him Gerard, instead of Jellal from reading the manga. Then again, he's called everything from Jeral to Gerard to Jellal back and forth.**

**The contest is still going on! Remember: If you preform it, you win something special! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Chapter 12!**

**x.X.x**

"Ah...yummy!" Natsu said, rubbing his stomach. Five empty boxes of strawberry cake were in front of the mages from Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere, who were all stuffed from their lunch.

"I'm stuffed," Wendy said.

"Don't eat too much cake. It's not healthy," Charle said.

"You can eat a lot of fish! That's healthy!" Happy bubbled.

"I can't believe Erza ate one whole cake and she's normal," Lucy said. Erza was looking for some missing crumbs in the boxes and licking the icing off her fingers if she caught any.

"Erza's crazy," Levy said, who through her plate in the garbage.

"You guys are going to get fat," Sting said.

"I have a high metabolism," Gray said.

"Me too, higher than Ice Boy," Natsu said.

"Don't fight. Please," Lucy said with a glare. They cowered back in fear.

"Lily, would you like to keep reading?" Mira asked politely, but soon they saw that the small Exceed was sleeping on one of Lucy's pillows.

"He looks so cute..." Gajeel sobbed.

"What?" Ultear asked. Never expected the iron dragon slayer to have a soft side.

"I SAID HE LOOKED CUTE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!" Gajeel said. Ultear blinked.

"Oh...nothing," Ultear muttered.

"Jellal, you read," Laxus said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're in the story," Gray said.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama," Juvia said, looking fondly at the ice mage, who was showing a look at disgust at Lucy. The blonde girl giggled.

"Go, Jellal!" Ultear said with an evil look on her face. He sighed, but he took the place at the computer and began to read.

"Where did we leave off...?" Jellal mumbled to himself.

**"Wendy-chan!"**

**Mirajane smiled and waved to the now fifteen year old girl from the guilds kitchen, who had ran to get some supplies from the store. The takeover mage was in a really good mood. No, _too_ good of a mood. It was so good, that she decided it would be appropriate for all three of them to be wearing pink, lacy aprons and chef hats. God, she was way too into this. All Jellal wanted was to make Erza happy, not throw _another_ party for the Fairy Tail. That's right, in only a few minutes, Mira had organized the entire guild for a "Welcome Home/Happy engagement Erza!" party. Charle and Happy were flying around, hanging streamers on the ceiling, Lisanna and Lucy were passing out plates, Laxus was blowing up balloons and Gajeel was setting up his guitar. And there was still the matter of the cake.**

"I wonder if I have breasts now..." Wendy said.

"Don't talk like that!" Charle roared. Or in this case meowed really loudly.

"Kyaah! Marriage is a beautiful thing, right Laxus?" Mira said.

"I choose not to answer that question," Laxus replied.

Natsu and Gray were laughing hard once again. "Imagine that...Jellal...in a pink apron...HAHA!" Natsu said.

"Stop it...can't breathe..." Gray said, trying to breathe.

"Juvia will use mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Gray-sama!" Juvia said, looking fierce and giddy at the same time. If it were possible.

"Er...if you haven't noticed, he isn't drowning or choking on water..." Lucy said. Juvia looked very disappointed.

**"Alright Jelly-man, start mixing these ingredients." Mira took the bag of supplies from Wendy and handed them to an unamused Jellal.**

"What the fuck?!" Jellal said. That caused everyone to start laughing, even Erza. Rogue, Sting, and their Exceed laughed along with them, laughing.

"You want some grape jelly...JELLY-MAN!" Mira asked, who was laughing at the end. Happy ran into the kitchen and flew out with some blueberry jelly, which caused even more roars of laughter. Ultear and Meredy were rushing into the kitchen, drinking water trying to calm themselves down, which resoled in a failure.

"Ah, that's got to be the new inside joke," Levy said.

"True that, Levy-chan," Lucy said, nodding.

**_Jelly-man? What the hell?_**

**He sighed and took the bag from the ecstatic mage. "Mira, I am not appreciating the embarrassing nicknames. I'm not even married yet."**

"And we will never be!" Erza said, complaining with a a very flushed face.

"Thank you, Erza," Jellal said, who was also blushing.

**Jellal emptied ingredients and placed them on the counter. _Sugar, eggs, water, cream, vanilla, strawberries…Am I really supposed to just mix them all together?_**

**"Jellal-sama."**

**Jellal looked down at Wendy, who was holding a piece of paper out to him.**

**"You might want to read the recipe first." She smiled, but he could tell she thought he was crazy.**

"You are crazy," Wendy said, speaking the truth, "But in a good way. You're crazy in a good way...?"

"Well, thanks, I guess," Jellal shrugged. Wendy smiled.

**Jellal sweat-dropped and took the paper from the girls hand. It read:**

**Step one: preheat the lacrima oven to 350 F**

**Step two: Grease the two cake pans**

**Step three: Take the butter and sugar, and cream them thoroughly in a bowl**

**Step four: Add the eggs and a cup of water, one at a time. Beat the mixture well.**

"Wait, wait! Slow down!" Mira said, who was in the kitchen with Juvia.

"Mira, what the hell are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Making strawberry cake. Lucy has all the ingredients," Mira said.

"Juvia is helping because Mira said she would make one shaped as a heart with Juvia's and Gray-sama's name in it," Juvia said. She showed them an outline, which caused Gray to face palm. Hard. Juvia walked up to Lucy.

"Ha, my rival in love," Juvia said with a glare.

"I don't think you understand what I've been saying. I. Do. Not. Love. Gray," Lucy said slowly.

"Juvia will beat you and take Gray-sama as Juvia's," Juvia said. Lucy face palmed along with Gray.

**Step five: Add a pinch of salt and the flour gradually while beating.**

**Step six: Add the vanilla and magic sugar**

**Step seven: Pour the mixture into each pan and bake them for 30 minutes or until browned**

**Step eight: Take one of the cakes and spread whipped cream and strawberries on it. Place the other cake on top. Add frosting if desired.**

**_Wait a second…_**

**"Mirajane!"**

**"Yes?" The takeover mage was getting the cake pans and measuring cups from the cabinet above the lacrima stove.**

**"Where exactly did you get this recipe from? I thought you said that the man at the café wouldn't give it to you." Jellal raised an eyebrow and adjusted his chef hat.**

**"Well he wouldn't give it to_ me_, but Wendy here was so cute…" Mira giggled and closed the cabinet door.**

**Wendy blushed and shuffled her feet, kicking up the slight layer of flour that was on the floor. "I'm sorry Jellal-san… I got the recipe when Mira sent me to pick up the ingredients…"**

**Jellal sighed, "It's ok Wendy. In fact, I think it's better to have it with us anyway. Let's just start on this before Erza comes home."**

"May I have a slice of the cake, Mira?" Erza said.

"I don't have the magic sugar...is there even such thing as magic sugar?" Mira said.

"There is. But you'll have to go to the market area." Lucy said.

"Oh, well. I don't need the sugar, because I am a great chef anyway." Mira said. She put the mixture into the pan and shoved it into the oven.

"There!" Mira said.

"Juvia can't wait!" Juvia said.

"I can," Gray said, "In fact, I can forever."

**Was it a miracle? Fate? A dream? Because apparently Jellal Fernandes just successfully put both cakes in the oven with only a little help from Mira and Wendy. Ok, maybe a lot of help from Mira and Wendy. The man couldn't even mix a few ingredients without getting it all over himself. His tattooed face was now covered in a good amount of flour and sugar.**

**But somehow, he'd done it. And now all they needed to do was prepare the strawberries and frosting. Wendy was now mixing a bowl of whipped cream, and Mira was washing the strawberries. As for everyone else…well, Jellal didn't exactly know what was going on outside the guilds kitchen. He could hear yelling and what sounded like Gajeel's horrid musical talent through the door but was really happening was unknown to him.**

**The blue-haired mage took a cloth from the drawer and started wiping the counter, which was covered in grease and flour. The three of them had made quite a mess.**

**"Oi, Jellal, why don't you-"**

**"Huh?" Jellal lifted his head to see Mira, wide-eyed and holding up a container filled with pink sugar.**

**_Shit! The Magic sugar! We forgot to put it_ in!**

"You're such an idiot. And a liar," Erza said.

"So is Salamander. Just had to put it out there," Gajeel said.

"HEY!" Natsu roared.

"Please...you're going to get me kicked out!" Lucy pleaded.

**"J-Jellal…"**

**Jellal gulped and put down the dirty cloth he was holding.**

**"Wendy! Open the lacrima oven! Quickly!" Mira ran to get a spoon and Jellal got the oven mits to pull the cake out. Wendy nodded the quickly scrambled over to the oven and turned it off before opening it.**

**The cake's still seemed to be still liquidly for the most part, that was a relief.**

**"Will the sugar still work? It's been in the oven for a few minutes now." Said Wendy who looked down unsurely at the half-baked dessert.**

**"Well we don't have a choice, do we? If we want to make the cake like the ones at the bakery, we'll have to put the sugar in or it won't be the same!" said Jellal, taking the sugar and spoon from Mira and scooping it onto the cake.**

**_I just hope it'll__ work…._ **

"It won't, idiot," Erza said, "YOU RUINED MY CAKE!"

"No, Erza. Don't get angry again!" Lucy said, but Erza was already into death mode. Erza rushed after Jellal, only stopped by six dragon slayers an exhibitionist, and a celestial mage.

"Damn, she's worse than before," Sting said.

**There really weren't any other words to describe the guild right now other than _a fucking disaster_. Everyone was running around, trying to get any last minute decorations or preparations ready. Gajeel was practicing his new song, which was apparently in Spanish-**

"What?!" Gajeel yelled.

**-and the iron dragon slayer was currently forcing Jet and Droy into mariachi suits. **

Laugh from Levy.

**Natsu was picking a fight with Gray as usual and accidently set one of the tables on fire. Lucy and Levy were hurrying to fix a hole in the ceiling that Elfman made trying to put a "welcome home" sign on the roof…and according to Charle, Erza was going to be home in five minutes. The exceed cat had been flying around town looking for the scarlet mage to try and estimate how long it would take for her to arrive. She had been spotted leaving the station, and it was barely enough time for everyone to get ready.**

**And the cake? It was still in the oven, but almost done. Jellal was hoping and praying that it would turn out alright, and that Erza would love it. Well, at least like it.**

"MY CAKE!" Erza roared.

"Will you calm the fuck down, Erza?!" Laxus muttered.

"CAKE!" Erza roared again.

"Thought so," Laxus said. With the strength of them combined, they pushed her against the wall and bound her.

"Levy, can you separate Erza from the room or something? Like put her in a giant bubble?" Gray asked, who was holding down her arm.

"Um...I'll see what I can do," Levy said, muttering random words.

**"Jellal, why don't you go out and wait for Erza, she'll be home soon. We'll take care of the cake." Said Wendy as she wiped the last of the pre-cake-remains off the counter top. The girl had prepared the whipped cream, and Mira had glazed the strawberries. All they needed to do was put it all together.**

**Jellal nodded and said, "Thanks for everything Wendy. I really owe you one." before slipping out of the kitchen…and looking at what seemed to be pure hell in the guild hall.**

**"I knew it was probably crazy out here, but not this-"**

**Jellal's sentence was cut off by the creaking of the guild's door's being opened.**

**"I'm home-"**

**_Crap! It's Erza!_**

**It was like the whole guild just froze and went completely silent once the reequip mage stepped through the door. Erza too, just stared at her nakama in utter shock and looked at the scene in front of her. "What…What happened?"**

**Natsu was mid-way into punching Gray in the face wen Erza shot them both a death stare. "Natsu! Gray! What the hell is going on?" she demanded.**

**"A-aye! Nothing Erza! Just a little welcome home party…that's all!" The two rival's put their arms around each other and did a little dance.**

**Jellal's heart was beating a mile a minute. _Where was the cake? _Erza continued to yell at Natsu and Gray, while Jellal slipped into the kitchen. "Wendy! Mira! Where's the-"**

**Again, Jellal was cut off. But this time it wasn't Erza. It was a_ crumbly_, _black_ cake, covered in whipped cream. "No way…"**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza said. She broke down into tears as she saw that the beautiful delight was now a burnt crisp that Natsu could have caused. She sank into her knees and wept.

"It's okay, Erza. Mira and Juvia are making some strawberry cake for you," Lucy said, trying to comfort the requip mage.

**"The magic sugar must have over-cooked the cake since we put it in at the wrong time…I'm so sorry Jellal!" Cried Wendy, as she held out the burnt dessert to the blue-haired mage. Jellal sighed, "We'll we will just have to use the cake I originally bought for her, there's no way I'm giving Erza this." He turned around to grab the cake he got from the store, but froze when he saw none other than happy, stuffing his face with strawberries and crème.**

**"Aye!"**

"Salamander's cat is now the idiot," Gajeel said.

"HEY!" Happy complained.

"You finally realized that?" Charle said.

"Don't be rude!" Wendy said.

**"Happy!"**

**"There's no time!" Jellal felt himself being twirled around by Mira and the "cake" thrust in his arms. "Wait! Mira!" But before he knew it, Jellal was thrown out of the Kitchen and into the guild hall. He had no idea how this was going to turn out.**

**"And Elfman, why exactly are you hanging from the ceiling? Did you really drill a hole in the roof?"**

**Jellal spotted Erza yelling Mirajane's brother a few feet away, gazing curiously at the sign he had attempted to hang up before he accidently punctured the roof.**

**"Well you see…"**

**Jellal turned to see Levy shuffling her feet with a small blush on her face. "All of this craziness…Is because we wanted to throw you a "Welcome home" and um…"Engagement party""**

**Erza blinked in surprise. "I'm not engaged." She suspiciously eyed the rest of the guild, scanning the area. Everyone was sweating buckets and had innocent smiles spread out across their faces. All but Jellal, who stood there in complete fear and confusion.**

"Oh! I can't wait!" Mira squealed. She bounced up and down and clamped her hands over her mouth to keep her screams inside.

"We are not getting married..." Jellal said for the last time.

**_How am I supposed to do this?_**

**"Oh, Jellal. Nice to see you hanging around the guild by yourself."**

**_Shit!_**

**"H-hey, Welcome home." He gave her a warm smile and she ran up to hug him.**

**"Merry late Christmas!" She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Yeah…" Jellal still felt bad about not spending the holiday with her. "I'm sorry about that. I really am. But um…there's…"**

**Erza blinked and looked at him with a questioning stare. "What? Is something wrong?"**

**"No…nothing's wrong. Erza…I've known you my whole life, and there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of it with. No matter how many bad things I did, you never lost hope in me. You gave me the strength to pick up the pieces and keep moving forward when I wanted to end my life. Even if I lose myself again, I promise I'll continue to walk by your side. That's one thing I'd like to never change. I understand if you refuse, and I'll respect whatever choice you make, but I would be the happiest man in the world… Erza, will you marry me?" Jellal reached into his pocket and pulled out a sparkling silver ring with a ruby in the middle and two diamonds on the side.**

"Say yes! Say yes!" Mira said.

"Gray-sama, will you say yes if Juvia asked you to marry Juvia?" Juvia said.

"First of all, the man asks that. Second of all, no," Gray said, sighing.

"So Gray-sama will get married to Lucy then," Juvia said, glaring at the scared celestial mage.

"I don't remember how I even got into the situation..." Lucy said, sweat dropping.

**"Jellal…I…I…" Erza was shaking and tears started to form in her eyes.**

**_I knew it…She's not going to say yes. _Jellal lowered his eyes and looked at the ground.**

**"Yes! I'll Marry you!"**

**"Huh?"**

"YAY!" Mira said, "Oh, when's the wedding going to start? Are we invited? Can Lucy become the maid of honor?"

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled, "Mira, don't get me into more messes!"

"That's it! I will beat the fuck out of you, Mirajane!" Jellal said, standing up. Mira only smiled at him.

"Jellal, we'll be caught if the council tracks your magic," Ultear said.

"I don't fucking care! Let me at that bitch!" Jellal screamed.

"Meredy?" Ultear sighed. Meredy used Maguilty Sense and let herself at Ultear. She was quite used to this, mainly so she could stop Jellal from going all crazy. Ultear smiled evilly and started to tickle Meredy. Jellal stopped yelling and started laughing.

"Okay! Promise...I won't...use it...HAHA!" Jellal said.

"That's right, Jelly-man. You can stop now, Meredy," Ultear said. Meredy took off the link and Jellal stopped laughing.

"Boys," Ultear sighed.

"Finish it up, Jelly," Laxus said.

"Hey!" Jellal said.

"It's very catchy," Laxus replied, not batting an eye.

**But before Jellal could even get a good look at Erza's reaction, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, causing him to topple over. Jellal swore that the whistles and cheers coming from the guild could be heard a mile away. But it really didn't matter; because Jellal was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life at that moment.**

**"Jellal! Get the cake!" Mirajane half-whispered-half-yelled from behind the bar counter.**

**"Oh, right!"**

**The blue-haired mage picked himself up off the floor and got the cake, which he had placed on the table in the back. It was still as horrid and disgusting looking as before, but he wanted to show Erza anyway. He had a feeling she would get a good laugh out of it.**

**"Hey I tried baking a cake…Your favorite, a strawberry one. You know, since I wasn't here for the holiday I wanted to do something special for you." He sweat-dropped and held out the burnt dessert.**

"Poor Jellal. Now he's going to get it," Lucy sighed.

**Erza chuckled, "Jellal, what did that cake ever do to you? It looks like you murdered it!" she wiped a tear from her eye and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "It's amazing, dear."**

**I guess when viewed with love, anything could be beautiful, even if "The cake" was practically a piece of charcoal with frosting.**

**"You want to try a piece?"**

**"Hell no!"**

**A cup of relieved Jellal, a dash of excited Mira, a sprinkle of clueless Wendy, a hole in the roof and one surprised Erza… it was defiantly a recipe fit for Fairy Tail.**

**"_Jellal, I have one question though."_**

**"_What is it?"_**

**"_Why are you wearing a pink, frilly apron?"_**

**"_Shit! I forgot to take it_ off!"**

Silence.

"That was an...awkward ending," Lucy said.

"Jellal, scoot over," Ultear said. He scooted to the side as Ultear moved the mouse. To the favorite checkbox.

"Don't tell me you'er going to favorite it!" Jellal groaned.

"What? It was a good story," Ultear said with a laugh, "Jelly-man."

"We should make a name for Natsu...fire-man," Gray said.

"Well, you're ice-man!" Natsu roared.

"You guys are mean," Lucy said.

"Shut up!" they said. Suddenly an orange-haired man appeared, wearing a zebra tie.

"Hi, Lucy! Your Prince Charming has come!" Loke said.

"Oh, great. More problems," Lucy sighed.

**x.X.x**

**FINALLY! Also don't forget contest (details on chapter 11)**


	13. Chapter 13: NaLu has Returned!

**Finally squeezed this in! Happiness! And this is the chapter of NALU!**

**By the way, I never got to answer some questions people have. I'm tired so I'm just going to answer questions that I've seen you ask in the review. Er...Captain Ea Rayos? I'll figure out a problem with the room being small. To...someone. I'm sorry but Replaced is just too long! Also I love the story too, and I really wish I could add it in, but that would take another 30 chapters and it's not right to skip over the parts of the story, because I love the story too! I also forgot who said this, but I remember someone asking about a girl's night out? If you can find one, great! If not, it'll take me a while to find one. But you have good taste!**

**Also there's a new community update! Say hello to "The Funniest Guild". They put my story in the community and now I'm so happy I could die. Only I can't because I have to finish this!**

**Chapter 13!**

**x.X.x**

"Your prince has come to save you!" Loke said.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here?" Lucy yelled.

"Great another unknown fucker," Sting sighed.

"He's a celestial spirit-" Lucy started.

"-and Lucy's love," Loke said.

"Will you stop that! And you still haven't answered my question!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, Virgo told me that it was your birthday today. So I came to tell you Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday!" Loke said.

"It's not my birthday though..." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"I'm squished!" Natsu yelled.

"We all are, idiot. So stop complaining!" Gray yelled.

"I can just move the laptop to a different room," Lucy said.

"To the living room then! It's close to the kitchen!" Natsu said.

"What, do you run on food or something?" Levy asked. But, Lucy moved it to the coffee table on her couch and everyone crowded spread out. Lucy sighed. She was glad she wasn't squished up in her bedroom. Levy was helping by throwing the trash away from their meal.

"Ultear, your turn," Jellal said.

"Oh...okay," Ultear said, scrolling around for a new story.

"What do you mean?" Loke asked. Lucy sighed as she explained about Fanfiction and how their names where in it.

"Found one!" Ultear said and everyone crowded around the purple haired mage as she began to read.

**What Plan?**

"How could you Gray?" Mira asked.

"How do you even know its me?!" Gray yelled.

**Author: FuzzyPeachz12**

"Great. Another dramatic story," Sting said.

"How do you even know if its dramatic?!" Lucy asked.

"Hey, you need to experience the true meaning of some stories," Rogue said.

"I got one. Never ever ever help a fairy," Sting said. Natsu looked at him. "Again." Sting added.

"Such a bad morale," Lucy muttered.

"Thanks!" Sting replied.

**Summary: Natsu made a plan to confess to Lucy, but will Lucy like the plan? Or will her heart be shattered? "I want to kiss you senseless and cuddle you, I want to be able to hug you and never let you go, I want you to be with me forever until our deathbeds, no, until eternity ends, because when I look at you, I see the future, I see…us" Competition one-shot, number 13 out of 35! Vote!**

"I can't believe Natsu would say those things," Gray blinked.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to say it to her!" Juvia said.

"Not in a million years," Gray said.

"May I keep reading?" Ultear asked.

**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 13th out of 35. So guys! Please comment, vote, keep updated and review! ))))))**

"35? That's a lot!" Gajeel said.

"I bet Lucy and I could do it!" Levy said. Lucy gave her a high five.

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my stories! I love reading your reviews over and over again! Please keep reading my other ONE-SHOTS! Also, try and recommend my One-Shots! Thanks guys! Your reviews, favorites, followings, and just reading them makes me happy!**

**Also, if you guys want to take a look at the future stories I will be doing, click on my profile and scroll down to 'future stories I will be doing' there's 3 up there, and I will be starting the 2nd one when I get into the 20s of this one-shot competition! Also, whoever needs a beta reader, read my beta profile, please PM me if you want me to be your beta reader.**

**~:~**

**Lucy POV**

"What the fuck's a 'POV'," Gajeel asked.

"Point of View," Levy said, "You need to read more."

"Hey! You need to read less, Shorty. Your nose always in those big books and all," Gajeel said.

"As if! Expand your vocabulary!" Levy said.

"So together," Mira said to Lucy.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled.

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping; remind me again why I need an alarm clock? I mean I don't have school, and the guild doesn't have a minimum time for you to get there, so what's the point? I tried to move to turn off the alarm clock, but the arm around me tightened, how come I didn't notice that there?**

**"Lucy…don't go…let's…sleep…more…you're cuddly…." Natsu mumbled, I blushed, was I really cuddly?**

"KYAAH! What the hell?!" Lucy yelled.

"What's wrong with being cuddly?" Natsu asked.

"I don't see anything wrong," Laxus said, sitting on Lucy's bed. Wait, Lucy's bed?

"THE HELL?! MY BED!" Lucy yelled.

"What? I had no where else to sit, so I moved the bed," Laxus said.

"WHAT...? YOU'RE CRAZY!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy, calm down," Mira said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF HE-" Lucy yelled.

"Shut up, Lucy," Erza said with a glare. That made her shut up.

"Laxus, can I sit down on the bed?" Natsu asked.

**Maybe if I could be a little bit fatter I could be even cuddlier then Natsu will hug me all day long! Wait…what am I thinking?**

"What the hell?!" Lucy yelled. As least her yells have gone down a notch.

**"Don't worry Natsu, I'm just turning off my alarm clock" I said stroking his hair, he crinkled his nose, cute!~~~~~**

**"Okay…Lucy…" he mumbled and loosened his grip a bit, I sweatdropped**

**"Natsu, I'm going to need a bit more space to turn off the alarm clock" I said, he loosened even more, still wasn't enough, so I put my arm around him and tried to wiggle myself out of his grip, but my arm that was supporting me fell, so I fell on top of Natsu, I looked at him and he was staring at me blushing, I turned so red that Erza's hair was ashamed to be called red, I put my hand on the alarm clock and pressed the button.**

"Cute! I'm going to shorten this couple into something easier to say..." Mira said.

"You're crazy, Mirajane," Jellal said.

"Shut up, Jelly-man," Mira said, concentrating.

"I got it" I said and rolled over him, as soon as I got back onto my side of the bed his arm wrapped around me again, it was like a death grip, I felt…like I fit into his arms, like they fit me perfectly, after a few minutes, I fell asleep, knowing I was always being protected

Natsu POV

**Once Lucy was asleep I started thinking about the plan that was going to commence at the guild, operation: get-Lucy-to-be-jealous, the reason why I made Lucy sleep in was because the guild needed to buy things for the banner in Lucy's room and set it up so it moves smoothly, I can't wait for the plan to start, what if Lucy ends up as my girlfriend? I would be so happy, we would cuddle, kiss and do the couple-y things, I've always wanted to do that with her. I just hope the plan works.**

"AHAHAHAHA! Can't believe Natsu would ever think that! HAHAHA!" Gray laughed. Sting joined along as well, roaring with laughter.

**Lucy started moving I pretended I was asleep and just woke up**

**"Morning Natsu" she said rubbing her eye, that's so cute! Wait, stop, I'm not a fangirl.**

**"Morning Luce, come one, let's go to the guild, something important is going to happen today, and I want it to be a surprise for you**

**Lucy POV**

"All these view changes are making me go crazy..." Meredy said.

"Fro agrees with the pink haired lady!" Frosch said.

**What surprise is he talking about? I just sat there wondering what it was until he pulled me out of the bed. So I went to the bathroom and changed**

**-Time skip: at the guild-**

**I sat down at the bar while Natsu went to talk to Lisanna, I couldn't help but feel jealous**

**"Hey Mira" I said**

**"Hey Lucy" she said**

**"Can I have the regular?" I ask**

"What's 'the regular'?" Gray asked.

"Is Lucy drinking? Because I swear, whoever got her started on alcohol-" Loke said.

"Lucy doesn't drink, idiot," Mira said, flicking Loke's forehead, "She has a strawberry shake!" Lucy nodded.

"Good for you, Lucy! Strawberries are truly delicious," Erza said, patting her head.

**"Sure, one sec" she said while walking away, she comes back with a strawberry shake and slides it to me**

"See!" Mira said, looking at Loke.

"Okay, fine, how much do I owe you?" Loke asked.

"You guys didn't even bet!" Lucy yelled.

"500 jewels please," Mira said, holding her hand out.

**"Thanks" I said then started to drink it**

**"Everyone listen up!" I could hear Natsu yell**

**"Lisanna and I are dating!" he said, holding up his and Lisanna's intertwined hands, I could feel my heart shatter, but I still kept my smile on, I could hear the guild cheering, I went numb, my heart fell inside of me, I felt like I stopped breathing for a while, why? Why? I looked at them and the whole guild walked over to them and congratulated them, I went over there too.**

**"Congrats!" I say trying to hide my sadness**

"Why are you sad? And Lisanna and I aren't dating?" Natsu asked.

"Behold, the special words coming from the densest mage ever," Gray muttered.

"What was that Ice Boy?" Natsu yelled, fire coming from his hand.

"Don't wreck my living room too~!" Lucy yelled.

**"Thanks" they say together, I walk back to the bar, where's Erza and Wendy when I need them? I handed Mira some cash to pay for the drink and walked to my house, but I couldn't help feel that I was being stalked by someone, I felt someone was watching my very move, I walked faster and faster to my house, I looked outside and saw no one was there, I went to the bathroom to freshen up, when I heard the window open, maybe Natsu, or Gray, or Erza. I went outside and saw Natsu there holding a string, I wonder what the string was for**

**"Hey Luce" he said scratching the back of his head**

**"Hi Natsu…not to be mean, but why are you here? Don't you have to attend the party for you and Lisanna? "I ask**

**"Yeah but first I have to do something" he says, what's he doing? He pulled the string and a banner unrolled and confetti came out of no where, the banner said 'Will You Be My Girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia?' Why was he saying that to me?**

"What the hell? First, you go break Lucy's heart. And then you walk over there holding a piece of string which shows a BE MY GIRLFRIEND sign!" Gray yelled.

"Obvious, no? He's trying to make her jealous," Levy said, rolling her eyes.

"Gray-sama...w-will...you b-be J-J-Juvia...J-J," Juvia started, blushing madly. Gray raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, he is so dense!' Juvia thought.

"She's asking if she can be your girlfriend," Lucy said.

"HA! GRAY-SAMA WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Juvia said.

"She's taking things too seriously..." Mira said, sweatdropping.

**"Um, I don't get it" I said, was there something hidden**

**"Luce, are you blind or something? It says Will-You-Be-My-Girlfriend-?" Pointing out the words like I was in kindergarten, I sweatdropped.**

**"I know that, but don't you already have a girlfriend, Lisanna, you know, the one that you announced to the guild like 30 minutes earlier" I said dumfounded**

**"Well you see…" Natsu said trailing off**

**_****Flashback****_**

"What's a flashback?" Natsu asked.

"It's when you have...a flash from the past," Levy said, trying to explain it properly.

"Will you please let me read?" Ultear asked.

"Sorry," Levy whimpered.

**"_Hey Mira, do you know where Lucy is?" I asked_**

**"_Yeah, she's still at home" Mira said wiping her glass_**

**"_Oh" I said making a sad face_**

**"_So when are you planning to ask Lucy?" Mira said playfully_**

**"_Ask her what?" I said clueless-ly_**

**"_You know to be her girlfriend" she said with a wink, I blushed and looked__ away. _**

"Not again! Natsu's blushing~!" Gray laughed. Sting laughed along too, with Gajeel.

"Salamander's got a crush!" Gajeel said.

"But I don't use crash. Gildarts does," Natsu said. Everyone either face palmed or sweatdropped.

**"_What are you talking about?" I ask_**

**"_Oh, come on Natsu, we all see the way you look at Lucy, and the way she looks at you, you guys just don't have the guts to ask each other" she said, I blushed even harder_**

**"_That's why I made a plan for you guys" she said, a…plan?_**

**"_What plan?" I asked_**

**"_Okay, so tomorrow, you and Lisanna are going to announce to the guild that you're a couple-"_**

**"_But I don't want Lisanna to be my girlfriend, I want Lucy" I said sadly_**

"Duh," Gray said.

**"_I know, you just didn't let me finish" she said angrily_**

**"_Sorry"_**

**"_Okay, so tomorrow, you and Lisanna are going to announce to the guild that you are a couple, and while I cater the party, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Erza will go to Lucy's house to decorate. While Lucy is walking to her house, you are going to have to stalk her and then once she enters there'll be a rope by her bed, you have to go in there and pull it then you have to take lead there" she said with dreamy eyes_**

**"_But…how do I ask her..?" I said dumbfounded_**

**"_Just tell her how you feel and how much you think of her, then pop the question" Mira said_**

**"_But Mira~ I think of her way too much then normal, and it'll take forever to say it in words, plus I can't explain how Lucy makes me feel, no words can describe how I feel about her!~" I said whining throwing my hands in the air dramatically_**

"So, cute! KYAAH!" Mira said, squeezing her eyes.

**"_Aww~ that's so cute!" she said wiping the cup and walking away_**

**_***End of flashback***_**

**By the time he finished explain I was boiling angry, Mira and Natsu pulled a prank on me, which made my heart break into a thousand pieces, and they treat it as a game?**

"Lots of experience about that," Loke said.

"Damn right you should," Lucy said.

**"You mean to tell me that Mira and you played a prank…on me?" I said trying to calm my anger down, but it didn't work**

**"Yeah, sort of" he said rubbing the back of his head**

**"Get out" I spat**

**"Why?"**

**"Because during the prank, that you guys were doing, you guys didn't think about my feelings about how I felt about you guys, do you know how much that hurt? I felt my heart shatter, at watching you guys announce to the guild, holding hands, etc." I yelled, I needed to be alone, I needed to think, I was going to exit my house when Natsu grabbed my forearm**

"I think Lucy's mad," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Will both of you shut up?" Lucy asked.

"Ultear is reading!" Meredy yelled. They all decided to shut up.

**"Luce" he said**

**"Don't Luce me" I snapped**

**"The reason why I agreed to the plan is because I couldn't grow a pair of balls-**

"HAHAHAHAHA," Gray and Sting said. One glance of Meredy's glare and they both started coughing.

"Continue..." Gray said.

"What are balls?" Natsu asked, "Aren't they those round bouncy things?" Everyone laughed at that remark.

**-and ask you to be my girlfriend, I didn't know how to ask you because Lucy, I thought that you deserved the best type of confession, 3 months ago I realized I liked you, and I've been thinking how to confess you since. I thought that if I did the plan, then we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, then we could do the couple-y things, I really want to do them with you, like I want to kiss you senseless and cuddle you, I want to be able to hug you and never let you go, I want you to be with me forever, until our deathbeds, no, until eternity ends, because when I look at you, I see the future, I see…us." He said, I turned around, did he really mean that?**

"KAWAII!" Mira squealed.

"You're too excited," Laxus said.

**"Do you…really mean that?" I ask**

**"I couldn't show my love for anyone else in any way and that will forever be true, you are my girl and no soul on this planet could replace what we have together, you are the girl of my dreams that makes love easy in more ways than one. You show me happiness even at my worst and are always positive towards me even when I'm unbearable, you are my life and no one will ever ruin what we have together, true and honest love. If I was the ruler of the world, I would give it up just for you to be happy, you mean everything to me, I want you to be my girlfriend so much it kills me. You are the reason I love with all my heart and I couldn't be happier with anyone else, you are everything I'll ever want in my life, you're the girl for me and don't ever forget that" he said, I started crying, he walked closer to me and put his hand to the side of my face and wiped away the tears with his thumb.**

"So...sad..." Erza said, crying tears of joy.

"KAWAII! Adorable..." Mira said, also crying.

**"Don't cry" he said, he pulled me into a hug, I felt my knees go weak, I loved his scent so much, and the feel of his muscle, can you believe it's all mine?**

**"Am I forgiven?" he asked**

**"No, I should be the one saying that, because I was selfish, I started liking you 5 months ago, and when you finally ask me, I get mad at you, can you forgive me for being a jerk?" I said**

**"But I never thought about your feelings"**

**"If you want to think about my feelings, than I'll tell you what I'm feeling now" I said**

**"And what's that?"**

**"That I forgive you and yes"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Yes, I will be your girlfriend" I said wiping the tears away, he picked me up and spun me around, I started laughing, he put my down and kissed me, he drove me senseless, once again I felt my knees go weak, I wanted to faint, but I stayed strong, I pulled away**

**"But you better be telling the truth that you don't like Lisanna" I said laughing**

**"My eyes are only for you" he said and kissed me again**

**The** End

"WAAAH!" Mira wailed, "Such a great story! Erza pushed Ultear to the side and clicked the favorite button.

"I admit it was touchy," Levy said.

"I found it hilarious," Gray said. Sting and Rogue nodded in agreement.

"I found it very NOT amusing! No playing with my feelings, okay?!" Lucy yelled. Everyone nodded seeing how angry Lucy was.

"NO! Stop it!" Juvia cried. Everyone turned and saw a stripped Lyon with Juvia.

"Gray-sama, help me..." Juvia wailed.

"I will never use Juvia-chan to Gray!" Lyon said.

"Thus continues the crazy love triangle," Lucy said, sweatdropping.

**x.X**.**x**

**Dudes, I'm not even at my house! Quick announcements I forgot to mention.**

**1) FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER! And it hsa to freaking end like "To Be Continued..." Ah...I love Fairy Tail =3**

**2) I'm starting a new story that's about Edolas and everything! Set after the GMG. I really want everyone to read it, but if you find my stories lame, you always can hate it and whatever. JUST DON'T SLIT MY THROAT!**


	14. Chapter 14: Love Triangles and Problems

**PROMOTION: Please check out my story: Threat of the Anima! I hope all of you can see it and tell me how it is, please! Here's chapter 14!**

**Also, happy labor day! Thanks to all the workers in the world!**

**x.X.x**

"LYON?!" Gray yelled.

"Stop stripping," Lyon said, arms wrapped around a very flushed Juvia.

"You too!" Gray said back.

"What are you doing here?" Sting asked.

"That's what I should be asking you," Lyon said.

"Why you-" Sting said, balling up his fists.

"Stop fighting and then we can exchange stories!" Erza yelled. Everyone stepped back away from her and her dark aura.

"Meredy, its your turn to read," Ultear said.

"Oh! O-Okay, but will it be...inappropriate?" Meredy said. Ultear shrugged, "Depends." Meredy plopped on the couch and began scrolling down for a story. In the background you could see Gray and Lyon who were yelling about each other's stripping problems. Juvia was about to faint from the sight she found...you know, while Lucy was about to faint from the sight she found disgusting. Pantherlily woke up, which made Gajeel cry with joy. Laxus was bored while Frosch and Lector were talking to Happy and Charle.

.

Ten minutes passed...

.

"Ha! I'm going to win this one!" Natsu said.

"As if!" Gray said, holding out his hand. Natsu stretched out his arm as well.

"Saisho wa guu!" they yelled at the same time, "Janken pon!" Gray threw out a rock while Natsu made scissors.

"Ha, baka!" Gray said.

"Argh!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, this is your eighteenth...no nineteenth...loss. In a row," Happy said.

"I will beat you!" Natsu said.

"Saisho wa guu!," they yelled again, "Janken pon!" They both threw out paper.

"Ha!" Natsu said, pointing at Gray.

"So in the end he won by getting a tie," Lucy sweatdropped, "But by statistics, you have to do what Gray says for the rest of the day. That was the bet, remember?" Gray cackled evilly as Natsu squinted his eyes.

"Hehe," Gray said. Natsu gulped.

"Finally! Found one!" Meredy said. Everyone crowded over to the pink haired.

"What is it this time?" Levy asked.

**One Starry Night**

"Maybe this has something to do with me!" Loke said, "I am a celestial spirit after all."

**Author: Violla**

**Summary: Inspired by music. My very first NaZa one-shot.**

"That's not very helpful," Lucy said.

"What's NaZa?" Natsu asked.

"Hopefully not any Yuri or Yaoi," Gray said.

**. . .**

* * *

**- - One Starry Night - -**

**_A Fairy Tail Story_**

* * *

**_"We love because it's the only true adventure."_**

**_. . ._ **

"This sounds awesome!" Natsu said.

"Which reminds us, we need to go on a job!" Erza said, "But...I don't want to...go."

"Oh, its okay. I cancelled it," Happy said.

"Wait, my rent!" Lucy wailed.

**That night was the most beautiful the residents of Magnolia had ever seen. Certainly, The Creator was very clever in His design, for He had skillfully painted the skies in radiant, captivating crosshatches of fine bright blue. He had then spotted it with tens of millions of stars. Beautiful, glowing stars.**

**Erza Titania Scarlet, wrapped in sheets and cushioned in a mishmash of colorful pillows, lay asleep in the comfort of Fairy Hills. Her hand stretched out plainly and lazily over her bedside, and her hair resembled many clumsy knots and strings. Her face was soft, and her mouth hang open slightly. Emptiness sat in her stomach, and late-night thirst touched her throat. A pleasant, sweet dream had taken her far away from reality. But to her dismay, it would soon come to an end.**

"That sounds beautiful," Levy said, "I never knew you were such a romanticized dreamer."

"I'm not..." Erza said, sweat dropping.

**_Knock_.**

**She stirred. Frustrated with having been brought back to life so soon, she growled and threw her face back into the bed, hoping to retrieve her escaping fantasies and relive her guilty pleasures.**

**Then it came again. This time, the sound came louder than thunder. The sensation was equal to that of being splashed with cold water.**

**Her eyes shot open, and a breath of alarm escaped her lips.**

**Startled, she quickly sat up, asking "who is it?" in hopes it was only Lucy, bothering her for another blanket or pillow (for she had done this before).**

"I have NOT!" Lucy said.

"Yes you do. In your sleep. Sometimes, you sleep in my room and I have to carry you back home," Erza said.

"Oh..." Lucy said.

"Try tying yourself to the bed," Happy said, "Around you chest, legs and neck."

"I won't be able to breathe!" Lucy yelled.

**Her eyes flashed across the room, in which she spotted nothing but worn shoes and flimsy clothing which lay messily scattered along the ill-lit floor.**

**"Erza."**

**Shocked, she jolted upright and spun around, facing the now open window at her bedside. Before her sat her pink-haired visitor.**

**She spoke with surprise. "Natsu?"**

"What the hell?" Erza yelled, "How dare you interrupt my sleep!"

"Erza, you weren't sleeping to begin with," Mira said.

**The dragonslayer, crouching in the opening, grinned. He had come halfway across town, and climbed the outer wall of Fairy Hills just to see her. And his face─ somehow more attractive than before ─appeared dark, as the source of light was behind him. It looked as if the shadows of the night had dyed his hair a deep carmine.**

**She looked around the room, and then back at him. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, fearing the consequences he would face if he were caught.**

**He leaned forward, into her room. He offered her his hand. "Come with me," he beckoned, softly. His expression became serious. It seemed, the way he was posed, it was just like in the movies.**

**Was this really happening?**

**She stared at him with disbelief, convinced he was playing a joke. "What?"she asked, suddenly lifting her sheet to cover her chest.**

"What the hell?!" Gray said.

"Jelly-man. Your wife is cheating on you," Mira said.

"We're not married," Jellal said.

"Wait...is Erza naked-oh, God!" Lucy said.

"He liiikes you!" Happy said, rolling his tongue.

"What is up with you two and making couples?" Lucy yelled.

**Natsu remain unfazed.**

**A train of thoughts crashed into her head, releasing many things at once.**

**Was he mad? Did he really expect her to leave with him at this late of an hour? When the halls of the dormitory were chaperoned by well-paid men searching out pesky teenage boys looking to have a good time? There was no way he could possibly be serious.**

**But he was.**

**There was no denying it. That expression on his face, that glint in his eyes, and that all-consuming desire for adventure which she saw burning in them. She knew this face. She had seen it before.**

"Yeah! We're going to a job!" Natsu said.

**But reality set in. Just as the sun would set in each evening.**

**"Natsu...I can't..."**

**He did not give up, for he was determined, as he always was. "Come on, Erza" he insisted, gesturing encouragingly. "It'll be fun," he assured, grinning widely. "I'm going to show you something."**

**A faint blush padded her cheeks. Unable to hide it, she looked away from him. "But the others..." she said touchily, clutching at the end of her sheet. "I can't just leave..." she pressed. "Now's not a good time, Natsu.."**

**Ignoring her objections, he quickly grabbed her by the hand, tugging her forward and stripping her of her sheets and pillows as she yelped, bringing her headfirst out the window.**

Everyone blushed except for Natsu. Erza's almost rivaled the color of her hair.

"Wait, she's going outside absolutely unclothed," Levy said. Everyone nodded.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to strip her!" Juvia said.

"No," Gray said, his face still red.

"I will!" Lyon said.

"This is such weird love triangle," Meredy said, sweat dropping.

**"Natsu!"**

**His laughter rang and echoed through her ears as they fell together from outside the dormitory. Her hair rose up, and her garments danced with the cold rush of the wind. He tightened the hold he had over her hand as they fell to the ground, crouching as they landed soundly upon their feet, crushing the grass from beneath.**

**A wide-eyed Erza looked at him, catching her breath. She was tense. Her heartbeat was rapid. She appeared angered as well as surprised.**

**Their hands were still together.**

"Kyaah! I like this couple too! But which one? She should be with Jelly-man? Or baka boy?" Mira asked.

"You're taking this too seriously," Ultear said, sweat dropping.

"I vote Juvia and Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"I vote me and Juvia-chan!" Lyon said.

"I'm not going to vote in this crappy mess," Gray said, cupping his chin.

**He looked back at her shamelessly, scratching the back of his head and letting out a short laugh. She was beautiful when she was angry.** **Especially now, with her standing at his side in her showy night gown.**

**A light blush touched upon the silly grin on his face. "Hehehe.."**

**She resisted his innocence. And she seemed fierce. "Natsu..." she breathed. "You're going to take me back.. right now," she demanded threateningly.**

**The smile just wouldn't leave his face. "Heh," he responded, looking forward and smirking. "Sorry but no can do."**

**She was taken aback by his disobedience. She clenched her fist tightly.**

**And she appeared deadly.**

"Oh, now Natsu's going to get it!" Gray said.

"Waah! I'm sorry Erza! Please! I'll take you back!" Natsu said, hiding behind Happy.

"Hiding behind that cat will not do anything!" Lucy yelled.

**"What did you just say?"**

**"You heard me," he sneered, wiping his finger under his nose.**

**"Why you.." she growled, preparing to hit him. "I'm going to─" **

Natsu wailed, "Erza! NO!"

"What do you mean? It's just a story," Erza said.

**But then her sentence shattered like glass as she suddenly jerked forward with a gasp, being forcibly taken a long step. Without much time to think, she found herself caught up in a sprint. Natsu had her by the hand.**

**Over and down the hill they went.**

**"What was that?" he shouted mockingly from in front of her, a laugh carrying over the roaring wind.**

**Erza had no time (or chance, for that matter) to react. Her legs were having trouble keeping up, and it felt like she was being dragged more than anything else. The thrilling, cold air lifted her hair as they raced down the grassy slope of the hill. Clumps of grass and splotches of dirt collected upon the palms of her naked feet.**

**Furious, she began to utter his name, but something had caught her attention.**

**It was the large, glowing ball which sat aloft in the sky. The moon. It somehow held her eyes like flies trapped in a bulb of light. It calmed her. It was gorgeous.**

"See, I told you Lu-chan. Such a romanticizer!" Levy said, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't ever say that again," Erza growled.

"Sorry Erza," Levy said.

"Charle, remind me to never get Erza mad," Wendy sighed.

"Fine by me," Charle said,

**"Wooooohooooo!" Natsu roared aloud with excitement, his vest flying back like a superhero's cape. Erza returned to her senses with his cry. "Yeah!" he shouted.**

**Their strides were long, and the ground was wet. They ran fast. They ran wild. They resembled Adam and Eve sprinting through the garden of Eden, for they were naked before the eye of the night.**

"Wow! I didn't know Erza knew about Adam and Eve!" Levy said.

"I don't know who they are. What are they, criminals I must destroy?!" Erza thundered. Her dark aura came back again.

"No, Erza. Adam and Eve are the first man and woman on Earth. They used to live in the Garden of Eden," Levy said.

"Levy, did you read the whole bible?" Lucy asked. Levy blushed. "Yeah... Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not! I read it too!" Lucy squealed. They gave each other a high five.

**Erza struggled to keep up. She nearly tripped a few times, and her feet were beginning to ache. But the cold, however, was no longer a problem. Her blood was pumping. She was beginning to sweat. Her body was changing gears, and was now acting as a heating machine.**

**Now reaching the bottom of the hill, a densely packed forest of tall trees consumed them. Passing through, their bodies became shadowed beneath hundreds of branches. They themselves appeared as flashes as they passed between one tree to the next.**

**Erza skipped. She hopped. She ducked. The forest was a menacing field of obstacles. Running through it was a dangerous task. It required fast reflexes, and a sense of direction.**

**Which was why she hoped Natsu knew where he was going.**

**She suddenly gasped and ducked beneath a large branch which came hurtling at her. She heard the sound of twigs snapping against the top of her head as she did so.**

**Upon looking up again, she noticed the pathway was becoming increasingly more narrow.**

**She then yelped as a large frog hopped out and in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat. She barely managed to avoid running it over.**

**She could hear Natsu laughing.**

**Her brows furrowed. "Natsu...!" she growled, her teeth gritted, chattering with the frost of the wind that flew at her face.**

**She was so going to kill him for this. **

"I can answer those two questions: Natsu probably doesn't know where he's going, personal experience. And Erza will kill you Natsu. Where you two going to ask that?" Gray asked.

'He's so amazing...Gray-sama,' Juvia thought.

"Don't kill me!" Natsu said.

"I probably won't yet," Erza said.

"YET?!" Lucy yelled.

**From overhead, a small little squirrel carrying a nut upon a high branch watched with amusement, giggling at her frustrations.**

**However offended she may have been, she had no time to talk to the squirrel.**

"Erza, squirrels can't talk," Laxus said, "Common knowledge."

"It seems that my computer self is a dumbass," Erza noted.

** For the walls of the forest appeared to be closing in. Trees flew by them at many miles per hour. At their current speed, a sharp turn would prove only fatal. And if they did not stop, she realized, they would soon crash.**

**And then Erza's eyes shot wide as they dashed headfirst toward their death: the thick, wide trunk of a humungous tree which sat like a sleeping giant in their path.**

**They were going to be flattened.**

**"Natsu!"**

**As she reached the end of his name, she felt herself take a humungous leap into the air. It wasn't possible. She rose several dozens of feet high, surpassing the height of the great tree and peeking out above the top of the forest.**

**_What? _She thought in disbelief, looking down in confusion, kicking her legs and watching as the earth grew smaller. As the trees became shrubs.**

**She couldn't believe it.**

**"Hehehe!" laughed Natsu, a wide grin on his face.**

**She was flying. **

"Oh, my God, Erza! That sounds amazing!" Lucy said.

"What do you mean? You fly with me all the time," Happy said.

"You don't count," Lucy said.

"KYAAH! I so love this pairing better! But what about the Jelly-man's marriage? What will he say? WAAH! Can't choose!" Mira screamed. Everone sweatdropped.

"Yep. She is taking this stuff too seriously," Ultear said.

**It was just like a dream.**

**She was now looking down at her naked legs, her bare feet. Which were suspended high in the air. The view was incredible, it was breath-taking. Her toes tingled with the breeze. It felt as if an angel were carrying her to the heavens.**

**Just like a prayer.**

**"Natsu," she breathed, coming to her senses. "How did you...?"**

**The answer came to her when she looked up, seeing as they were climbing higher and higher into the night sky, jetting into the stars. It was his dragonslayer magic. There was a special flame which burned brightly around his shoes. He was using it in a way she had never seen before.**

**He laughed again.**

**And their eyes met. Natsu had the stupidest, silliest, biggest smile she had ever seen.**

**And she blushed.**

**Natsu... this boy.. why was he so happy? Had he never experienced loss, just as she had? He was so different from her.. a boy raised by a dragon (or so they say..). And what was she? A girl. A girl raised in hell. Who had seen the world at its worst. Its darkest. How could he possibly understand her? **

"Erza, you know you could be an amazing writer if you tried!" Levy said.

"Yes! We could be the Writing Squad!" Lucy said, making a peace sign. She shoved a pen into Erza's hand while Levy offered some paper.

"They are also taking this too seriously," Rogue said quietly in Ultear's ear. She nodded.

**There was no explanation needed. He just did. She knew it each time he looked at her. Each time he smiled at her. It was a special thing they had.**

**And she understood him.**

**Her hand tightened around his. "Natsu..." she said softly.**

**The dragonslayer looked ahead, challenging the thunderous world which awaited from above. They were now a great distance away from the green forest floor. The earth seemed so tiny.**

**"Erza.." he said to her.**

**The way he spoke surprised her.**

**"Are you ready?"**

**"What?" she asked, staring at him in bewilderment and then helplessly looking back to the ground which now appeared infinitely far away. It was now disappearing behind a coat of mist. She looked back at him. "Natsu what are you talking about?" **

"HE'S GOING TO DROP ERZA!" Gray, Happy, and Lucy yelled.

"I'm sorry, Erza! So sorry!" Natsu said, at her feet crying.

**He smirked mischievously at the wind.**

**Erza's eyes widened. Her tone rose as she pronounced his name. "Natsu..!"**

**"Here we go!"**

**And then the world flipped. The air escaped her lungs. The winds shifted direction. Her hair went down, her hair went up. Her stomach rose. The skies spiraled around her. Reality twisted before her.**

**They swooped up, and they swooped down. And as they came downward, they drove through the clouds, which bursted open like balloons. The winds hollered with rage, and Erza felt as if she would surely go deaf.**

**Natsu's laughter was faint as they jetted like a meteor toward the earth once again, the forest floor slowly fading into view.**

**Initially, she was scared out of her wits. After all, they were dropping out of the sky at however millions of miles per hour, soon to be greeted by a horribly painful and tragic death. It was arguably reasonable to be fearful at such a given time. But Natsu, however, was not displaying any signs of fear. He was laughing, and hollering of excitement, as they freely rode the currents of the wind down south.**

**She closed her eyes. A gentle smile touched her lips as she took everything in. The current felt great as it breezed across her body, as it pushed through her red hair. It was an amazing feeling. You couldn't get it anywhere else. And this, as it turns out, wasn't so bad after all.**

"Oh, thank God!" Gray said.

'Could it be that Gray-sama like Erza? I must destroy her!' Juvia said. She stared daggers at a very scared and confused Erza.

"J-Juvia. Calm down!" Erza stuttered.

**Plummeting earthward and nearing the outer rim of the forest, she felt herself swoop up once more, the edge of a branch snapping against her heel. Her eyes flickered open, and they were greeted by the stars which glittered across the blue sky. Just below her, the forest watched jealously as Natsu toured her through the night.**

**They had slowed to a steadier speed, where Erza could actually hear the hooting of the owls below. It was quiet. It was pleasant. It was peaceful.**

**And it was romantic. **

"So sweet! Erza is definitely a dreamer!" Levy said. It all happened in a second. Erza smashed Levy's face into the wall which resulted in a very painful knockout and a bloody wall and an enraged Gajeel.

"What did you do to Bookworm?!" Gajeel roared.

"That should teach her a lesson," Erza said.

"L-Levy..." Lucy said as she shook. Erza had a smug look on her face.

"Am I allowed to continue?" Meredy asked.

**Clutching his wrist, Erza spoke gently. "Natsu.."**

**He looked at her.**

**"Thankyou..." she said softly, shyly looking elsewhere from him. "It's been a nice time..." she continued, slowly. "Out here... with you.."**

**He stared at her blushing face, curiously at first. But then a big fat grin overcame him. "Heh!" he laughed. "But we're just getting started!" And before Erza found herself able to speak, they were at it again.**

**For the rest of what felt an eternity, they flew side by side across the starry night sky. They turned, they spun, they flipped, they twirled. They laughed, and they smiled.**

**Although they had nearly set a forest on fire, she was having the time of her life. And that was what mattered most to him.**

"AWWW! I'm sorry Jelly, but I'll have to go with Natsu!" Mira said, "But, that makes Jelly divorced...I know! Ultear can get together with him!"

"WHAT?!" Ultear yelled.

"Now you know how I feel," Jellal said.

**But Natsu's famous motion sickness eventually got the best of him, and their flight ended rather spontaneously, with the two of them tumbling out of the sky and into a small patch of grass in a clearing of trees. Upon impact, they found themselves rolling over one another amid the flowers, caught in a joyous fit of laughter.**

**Their bodies were intertwined. They were together. Erza was giggling. Natsu was laughing.**

**It seemed as if the whole universe was watching.**

**The two mages at last came to a stop, dead-still in the grass. Natsu lay atop Erza, and Erza lay beneath Natsu. Their eyes bore into each other as they spared a moment to catch their breath.**

**Natsu did not speak, for he was dumbfounded, paralyzed, by the beauty that lay before him. It was a girl, with long scarlet hair. She had the prettiest of eyes. They were chocolate brown.**

"AWW! Now, to my other problems...should it be Natsu and Lucy or Natsu and Erza...WAAH! SO much harder than last time!" Mira wailed.

"It's Natsu and Erza," Lucy said.

"It's Natsu and Lucy," Erza said. The two girls looked at each other, giving off such a dark aura that it could rival Zeref's.

**And she stared back at him, just as dumbfounded. His shadow cast over her. Her chest heaved upward, downward, as she breathed in, out. She found herself lost in him.**

**The way they stared at one another, it was as if they had just seen each other for the very first time.**

**"Natsu..."**

**"Erza..."**

**And then there was silence, in which Mother Nature took Her turn to speak. The crickets did their cricketing, and the owls did their hooting. Large gusts of wind brushed through the trees. But if one were to listen deeper, they would hear something else.**

**They stared. Neither of the two said another word.**

**But then Natsu looked away all of a sudden, as if he had just seen something move out of the edges of his eyes.**

**"What is it?" asked Erza, heartbroken that their special moment had ended so soon.**

**He put up a finger, silencing her. "Listen..." he whispered, staring off into the trees.**

**"Do you hear that?" he asked. **

"No," Erza said.

**She listened. But she heard nothing but the crickets, the owls, the wind that danced across the brush. The beating of her heart.**

**"No..." she replied softly. "I don't.."**

**Natsu continued to listen. He was very cautious about it.**

**Seconds passed, and then he got up over Erza. "Come on," he told her, taking her off the ground by her hand.**

**She did not object to him this time around. She allowed him to have control over her.**

**But she was curious.**

**"Natsu where are we─?"**

**"Just follow me," he cut in, tugging her along. She could not tell whether he was smiling, but she was beginning to make out the excitement in his voice. "There's something I want you to see."**

**And so she followed him (not that she actually had a say in the matter, anyway). Gently, he walked her across the moonlit clearing, leading her through a dim narrow passageway filled with bright flowers and neon wildlife. It was all new to her. Everything was surreal. And as they traveled through it, Erza was beginning to make out a sound. It was odd. It was peculiar. And though she wasn't certain, it sounded like**

**"Fireflies," Natsu said astoundingly, finishing her thought as he pushed a branch aside, revealing a wide, sparkling opening where shining crystal blue water ran at the center.**

"KYAAH! It's definitely Natsu and Erza...I need to shorted this pairing to something easier to say!" Mira said. Erza looked at Lucy.

"Please don't kill me," Lucy said in a small voice.

**He was right. Surrounding them must have been millions upon millions of yellow fireflies, which glowed ever-so brightly in the starry night. They buzzed. And they seemed to light up the entire world.**

**She was at a loss for words as Natsu brought her forward into the light.**

**Her eyes glittered. "Natsu.. it's.. beautiful..."**

**He looked up, and then around, grinning at all the millions of fireflies that swarmed around them. They seemed to take a liking to their humanly guests. And together, they laughed and danced with the bugs. It was one of the few times nature and human beings got along so very well.**

**It certainly was beautiful. **

"Come on, Gray-sama! Let's go see some fireflies as well!" Juvia said taking Gray's hand.

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon!" Gray said, not moving from the chair he was sitting in.

"Come on, Juvia. Let us go eat somewhere!" Lyon said.

"We already ate," Gray said, annoyed. Juvia became very flushed.

**They now faced each other from inside the spinning mass of glowing fireflies, which hid them from everything else. Their hands were held tightly together. Their fingers were laced. And their bodies were only inches apart. The world didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Nothing except them.**

**Their foreheads touched. A giggle escaped Erza. And Natsu spoke gently.**

**"I love you, Erza."**

**It was the first time he had said it to her. But he held no regrets. For he knew her answer before she spoke.**

**"And I love you, Natsu."**

**They both smiled, and slowly, they brought themselves together.**

**And then they kissed, and as they did, time ceased to exist. **

"Such a beautiful story!" Mira said.

"Come on, my princess! Let us spend a night together and then for the rest of our lives!" Loke said. Lucy sighed and looked at Gray and Jellal.

"Seems we're dealing with love problems as well?" Lucy asked.

"Join the club," Jellal shrugged.

**x.X.x**

**This is my present to all the laborers out there! Once again Happy Labor Day!**

**Two more things:**

**1) Promotion! Threat of the Anima is a new story I'm writing! Please read!**

**2) Contest! It's still going on! Details are a few chapters back!**


	15. Chapter 15: Super Loke Part 1

**Hi, again! School is taking up SO much time~ I mean, I have to start working on my SCIENCE PROJECT. It's making me go crazy! And also, I'm amazed how I can keep up two stories at once!  
**

**PROMOTION: THREAT OF THE ANIMA ~ Please check and review! If you like, go ahead and favorite and follow!**

**CONTEST INFORMATION ~ Well, that's pretty much it, go check back to chapter eleven for details!**

**REVIEWS: ~ To Reviewer Gal Iff, if you really want one, I could do a Lucy-death fanfiction. But to let all my readers know, I really don't like those stories, but this "Gal" has a good point. Funny reactions for heartbreaking stories...that's more like it (no, I'm not sadist)! And this is a LOLU so the universe is at balance again!  
**

**RANDOM FACT ~ I am a female. Just making sure...**

**CHAPTER 15**

**x.X.x **

"Whose reading next?" Lucy asked.

"I'll do it!" Loke said.

"Oh, God. Just try not to pick one that involves me and you," Lucy said.

"That's so mean," Loke said.

"And not one with me in it!" Gray said.

"Or me!" Erza said.

"And no me and Laxus. Because that was just weird," Mira said.

"And also know Gajeel and me. Because...just because..." Levy said, turning around.

"Aha! You're blushing!" Lucy said. Levy had a tinge of pink on her face and turned around to hide it. And guess who saw it? No explanations needed.

"I will find what I want! No bossing me around!" Loke yelled. Lucy and Levy where still fighting.

"So blushing!" Lucy said, pointing.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You guys are becoming just like us," Natsu said.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled. He hid behind Happy again.

"Once again, I am not a shield," Happy said face palming.

"Get in front of that cat!" Gray said.

"You can't tell be what to do!" Natsu yelled back. Gray squinted his eyes and held out the contract for the Rock Paper Scissors game. Gray read, "'The winner of janken will be allowed to have the loser be their slave for the rest of the day. When the loser is a slave, he/she must always call the winner 'Master' or any other title the winner chose. You will also have to serve them what that please, from sponge baths to free food.' NOW GEt AWAY FROM THAT CAT YOU IDIOT!"

"Will everyone just call me by my name?" Happy sighed. Natsu sighed. He and Gray signed the contract anyway. He shook hands on it, but then burned the parchment.

"Ha! I'm free!" Natsu said.

"Oh, no! Lucy has the original," Gray smirked.

"DAMN IT...master..." he said, adding the last part real quiet.

"What was it?" Gray said.

"Master," Natsu growled.

"Hmm?" Gray asked one more time.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING BASTARD...MASTER!" Natsu said.

"No no no! You are not allowed to call your master that," Gray said, shaking his finger.

"WHY YOU-"

"Uh? What was that? Shall I get Erza to torture you?" Gray was having fun with this. Natsu stopped, because he was about to punch his "master".

"Oh. No...master," Natsu said.

"I found one~! And its especially about me and my owner, Lucy!" Loke said.

"Oh, hell no," Lucy said, sweat dropping.

**Room Service **

"Ooh! A hotel! Can I come?" Natsu asked.

"Your master says that you will not go, but me. Erza will take care of you," Gray said.

"I-I'm sorry master..." Natsu said. Oh, he really wished he won the janken.

**Author: KiwiDoughnuts **

"Ooh! That sounds yummy!" Mira said.

"I wish they were strawberry cake doughnuts," Erza sighed.

"I wish there were Gray doughnuts," Juvia sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray, Lyon, and Lucy yelled.

"We'll have to call you Doughnut man, now," Sting, trying to hide his laugh. Levy didn't even try. Gray face palmed.

"Now now, Erza. Lucy has some right here!" Jellal said.

"I'm sorry, Jelly man, but Natsu has to give them to her. After all, they are the better couple. In my opinion," Mira said. She handed the box of doughnuts to a very confused and scared Natsu.

**One Shot. Lucy's day had gone so well, until unexpected guests ate everything in her kitchen. After she kicked them out, Lucy now has no food left. Who should come to the rescue? And have an incredibly romantic dinner, at that? **

"Big Cat to the rescue! The Lion of the Stars! The Hero of all Cats! It's-" Loke said.

"Shut up!" Lucy said.

"Super Loke!" Happy said, running into Loke's arms.

"Che. So childish," Charle said.

"Hey, your eyes were sparkling as well," Pantherlily said.

"Well yours were too," Charle retorted, going back to her old grumpy self.

"Charle! Be nice!" Wendy said.

**There is not enough of this pairing. At all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

"There is that Hiro guy again!" Gray said.

"He's a stalker. Like Juvia," Laxus said.

"He probably is," Gajeel said, "Fucking retard." **(A/N: No, Hiro Mashima is not a retard! It's Gajeel who said that! Please no offense! ) **

**Lucy decided it was a good day. Well, morning and afternoon; the sunset was almost ready to set, getting dangerously close to the horizon. As she sat on her bed and looked at the window, Lucy reflected on her day and all she had done.**

**She had gotten up early and made a beeline for her beloved Fairy Tail guild. Oh, how she loved that place! It was like everyday was beautiful when she woke up and walked through those doors. Her dream of becoming a fully-fledged mage in a guild- the guild she absolutely adored- was so gratifying. Granted, her acceptance into the guild was by sheer coincidence of meeting Natsu… but she figured it justified the means in this case.**

**She wanted nothing more than to be a part of Fairy Tail. Now, she could proudly wear the mark on her body that she so dearly wanted to have.**

**Unfortunately, Mirajane explained to her that nothing new on the mission board was up and try again tomorrow. Lucy had dejectedly started walking back out the doors she so happily strutted through earlier, then realized she _really_ needed groceries. Her pink-haired teammate depleted her stash... And his damn, flying cat refused to use the scratching post she had gotten him. But _no_. Happy only liked to claw her walls and furniture. Never mind the post she got him to stop doing that! **

"But, you don't have a scratching post, Lucy!" Happy said.

"I actually do. I forgot about it! It's in the closet, since it was pretty useless. That was when I first wanted a cat, " Lucy said. Happy flew over to the closet and opened the door to actually find a small pillar that cats use. Happy's eyes sparkled. It seemed to be better than fish! No, scratch that, nothing can be better than fish. He started to rub his back and claws on it, saying "Aye!" at random. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Is he going to be fine?" Levy asked. Her face was back to normal.

"Of course he will," Lucy said.

**After hunting down various food items, she somehow made it back to her little apartment, and dumped everything on her table. Wiping her hands against each other, she smiled at her good fortune. There had been massive sales on several of her favorite foods! How could she go wrong? She had splurged on the groceries and bought more than she really needed… but with Gray and Natsu constantly around, her tolerance of those two bickering was truly reaching its threshold. She felt she really needed those chocolate strawberries. Seriously.**

"Chocolate strawberries!" Erza said, "Lucy go get some strawberry cake and put those chocolate strawberries on it. Make sure to get whip cream. Strawberry flavored ice cream and strawberry syrup. You can put it on my tab."

"I'm not sure Erza is though," Lucy said to Levy.

"Not sure I'm what?" Erza asked.

**When her task of putting away her food items had been completed, she decided she had surely earned herself a nice, relaxing soak in her bathtub. By far, it was one of her favorite items in her apartment. The massive tub was fantastic to sit in… and sometimes, when the water got cold, she would drain the tub, and fill it right back up.**

**Lucy did enjoy her baths; to just be by yourself… just you and your thoughts… no one else… It was a small slice of heaven that she could give herself. And when she decreed that her stay in paradise was done, she dried herself off and put on her pajamas: shorts and a t-shirt. It was close enough to evening… Besides, she wasn't planning on going out anywhere. And it was _her_ apartment! She could dress in pj's all day if she wanted.**

"I want to take a bath!" Lucy said. She was instantly rejuvenated by the word bathtub. She started to open the door to the bathroom, thinking of all the precious bath time she needed. The bubbly soap and the warm water and the cleanliness of the marble floors...

"I don't think you want to go in there right now," Gajeel said. Lucy paled and walked away from the door.

**So she found herself sitting on her bed, contemplating her exploits today, when Lucy finally decided to get a small snack. Yes, those strawberries seemed awfully yummy right now…Opening her bedroom door, she walked into the main area of her apartment and found her stupid, infuriating, girly-haired partner sitting at her table, stuffing his face and his stupid, infuriating cat that looked hypothermic eating the fish she had purchased.**

"Hey, Lucy? What does hy-po-ther-mic mean?" Happy asked.

"Why should you know?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu~! Lucy's being mean to me! She called me a bad name!" Happy wailed.

"What the- hypothermic doesn't mean something bad!" Lucy said. 'Unless you have hypothermia,' she thought, but no need for her to explain more.

**Rage boiled inside of her. There was no saving them this time. Lucy noticed Natsu was currently eating her strawberries… the ones she was planning on eating this very moment. Reigning in her anger, because she knew this would not be healthy for her, she opened her mouth and yelled.**

**"Get out! Now!" Lucy shrieked as loud as she dared without getting a sound ordinance… she didn't need to be giving away more money than she needed. But she was damn close to not caring. Enough of this! Why did her partners love to show up with no rhyme or reason? Why couldn't they give her a heads up? Is "Hey, Lucy! Can we come over 'round 4?" too much to ask?**

"See! My Fanfiction self is right! Give me a heads up, you bakas!" Lucy yelled.

"Who? Me or him?" Natsu asked, pointing to Gray.

"Both of you! Including the cat and Erza!" Lucy said. Erza glared at her. Lucy gulped.

"Ok, not you Erza! You can have some of my clothes if you want," Lucy whimpered. It still didn't take the glare away and the dark aura around her as well, which made Lucy whisper help into Gray's ear. And that caused a major glare from the water mage.

"Why me?" Lucy whined.

"Leave my princess alone!" Loke barked. **(A/N Ha. Cat and barking like a dog...only me?) **

**She turned to Happy and saw him now raising his paw to swipe at her furniture. "No! Stay away from that!" Why her? Why? She bought all of this stuff. She paid the rent. She paid for her furniture. She paid for her food. Then these jerks decided to scratch up her stuff, eat her food _and strawberries_, and then pretend like it's no big deal?**

**Enough was enough. Without a word, she grabbed that damned cat and the pink-haired boy, and dragged them through her front door. Still silent, she threw them into the street and slammed the door behind them, locking it. Lucy looked at the thankfully still intact chair that Happy wanted to claw, then turned to face the less than intact fridge and pantry.**

**Most of her groceries were gone. Lucy sighed and lowered her head to look at the table, only to see all of her chocolate strawberries eaten. She walked over to her small couch and sat on it, wondering what on earth she was going to do.**

**She really needed to have a talk with them all. Especially Natsu and Happy. They were the worst. Even more so than Gray walking around mostly naked in front of her. For Christmas, that man was getting a straight jacket. He wouldn't be able to _ice make_ his way out of that.**

"Hey!" Gray said.

"Lucy's right. Stop stripping," Lyon said, crossing his arms.

"You too, bastard!" Gray said.

"In case none of you both know, both of you already did strip," Wendy sighed. That sent a pandemonium for the two, searching around the place looking for their clothes, tossing each other's pants to them. Gray's shirt landed on Juvia's face, which made her faint from happiness. Gray frowned as he picked it up from the fallen mage.

"Che. Useless," Gray muttered.

"Don't say that about Juvia-chan!" Lyon said.

**Hopefully.**

**On second thought, he could. Lucy groaned. At least Erza didn't grace her presence over here too much- it was only if something big was going down.**

**Still, none of them bothered to tell her they were here. They always left it to surprise. It was getting old, it was getting annoying, and it wasn't good for her well-being. How did they get in here anyway? She had a lock on the door and hardly ever left the windows open. Did they have teleportation magic or something? Really, this was mind boggling.**

**It was now getting close to dinner time and Lucy belated noticed she now didn't have anything to eat, courtesy of a dragon slayer she knew. Honestly, next time she saw him, she would put his head in her coal stove. Or tell him to play with matches… Just far away from her home. Maybe he would believe there was a volcano nearby? His Christmas gift would consist of a blow-torch or candles…**

"Thank you Lucy!" Natsu said, crying tears of joy as he hugged the very uncomfortable stellar spirit mage.

"I won't give you anything if you don't get off me!" Lucy muttered. No luck.

**Lucy sank farther into her couch and her stomach started aching. It needed food… but she had nothing left… Well, maybe that wasn't true. There _had_ to be something… Now willing herself to sit up on the couch, the stellar spirit mage decided to look through her pantry and fridge. Surely that scaly, food bulldozer left a thing here or there?**

**Yeah, there had to be something… There _had_ to be. Lucy was now pushing herself onto her feet and began the slow trudge over to her kitchen.**

**Seeing all the empty wrappers and crumbs on her table turned her optimism into realism. Just like his fighting style, when Natsu was finished, everything was completely destroyed. Lucy moaned in agony and fell into one of her chairs. She spent all that money on groceri-**

**A knocking came at her door.**

"Learn something from this you guys!" Lucy said, scolding them.

"God, Lucy. At least punish them the most," Gray said, putting his shirt back on.

**Lucy looked up immediately at the door. The sound was so foreign to her; she almost didn't know what to do. Someone… was knocking? Someone was asking permission to be let in? To tell the owner of the house that there was a presence outside, asking to be acknowledged?**

**The knocking came again and Lucy stood up this time. As she walked over to the door, she wondered who it was. It sure as hell wasn't her team… She was just complaining about them…**

**Lucy unlocked the door and grabbed the door handle, turning it. She then slowly swung the door open and the first thing she saw was a basket.**

**It was slightly below eye level to her. A large, wicker basket, with a checkered blanket on top, being held by two hands, one of which had a ring a finger.**

**Well, that answered that question. Now knowing who it was, she looked up the hands, to the white sleeve cuffs, underneath the black jacket… following the black jacket sleeves, which joined at the neck of the white shirt, with a jagged-striped tie fastened at the base.**

**Lucy then flicked her head up to look straight in the eyes of her friend and Celestial spirit, Loki.**

"SUPER LOKE!" Happy cheered. Loke stood up, looking are hero like, one food on the floor and one on the chair, pointing his finger toward the sky.

"Time to save Lucy, the princess!" Loke said.

"I hate both of you," Lucy said.

**He had a soft smile on his face; the smile someone gave when they weren't sure if what they were doing was right or not. But on him it was particularly charming. His eyes were behind his trademark, tinted sunglasses and looking down at her. Loki's mess of ginger hair was going all over the place, standing up in all different directions. Oh, he was looking debonair as ever. But Lucy didn't notice this. As soon as she recognized his face in her doorway, she immediately turned back down to face the basket.**

**There were _smells_ coming out of it… _Food_ smells. She eyed it with most desire and it didn't go unnoticed by the lion standing in her doorway. **

"First time I've seen Lucy food obsessed," Mira said, "Now that I think about it, I rarely see Lucy eat."

"I do eat!" Lucy said, "Have you _seen _my food supplies!"

"Once again where does all that fat go to?" Sting asked.

"I told you, to her breasts," Rogue said.

"Frosch agrees," Frosch said. The three blushed as Lucy slapped them, embarrassed.

"It does NOT!" Lucy retorted., "I get plenty of daily exercise!"

"Excuse them," Lector said.

"Maybe if I keep eating, I could grow breasts like Lucy's..." Wendy said.

"If you eat like that, you'll become fat," Charle said.

**Loki wanted to laugh at her antics and his unsure smile became one of genuine happiness. He honestly didn't know if what he was doing was right or not. In his past adventures of female pursuit, he wouldn't have hesitated. But for some reason, with Lucy, he felt the need to be cautious. She did mean a lot to him. Yes, he told her often in dramatic ways and always telling her of his loyalty…**

**But he decided to try another route with her. Instead of the flashy "Lucy, let's get together" and other renditions, he thought she might prefer the subtle ways of what he was going to do now. He really hadn't been sure about it. In fact, it was completely new territory. Taking it slow? Showing restraint? This would be a challenge, but completely worth it. Besides, she looked hungry and this would surely prove to be worth it in some respect. A quiet evening with his master? Sounded good to him… **

"This is sweet too!" Mira said.

"Loke, do you really think I don't respect you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not!" Loke said, "You just don't respect me as your lover."

"Loke, I'm not going to be your lover," Lucy said.

"Yes, you are~!" Happy said.

"One more noise out of you and you get no fish for the rest of the year...and the following six months after that!" Lucy snapped. Happy pouted.

**So, the handsome lion spirit chose the path of a perfect gentleman tonight. He knew the hellions she had as teammates. Natsu and Gray were _always_ fighting with each other and that was sure to wear down anyone. And while it was nice to have another female on the team, Erza's demeanor didn't help either. Her mood could change rapidly and put people on edge with simply a look. How Lucy managed to stay in one piece around these three _constantly_ was a mystery to him.**

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

"I thought you were my friend," Gray growled.

"What did you say about me?!" Erza said. Her anger was the strongest.

"Erza, please calm down!" Jellal said.

"Shut up Jelly!" Erza said. Loke was about to join Juvia, but he kept his composure as he looked each one of them eye to eye. Lucy only wondered too, how she managed to stay with these three...four if you include Wendy...six if you include the Exceed.

**He had been in the spirit realm and could tell she had been upset at something. His guess was that it had to do with a certain dragon slayer and his flying feline. Upon closer inspection, he realized he was correct and that they had once again intruded in her apartment and eaten the groceries she had purchased just hours ago.**

**He liked to watch her from the other realm. It was how he knew when she was in trouble or just living day to day. Lucy Watching was a fantastic way to spend time in the Spirit world and tonight, when he found her depressed and hungry, he made his decision.**

**Loki knew the most important part of tonight was taking place right now: Entrance to her home. Knocking her door was incredibly important to her. He knew why- the other members of her team seemed perfectly ok with entering her apartment when she was there (or not) and happily helping themselves to whatever was inside. Of course, he also knew that Natsu, Gray, and Erza were aware of the spare key Lucy had hidden underneath the potted plant to the left of her doorway… But Loki was not going to use this information tonight. No sir, it was going to be a gentleman's pursuit.**

"You're becoming like Juvia..." Lucy said, sweat dropping.

"I do not watch you like that!" Loke said. Lucy looked at him. "And I knock too!"

**"May I come in?" was the first thing he said to her, in the gentlest voice he could muster.**

**Lucy heard him and looked up at his face, noticing his smile turning sheepish and eyes showing hesitation. She almost got lost looking at his face when part of her remembered him asking a question a moment ago- asking to enter her home. He was asking? Not just barging in? This was certainly a welcome change in events!**

**Lucy weighed her options. Loki was always trying to get with her. Was this another one of his ploys? Nah, this seemed different. He would have knocked, probably, but not come with a _basket of food_. Loki would have said, "Let's go out for a bit, shall we?" and gotten in her comfort zone.**

"Aww...now this is what Lucy needs...a true gentle cat," Mira said.

"Not you too!" Lucy wailed.

"SUPER CAT IS THE HERO OF PRINCESS LUCY! THREE CHEERS FOR SUPER LOKE!" Happy cheered. Loke, Natsu, and believe it or not Charle cheered, "Super Loke! Super Loke! Hooray for Super Loke!"

"You too Charle?" Tigerlily said. Charle paled and returned to her grumpy composure.

"Of course not. I have no time for silliness like this," Charle said.

"It's okay, Charle. Go have fun!" Wendy said, smiling.

"I had no fun doing such a childish thing," Charle said.

"Geez, loosen up, will you?" Wendy muttered.

**The Loki in front her was asking to be let into her home, with food, and looking nervous? This was new… Lucy supposed he was trying to be sweet and subtle for once. And she _was_ a romantic. Besides, she was hungry, the food smelled good, he looked impossibly handsome, and she could use some proper company. Company that didn't claw her couches.**

**Loki watched her think about what was happening. He probably sent her reeling with his change in behavior. No worries, it looked like she was smiling now- and not one that was forced. That was a good sign… Maybe this would work out all right. Or she was desperately hungry.**

"If I know my Internet self, I would say its because I was starving to death," Lucy said.

**Lucy stepped out of the doorway and replied with a hearty, "Sure! Please, come in!" Loki nodded and stepped fully into her apartment, just on the other side of the door. He noticed her mood turn quickly into panic.**

**"I'm sorry about the mess, I am! It's not usually like this, it really isn't. Natsu and Happy came over, ate my food, left everything out, and didn't clean anything up…" Lucy was clearly upset. She always kept her home clean and tidy. Then the dynamic duo of destruction came over and left it a mess. Well, the kitchen was at least. Wrappers and dishes were strewn about on the table and counter. Empty bags were all over the floor, crumbs of food were all over the place, and Loki belatedly thought Natsu was getting a muzzle for a Christmas gift this year. One that was fire proof. **

"Hey!" Natsu said.

"You deserve it, baka," Gray said.

"You too!" Lucy said.

**Instead, the lion replied, "It is no problem, at all. Besides, I wasn't planning on using your kitchen table. May we use your living space?"**

**Lucy blinked. What was going on? Loki was being polite and controlled. And he didn't want to use the kitchen table? She looked at her living space. It was a couch against the wall, with Happy's unused scratching post next to it. There was a big open space in the middle of the room. She hadn't bought a coffee table yet…**

**"The living room? There's no table in there… you sure?" She was confused and he surely had noticed the lack of furniture there. But at least it was cleaner than the kitchen. What was he up to?**

**"I'm sure. This is perfect. If I may use it?" The lion asked permission once again. He was sure she was completely confused at this point. No matter. He loved to surprise her. This would be hard to top in the future.**

"It's a picnic. Just if you want me to spoil the surprise," Laxus said. Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Can I come? PLEASE?!" Natsu begged.

"If there's fish, I'm coming too!" Happy said.

"You're never allowed to eat my food from what you do almost ALL. THE. TIME," Lucy yelled. Natsu and Happy sulked and started to complain about Lucy to Gajeel.

"Oi! Why me?" Gajeel said.

"It's okay! Think of it as...you winning a fight with him," Levy said. Gajeel's eyes sparkled.

"As your master, I tell you to stop sulking and go get us some water," Gray said. Natsu sighed as he walked into the kitchen. Gray said, "Don't get any for yourself, servant."

"Fine...master," Natsu said.

"I feel sort of sorry for him," Lucy said, sweat dropping.

**x.X.x**

**CURSE YOU SCHOOL! Part 2 will come out on Saturday! Lots of time that day!**

**THREAT OF THE ANIMA PROMOTION ~ Please please please check it out!**

**See you later!**


	16. Chapter 16: Super Loke Part 2

**Hi, again! I couldn't post on Saturday because I was busy practicing my violin and piano at home. I missed about three days on each and had to make it up and so: Violin (1 hour), Piano (2 hours) X 3 hours = 9 hours! And then Mom had to go to an emergent meeting, so yeah...sorry guys!**

**CONTEST ~ Still going on! Who will be the chosen one?**

**STORY STATS ~ HAS REACHED 10,000 VIEWS! Happiness!**

**REQUESTS ~ Will do a death-fic for Lucy next chapter. Just to let you guys know I don't really like people dying (I prefer a happy ending and then it get weird when they see that they're not exactly dead and they're back) but if you guys really want it, I'll do it for you (see how nice I am). If you found any stories, I'll be glad to take them! **

**RULES FOR REQUESTS ~ I'd prefer if you guys found one around 5,000 words or less. It sort of crowds up the place. And also try to make it in English. I don't have enough time to translate it! And also when you see a request, try and review it for me by saying keywords like "Great!" or "Good Punctuation!" or even "It sucks!" (No offense.)**

**OTHER ~ Happy Late Birthday, Hatsune Miku!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**x.X.x **

"Here you go...master," Natsu whined, passing around water. Gray frowned.

"There's no ice," Gray said.

"God, Gray. Can't you make it yourself? Natsu has suffered enough, ne?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at the blonde.

"Fine," Gray said and he made tiny ice cubes the shape of the Fairy Tail sign. They all drank it eagerly.

"Thanks Lucy," Natsu said.

"You're welcome," Lucy said, smiling.

"LOVE~!" Happy said.

"HEY! Erza's the one who's supposed to be like that!" Mira said.

"No, I'm not," Erza said.

"No, she's not," Jellal said.

"CONFESSION!" Ultear and Meredy squealed.

"NO! IT'S! NOT! Damn you guys!" Jellal said, crossing his arms.

"We need a Super Loke fan club," Loke said.

"Aye!" Happy chimed. Charle did her best to look away from the "childish" ones and into Pantherlily's eyes. But then she turned away form him, seeing how he was passing membership tags to Natsu, Happy, and Loke.

"Where were we?" Levy asked.

"Where the so called Super Loke just came in," Laxus said.

**"Of course," Lucy replied hesitantly. "Whatever you need, go right ahead."**

**Lucy watched Loki put the basket down on the couch and pick up the checkered blanket off the top. He lifted the blanket up and shook it open, laying it on the open floor space. The lion then picked up the basket and placed it in the middle of the blanket. With his task finished, he held out his hand for her. Understanding entered her mind and she took his hand as she used to keep her self from falling as she sat down on the floor, with her back against the couch.**

**He made a picnic? Oh, this was getting good. Lucy was now incredibly awed at her attractive friend. He was trying hard and it was working. This was absolutely wonderful and no one had ever done this sort of thing to her. Then she realized she was still wearing her pajamas.**

Natsu smirked, "Fail." Lucy scowled at him.

"Are you offending Princess Lucy?!" Loke said.

"I doubt that," Gajeel said. This time, Natsu scowled at the metal dragon slayer. Lucy glared at the two, which was a warning for them to not start a fight.

**She started to get back up, saying, "I'll be right back. I just need to change…" when Loki stopped her, "It's fine, Lucy. We're not going out anywhere tonight. Just here. Besides, you're comfortable. Never mind it." With that, Loki kneeled on the blanket and started to unpack the basket. Lucy sat back against the couch and watched, as the food scents wafted throughout the living room.**

**Lucy was looking at him now. In his suit and tie, his sunglasses, and gravity-defying hair. She was now realizing how attractive this man was. God, if he looked like this back when he was in the guild, he would have _legions_ of girlfriends. But no. Loki gave up all that. She was his master now and he only looked at her. Granted, he was never restrained in his declarations about his want to be with her… But now he was showing this romantic side of him. Lucy found that she really did love this persona he was showing. And it certainly was a plus that he was so ridiculously good-looking. She thought that if Charming Loki came around more, he was certainly welcomed in her home. Lucy stopped thinking about Loki's physical appearance for the moment to watch him unpack the basket. **

"You finally realized that, princess?" Loke said.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Virgo," Lucy sighed.

"Then...Empress?" Loke said. Lucy sweatdropped, "That's even worse. Just call me Lucy." Loke nodded.

"Cute couple," Happy said, hiding his laughter. Lucy sighed as she got out duct tape and put it around the blue cat's mouth. Happy wriggled in protest, but he couldn't speak. His paws couldn't even take the tape off, which annoyed him even more. If Bixlow were here, Lucy would also duct tape his stupid mouth, but since he wasn't...it could wait.

**The first thing he took out was a bottle of wine and two glasses. **

"I don't drink..." Lucy said.

"We must have mixed you up with the rest of Fairy Tail," Erza said.

"Hey!" Lucy said.

"Lu-chan, it's a good thing you don't drink often. Imagine if you were Cana," Levy said. Lucy shuddered thinking of the usual amount of three barrels a day. And the fiery alcohol running down the dry throat of hers...

**Damn. He was really buttering her up and going all out with this dinner. And it was _working_. Really working. He then pulled out a three containers and placed them all on the blanket. He opened the first to show a few bread rolls, which smelled delicious. The second container was opened and some sort of pasta with shrimp was revealed. _Oh, dear this couldn't get any better,_ Lucy last container was opened and the air filled with roasted chicken. She could actually see the steam still coming off of it, showing that it was still hot.**

"Seriously, Luce~! Can I please come?" Natsu said.

"NO," Gray and Lucy said.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Shut up, slave! And get more water!" Gray said. Natsu scowled at the ice mage, but took the glasses and started to refill them.

"But I'm not even-" Mira stared.

"Don't. Say. One. Word," Gray said.

**Lucy's mouth fell open, "Wow. Loki, you did all this?"**

**Her lion chuckled and replied, "Yes, this was all my doing." He smiled and realized that his girl did love this kind of attention. He'd remember that for a long time to come. This Gentleman's way of flirtation was really working. Taurus had no chance with Lucy with his perverted ways. But that was fine. Taurus was a bull. Loki, was all man and with sex appeal. And he was using it. Just, on a different level than usual. He just might make this change long term…**

**Lucy didn't believe Loki cooked all of this fine smelling food. No way he did this all by himself. "How did you make it," she asked.**

**That sly smile of his made its way on his mouth.**

**"Magic."**

"YOU CAN MAKE FOOD APPEAR FROM THE AIR?!" Natsu yelled from the kitchen.

"FISH! FISH! FISH!" Happy said, who had just pulled off the tape form his mouth.

"But...I can't..." Loke said.

**With that, Loki then took out some butter, napkins, silverware, and plates. He then picked up the wine bottle, and pulled the cork out. Grasping one of the glasses, he poured some wine into it. Loki followed that motion by holding the glass out to Lucy, who took it. The lion then repeated the action with his own other glass and put it on the floor.**

**The Spirit wordlessly picked up a plate, putting a bun, some pasta, and chicken on it. Lucy reached out to take the plate when he handed it to her, and put it on the blanket in front of her. Utterly confused, mystified, and charmed, she said a 'thank you,' and kept watching him do the same for his plate. **

Happy's drool landed on a disgusted blonde dragon slayer.

"Watch it cat!" Sting said, grabbing his tail.

"Why does everyone hate me...?" Happy sighed.

"At least I don't drool," Lector said.

"Neither does Fro," Frosch said, "Do you Rogue-kun?"

"Oh...I prefer not to answer that question," Rogue said. Everone raised an eyebrow.

**Once Loki finished getting his plate together, he put in on the blanket next to Lucy's. He then sat down on the floor next to her, with his back against her couch. He looked over at her, with her bewildered facial expression and smiled. He picked up his wine glass and said, "To Fairy Tail!"**

**Lucy shook her self out of her daze, picked up her own glass, and said "To Fairy Tail!" and clinked glasses with him. Both of them took a sip from their wine and placed their glasses back on the floor.**

**Loki was the first to talk. He cheerfully said, "Please, dig in!" and smiled at her.**

**Completely enthused by the smell of all the food in front of her, Lucy took some of the butter and smeared it on a roll. She bit into it and almost cried with the freshness of it. Freshly baked rolls were always welcomed to her stomach. Who could argue with that? Looking at her sexy friend next to her eat his own roll caused her to finish hers quickly. What could she say? There was _pasta_ next to eat!**

"I would prefer if I had some strawberry cake," Erza said.

"You're not even in the story!" Lucy cried.

**Lucy wiped her hands on a napkin and picked up a fork. After rolling the pasta around its prongs, she stabbed a small shrimp on the end. She put the utensil in her mouth and slipped the food off.**

"SHRIMP!" Happy said.

"SHRIMP?!" Natsu yelled from the kitchen. They then heard a crash from the kitchen. THe cups were glass and everyone knew where it came from. And who it came from.

"Natsu! Clean it up!" Gray said.

"Yes, master," Natsu sobbed.

**Loki watched her first devour the roll, which tasted amazing, if he said so himself. He also watched how she picked up her fork and twisted the pasta and shrimp onto it, then placing it into her mouth. But there was _no way_ he missed her eyes light up in delight as she chewed the food he prepared for her. It put a warm feeling in his chest. It was nice…**

**At last, Lucy opened her mouth, but not to put food into it. "Loki, why did you do this?" The question had been probing her mind for the entire evening. Surely she didn't deserve this attention. He had to have better things to do. But how did he always know when she was upset? Though this was the first he did something like _this_. And how did he always manage to get into this world without her calling him, anyway?**

**She looked at the bright side of this situation: This food was incredible so far and the wine was delicious. She was hungry and upset at the beginning of the evening, but nowhere near so much now. And this was the most romantic thing any guy had done for her. Plus, her nosy neighbor was always wondering why she didn't have 'any nice young men stop by…' Lucy hated her. Perhaps tomorrow, that woman would inquire about the ravishing ginger who stopped by last night…**

"Hey! I am a nice man!" Natsu said.

"Me too!" Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

"Natsu, if you really want to, just stop setting people's stuff on fire and eating other's food. Gray, if you want to become a nice man, stop stripping. And Happy...you're a cat or something," Lucy said.

"I'd prefer if you call us Exceed," Charle said.

"It's okay, Gray-sama! You're always be a young man to me!" Juvia said.

"I'd rather you don't call me that," Gray said.

"What about me?" Lyon said, suddenly carrying flushed Juvia, bridal style.

"H-H-Huh?" Juvia said, her voice suddenly high.

**Lucy took another sip of wine and started to eat the chicken, which was seasoned perfectly and roasted just as well. She swear she was never so excited to eat…**

**Loki finally answered her question. "Why not? You certainly deserve it," He said simply. She truly did. Maybe not from him. But from someone. He could only try. Hopefully, one day, she realize how much he cared for her.**

**Lucy had finished her chicken to look over at her friend. She deserved it? Why? She wasn't special. She really hadn't wanted-**

**She wanted to laugh. Loki was plowing his nails on Happy's scratching post. His face had the expression that whatever he was doing, felt_really good_. He looked over at her with a simple, "What?"**

"Okay..." Lucy said.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gajeel said. Everyone joined in laughing.

"What can I say? A hero has to take its...privileges to its full extent," Loke said.

"It's still funny!" Happy laughed. Charle even giggled.

**Lucy did laugh. A hearty laugh and smiled again at him. She certainly was smiling a lot this evening, she noticed. Clearly her Spirit friend had something to do with it. And not the flirtatious side of him which he was known for.**

"See!" Lucy said. Everyone started to laugh again, harder.

**The lion stopped scratching and his smile turned into knowing smirk. "I have one more surprise for you, Lucy," he said smoothly.**

**With that, Loki kneeled once more and leaned over to the wicker basket. He reached in and put his hand on something, pulling it out. He placed the last container on the blanket and looked at his master. He watched her expression as he lifted the top off to reveal what was hidden.**

**The Stellar Spirit mage didn't know what to say, what to do, or even what to _think_. He lifted the top up to reveal _chocolate covered strawberries_… She wanted to cry. Loki was making this so special for her. She always thought him to be an arrogant flirt, never tied to anyone. But this… this was so different. He was really showing her his sensitive side and she didn't know how to react. But she knew one simple way that always worked:**

**"Oh, Loki!" Lucy cried out, and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him, in a hug. She nuzzled into his warm, strong chest, whispering "thank you's" and the like. It was the least she could do and half of her didn't want to leave the close proximity.**

"Aww!" Mira said, "THis is who Lucy should pair up with! I'll call this pairing...LoLu!"

"What?" Lucy said.

"Together forever, empress!" Loke said, hugging the blonde spirit.

"So a couple!" Happy said.

"I will duct tape you to the wall along with your mouth, wings, paws, and tail. And maybe muzzle you," Lucy said. Happy flew away from the blonde stellar spirit mage to the blonde dragon slayer.

"Oh, no I'm not. You spit on me," Sting said.

"Technically, he drooled on you," Rogue said.

"Shut it," Sting said.

**But there were strawberries to be eaten…**

**Lucy stopped her hug, smiled at him, and sat back against the couch. She picked up a strawberry and started eating it.**

**The Leo certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ reaction. He watched her as he opened the box, saw her gasp and start holding back tears. Then she pounced on him, embracing him in a monstrous hug. It took all he was made of to not hug back… He had to show restraint. Control. Subtle. Gentleman.**

**He watched his master eat the strawberries one after another and finally picked one up for himself. Since when did she eat this much? Oh well. He'd take it as a compliment that she loved his cooking. And there was no problem with that in his book.**

**Eating his strawberry, he noticed Lucy had finished devouring the rest and was finishing her wine. As he completed the strawberry, he smiled at her.**

**"I hope you enjoyed everything I made, " he asked her. It didn't take long for a response.**

**"Oh, Loki, it was absolutely wonderful! The most fantastic dinner I've ever had, on any level!" She was beaming now with happiness. That was an improvement from what she was previously this evening…**

"Hey! We're nice to hang out with!" Natsu said, who finished passing out everyone's glasses.

"WHEN YOU'RE NOT EATING MY FOOD!" Lucy yelled.

**"I only hope I can do you this honor more often. But, please, it is getting late, and I do not wish to overstay my welcome," Loki said smoothly. And before she could protest, he started to pack up the dishes and boxes.**

**"Please do cook again, Loki. It was amazing. I never knew food could taste like that. But you don't have to go so soon. You only just got here," Lucy mumbled. Loki admitted he did want to stay… but he did need to go.**

"Isn't he always with you? Like his key?" Levy asked.

"It doesn't exactly work that way," Lucy said.

"Yep," Loke said.

**"I will anytime you need it. Just let me know, ok?" Loki finished putting the dishes in the basket and was standing up now. He held out his hand once again and his beautiful master put her hand in his. He lifted her up onto her feet and with a smile, he bent down to pick up the basket and blanket.**

**He lifted the items up, and opened his mouth for a few final words, "I'll always be here for you Lucy. All you have to do is let me know what you need, and I will come. Now, I will see myself out. Please sleep well tonight." The lion then started walking to her door. "And by the way, Lucy, your teammates know about your spare key. I suggest you either move it, or not use one at all. If they still persist in finding some other ways to get in, I will let you know. I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening, Lucy. Good night." With one last grin, he opened the front door, walked out, and shut it behind him.**

**Loki walked out the door, and smiled, waved, and winked at the woman next door. She was probably eavesdropping. No matter. He knew from tonight that Lucy was falling for him on some level. He could feel it. Time and patience was all he needed, and it was worth all that. With a _poof_, he went back to the Spirit World.**

**Back inside, Lucy was left staring stupidly at the door.**

"You're becoming like one of his girlfriends, Lucy," Mira said.

"I'm not like one of them! And I'm not his girlfriend!" Lucy complained.

"It seems that you're denying," Laxus said.

"DENIAL!" Happy said.

"That's it! One more word from you and I'll throw you into the closet!" Lucy yelled.

**What had just happened? Who knew her lion could be romantic? It had most certainly worked on her. Now, she wanted to see more of him. A lot more of him. This was the most extraordinary dinner she'd ever had. Or was this a date? Lucy didn't want to think about those details. What mattered was she realized how charming Loki could be when he desired, and be subtle and a perfect gentleman! He really _was_something… wasn't he.**

**Lucy thought about it. Loki was dangerously handsome. That suit fit way too well on him and it looked way too good. His sunglasses added a hint of _I'm a bad-ass_, and what girl didn't like a bad boy? Lucy then admitted, that when she hugged him, he even _smelled_ good. He smelled like the earth after it rained and she'd be damned if that wasn't delicious. **

"He's starting to rub off of you," Gray said.

"ARE YOU JEALOUS OF LOKE, GRAY-SAMA?!" Juvia thundered.

"N-No! Of course not!" Gray said, scared.

"Forget that guy. He's denying it. But you always have me!" Lyon said.

"Again, such weird love triangle," Meredy said. Ultear and Jellal nodded.

**But, Loki was a spirit. Her spirit. One she made a contract with… Wasn't there some rule about that? She supposed she never heard of one… but still. Didn't he live for a long time? Never aged? She would. Then what? Lucy sighed. This was going to go nowhere. Why is he trying so hard? Did he know something she didn't? Well, some people were going on about her and Natsu getting together, but he apparently is already over 80 years old. What was going on there, too? Her mind went back to Loki. Back to Natsu. Loki. Yeah. Leo was definitely more handsome and sexy. And tonight proved he was nothing short of a gentleman. **

"Aha! You think he's sexy!" Levy said. Lucy scowled at her.

"I bet you think Gajeel's sexy," Lucy said, thinking of a comeback. That made Levy blush a furious red.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel said.

**She supposed she would tell Mirajane about it tomorrow. The take-over specialist loved gossip with her and this would send her reeling. Maybe Mirajane knew something about Celestial spirits that she didn't? Lucy figured she didn't need to be up half the night worrying about this. Besides, she could always ask Loki herself.**

**In the mean time, the mage looked at her kitchen and groaned. It was still a mess. She needed to pick it up, badly. Lucy did not need mice in her home. She turned her head to look at the living area. Pristine and Loki free. Lucy sighed. She missed him. He really did make her happy tonight... Wait, she had something else to take care of.**

**Lucy walked over to her front door and opened it. She reached outside and pulled out the spare key under the plant. She didn't need a spare key… She never used it, anyway and was responsible enough. Lucy looked at the key in her hand, wondering if this was really how her friends kept getting into her apartment. Well, it seemed plausible.**

"How do you guys know where my spare keys are?" Lucy frowned. All of Team Natsu started coughing.

"Well..." Natsu said.

"You see..." Erza said.

"Ah..." Gray muttered.

"It's under your mattress now!" Happy said. Lucy sighed. She needed to make a fake spare key.

**Smiling at the tip Loki gave her, she walked back into her home, shut the door behind her and locked it, still staring at the spare key. She didn't need that key, what was she thinking, putting it out there?**

**Lucy lifted her head from her palm and looked to the living space. Just a couch and scratching post was there. That was all. No lion. Lucy sighed. But with her friend and this night's events in mind, perhaps she wouldn't need a coffee table anyway.**

"SUPER LOKE SAVED THE DAY!" Happy cheered. Lucy smiled. Seeing everyone either smiling or joking along or even both, really made her day.

**x.X.x**

**See you guys soon! I'm planning to finish one on Thursday, but then again, I never know!**


	17. Chapter 17: Zeref's Fanfiction Work

**Hi**,** everyone! Like to thank everyone for the reviews, but I decided that I'll do something different! TigressofFiore had a great suggestion...but (no offense) it was a bit to short (around 600 words). Usually I want something with big quality so I can find a way to have a good amount of quality in each chapter. SO, I'm going to use that idea and make one myself! I will make sure to give TigressofFiore credit while I write this one!**

**STATS ~ Let's get this story to 100 followers! And congrats on 200 reviews!**

**CHAPTER SUGGESTIONS ~ Okay, I think I already have a next chapter suggestion, but I will accept any other stories gladly! I want them at least to be more than 1500 words but the maximum is up to 6000 words. I don't want any TOO long either!**

**PRIVATE MESSAGING ~ You can alway private message me too!**

**CHAPTER 17**

**x.X.x **

"So, whose reading next?" Erza asked. No one raised their hands. And silence filled the room.

"Mirajane hasn't read!" Happy blurted. It was true. The silver haired mage was always making fun of couples and laughing at the embarrassed, but she was never one to read the actual stories.

"But-" Mira complained.

"No buts. You're reading," Lucy said.

"It's not that bad! Unless you're in the story of course," Gray said.

"And give us a break too," Laxus said.

"Ha! It's finally time for payback!" Jellal said, pointing at her.

"Shut up, Jelly," Mira growled, which made the blue haired mage sweatdrop and the rest of Crime Sorciere laugh at him.

So as Mira found a story, Gray was ordering Natsu to dress up as a clown and entertain him, Happy, Charle, and Wendy. Sting and Rogue were playing rock, paper, scissors. Laxus was talking to Gajeel about how bad each other's motion sickness was. Juvia was stuck in Lyon's embrace as Meredy sweatdropped. Ultear, Erza and Jellal were talking about where they were going after staying here. And Levy and Lucy were denying love from Loke and Gajeel.

"For the last time, Loke and I are not together!" Lucy sighed.

"Of course you are NOT! Just like how-" Levy started.

"Just like how you looove Gajeel!" Lucy said, "You probably think he's hot." Levy blushed a deep scarlet.

"I DO NOT!" Levy yelled.

"Yes, you do!" Happy butted in.

"YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS CONVERSATION!" Lucy and Levy yelled.

"I found one!" Mira said. The room became silent and the crowded around the small laptop. It was getting quite cramped, but Juvia didn't mind much, seeing how she was pressed against Gray. Lyon didn't mind much, because he was pressed against Juvia. But, Gray did. A lot.

**Death **

"Mira! You picked the one with a bad title! I bet this has people dying in it! Us dying in it!" Lucy said.

"That was my plan," Mira said, with an evil glint in her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

**Author: DarkMageofTime **

"IT'S BY ZEREF!" Ultear yelled, scared.

"No its not. It's by Dark Mage of...time. Okay, maybe you're right," Mira said.

"Damn it, Mira!" Gray said.

"Not my fault!" Mira said.

"Uh, yeah it is! You picked it!" Gray complained.

"Shut up, will you?" Mira said. And everyone did.

**Summary: In Fairy Tail, certain deaths happen: gruesome murder, peaceful death, and just plain death from grief. Who will be the victim? Who will submerge alive?**

"Mira, this sounds scary," Wendy wailed.

"It's okay, Wendy. It won't happen in real life," Lucy said. But they didn't know Natsu seemed to be in a trance, his eyes wide. Hell knows what happens next.

**Got this idea from TigressofFiore, but its a bit changed up. But the same people die. Love death! Please read it! I decided to make it longer though. Also, today's my birthday! It would be nice if you left me something like Happy Birthday, Morgan-chan! (_A/N - My name is not Morgan and its not my birthday.)_ Again, love you Zeref!**

"Morgan must be killed! She is a dark mage! And she like Zeref!" Erza yelled. She summoned a sword and raised it high above the computer. Lucy held her back.

"My computer isn't Morgan though!" Lucy cried.

"Not again," Natsu groaned.

**To Lucy, today wasn't exactly one of the great days of Magnolia. The sky was cloudy and lightning could be seen from the distance. She cringed every time she heard the booming sound of thunder. Even Juvia, the Rain Woman, was frightened from the cracks of lightning that flooded the city. Lucy was in need of comfort so she raced home, trying not to get wet from the now pounding rain. Thunder cracked and her earlobes started to throb. She really needed to go home now.**

**She closed the door to her apartment and sighed in relief. Safe and sound. And even better the room seemed to be empty.**

**For now. **

"This is really creepy, Mira! Don't talk like that!" Lucy said. Mira was talking in a low voice that creeped out everyone.

"You're really becoming scary like that bitch Minerva," Sting said.

"Seriously, Mira!" Wendy said. Mira ignored them all.

**She felt the need of a bath. She rushed into the bathroom and stripped of her clothes. She breathed in and frowned. She smelled something different. Something nauseating. But it was so faint, that Lucy shook her head and thought it was her imagination. She jumped into the bathroom and felt the warm water pound on her skin.**

**So refreshing...**

**But a few minutes later, the nauseating smell became stronger. And stronger. And stronger. Now the blonde was starting to worry. Where was it coming from? **

"It's poisoned gas! I bet that Cobra guy is the killer!" Gray said.

"He has a point. But, I don't want to die!" Lucy said.

"You won't die. Probably. At least not in real life," Laxus said.

"Thanks for the comforting thought," Lucy said. But none of them noticed that Natsu was slowly moving away from the crowd...

**She started to feel weaker by the second. Minutes passed and Lucy felt that instead of her strength reviving it was weakening. Lucy needed to rest. She turned off the water, which seemed to take all the energy in her arms. She didn't care about her towel and her wet hair. She NEEDED to lie down. Her legs became heavier every step. And as she tried to reach for the doorknob, she slumped against the wooden door. Naked. **

Wendy's eyes widened.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy yelled.

"Be thankful it isn't anything...else," Levy said, looking for the right word to say, "Like sex and all." Wendy's eyes widened more. "Oh, Wendy. I mean...like love with Gaj- I mean, another person."

"You were going to say Gajeel weren't you?" Lucy smirked.

"N-No, I wasn't!" Levy said, her voice high again.

"Yes you were!" Jellal said.

"SHUT IT JELLY!" Levy yelled. Lucy walked over to the very annoyed tattooed mage.

"Tough luck," Lucy said.

"Did you say strawberry cake?" Erza asked.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Lucy yelled.

**And a person came wearing a wooden cloak entered the room. She smiled as she checked off Lucy's name.**

**"Done," she said. And she disappeared in a split second. **

"Mira, please stop reading..." Wendy cried.

"Do you want to torture her? She's just a child!" Levy complained.

"Maybe..." Mira hissed. Levy sighed.

**Natsu was also trying to escape the rain, trying not to get more wet if that were possible, because he was absolutely soaked.**

**"Damn it..." Natsu hissed. If only Happy were here. But Happy and Charle went on a mission alone and now it was hard to get pretty much anywhere. And in this rain, he couldn't see anything either, even with his dragon senses. And when he heard the lightning crack, his ears were pounding.**

**He seriously needed to get to Lucy's. **

"What?!" Lucy yelled.

"Isn't that what everyone does?" Erza asked.

"Well, yeah," Lucy said, "That's the point!"

**Natsu could make out the shape of the bridge faintly. Lucy's apartment was on the other side. Natsu laughed out loud, feeling relief. And he started to race toward it. He couldn't wait to get to Lucy's home. He could eat and take a bath and STAY WARM. **

Lucy sighed. Next time there was a rainy day, she could expect him.

**But everything turned wrong. Natsu slipped on an unnoticed puddle and started to roll into the icy river, still thawing from the winter. And it was deep. Too deep that Natsu thought. He sank under and started to gasp for breath. **

"The end. Natsu's going to drown," Laxus said.

"I'M NOW THE BEST DRAGON SLAYER IN FAIRY TAIL!" Gajeel cackled.

"Did you forget about me?" Laxus said, vein popping.

"No," Gajeel replied.

"Did you also forget this is a story?" Levy said. Gajeel blinked.

**Natsu was a good swimmer. But the river was too swift. He was sucked up into the icy river. And wetter than ever.**

**His heard turned from left to right, trying to find strip of land for him to rest on. But through the thick rain, there was no hope. He might as well have a peaceful sleep for once.**

**He lay there, looking at the gray sky. And a flash of light fell down, almost hitting him. He cringed and then felt sick. The lighting struck the water. Water is a conductor of electricity. Well, he didn't think that exactly, but he knew you were supposed to stay away from water during a thunderstorm. And he was trapped in the river.**

**So much for a peaceful death.**

**And the hooded figure smiled through the rain. Mother Nature really can be an asshole.**

"That sounds...horrible! Mira!" Lucy gasped.

"This is what you get for making me read!" Mira said.

"We've had enough torture. Just stop!" Wendy cried.

"No. I have more to do," Mira cackled. Everyone looked at each other. Could this be part of Zeref's doing? Probably.

**Gray- **

"DAMN IT!" Gray yelled.

"Oh, just deal with it," Lucy said.

"I will not tolerate having to read Gray-sama's death!" Juvia thundered.

"I can!" Lyon said brightly.

**-was on his way to Lucy's- **

Lucy groaned.

**-followed by a certain water mage, not affected by the water and thunder. But the ice mage didn't notice her following him. And he probably didn't care either. It was the rain. Juvia insisted it wasn't her fault and Gray knew she was probably right. But he still didn't like the rain. He looked over and saw a strike of lightning hit the river. He made a mental note not to jump in.**

**He amazingly crossed the bridge and came up to Lucy's apartment, Juvia following him close behind. But they didn't notice the cloaked figure in front of them. **

"Oh, she's going to kill me," Gray said.

"Will you stop spoiling it? I'm a slow reader," Sting said. He peered closely at the story. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, dude, but you're going to die." Everyone sweatdropped.

**"Damn it! He can't find out about Lucy," the girl under the cloak said. She disappeared and snuck up right behind Gray. But she didn't notice Juvia's presence. And Juvia watched the whole thing in horror. Her beloved Gray-sama started to choke. He felt as if he were dying of air. He turned around and saw the cloaked figure. And the face.**

**"What the- why?" he said gasping for breath. The woman under the cloak snickered. And Gray fell limp on the cold brick floor. The woman took his arm and they disappeared. **

Juvia had tears in her eyes. And then she started to boil with anger. Literally.

"WHO DID THIS TO GRAY-SAMA?!" she screamed. She pointed at Lucy.

"WAS IT YOU, MY RIVAL IN LOVE?!" she screamed again. Lucy paled and backed away from the angry water mage.

"N-No!" Lucy said, "Remember I died?" Juvia turned back to normal.

"This is a story, Juvia. It didn't happen for real," Gray said.

"GRAY-SAMA IS ALIVE AGAIN!" Juvia sobbed. And her tears began to flow. And flow. And flow.

"Damn it! Stop crying! You'll drown my home!" Lucy wailed.

**And Juvia witnessed it.**

**She couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything. She covered her mouth in horror, fighting the urge to throw up over the sight of death. And to make it worse, it was Gray's death.**

**She couldn't take the pain of him dying. She couldn't. As she sobbed, she raced up the fire escape to the roof of the building next to Lucy's. And took a deep breath. Her feet lifted off the building and she started to pummel toward the ground.**

**Everything seemed to be in slow motion. And then she started to regret it. And then a flashback of her life started to race through her mind. Being abandoned at school. Dating Bora. Battling against Fairy Tail. Meeting Gray. The Tower of Heaven. Joining Fairy Tail. Jobs with Gajeel. The S-Class mage competition. And then darkness filled her head. **

"So...that means I'm dead, Natsu's dead, Gray's dead, and Juvia's dead," Lucy said.

"NO! JUVIA-CHAN!" Lyon wailed. He started to cry on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Again, why am I the comforter?" Gajeel asked.

"IT'S ALL GRAY'S FAULT!" Lyon said, glaring at the confused mage.

"W-What?!" Gray said.

"Now you know how I feel," Lucy sighed.

"Did you say strawberry cake?" Erza asked.

"NO!" Lucy yelled.

**Erza was going to fulfill her dream.**

"I'm going to a land of strawberry cake and soufflé?! YES!" Erza cheered.

"Er...that's your dream?" Lucy said.

"I have a feeling that you'll die before you reach it," Ultear said.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF STRAWBERRY CAKE AND SOUFFLÉ!" Erza roared.

"O-Okay," Ultear said weakly.

**But the rain was so thick and hard, that she couldn't go to the cake shop. **

"T-That's not it though..." Erza said.

"Poor Erza. She's brokenhearted," Jellal said.

"Shut up, Jelly," Erza said.

"Will everyone stop calling me that?!" Jellal yelled.

"Death...death...death..." Mira said.

"S-Stop it!" Wendy cried.

**She was going to do it! Buy the 1000th strawberry cake and eat it. That way she could have free strawberry cake for life. FOR. LIFE. But, the damn rain was in her way. She couldn't even see the road, much less the the bakery. But she HAD to do it. She raced through the streets, using her instincts.**

**She ran passed Lucy's apartment and heard a scream. Erza looked at the lighted window. Natsu must have crawled into her home again. After her cake, she decided to pass by and look through her clothes. **

"But they're both dead," Happy said.

"This was before they died," Charle said.

"You guys are idiots," Pantherlily said.

"HEY!" they both yelled.

**She looked and almost cried out with joy. She could make out the faint words of her very special bakery which sold the most amazing strawberry cakes in the world. She opened the door and the chimes jingled.**

**But there was no one there.**

**"Um...hello?" she said. She expected to see the old man come from behind the counter, but no one answered. Her steps echoed as she explored the bakery. She breathed in. She could smell the bread, burnt cookies, and strawberries. But there was another scent which caught Erza's attention more than the strawberries.**

**Blood.**

**Now she was starting to worry. This little quaint shop could have been under attacked. She raced to the counter and saw her worst nightmare. The owner was covered in blood, face frozen in shock. Her hands started to tremble as she looked the man over. There were cuts everywhere, but there was a deep one right on his neck. She looked closer and saw that his throat was slit. **

"But...then who will make the cakes?" Erza whimpered.

"I'm afraid...no one will," Levy said.

"DAMN YOU!" Erza screamed.

**Her worry was replaced with anger. She exquipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.**

**"Show yourself! Why would murder these innocent civilians?" she yelled. And the hooded figure came into focus. **

"I bet the killer is Mira!" Gray said.

"Aye! She's being scary right now!" Happy said.

"Death...death...kill...blood..." Mira rasped. That was NOT a good sign.

"I think its Laxus. He is a Lightning Dragon Slayer after all," Levy said.

"But I'm a male. The killer is a woman," Laxus said.

"Maybe its Minerva. That bitch ruined our lives," Rogue said, "Plus, she loves torturing you guys. Remember what happened to Lucy?" Sting agreed. Lucy winced.

"You have a point..." Gajeel said.

"I still think its Mira," Gray said. Lucy nodded.

"Mira's being weird..." Lucy agreed.

**"You! Are you the cause of this?" Erza asked.**

**"Do you need to know?" she said, "You're the last one. Now be a good girl and come here so I can kill, you, okay?"**

**"As if!" Erza said. And she threw the swords at the hooded figure. The woman disappeared and reappeared behind her. She took Erza by the throat. Erza kicked backwards and the woman cowered in pain. Erza went for the kill, but she disappeared again.**

**"Fuck," Erza muttered. The hooded figure appeared again and smiled. That made the scarlet haired mage get angrier. She exquipped into her Flight Armor and started to go after the woman again. Her enhanced speed couldn't touch the other mage and she disappeared again, pulling off the top, leaving her breasts showing. **

Everyone blushed. Erza's was about the color of her hair.

**Erza's anger was at boiling level. She exquipped into her Armadura Fairy armor and went after her. She could feel the strength of her comrades in the armor. It was the Fairy Tail armor. She couldn't afford to lose.**

**Suddenly, something in Erza's mind clicked. She smiled.**

**"Why are you smiling?" asked the hooded figure.**

**"Because," Erza said, "I know how to beat you." The woman under the cloak frowned. And she disappeared again. Erza concentrated and started to head to the right. And as she predicted, the woman appeared. Erza grinned as she pinned her against the wall with her swords.**

**"How did you-"**

**"How did I find your weak point? It was simple. You move with the current of the air. Wherever the air is flowing, so are you. But you were a great opponent. All I need to do is know who you are," Erza said. She took her hand and lifted the hood. And as her blue hair fell, Erza paled.**

"But we don't know anyone with blue hair except for Levy, Juvia, and Wendy...It's LEVY!" Lucy said.**  
**

"How could it be me?!" Levy said, "Why would I kill my best friend?!"

"Simple. You were jealous of relationships. In many stories, I'm paired up with Natsu while Gray pairs up with Juvia. And you wanted to feel the same with Gajeel, only he's dense to know anything about love."

"I want to be with Empress," Loke said.

"Hey!" Gajeel complained.

"We are not together!" Levy said, her cheeks faintly tinging pink.

"So you were so full of jealousy that you decided to kill us to get rid of our so called 'love'. And you were about to kill Erza and Jellal, BUT 1) Jellal is usually no where to be found and 2) Erza was too strong for you to handle," Lucy said, "And its no one else because Juvia is already dead and Wendy is way to young to become a murderer."

"Good statement, Fairy," Sting said.

"Death...death...blood...tastes so good...blood..."

"Mira, please snap out of it!" Gray said.

**"WENDY?!" Erza said. **

Silence.

"How could it be Wendy?! I was so SURE that it was Levy!" Lucy complained.

"Ha! Who's the mass murderer now!" Levy proclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy said.

**"Duh. Why couldn't you guys just DIE?!" Wendy cried.**

**"But...why?" Erza said sadly.**

**"Because you guys were always...BETTER than me! I was overshadowed by everyone! Lucy was strong with all her celestial spirits. She was useful for battle and for other stuff! Natsu was the star of the team! Gray's Ice Make is absolutely amazing! And Erza...you're just Erza. Titania! Youngest person to pass the S-Class Test! And I am pretty much nothing! Sure I'm a sky dragon! But all I am! And everyone also looks down on me! Why can't people see me and see how strong I am?!" Wendy cried. **

"I...I don't feel that way at all!" Wendy cried.

"It's just a story, Wendy," Lucy said.

"I don't want to murder all of you!" Wendy cried. Tears were falling from her cheeks.

"Die...death...death..." Mira said.

"Oh, will you just SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

**"Wendy..." Erza said, "You didn't have to kill everyone. We all know you're strong."**

**"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Wendy screamed.**

**"You defeated the King of Edolas," Erza said kindly.**

**"With the help of Natsu and Gajeel!" Wendy said.**

**"You helped us bring down the city of Edolas," Erza tried again.**

**"That was for Jellal-sama!" Wendy complained, tears falling from her eyes.**

**"You made it to the S-Class test," Erza said kindly.**

**"I didn't even pass the first round," Wendy wailed.**

**"And you helped us gain points in the Grand Magical Games," Erza said, smiling sadly.**

**"S-Shut up!" Wendy said. **

Wendy started to cry. "I don't want all of you to die! Just stop reading! Stop!" And a small tear fell onto the crazy white haired mage. And she slowly started to turn back to normal.

"Huh? What's going on?" Mira asked.

"You're back~!" Happy cheered.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked, "I remember choosing a story...and then..."

"It was probably one of Zeref's old spells. Damn, that guy even has his ways on this crap," Gray said.

**"You're one of the best Fairy Tail mages that even the First Master would be proud of. Wendy...no Wendy Marvel," Erza said. Wendy's tears fell down her cheeks.**

**"I...I'm sorry! Gomen!" Wendy cried. She started to sob on Erza. "I need to repent! I'm so sorry!"**

**"Wendy...I can't keep this a secret," Erza said sadly.**

**"I-I know!" Wendy sobbed.**

**"Let's go. If we're lucky, Master is still there and you won't have to leave without embarrassing yourself," Erza said. Wendy nodded and they headed out. Wendy transported them, floating through the wind on the cold rainy night... **

"That was creepy!" Wendy said, "I don't want anyone to die!"

"Me neither," Lucy said.

"I liked it! It was like a horror movie! We can act it out! I'll be the killer. Minerva can be Lucy. And Rogue can be Gray. And-" Sting started.

"Now he's being serious," Rogue said to Ultear.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's my slave?" Gray asked. Everyone became silent and looked around. Where could that Fire Dragon Slayer be?

"I'm here," Natsu said, at the door. And he was holding a knife.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy cried.

"This story is meant to be! This story tells the future. And the future is," Natsu said, holding it up, "Now." Everyone looked at the knife and saw that it was glinting.

And that Natsu was officially crazy.

"KYAAH!" Levy yelled.

"What are you playing at, Salamander?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Mira said.

"Natsu, put that knife down!" Gray said. But the "slave" didn't listen to his "master" and he through the knife at him, taking off a piece of his shirt.

"Get him!" Levy shrieked, nearly getting a heart attack.

"No, I will! NO ONE HURTS GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed. And she rushed at him and smacked boiling water across his face. And a fight began to clash between the possessed and the enraged. And as all this was going Lucy was wailing about how her house would be a total mess by the end.

And fifteen minutes later, Juvia had successfully tied him up with her water and snuggled next to a disgusted Gray. And a ticked off Lyon was standing behind them. Levy was trying to undo a spell on Natsu.

"That story was part of Zeref's doing. It'll take a while for me to undo the enchantment. But I can do it!" Levy said.

"That's my bookworm," Gajeel said, patting her head. Levy blushed.

"Ha! You so like Gajeel!" Lucy exclaimed. Levy scowled at her.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

**x.X.x**

**The story was mine that I wrote, so please correct anything! I'm planning to put this up as one my own stories separately, but I don't know what you guys think!**

**Remember suggestions are gladly accepted!**


	18. Chapter 18: Pieces of Lemon

**Yo again! This story idea was submitted and written by Mystique (I can't put her full username or it'll disappear)! AND, to make you fans out there better, ITS A NALU! Don't be a bad person and go troll them, but if you like this story, review it on her page!**

**POLL ~ I'm starting a new poll! You have two voting options: Lisanna and Elfman, or the the Thunder God Tribe? It's pretty hard choice, if you ask me! But we'll need both soon so vote please!**

**OTHER NEWS ~ If anyone watches Smosh, Happy Birthday Anthony! And if you don't know what Smosh is, I suggest you watch some of their videos!**

**CHAPTER 18**

**x.X.x **

"Gray," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Gray replied.

"Please explain how we got into this mess..." Lucy sighed. Gray set his head on his hand as he was annoyed by Juvia and Lyon while Lucy was annoyed by Erza, Happy, and Loke.

"Gray-sama is the best!" Juvia cried.

"No, me!" Lyon said, "And the best boyfriend for you too." He winked at the flushed water mage.

"N-N- GRAY-SAMA! Help me!" Juvia said, pulling his raven hair. Gray winced at the sudden pain.

"What do I help you with again?" Gray asked, "And it hurts!" Juvia only pulled it tighter, which made him emit a small yelp from pain.

On the other side... "...so that's why strawberry cake is the best," Erza concluded, "And not your chocolate cake."

"But, strawberries are too...healthy! Indulge yourself in something other than strawberry cake," Lucy said, "And soufflé." She added, remembering that those were her favorite foods.

"There's always Cat Food Cake," Loke said. Lucy sighed.

"Listen to Super Loke. Try some fish rice cake that Mira makes for me!" Happy said, drooling. Lucy slapped the cat in the whiskers.

"WE'RE HUMAN! NOT CATS!" Lucy yelled

"I still think strawberry cake is the best...but I could always try some strawberry jelly..." Erza said.

"Don't eat Jellal!" Natsu cried, "But I wonder what he tastes like." Jellal's ears perked up.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Mirajane yelled. The room became silent.

"So, who wants to read now?" Mira asked, smiling. Everyone groaned.

"If you're so excited, why don't you read," Ultear said. Meredy nodded.

"Lyon hasn't read, which means he has to read! We need to make up most of this experience before we forget about it!" Mira said.

"Mira, shouldn't we wait until Natsu gets better? And how is it Levy?" Lucy asked. Levy was vigorously flipping through pages finding spells.

"Nothing yet! The spell I used on Sting was a one time thing, so now I have to find something else," Levy said. Her finger went down each page, searching for the correct spell.

"Let me go! I have to kill Lucy!" Natsu said.

"No, you don't!" Wendy cried, "Stop talking about death! It makes me feel bad!"

"This is getting nerve-wracking," Laxus sighed.

"Er...is that a go or a no?" Lyon asked.

"Ugh, just read it. Maybe you just need to read the right story to make him better," Gray said, "I wanna get back to being his master."

"Fine..." Lyon said.

"And no you and Juvia! Or me and Juvia! Or me apparently!" Gray snapped.

"Whatever," Lyon said as he sat down and began to search.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually want to be in the story. I'm so BORED!" Sting said, "Wanna ditch and head back?"

"Er...you want to have Minerva kick your ass," Rogue said. Sting paled.

"She did that to us..." Lector sighed.

"Once again, we're sorry, but you know how she is. Always getting the special treatment about being Master's daughter. Che," Sting grumbled.

"It's not fair~!" Frosch said, flying into Rogue's arms. Rogue petted the Exceed.

"I found one," Lyon said looking at Gray, "And it does NOT include you. Or me. Or Juvia-chan." Gray nodded. And so everyone crowded over, wondering who would get tortured this time.

**Love is Rare so Grab It **

"Kyaah! I can tell that I'll like this story!" Mira said.

"I'm starting to like her evil side better," Ultear said.

"What?" Mira said, with an evil look on her face but with the sweetness stuck to her voice.

"N-Nothing!" Ultear cried. When Mira was far enough, Ultear said, "She hasn't changed a bit." Meredy nodded.

**Author: XxMystiquexX **(A/N Sorry, but I can't add the dots.)

"Maybe this is written by Mystogan!" Wendy said.

"Wendy, its Mystique not Mystogan," Lucy replied.

"Oops," Wendy said, "I didn't kill him, did I?"

"Wendy, I think you also need some help," Lucy sighed.

**Summary: What is Natsu doing with Lucy's panties? **

"Cause he's a perv," Laxus said. Gajeel snorted.

"Here, Gray-sama, you can take off my panties..." Juvia said, face flushed.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I TAKE THEM OFF?!" Gray yelled.

"I-I would if y-you want to," Lyon stuttered.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SUCH A DAMN PERV?!" Gray said.

"I don't know. Why are you such a stripper?" Lucy sighed. Gray looked down and saw that he was left in his underpants. Again. Gray scrambled around looking for his polo.

**Why does he want to break her bathroom door? **

"Ugh, this is going to be so perverted," Erza said.

"Like Jelly over here," Ultear said, poking the blue haired mage.

"Okay, 1) STOP CALLING ME JELLY, DAMN IT! 2) I AM NOT A FUCKING PERV, BASTARD!" Jellal yelled.

**Why is she crying? What does he want from her? Why does he want to have it? All are crazy question, they will be answered if you read the story! bad summary, good story! This one-shot is requested by GoldenRoseTanya, ENJOY! PLEASE R&R, OR I'LL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP XD SO R&R XD SEQUEL IS UP!**

"Ah...that's got to be the best summary I've heard all day," Gray said.

"Why do I have to be in it?" Lucy complained.

"Why am I in it? I'm already dead," Natsu said, "But, Lucy needs to die with me!"

"You're not making any sense now," Levy sighed and she started to flip through the pages faster.

"How big is that book?!" Gajeel said.

"It may look small, but in reality there are more pages than it seems. No one has read the entire book yet," Levy said.

"Huh?" Gajeel asked. Levy sweatdropped.

**Hey guys it's me again with another requested one-shot from GoldenRoseTanya, so here's your one-shot. and for all people who read my other stories i'm sorry i'm not updating but i have a major writers block XDD but if you have any requests just PM me or Review XD any way ENJOY**  
**! _  
_**

**"Stupid Natsu, stupid neko, stupid panties, stupid ninja game, stupid love." The blond celestial spirit mage muttered, as she kicked everything on the ground, in her 70,000J apartment. **

"Oh, God, no need to remind me..." Lucy sighed.

**You're probably wondering what happened, that made Lucy so frustrated, and mad. Well, let's go back to the beginning of the day.**

**Lucy was out, buying some groceries from a near market, also to get her mind clear. Lucy, finally stopped denying that she has feelings for the infamous Salamander, but she was too late.**

**After Lissana 'came back from the dead', everyone's been ignoring her, but not a lot, they still hang out, but not like before, and team Natsu kicked her temporary so they can catch up with Lissana.**

"You guys are mean," Lucy pouted.

"Gomen, Lu-chan," Levy said, not lifting her nose from the book.

"We were doing that because you were meant to...die a bloody death!" Natsu cackled.

"Why are you picking on me?" Lucy whined.

**And she also assume that Natsu has feelings for Lissana, which made her want to cry. But no, she was a Fairytail mage, and she never give up, that's what she learned.**

**Lucy sighed, and then looked up at the sky, "I bet he's not even thinking about me, nor is he going to my apartment." Then she smiled a bitter smile. And did I mention that he _barely_ visits her apartment anymore.**

"YES!" Lucy cheered.

"So that means you hate us?" Gray said, raising an eyebrow, "God, no wonder we deserted you." Lucy scowled at him, which made Juvia enraged.

"Don't get mad at Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

**Yes, we all know how much she hated it when he used to sneak inside her apartment using the window, but time after time, it became a habit, and now she can't help but miss it.**

**After a while of walking, she reached her apartment. She opened her house door, using her keys, after she entered she went to the kitchen and organized her groceries, then she went to her living room and heard voices, she instantly knew who the 'intruder' is.**

**"Natsu!" She shouted as she entered her room. But she thanked god, he didn't do anything to her room, and didn't break or touch anything, except her PANTIES DRAWER? Oh, may god be with you Natsu. **

"I think that all the time," Gray said.

"May death be with you. YOU NEED TO DIE!" Natsu yelled. His hands finally teared from the rope and became shaking with rage, holding Lucy's neck. Lucy kicked him in the shin, which made him let go of her momentarily. Then, Gray ran his head into the wall, ignoring the screams from Lucy. And Natsu sank into the ground.

"Che, I always wanted to do that. That bastard better get some sense through his head," Gray said.

"That, and some permanent brain damage," Laxus said.

"Didn't he have that already?" Gajeel asked.

"Good point," Laxus replied.

**"Natsu Dragneel, what the heck are you doing?" she asked as calm as possible, then he came out of nowhere standing in front of her, looking like a ninja, and, oh god, putting one of her panties on his head.**

**"We're playing ninja, duh! Now no talking, I need to find the blue nekomander." He answered her in a 'duh' tone. **

"Why are you such an idiot...?" Lucy moaned.

**Then she took her panties from his head, and started hitting him with it.**

**"You idiot, you're an idiot amongst idiots, couldn't you find something, anything, other my panties drawer to play with, as a ninja." Then Happy ran out of the window as fast as he can to get out of trouble. Natsu, then took the panties from her hand and started exploring it.**

**"You call_ this_ panties, you're kidding me right? I mean seriously were the heck is the front, and were the heck is the back?" **

Gray and Sing started to laugh their butts off.

"That's what I said when I first saw them," Laxus said.

"Er...you know what, I'm not even going to ask," Lucy sighed.

**Then again, she took her panties from his arms and started hitting him with it, "OW! You know, for a panties made only with stings, it sure hurt a lot." But she continued hitting him.**

**"GET OUT!" She screamed.**

**"Ouch! Okay, okay, I'll go out! Ouch! But stop hitting me." And by that, he was out of the window, going to the guild.**

**And that my friends, is how Lucy ended up, having bad mood, now let's go back to the present.**

**"Stupid Natsu, thinking he could play with my panties, and how dare he even touch my stuff, and argue with me about _my_ panties." She then started cleaning the mess, the dragon slayer and his neko left behind. **

"Aww...and to think that he wouldn't break in here anytime soon..." Lucy sighed.

**After she was done, she went to take a bath, and changed her clothes to get ready to go to the guild.**

**"Huh, why can't he love me back?" And by leaving that question hanging, she left to the guild. **

"Wh-What?! Who said I like-liked Natsu?" Lucy said, blushing.

"Why'd you say 'like' twice?" Gajeel asked.

"You too are also a dumb idiot," Lucy said.

"Why can't Jellal confess too? He should confess to Erza that he likes her already," Meredy said.

"NO!" Jellal said.

"Shut up, or I will call you Jelly-man for the rest of your fucking life," Meredy and Ultear said. Jellal shut up as the two other girls smirked at his cowardice.

**At the guild:**

**Natsu and Happy just entered the guild, and as always, a fight will resurrect inside the guild, the moment Natsu enters it, but this time the fight didn't last long, because of Erza.**

**Lissana was sitting on a bar stool, in front of her sister, she looked at her, and smiled.**

**"Wish me luck Mira-nee."**

**Mira looked at her confused, "What do you mean Lissana?"**

**"I'm going to confess to Natsu."**

"Oh, look. Lucy's heart is broken," Levy said, still looking for a spell.

"Hey!" Lucy said.

"That means that she doesn't like Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"IT FINALLY GOT INTO YOU?!" Gray and Lucy yelled.

**Mira smiled a sad smile, knowing very well the feelings for the celesitial mage towards the fire dragon slayer. Secretly, she always wished Natsu would end up with Lucy, but she didn't want to make her sister cry, and kept that a secret, she also kept the closeness between Natsu and Lucy a secret. But she continued smiling and looked at Lissana, "Good luck, Lissana."**

"You're mean, Mira!" Lucy said. Mira smiled.

"She is known as the demon, you know," Laxus said.

"I know, but this is different," Lucy pouted.

**Natsu looked at her and smiled, "Hey Lissana."**

**"Hi Natsu, um Natsu, I want to tell you something." She said nervously, by that everyone in the guild turned his attention to Natsu and Lissana, knowing exactly what she wanted to tell him.**

**"What is it Lissana?" She started getting nervous, and she started playing with her feet, suddenly the floor started looking interesting for her, of course it's sarcasm.**

**"Um, Natsu, I-I like you." He looked at her, with his eyes wide as plates. And without him noticing she smashed her lips on his.**

"So sudden," Mira said, "I'm sure the sibling of the matchmaker could do much better."

"This kind of mean," Lucy said.

"I'm sure she's nicer than Master's daughter though," Sting said.

"True," Rogue said.

**Right at that moment the guild doors flew open, but Lissana didn't stop kissing Natsu, everyone even Natsu noticed Lucy, with her teary eyes, all of them knew the feelings Lucy held for Natsu, of course except Natsu. Then Lucy ran away crying, then Lissana pulled away blushing madly, while looking at the floor.**

And Juvia's mind became crazy...

_"Gray!" Lucy cried. She ran into the ice mage's arms._

_"What-cha doing, Lucy?" he said, surprised at the sudden action. And tears fell on his toned chest. And he was terrible at comforting people. Especially Lucy._

_"Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked._

_"I-It's Natsu! H-He likes L-Lisann- WAAH!" Lucy sobbed. Gray started to get angry. That bastard just doesn't know her feelings, didn't he. He brushed Lucy's hair to the side and cupped her chin._

_"Don't cry, Lucy...We're always here for you..." Gray said sheepishly, "I-I'm always here for you." And they both blushed a deep scarlet. Lucy's brown orbs looked at him with his onyx ones. And their lips touched each others... _

"NO!" Juvia cried.

"More active imagination?" Lucy asked.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Gray screamed.

**"Lissana can you come help me in the kitchen?" Mira shouted, knowing very well that Natsu doesn't want to answer her, and wants to go follow Lucy.**

**"Coming Mira-nee." Lissana yelled, then she looked at Natsu, "It's okay, you can answer me tomorrow." She smiled and kissed his cheek.**

**Then Natsu touched his lips, with a bit of disappointment, ever since he fell in love with Lucy, he always wished she'd be his first kiss, but not that he really cared. **

"YOU SHOULD OF, YOU IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KISS HER INSTEAD OF LISANNA?!" Mira yelled. Natsu didn't respond, because he was knocked out by Gray.

"UGH! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" Mira said, and she kicked Natsu's side. And he still didn't wake up.

"Er, should we put a restraint on her too?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, she'll be just fine," Wendy said, feeling a little better.

**Then Mira came out of the kitchen without Lissana and said, "Go after her Natsu, go get your girl." **

"YEAH, YOU BETTER, YOU UNCONSCIOUS FUCKER!" Mira screamed. Lucy looked at Levy.

"Yep. Just fine," Levy sighed.

**Then Natsu started running to her apartment while Levy started yelling to him, "Yes Natsu, run, run like the wind, you're her knight in shining armor."**

**Then Gajeel looked at her weirdly and said, "Last time I checked, a knight in shining armor, isn't half dragon." Levy just snorted at him and crossed her arms. Then Gajeel took a hold of her chin, turned her head, and kissed her, which she immediately started kissing back, and the guild started cheering. **

"W-What?" Levy said. Her face lifted from the book and was seen flushed.

"More annoying crap again!" Gajeel said, face also flushed, "Ugh. You just had to pick one we were kissing in, Lyon!"

"Er...is that a good or bad thing?" Lyon asked.

**At Lucy's apartment:**

**Lucy was in the bathroom, sitting on the cold floor, her back on the door, crying her eyes out.**

**"I-I guess *sniff-sniff* he never liked me." She continued crying and sniffing until she heard _his_ voice. **

"NO! IT'S GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed.

"Are you crazy? It's definitely Natsu! Will you get some sense inside your head? Or should I give you brain damage as well?" Gray said.

"If brain damage, means more love for Gray-sama, then yes," Juvia said.

"Just give it to her. Who knows, maybe she'll like Lyon instead and you'll be alone," Lucy said.

"Point," Gray sighed.

**"LUCE!"**

**'_Damn it! Why is he here'_ Lucy thought. But she stayed inside the bathroom with her position, thinking if she doesn't reply he'd go away, oh, but she was so wrong.**

**Natsu was searching everywhere for Lucy, kitchen, living room, bedroom, then lastly the bathroom, as he tried to open the door he realized that the door was closed, then he knew that Lucy was there, so he started banging at the door.**

"It's not as perverted as I thought," Erza said.

"Hmm..." Jellal said.

**"Lucy, I know you're in there, so open the door." He received no reply, just sniffing voices. "Lucy, don't cry, please just open the door."**

**"Go away."**

**"Lucy, open the god damn door." Natsu started to get angry and his voice started to raise.**

**"I said go away." Natsu than banged the door harder, it made a crack.**

**"Lucy, open THE GOD DAMN DOOR, OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN."**

**"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU. WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? YOU KICKED OUT OF THE TEAM FOR LISSANA, YOU IGNORED ME AND YOU THINK I'LL OPEN THE STINKIN' DOOR FOR _YOU_?" Natsu's world stopped as soon as he heard the three damned words, _I hate you_, these words echoed inside his head, again and again.**

"Lisanna is almost as bad as Mira," Laxus said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mira asked. A wave a magical energy could be felt. And it was coming from hers truly. Laxus gulped as everyone looked at him stare at her evil face.

"Nothing, ma'am," Laxus said.

"Good!" Mira said, the magical energy flowing.

**" Lucy please, please just open the door." His sentence barely came as a whisper, Natsu Dragneel never give up, and he never will start. **

"He must be desperate. He said to please open the door he could have burned," Gray said.

"That's true," Erza said.

**"Go away, I said I hate you, what do you want anyway? Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?"**

**"She's not my girlfriend, I don't even love her."**

**"Then why did you kiss her?"**

**"I didn't kiss her she kissed me."**

**"Then why didn't you push her away?"**

**"Because I don't want to her hurt her."**

"Natsu's crazy," Lucy said.

"Oh, thanks Officer Obvious," Gray said.

"It's Captain Obvious," Lucy said.

"Oi! It makes sense now!" Gray said. Lucy sweatdropped.

**"Oh, so you hurt me instead?"**

**"Lucy I didn't say that."**

**"But you said it indirectly."**

**"Lucy, stop putting words in my mouth."**

**"Ugh, why don't you just go away?"**

**"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want."**

**"And what is that?"**

**"I want you."**

"You're such a horrible person, Natsu. UGH! JUST WAKE UP ALREADY, DAMN IT!" Mira said.

"Wendy, are you sure?" Lucy said.

I think so," Wendy said.

**Time for Lucy stopped, right then and there. _I want you_. This sentence echoed in her head _a lot_. She couldn't bring herself not to smile and blush, then she opened the door just a crack, just so she can see his face and make sure he's not lying.**

**"You really mean that?"**

**"yes, I love you Lucy, and if you don't, I'm gonna try my hardest to make you love me." Then she opened the door and kissed him fully on the lips. He was surprised at first but kissed her back eventually.**

"FINALLY! All you need to do now is wake up and start having sex!" Mira said. Wendy reddened.

"W-What?" Wendy stammered.

"DAMN IT, MIRA! Wendy was almost back to normal, but you ruined it all! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Erza screamed.

"IT'S THE FACT THAT THE BAKA WON'T WAKE UP, DAMN IT!" Mira yelled back.

"It's just like old days!" Laxus said.

"SHUT UP!" Titania and the Demon yelled.

"This was how it was?" Lucy whimpered.

"Yep," Gray said, smiling.

**"You don't have to, you already did." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu after pulling apart from the breathtaking kiss. "C'mon let's go to the guild." She said as she held his hand. When they reached the bedroom, he stopped her, and held her bridal style, then threw her on the bed.**

**Lucy landed with an 'oof'. Then she looked at him weirdly. "Natsu, what the heck?"**

**Then he followed her to bed, and positioned himself above her, then he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered huskily, "I already told you, I'm not going anywhere until I have you."**

**Lucy shivered with pleasure, as she felt his hot breathe tickle her neck, then he said, "Oh, and by the way, we're official now." Then he smashed his lips on hers. Which she quickly responded to the kiss, she felt his lips shaped themselves after hers and his lips were parted and the warm breath came into her mouth and made her shiver with pleasure. She noticed his lips parted more and so she parted her in a reflex. His arms were surrounding her face as she held him by the neck and drew him closer to her. Their kiss deepened, and she shut her eyes and enjoyed his tongue meet hers.**

Everyone suddenly became severely hot, including Laxus, who jumped off the bed.

"Lyon, you are truly a stripper, an idiot, an a pervert," Lucy said, her face redder than the rest of them.

"Thanks for the heads up..." Gray said, eyes wide.

**She watched as he leaned forward and drew his tongue over her neck and she gasped.**

Lucy gasped.

**She blushed when she felt his tongue slid up and down behind her ear and back into her throat again.**

Lucy blushed more.

**His breath gave her goose bumps, and she could feel her stomach began to flutter. She lay still and waited, and swallowed hard.**

Her stomach truly began to flutter.

**she stared at the ceiling and groaned when she felt his teeth scrape against my neck.**

Lucy stared at the ceiling and groaned.

"OKAY! THAT IS IT, DAMN IT! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE HAVING YOU'RE HAVING YOU KNOW WHAT WITH THAT PINK HAIRED BAKA! IT'S ANNOYING!" Gray yelled. Lucy pretended like she didn't notice, which made Gray face palm.

Juvia was enraged. "A-Are you jealous, Gray-sama?" she whimpered. Her eyes flared and she yelled, "DAMN YOU LUCY!"

"Juvia! Stop it!" Lucy said.

"We might have to put a restraint on both of them," Wendy said.

**"Tell me again why we hang out with _these_ kind of people," Charle said.**

**"What was that for?", she muttered, looking in his direction.**

**She saw how he smiled at her, there was the grin that she always loved.**

**"Proof that you are not free anymore .." **

"L-Lyon? A-Are you sure this is safe?" Wendy said.

"It said Rated T!" Lyon complained.

"Some people are actual murderers, a.k.a. ZEREF, who lie online and try to ruin you mind," Mira said. Wendy trembled.

"Oh, that made her feel so much better. Good job, Mira," Laxus said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" she said with a smile. Laxus sweatdropped.

**she jumped from his words and put herself out of bed and saw how he looked at her but said nothing.**

**Her right hand flew up to her neck and she felt how sore she was a in it's place.**

**Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her down to her bed and stole a kiss from her lips.**

**Lucy lay still while Natsu - her boyfriend and old team mate kissed her on her lips and neck.**

**Lucy could not believe it was true. He had kissed her and now he claimed her as his mate.**

"I-I feel like I already lost my virginity," Erza stammered. Ultear's eyes widened.

**she felt his lips wander over her neck and she let away a whimper.**

**His hands were everywhere, and hers were in his hair and she climbed impatiently for him in the desperate attempt to get hold of him.**

**she gasped as his tongue slipped across her neck and up into her right ear.**

**she felt his warm breath against her ear and how he was breathing heavily.**

**she shuddered with pleasure and her fingers were in his hair grabbed more and more of it and pressed his lips against hers.**

**she heard him grunt in reply, and felt his arms were about her neck and she shivered again.**

**He bit her bottom lip and she could feel it just exploded behind her eyes with pleasure.**

**she felt my body was pressed more against the mattress and she put away the loose a moan as he sucked on her neck.**

"I wonder who's more perverted: Master or Lyon? Because its like neck to neck here," Gajeel said.

"We can answer that easily: Lyon, do you read perverted stripping magazines like Master? AND do you like smacking girl's asses? Or if you're gay, do you like slapping men's asses? Please answer that question," Gray said.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I LIKE JUVIA-CHAN?!" Lyon yelled, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE GAY?"

"Just a thought," Gray smirked.

**Natsu smiled a smile when he heard Lucy let away a loose moan again and he put his hands up under her tank top and let them walk toward her bra. **

Lucy wanted to hide inside the closet. And slap Natsu in the head when he woke up. And everyone else was just red. Flushed. Altogether and Erza's hair would be pale.

**(A/N: I'll stop here I don't want to write a full lemon XD)**

**And ect…. The rest is understood XD. **

"OH, THANK GOD!" Levy sighed.

"I-I think I almost lost my virginity as well..." Ultear said. Meredy was speechless and so where the rest. But Lucy was banging her head on the wall, almost wanting brain damage.

**Next day:**

**Lucy woke up on her bed as usual, because of the sunrays in her eyes.**

**Then she looked to her right and found Natsu beside her and smiled, then she looked under the blankets and blushed remembering the events of yesterday night.**

**'_I can't believe I did _it_ with Natsu.'_ Lucy thought as she hugged Natsu and cuddled against his chest. Then she felt Natsu staring at her, so she looked at Natsu's face, and noticed he's looking at her with half lidded eyes.**

**"Morning." Natsu said, as he gave her a kiss on the lips, and she replied to it almost instantly. After they parted, she looked at him and smiled.**

**"Good morning to you too." Then she continued, "Now, if I got pregnant, you got to blame yourself." She said in a joking tone while poking him on the chest. **

"IF YOU GET LUCY PREGNANT, I'LL KILL YOU!" Mira said.

"Er...you can yell that when he awakes," Lucy said.

**He looked at her raising a brow, "Having a kid with you and blame myself, might as well take all the credit." Then they both chuckled and kissed her on the lips again.**

**Then Lucy got out of the bed, and then looked at Natsu.**

**"I'm going to take a bath, no peeking." Natsu just grinned at her. "I'll take that as a yes."**

**5 minutes after Lucy entered the bathroom, Natsu followed her. **

"Natsu's the perverted one now," Panthelily said.

**"Kyaaa!" She screamed. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm here to take a bath."**

**"Wait until I finish."**

**"But I want to take one with you." Then he pouted.**

**"Nope."**

**"But you're my mate."**

**"So?"**

**"So, I can take one with you." Then she chuckled, and he looked at her weirdly. "What's so funny?" She stood up kissed him on the lips and smiled.**

**"I love you! And you're funny."**

**"I love you too! And HEY!" She just giggled. And that's why they took to long to go to the guild. **

Lucy was speechless, face red.

"It's not as bad as it seems, Lucy. I took baths with Natsu and Gray all the times and I have to say it was quite and experience," Erza said. Gray's face paled.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP ME!" Lucy cried.

**At the guild:**

**"Where's Lucy and Natsu? I haven't seen them after Lissana confessed to Natsu." Gray said.**

**"I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried they should be here by now." Titania said.**

**"Don't worry guys, they're strong, what do you think will happen?" Mira said.**

**Then the 2 huge wooden doors opened revealing, the youngest Struass.**

**"Hey guys, Mira-nee, have you seen Natsu?" She asked.**

**"That idiot hasn't come back yet." Gray answered her.**

**"Waaaaa~ Natshu, Lushy, were are you?" Happy said as he shed tears.**

"Lushy?" Lucy said.

"This story just gets weirder and weirder," Gray said, shaking his head.

**"Oh man, I wanted to ask him about his answer." Lissana said while pouting.**

**"Don't worry Lissana you can ask him when he comes."**

**Outside the guild:**

**"You ready?" Natsu asked.**

**"Yes, but don't forget what we promised." Lucy answered,**

**"Don't worry I won't tell anyone we did _it_, especially if Erza is there." He said, as he shivered at the image of a fearsome re-equip mage.**

"I would know, sooner or later anyway," Erza said, "And then I'd beat the crap out of him."

**"Don't worry I won't let her do anything to you." Lucy said as she looked at him and smiled reassuringly, and putted her hand on his cheek. **

"As if," Lucy said.

**Natsu held her hand that was on his cheek and smiled. After they finished, they opened the 2 huge doors, while their other hands were tangled together.**

**At their image everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the said couple, when they noticed them holding hands, the guild erupted with cheers. Lissana stood there frozen in her place as tears trickled down her soft white cheeks.**

**She was overwhelmed with emotions, jealousy, anger, betrayal, and most of all crushed.**

"Oh that's okay. He could break her heart anyway," Mira said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lucy yelled.

**Natsu saw Lissana, then he excused himself (A/N: Shockers, right? XD) and went to Lissana. He held her hands in his and looked at her in the eyes.**

**"I'm sorry Lissana, but I never saw you more than a friend, yes I like you, but as a little sister." Then she shook her head and gave him a sad smile.**

**"It's okay, I understand, you always loved her, what we had was a mere of a childhood crush, which was wiped away when I _died_ for 2 years."**

**"I'm really sorry."**

**"It's okay, as long as you're happy, then I am." She said as she smiled a true and happy smile, then she hugged him, and went to the girls.**

**Then Natsu went to Lucy, and kissed her on the lips, the guild erupted in cheers, even Lissana was cheering for them.**

**Lissana trusts Lucy with Natsu, and she'll always support with what Natsu thinks is better for himself. For she will never, destroy their relationship. Because, love is rare, so let him grab it, when hers is still on the way.**

"What a nice happy ending!" Wendy said, "I think I'm better now. And I have a way I could heal Natsu."

"No need for that. There's an easier way," Gray said. He walked up to Natsu's face and yelled, "FLAME HEADED FUCKER!" And the dragon slayer got up.

"Gray..." he growled. And he punched the smirking ice mage away.

"What happened? I remember Mira choosing a story..." Natsu said.

"Eh...you don't need to know," Lucy said.

"WAIT! SHE'S MAKING A SEQUEL?!" Mira yelled.

"Er...I don't think we should read it at the moment-" Lucy said.

"Hell, no! I volunteer to read it!" Mira said. She pushed Lyon off the chair and began to look for it.

"A sequel to what?" Natsu asked.

"Again, you don't need to know," Lucy said, smiling.

**THE END! Thanks again to Mystique! And also, this is almost 6000 words, my longest chapter yet~!**

**POLL ~ Who should join them now?**

**Lisanna and Elfman**

**Thunder God Tribe (Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow)**


	19. Chapter 19: Erza In Rampage Mode

**I'm freaking sick! I dunno why, though. I'm running a fever, no biggie, but my head hurts like fucking hell!**

**POLL ~ And also the poll results: I think it was the Thunder God Tribe who won! So Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen, get ready to be tortured, fufufu... And after them will come the rest of the Strauss siblings! And lots of people voted for both...I know it was HARD! **

**STORY LINE ~ I really wish you guys didn't jump ahead and read the sequel before Mira did. Then, you just ruined the story =( BUT! Thanks to all who didn't and actually felt patient enough for me to write it.**

**FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 300 ~ Cliffhangers, cliffhangers...Ugh! I wish there was an update everyday. And I absolutely need one now! Poor me is sick in bed with nothing to do...-_-**

**CHAPTER 19**

**x.X.x **

"Sequel...sequel...sequel..." Mira said, flipping through pages.

"Damn, that hurt," Lyon said, rubbing his butt.

"So, and then you too had sex..." Gray said explaining the story to Natsu. Lucy reddened.

"What's sex?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Gray sweatdropped.

"Er...it's when a boy and a girl sort of..." Gray said.

"It's how you make babies!" Lucy explained. Natsu's face brightened.

"Oh! But...that means Lucy's pregnant?" Natsu said. Lucy reddened even more.

"Wha...? NO! Of course not!" Lucy screamed.

"Seems like you care it about a lot," Levy snickered.

"And you never dream of having little black and blue haired babies with piercings on them. Naming one Gajeel Jr," Lucy said, making a great comeback, seeing that the petite bluenette was flushed.

'That's a good one," she thought in her head.

"YES! FOUND IT!" Mira yelled. her yell made everyone's ears ring.

"Does it include me?" Sting said, "Cause I'm so fucking bored right now!"

"God, you DON'T want to be in it. Remember what happened last time?" Lucy said, "You went all psycho crazy trying to destroy everything!"

"Maybe it was also written by Zeref," Lyon said.

"Different author," Lucy said, remembering that he didn't hear it.

**Good Luck Baby **

"That's it. Lucy's pregnant. I'M GONNA BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!" Erza said, screaming at Natsu.

"You do know this is a story, right?" Jellal asked.

"I don't think she doesn't," Ultear said.

**Author: Mystique**

**Summary: Lucy is pregnant- **

"See?" Erza cried, "YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!"

"Erza, this is a story," Jellal said, "Do you want me to read the fucking definition?!"

"Story - (1) a narrative, either true or fictitious, in prose or verse,designed to interest, amuse, or instruct the hearer orreader; tale. (2) a fictitious tale, shorter and less elaborate than a novel. (3) such narratives or tales-" Levy said.

"IT WAS A METAPHOR!" Jellal interrupted.

"Oh...sorry," Levy said. **(A/N Thanks to Dictionaries!)**

**Mira fainted, Lissana is jealous, Erza's going to kill Natsu, Gray is laughing his ass out, Loke is sulking, Virgo is asking for punishment! How the heck is the baby going to survive in all this mess? All i got to say is Good luck baby XD Nalu and don't worry A LOT of other pairings too! Sequel for 'Love is Rare so Grab it' ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW! JA NE! **

"Is Ja Ne her name?" Juvia said.

"Not as pretty as Juvia!" Lyon said. Juvia flushed.

"It seems that its...Lebonian? Lebonese?" Gray said.

"It's lebanese. A," Lucy said.

"I don't care...I CARE THAT FREAKING NATSU GOT LUCY PREGNANT!" Erza said.

"Next time, don't read any sequels," Jellal said.

"I do what I want Jelly," Mira said. **(A/N Just have to put it in! =3)**

**Chapter 1: PREGNANT?!**

**Here's the first chapter for this sequel for the story 'Love is rare so grab it' HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD**

**It's been a week since Lucy and Natsu hooked up together, and still the guild doesn't know that they did 'it'. **

"Yes they do. We just read the whole story! And not to mention the amazing mages of Sabertooth and a loser from Lamia Scale," Sting said.

"You're too arrogant," Rogue said.

"HEY!" Lyon complained.

**Natsu suggested to keep it a secret so Erza wouldn't kill him, and Lucy had to agree so her boyfriend wouldn't die, so yeah, secret love making, but a spreading relationship, or something like that. **

"And that's how they got pregnant," Laxus said. Everyone looked at him.

"I-I mean, Lucy! Lucy got pregnant! Che, you thought I thought men got pregnant...what?" Laxus sweatdropped.

"You're an idiot," Natsu said, "Even I know that. ME."

"And me. ME," Gajeel said.

"You're smarter than you know Gajeel," Levy said.

"Not as smart as you, Shorty," Gajeel said. Levy blushed.

"LOVE~!" Happy cheered. Lucy gave the cat his first high five from her.

"Not you too!" Levy groaned.

**And today, was the second day, our celestial spirit mage, known as Lucy Heartiphilia, kept vomiting her breakfast, if she keeps vomiting, she swears her intestines will come out, and trust me, this won't be pretty. **

"PREGNANCY SIGN!" Mira said.

"I...I decided I don't want to get pregnant if it means this," Levy said.

"Aww...what happened to Gajeel Jr.?" Lucy teased.

"You're the worst friend ever Lu-chan," Levy said, punching her arm.

**As usual, Salamander, known as Natsu Dragneel, A.K.A Lucy's boyfriend, would be so worried, he'd run in circles around the house, while yelling 'What should I do? What should I do?' which will end with a laughing Lucy, and a now calm Natsu.**

**"Natsu, you should go to the guild, it's okay, I'm gonna be fine." Lucy said, trying to reassure her boyfriend that she'll be fine, so he would go to the guild and stay calm, not run around the house shouting what he should do, while pulling his pink hair out, I mean seriously, that's just crazy.**

**"But Lucy I don't want to go, I want to take care of you and keep an eye on you, to know that you're safe." Natsu interjected, but to no avail, she always win an argument, never in his life have Natsu Dragneel, won an argument against our smart Lucy Heartiphilia.**

**"No, means no, and Natsu, I don't think _you _taking care of _me_, would make me feel better. Remember last time, before we started dating and I had a fever, and you wanted to stay so you could take care of me?!"**

**Flashback: **

"Oh, damn it. Skip it will you? This story has five chapters by the looks of it," Laxus said.

"Fine...we probably know about it anyway," Mira said.

**Flashback end**

**Natsu just scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly, and Lucy continued glaring at him.**

**Finally Natsu sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, but you got to promise me, when I come back, you'll be better, and not keeping your face in the toilet?!"**

**"Fine, bye now."**

**"Bye, and take care, okay?" He said as he kissed her cheeks goodbye.**

**"Okay, don't worry I'll be fine, and don't forget I have my spirits." **

"How will that help? You're throwing up and I don't think there's a medical spirit," Gray said.

"That's not true...there is one, I can't remember his name...or is it a her..." Loke said.

"This is a story. I have no exact clue what will happen IF my spirits come," Lucy said. Loke will just start to flirt. Virgo would ask for punishment. Gemini can't do much if they hadn't seen a doctor. And Aquarius would just fucking drown her in salt water. And that would be worse than Juvia.

**And by that Natsu Dragneel, left his sick girlfriend, vomiting her intestines, of course, it's just a figurative speech, while cursing the café, she drank from 2 days ago, but little did the said couple now it's not a normal sickness.**

**After an hour approximately, Lucy heard a knock on the door, feeling that she felt better, she moved away from the toilet, washed her mouth, and went to open the door. **

**"Wendy?! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked surprised.**

**"Well, Natsu-san, was complaining all the time, about how sick you felt, and he couldn't do anything, so I came to your apartment, thinking, maybe I can heal you." Wendy explained, as she smiled, her sweet smile.**

**"Thank you Wendy."**

**"Now, I want you to lay on the bed, while I do my work." Wendy said, as Lucy nodded, and did what she was told to do.**

**After couple of minutes, "Lucy I don't think you're sick." Wendy said, as she removed, the visible sweat on her forehead.**

"Duh, she's pregnant," Gray said.

"IT'S ALL THAT BASTARD'S FAULT!" Erza yelled. Natsu started to run away, Erza chasing after the poor dragon slayer.

"Gray, please make me pregnant so we can have little Gruvia kids," Juvia said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU! OR MAKE YOU PREGNANT!" Gray yelled. Juvia sighed. Lyon crept up behind her.

"But I can," Lyon said. Lucy sweatdropped.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Jellal said, "YOU DON'T JUST ASK PEOPLE TO HAVE SEX SO NONCHALANTLY!"

"You do that too," Ultear said, "At least you will."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Jellal sighed.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked nervous.

**"Lucy, I think, no wait, you _are_ pregnant. You've been pregnant for two days now."**

**Lucy's eyes widened. '_you're pregnant'_. Those word echoed inside her head, she doesn't know if she should be happy, or sad. But then she should be happy, because she's going to have a child with the man she loves the most, even though she's only 18 years old, but she can manage, especially if they worked together, tears of happiness trickeled down her face, as she hugged Wendy.**

"I doubt she can handle it, though," Laxus said.

"That's not true! She takes care of me!" Wendy said.

"Thank you, Wendy-chan!" Lucy said.

"But she doesn't take care of me..." Happy sighed.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!" Lucy screamed.

**"Congratulations, Lucy-san, I'll take my leave now, but don't worry I won't tell anyway, take care. Ja ne!"**

**"Thank you Wendy."**

**By that Wendy left the house, for Lucy and her happy thoughts.**

**After couple of hours Natsu came back to her apartment, but to her surprise he used the door today. She was so happy to tell him those amazing news, until it struck her like a spear in her heart.**

**'_What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he left me? No Lucy think strait, think positive.'_ **

"What baby?" Natsu said, who managed to stall Erza with some strawberry cake. Then his eyes bulged. "IS LUCY HAVING A BABY?!" He went over to Lucy and started to pat her stomach. Lucy kicked him away.

"JUST A STORY!" Lucy said.

"See, she would be a bad mommy," Happy said.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled. Happy and Natsu cowered in fear. At least it wasn't as bad as Erza. They hoped.

**As Natsu came closer to Lucy he hugged her and kissed her on the lips.**

**"Hey, Lucy. Feeling any better?" Natsu asked, she nodded, "Is something wrong?" He continued. She only shook her head, "Is there something you need to tell me?" She nodded, "What is it?"**

**"U-um, Natsu?"**

**"Yes Lucy?"**

**"You know what I'm gonna come right out and say it. I'm….. Pregnant."**

"End of chapter 1!" Mira said.

"No more of that garbage," Sting said.

"Kawaii~! Why not?" Mira whined.

"Well..." Sting said. Then Rogue leaned over.

"It couldn't hurt to see they're 'beautiful' baby," Rogue said, nearly laughing into his ear. Sting snickered as Mira looked at him, confused.

"Che, it couldn't hurt to listen for a little longer," Sting said, showing off his infamous smirk.

"I, for one, DON'T want to listen to this. I feel like barfing, knowing that I'm pregnant," Lucy said.

"Aww...I know deep inside that you want a Natsu Jr," Levy said, her eyelashes flickering.

"And we all know that you want a Gajeel Jr. With little piercings and wavy blue hair, huh?" Lucy said. Gray laughed.

"It's true. Even I know it," Laxus said. Levy blushed harder.

"Why don't we make a Chibi Gray-sama?" Juvia said shyly.

"OH NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT WITH YOU!" Gray yelled.

"There's always me..." Lyon said, his heart beating fast. Gray could see the blood rush to his face, which made him want to ram his head into the wall like Natsu.

**Chapter 2: Breaking the news**

**So here's chappy 2. sorry if i didn't update yesterday =.=' gomennasai XD any way ENJOY! **

"Do we care? Nope," Sting said, "Now get to the child laboring."**  
**

"Why are you so mean~?" Lucy whined.

"Skip the recap please," Loke said, "I can't listen to my Master getting pregnant...AND IT'S NOT MY CHILD!" He started to cry on Gajeel.

"Again, why am I the comforter?!" Gajeel cried. And at that exact moment, Erza finished her cake, wiping her mouth wither sleeve. And when she saw Natsu, her eyes flared with anger.

"YOU RAPIST!" Erza yelled. Natsu paled and started to run around again.

"That wasn't even a rape...it was actually doing it...like on...oh God, this is just really messed up..." Lucy said, "I feel like I'm about to throw up..."

"Sign of pregnancy! Did you actually do it?!" Mira said.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Lucy screamed.

**_'I'm pregnant'_ these two words, were the reason why he froze in his place, with eyes widening, _'sh-she's pregnant?!' _he thought.**

**He couldn't believe his ears, should he be happy? Sad? Annoyed? Thrilled? It was all so confusing.**

**"Y-you're pregnant?!" He choked, never in his life did Natsu Dragneel, feel nervous, not even when they did _it_.**

**The only response he got was a nod.**

**"S-since when?" He asked still nervous. I mean for god's sake, his girlfriend was pregnant, he was only 19, they're not even married.**

"Haven't you heard of condoms?" Gray muttered. Natsu stopped running. He heard him.

"What are those?" Natsu asked. Gray paled. Another fucked up situation.

"I-It's...um..." Gray started, but before he could get any further, Erza stormed in.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT..." Erza growled. Natsu whimpered.

"Erza! Calm down will you?!" Jellal said, pushing back the angry mage.

"NO!" Erza screamed.

**"2 days, approximately." She answered calmly.**

**Then what he did, surprised her, even brought tears to her. She was**

**Happy, he hugged her, whispering calming words in her ear.**

**"Y-you're not mad?" Lucy asked, surprised.**

**"Mad? Are you crazy? I'm ecstatic, I'm gonna become a father." He said giving his famous toothy grin, while he knelt down so his face was facing her belly; he putted his hand on her belly, while smiling excitedly.**

"And that is not something that should happen," Gajeel said.

"I even agree that Natsu would be a terrible father," Happy said.

"Poor child," Charle said.

"Speaking of children...Charle-" Happy said. Charle almost gagged in her mouth.

"D-Don't even think about it," Charle said, backing away from the blue Exceed.

**"When can we know if it's a girl or a boy?" Still smiling while he gave her belly a small kiss, and stood up, encircling his arms around his girlfriend.**

**Lucy giggled at her boyfriend's attitude, she guessed that he really looked cute, and I'll tell you that, I mean seriously, when the heck did you ever see Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairytail, the most human, creature, that destruct a whole town, like it's nothing, do that_?_**

"See?!" Gajeel said.

"I'm actually agreeing on you. Lucy, plan an abortion," Laxus said, "We don't need a destructive creature on the loose."

"What the- I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Lucy screamed.

**So, we got to admit it was surprising.**

**"But I was thinking, we keep it as a surprise." She said as she pouted.**

**Then he pecked her lips and smiled, "Really? I have to wait 9 month?!"**

**"Yes, yes you have." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest, still being held by her boyfriend. "Now that I'm pregnant, don't you think we should tell everyone?"**

**"WHAT?!" Natsu jumped away. "You want me to die, by Erza's wrath? Can't we just hide it?"**

"He already is," Gray said, laughing at the crying Natsu. Jellal gave up, but intervened at times when she could actually kill him.

"This is all my fault..." Mira said.

"It's okay, Mira. Keep reading," Sting said. He needed to savor this moment. Natsu getting his ass whooped and the sight of a little Fairy baby.

**"Yes Natsu, we can hide it when I become 3 MONTHS PREGNANT, AND WHEN MY BELLY IS SWOLLEN WE TELL THEM I'M FAT, HOW'S THAT FOR YA?" She said with a hint, you know what it's not with a hint, you could say hints, of sarcasm in her voice. **

"She has a point," Laxus said, "But isn't the secret already out?" Natsu was knocked unconscious AGAIN.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy cried.

"Erza!" Jellal said.

"What about you, Gray?! Did you get poor Juvia pregnant?!" Erza thundered. Gray felt very small.

"No, ma'am," he said. Juvia fainted though, thinking of her and Gray...doing it.

**"You said it not me." He said as he raised his arms defensively.**

**"UGH! You're an idiot amongst idiots."**

**"Can I ask you something?" He said as he was shivering and sweating bullets because of his fear to his girlfriend when she gets angry, like now.**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Is that your mood swings?" Lucy just giggled. '_It's definitely mood swing.' _The dragon slayer thought.**

"Wow. I didn't expect Natsu to know that," Levy said.

"Me neither," Gray said, surprised. Erza was now picking on Lyon, thinking maybe he got Juvia pregnant, ignoring her pleas that she wasn't at all.

**"So we're gonna break the new tomorrow, okay?"**

**"Okay, but what if she was also going to show you her wrath, what are you going to do?"**

**"My plan be." She said smirking.**

**"What's that?" He asked confused, then she backed away a little with tears in her eyes then she placed her index finger in front of Natsu and said,**

**"Natsu made me do _it_." Natsu's eyes widened.**

**"WHAT?" Lucy just laughed.**

**"I'm kidding okay, I'll never do that to you." She leaned closer and kissed him on the lips passionately, like there's no tomorrow, since maybe today will be the last day, she would see her boyfriend in one piece.**

"Today is already gone. He's knocked out cold," Gray said.

"Erza, you went overboard!" Jellal said. Erza turned at him and her glare made him shrink back in fear.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?! DID YOU GET ONE OF THESE POOR GIRLS PREGNANT?!" Erza screeched.

"O-Of course not..." Jellal blinked.

**Next day:**

**"Ugh, I hate morning sickness." The blond celestial mage said, as she threw up everything she ate this morning.**

**"Lucy, are you sure you want to go to the guild today?" Natsu said, hoping she won't go to the guild today, so he won't have to die.**

**"It's okay, I'm starting to feel better, I'm just going to wash my mouth and go change my clothes." She said as she stood up, and walked to the sink.**

**"Damn it." Muttered Natsu under his breath.**

**After a while, Lucy changed her clothes and they went on their way to the guild.**

**At the guild:**

**"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" Erza said angrily.**

**"Here's story Erza's wrath," Lucy muttered.**

**"Doesn't this moment bring you memories?" Gray said.**

**"Memories of what?"**

**"When Natsu and Lucy, were late, it turned out they started dating, so what do you think there excuse now?"**

**Erza's eyes widened at what Gray said.**

**"You think they did _it?_" **

"FUCK YOU NATSU!" Erza said.

"Erza, please! He's already unconscious!" Lucy said. Erza glared at her.

"O-Okay..." Lucy said. Natsu wasn't worth her life in this occasion.

**"Well, there is highly a doubt."**

**"He shall face my wrath." Erza said, as she changed to her 'Heavenly wheel armor'**

**"Erza, don't jump to conclusions." Mira said.**

**"And you're the one to talk." Erza said sarcastically.**

**Then the two wooden doors opened, revealing the said couple.**

**"Hey guys, sorry we're late, but Natsu wanted me to stay home for today, so we'll make sure I'm better, but I came anyway." Lucy said, as she went to the bar and asked for a smoothie.**

"You guys are almost as bad as Jellal's lies," Ultear said.

"Ultear-senpai is right. You guys suck," Meredy said.

"HEY!" Jellal and Lucy yelled.

**"Right away Lucy." Mira replied. Then Natsu sat next to Lucy.**

**"Lucy, are you sure you're okay, you look pale?!" Natsu asked worried about his girlfriend. Lucy looked at him and smiled.**

**"Yes I'm fine. I think we should tell them." Lucy said, as she held his hand and looked at him smiling reassuringly.**

**"Tell them what?" Erza asked with her dark aura surrounding her, while she pointed a sword at them.**

"WAAH~! I don't want to die!" Lucy cried.

**Then Natsu glared at her while he said sternly, "Move that sword away from Lucy." Some people fainted, other's jaw dropped, while the rest widened his eyes. Did Natsu just glare and answer Erza? I must be dreaming.**

"HOLY SHIT! NATSU!" Gray screamed. A vein on Erza's head started to twitch.

"Now he's really going to die..." Lucy said.

"Rest in peace, Natsu," Happy said.

"HE'S NOT DEAD YET!" Lucy yelled.

**After Natsu realized what he just did, widened his eyes, and said.**

**"Ah~ forgive me Erza-sama." While the guild mates muffled a laugh.**

**"Natsu, stand up." Lucy said as she helped him stand up.**

**"I just don't want you to be stressed it's not good for your health." Natsu said worried.**

**"What do you mean not good for her health?" Erza said. **

"She's pregnant. Get it into your head!" Sting said. Everyone looked at him. He was so going to get it.

And so Erza charged at the fearless light dragon slayer. Who suddenly became fearful as the sword barely missed his chest. This was worse than Minerva. God, this was worse than his master!

"Is something wrong with Lu-chan?" Levy said.

**"I think it's time to tell them the truth." Lucy said. Natsu nodded and took her hand in his, and squeezed it, as a sign of telling her everything's gonna be okay.**

**"Guys, I'm-" Then 2 puffs of smoke, after the smoke died, it revealed Loke and Virgo, "Loke, Virgo, what are you doing here?"**

**"Well, Virgo knew you were sick, so she thought she could help you with something, while I came here to check on my love." Loke said as he knelt down and kissed Lucy's hand.**

**"Um, okay, well since all of you are here, I want to tell you something, guys, I'm….. pregnant…. With Natsu's child."**

"One more chapter! I wanna see their reactions!" Mira pleaded.

"Fine...this is quite long," Levy said. And a surprising knock came from the entrance.

"Hello? Anyone here?" said a man's voice.

"Che, I doubt it. Where's Laxus?" the woman's voice said.

"If anyone is there, open up or I'll let my babies shoot this door down!" said the last voice. Lucy rushed to the door and saw the Thunder God Tribe standing outside. Freed was looking bored, Evergreen as tapping her foot impatiently, while Bixlow had his arms crossed, his "babies" flying all around him.

"Took a long time. Now, will you let us in or what?" Evergreen said.

"Damn, its going to get crowded," Lucy said as she made way.

**x.X.x**

**FINISHED! DAMN ALL MY HOMEWORK! AND MY SICKNESS!**

**Anyway, remember to please send requests and all. And thank God I'm done.**


	20. Chapter 20: Erza In Killer Mode (cont)

***UPDATE 11/2 SORRY GUYS! HERE"S THE REAL CHAPTER 20*  
**

**It's been a while! First of all, I want to say I'm better, thank you. Second of all, I'm saying I'M SO SORRY. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! My charger just died on me and so my laptop wouldn't work for a while. Also, the family computer is slower than mine and I'm a bit impatient, so I'm sorry about that too. D:  
**

**Anyway, let's get down to business.  
**

**STATISTICS ~ Congratulations on 20th chapter!  
**

**PROMOTION ~ Just an experiment. It's called: The Dark Past, The Bright Future. I don't know, I was just bored, so I wrote it up as a short story, changed a few things, and I amazingly made the story! This has got to be one of the most in depth story. I don't know if it should be a one-shot or multi-chapter, but who knows?  
**

**FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER ~ I liked this dragon! And I can't believe that Accnologia was actually human! O.O I just HATE waiting for another week! *sighs* Anyway, this'll have to do for now.  
**

**CHAPTER 20  
**

**x.X.x  
**

"Little party going on, huh?" Freed said, poking at Gajeel's face. The Thunder God tribe were just learning about the Fanfiction stuff and were quite interested in it. "Why wasn't I allowed?"

"Watch where you're pointing!" Gajeel cried. Freed stuck out his tongue, which made Gajeel throw a fist.

"If its a fight you're looking for, come here!" Natsu said smiling.

"All right, Salamander!" Gajeel said, smiling. Natsu started to rush at him, but was pulled back by Erza, using his muffler. Natsu and Gajeel gulped.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not done with me!" Erza roared. Natsu whimpered as she pulled Natsu away. Erza then glared at Gajeel.

"You're next, for making poor Levy pregnant!" she said. Levy blushed.

"What are you talking about?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lucy smirked.

"You're so mean, Lu-chan," Levy pouted.

"I'm squished," Wendy said.

"A little room?" Charle asked.

"LET ME FINISH READING!" Mira said. Everyone stopped, except for Natsu who was angrily torturing Natsu. So everyone went around for Mira to finish the story.

"So, what was the story about again?" Evergreen asked, blinking.

"Well, Natsu and Lucy had...you know. And then-" Gray started.

"WHAT?! Really?" Evergreen exclaimed.

"It's a story. I've never had _that_," Lucy said.

"Are you sure?!" Evergreen said, poking her face. Lucy sweatdropped, but said she hadn't done it by any chance.

"And then, Lucy got pregnant-" Gray tried again, face a little red.

"WHAT?!" Bixlow and Evergreen said.

"And it wasn't me..." Loke whined.

"Shut up. And I'm not pregnant," Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Bixlow asked with his dolls repeating "Sure? Sure?" Lucy resisted the urge to throw him out, seeing that the rage of three mages would come against her, but what she did was poke him and told him to leave her alone.

**Continuation of Good Luck Baby**

**Silence. *cricket voices***

**Then Erza raised her sword so it faced Natsu's throat.**

**"What? Who? How? When?" Erza asked in her deadly voice. **

"That's nothing compared to this Erza," Gray said, trying to drown Natsu in a bucket of water. Everyone sweatdropped.

"We already knew this was coming..." Mira said.

**"E-Erza, please calm down, I'll answer you everything, fast, then slowly. Okay? But please keep the sword down, at least kill him after he sees his child." Lucy said. **

"A very useless thing to say, Lucy," Levy said.

"She has a point," Charle said.

"Hey! She could at least try!" Wendy complained.

"Thanks Wendy," Lucy said, smiling.

**"You dare to impregnate her, without even marrying her? HUH?!"**

"That's exactly what he did, stupid bitch," Sting said. Silence.

He was so gonna get it now.

Erza dropped Natsu's head into the bucket and glared at the poor light dragon slayer. Her fierce glare made everyone try to stay as far as possible, including Rogue, but Sting just jumped off Lucy's bed and smirked at the red head.

"So what are you going to do? You can't be as bad as Minerva," Sting said.

"S-Sting-kun!" Lector said. Sting ignored the precious warning.

"Come. With. Me," Erza said. She lifted Sting over her shoulder and left the room. Everyone was speechless.

Rogue broke the silence, "She's worse than Minerva, isn't she?" Everyone nodded.

**"Erza, please!"**

**Then Erza placed her sword to her side and looked at Lucy waiting for her to explain.**

**"Remember the day Lissana confessed to Natsu?"**

**Erza nodded.**

**"That's the day I did _it _with Natsu." **

"So it is true..." Evergreen said.

"In this story," Lucy corrected her.

**Erza's eyes widened, and she raised her sword to Natsu's throat, and looked at Lucy telling her to continue, Lucy just gulped but continued. **

"Inevitable to escape it now, sorry Natsu. Natsu?" Jellal said. Natsu didn't reply; he was unconscious thanks to a very friendly exquip mage. Gray sweatdropped.

**"Remember the day after we went to the café?"**

**Nod.**

**"That's the day I started having motion sickness."**

**Nod.**

**"Remember the day Natsu came here without me?"**

**Nod.**

**"That's the day I figured out I was pregnant."**

**Nod.**

**"Remember the da-"**

**"Fine, I got it, but Natsu WILL receive punishment." Then she changed into her 'Heaven Wheels Armor' and chased after Natsu who started running around the guild like his life depended on it, which in his case it depends on it. **

"His life was already in danger," Lucy said.

"Danger, Danger!" Bixlow's dolls cried.

**Mira looked at Lucy eyes widen.**

**"So-so that's t-true, you a-and N-Natsu, d-did i-it." She stuttered then fainted. **

"Seems like a reasonable response that Mira might do," Lucy said.

"You have a point," Laxus said.

**"MIRA-NEE!" Lissana shouted as she went to her sister's aid.**

**As Lissana bent down next to her sister, she was glad nobody could see her behind the bar because tears of jealousy, and agony trickled down her white skin. **

"Jealous, Jealous!" the dolls chimed.

"Now that Lucy's with Natsu, I can let my relationship grow with Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"Oi!" Gray said. Lyon's head was fumbling with thoughts of revenge and tricks to win Juvia over Gray. Maybe he could put one in action right now...

**"NATSU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Erza said.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA, What a loser! HAHAHAHA!" Gray continued laughing as he rolled on the floor clutching his sides. **

"Reasonable response for Gray," Lucy said, "Check."

**"OH BLOODY MURDER! Lucy~ Waaaa~ *sniff-sniff* my chances are all gone, GONE I TELL YOU, GONE~" Loke continued sulking in a far, far away corner. **

"As you can see, I have been crying~!" Loke sobbed.

"Bloody murder..." Wendy said.

"Oh, not this again!" Charle said, "This is all your fault Mira!"

"Wha...Not me! Zeref!" Mira said.

**Then Virgo appeared out of nowhere in front of Lucy, then she bowed and said.**

**"Hime, do I get punishment for not reminding you to use protection?" Lucy's face was beat red! **

"I thought it was the...man to...use...the.." Gray said, his face also red like Lucy's.

"Er..." Lucy said, "R-Reasonable response for Virgo~"

"Um...is it just me or is it suddenly very hot in here?" Laxus said.

**"NO!" **

"Shouldn't she get punishment?" I mean, you're pregnant and..." Levy said.

"Don't question it!" Lucy said.

**"As you wish Hime, I'll tell Loe then. I'll take my leave now!" she bowed again, by that she left.**

**"Oh god, I can't believe it, how the heck is my baby going to survive here, I BARELY survive?" Lucy screamed as she lifted her hands in the air in frustration. **

"It'll be a Fairy Tail baby! One that spews fire and can summon weird wobbly-cone nosed-dogs!" Happy said, "Oh, maybe it got some of my traits and it likes fish like me!"

"I HAD SEX WITH A HUMAN, NOT A CAT!"

"We are Exceed," Pantherlily said.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy said.

"Don't yell at Lily like that!" Gajeel said.

**"NATSU COME BACK HERE, OR I'LL SWEAR THAT I'LL THROW 200 SWORDS AT YOU THIS TIME!" Erza screamed, still following Natsu.**

**Lucy sweat dropped, I mean seriously, how could he survive that?!**

**"LUCE~ HELP ME, YOU SAID YOU'LL HELP ME!" Natsu said. **

"That was a lie..." Lucy said. Natsu was still unconscious.

**Lucy just sighed and patted her belly.**

**"I guess it's only me and you little guy, good luck baby! You need it!" By that, Lucy stayed the whole day watching her boyfriend, almost dead, her strongest spirit SULKING! Talk about being the strongest! Her best friend rolling on the ground, laughing his ass out at her half dead boyfriend, and then she giggled. **

"I thought I was your best friend," Levy said, "Wait, I take that back. The way you've been treating me for the past few hours..."

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE SUCH A CLOSE RELATIONSHIP TO GRAY-SAMA!?" Juvia yelled.

"Okay, let's go with this! Everyone in Team Natsu, plus Levy, minus Happy, are my best friends~" Lucy said.

"I'm fine with that," Levy said.

"YOU'RE STILL TOO CLOSE!" Juvia said. Lucy and Gray sweatdropped.

"Next chapter~!" Mira said.

**"Natsu wake up." Lucy was currently standing in front of her bed, while waiting for her boy friend to wake up, but he didn't the only reply she got from him was a groan.**

**"Wake up."**

**Groan.**

**"Wake up"**

**Groan.**

**"WAKE UP." She then took a pillow and smacked his head with it. **

"Maybe that will work now," Jellal said. He picked up a pillow and raised it over Natsu's head.

"WAKE UP." He took the pillow and whacked it hard enough to cause a small wave of spiritual energy to come out. Everyone blinked as Ultear and Meredy tried to strangle him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ultear said.

"THE COUNCIL MIGHT TRACK US NOW!" Meredy said.

"Huh~?" Natsu said, his eyes drowsy.

"It worked!" Jellal said. Ultear smacked his face against a pillow, which knocked him out.

"It also works the opposite way," Ultear said. Meredy smirked.

**Then he jumped, "I'M UP, I'm up."**

**"Good, now do make breakfast while I go take a shower."**

**"But Luce~ Don't you remember, I was the one that almost died." **

"Let's bet on whose going to win the fight. I bet Lucy, 500 jewels," Mira said.

"I'm in too. Lucy's bound to win. I'm putting in 500 as well," Levy said.

"Natsu doesn't stand a chance. 1000 jewels on Lucy," Gray said.

"Why is everyone against me?" Natsu whined.

"It's okay, Natsu-san. I'll bet 10 jewels for you," Wendy said, knowing well that she was going to lose them.

"I'm still betting all my fish for Lucy," Happy said.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu sobbed.

**"How could I forget if you keep reminding me every second, of every minute, of every hour, of everyday, of every week, and that happened 3 WEEKS AGO?! Now, I want you to move your fuckin' ass, over the fuckin' kitchen, and make some fuckin' food, while I take a fuckin' bath. Got it?" Lucy said with her deadly aura.**

**If you are wondering what is going on Lucy is going threw her mood swings, and till now it ain't pretty, good luck Natsu, you need it buddy**.

"YEAH!" Gray said.

"Here are the 10 jewels..." Wendy muttered as she gave the betters their share. She reminded herself to never bet for Natsu when it comes to stuff like this.

**When Lucy went to the bathroom, Natsu gave away the breath he was holding, damn she was scary during mood swings.**

**After they ate in silence, because Natsu was afraid to mutter something that would anger her, they went to the guild of course in silence.**

**After they reached the guild they entered.**

**"Tadaima minna." Natsu said, as she kicked the doors open, Lucy glared at him, while he gulped and muttered a small 'sorry', and she nodded. **

"This doesn't count along with the bet, does it?" Wendy asked.

"No it doesn't," Mira said.

"But if you want to, you know-"

"No, Levy!" Wendy cried, "I was saving this money for my rent..."

"Now you know how I feel," Lucy sighed.

**While Lucy was walking Gajeel bumped into her without saying sorry afterwards, a visible vein was on her forehead, then she got Gajeel from his collar and pressed him to the wall.**

**"Oh oh." Natsu said.**

**"You dare to bump into me and don't say sorry? Huh? You want me to fuckin kill you? I'll beat you till you're fuckin shit comes outta ya. Got it?" **

"Bunny Girl's got some serious nerve to piss off me," Gajeel said, his hand forming into a fist.

"KYAAH~!" Lucy screamed.

**Gajeel just stared at her, mouth wide open.**

**"You don't have to beat him, cause I think his shit is already out." Gray said, and the guild roared in laughter, people started clutching their sides from laughing. **

"I like my story me in this story," Gray said, smiling.

"I, for one, hate it," Gajeel said.

"DID YOU SAY YOU HATE GRAY-SAMA?!" Juvia thundered.

"N-No of course not," Gajeel said.

"Hey, isn't Natsu supposed to be your servant still?" Lucy asked.

"Servant?" Freed said. Lucy started to explain janken pon as Gray ordered the recovering Natsu to fan him. Natsu cursed inside his head, but took out a fan and started to wave it.

**Lucy let him go and went to the bar.**

**Levy stood beside Natsu frozen in utter shock then she asked him, "Mood swings?"**

**Natsu nodded "Mood swings."**

**As Lucy was sitting on the bar stool, she saw Gray naked from the back of her eye.**

**"Gray wear your clothes." But Gray was too busy talking to the men of Fairytail he didn't listen to her.**

"Gray, wear your clothes," Lucy said. Gray ignored this, but when Lucy repeated herself, he realized that he had stripped unconsciously once again.

"I hate your real self," Natsu said.

"That makes sense," Gray said, "Because I hate you too."

**"Gray!"**

**Still nothin.**

**"THAT'S IT GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Then she walked to the shivering poor soul, and caught him by his collar and brought his face close to hers.**

**"You ignoring me? Huh? Do you have a death wish?" Gray shook his head vigorously. "Then put on some damn clothes before you see your life flash in front of you." Then Lucy went back to her stool bar. While Gray looked at her retreating figure and said, "I already saw my life flash in front of me." **

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GRAY-SAMA?!" Juvia thundered.

"Nothing, Juvia! It's just a story!" Lucy said.

"Juvia!" Gray said, but Juvia didn't listen as she engulfed Lucy in her water. Lucy thankfully swam out safely, but everyone was soaked, including the furniture. Thankfully, her father gave her a custom made waterproof one.

"Juvia!" Gray said, "Stop it!"

"YOU ARE PROTECTING MY RIVAL IN LOVE. DAMN YOU, LUCY!" Juvia said. Lucy screamed, from fear and from the fact that everything in her home was going to be soaked by Juvia.

"Sting..." Rogue said. Lector looked up.

"I forgot! I hope he''s alright," Lector said.

"From what I've heard, Sting has a chance he might die by Fairy Tail's Titania," Rogue said.

**While the men sitting on the same table started laughing there asses out.**

**After a while Natsu went to the bar and sat beside Lucy, Lucy looked at him with big teary eyes, as always Natsu started freaking out, I mean what do you expect?!**

**"O-oi Lucy, are you okay?"**

**"*Sniff-sniff* You were ignoring me after I finished my bath, *sniff-sniff* did I do something? I knew it you hate me don't you?!"**

**Natsu's eyes widened at his crying, pregnant, girlfriend, he's currently cursing mood swings.**

"I-Is this what it means to become pregnant?" Lucy said, frightened.

"Why, do you think of doing it with Natsu?" Levy smirked.

"No!" Lucy complained.

"THEN ITS GRAY-SAMA YOU'RE AFTER!" Juvia roared. Lucy paled.

"My home~" she wailed. Gray started to freeze up Juvia which made Lucy sigh with relief.

"What is up with that girl...?" Gray sighed.

"JUVIA-CHAN!" Lyon cried.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Gray said.

**Everyone looked at the said couple, while insulting Natsu because he made Lucy cry, Natsu started freaking out more.**

**"L-Luce I'm not mad."**

**Lucy looked at him with those big browny eyes.**

**"R-really? *sniff-sniff*" Lucy asked.**

**"Really." Then she jumped on him and hugged him, while happy tears trickled down.**

**After that she kissed him passionately.**

**_'She's in heat, well maybe not all kinds of mood swings are bad, i like this one' _Natsu thought.**

"Lucy and Natsu, sitting in a tree," Happy started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bixlow said.

"And not with me~" Loke said.

"Hey, that rhymes!" Laxus said.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Lucy growled. This was definitely not a mood swing.

**After they pulled apart she looked at his eyes while he looked at hers, and she smiled while the guild errupted in cheers, Lissana had to excuse herself, even though Natsu already have someone she can't help but feel jealous. Of course Mira fainted. Erza WILL KILL NATSU! Well that's what she said, Loke he chose the bad time to come here. Of course what do you expect other than sulking in the corner. Virgo is... still Virgo. **

"Same, same," Gajeel yawned.

**Then she started smiling and giggling, then a blue fuzzy flying cat came out of nowhere and hugged Lucy.**

**"LUSHY~!" Then he started nuzzling his face between her breasts.**

**Then we he finished Natsu looked at Happy and asked him,**

**"Were have you been?"**

**"I was hiding, waiting until angry Lushy was gone, and happy Lushy was here so I can hug her." Happy said as he munched on a fish.**

**"You traitor!" He said as he curled his hand into a fist, but Happy ran away.**

**_If I barely survived today, how the heck am I going to survive 9 months?!_**

"It's been three months already?!" everyone yelled. Lucy was astonished.

"I wonder how big your belly would be..." Happy said, trying to imagine a pregnant Lucy.

"I'm afraid that if you do, Lucy might get mad," Pantherlily said.

"Another chapter?" Mira asked.

"Oh, fine. This better be good," Lucy said_._

_Thirty minutes later...  
_

"TO BE CONTINUED?! FUCK!" Mira screeched.

"No need to yell, Mira," Levy said, "It isn't as good as some of the books I read."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Mira yelled. Eardrums nearly exploded. "It was at the part where Natsu said he would never ever love anyone but Lucy...WAA~!"

"Ugh, calm down..." Laxus said. Mira slapped him in the face as everyone stared. Then, Mira started to cry. She started to sob on Gajeel's shoulder which caused a tinge of jealousy to erupt from Levy and a tinge - no scratch that, a lot - of annoyance for Gajeel.

"Maybe, she's pregnant..." Gray said, "Mood swings..."

"That's true..." Lucy said, "I never thought of that. But if she was pregnant, who did it to her." Her face was red.

"Maybe...Laxus," Natsu said.

"It could also be Macao," Gray said, shivering.

"Or Freed," Lucy said.

"There's Bixlow," Gray said.

"There's always...Gajeel..." Lucy said, "Though I doubt he has the brains to-" Suddenly, a giant explosion came from outside. Everyone looked outside and saw smoke arising from the street.

"Wh-What was that?" Rogue asked.

"It could either be a magic bomb from the council-" Ultear said giving a dirty look to a helpless Jelly-man, "Or Erza."

"That's Erza?!" Rogue exclaimed. Natsu and Gray nodded. Lots of experience.

"NOW NATSU, YOU'RE NEXT!" Erza said. Natsu let out a yelp, called Happy and started to fly out the door and around, up and down the apartment. Poor Lucy was going to get the blame sooner or later by the landlady. She made a mental note to go and torture him too.

If he were still alive.

Total chaos was now inside the cramped place. Mira was sobbing on an annoyed Gajeel. Levy was looking at them, trying to hide her jealousy. Sting was now inside, retrieved by Rogue, Frosch, and Lector. Wendy was next to them, trying to make sure the light dragon slayer was going to live. Charle was refusing fish that Happy got from outside, though Happy didn't know why. Even though it fell from down below, it was wonderfully smoked. Lily was gagging the whole time.

Bixlow was comforting Loke, that he _will_ get Lucy, much to Lucy's annoyance. Evergreen and Freed were with Laxus, asking more questions about the fanfiction stuff such as "So there was a story were you and Mira were doing it?" and "Loke was using a scratch post?" and the stupidest of all "Natsu and Gray are gay?".

Poor Gray was stuck in the love triangle of Lyon and Juvia. Juvia jumped everytime Gray said a word, nearly fainting at points when he mentioned her name. Lyon was also surprising her, taking her away from the crowd and touching her arm, which made _him_ nearly faint. Gray nearly barfed at the sight of that. It was worse than that. When Gray started to talk to Lucy, Juvia would start to boil, _literally_, and the hot water would engulf Lucy. Gray had to take actions to save Lucy and calm down Juvia. Sometimes, his was taken care of by an uncaring Lyon. If Gray ever looked at her eye to eye for more than ten seconds, Juvia would rush into the kitchen and come out a few minutes later, to Gray's annoyance.

Natsu and Happy had the worst time. Erza would rush upstairs and then try to slash off Happy's wings. Happy flew up high enough so Erza couldn't reach them, and then they would start going downstairs. Erza would jump from the second floor and raised her sword over Happy. He veered away from the sword and started to rush upstairs.

"Natsu! I'm running out of magic!" Happy said. Natsu looked around and kicked open a door to one of the apartments.  
They rushed in and locked the door. Happy dropped to the floor, panting.

"Natsu~! I'm tired!" Happy complained.

"Be quiet. What's in here?" Natsu said, looking around. Natsu sniffed the air and smelled...food. They rushed into the kitchen and saw a meal ready for one, consisting of a smoked steak, pineapples, and rice. Natsu shoved a pineapple slice in his mouth. Happy opened the fridge and started to drool.

Fish.

He stuffed his mouth in it. And this lasted for about five minutes. Natsu was just finishing off the steak when the owner of the apartment walked inside, freshly washed. She screamed loudly. Erza took that as a go and trampled over the door. She walked into the kitchen and saw a angry owner and two scared mages.

"You fuckers...Getting Lucy pregnant and now this?! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Erza yelled. Happy, who amazingly gained energy from fish, grabbed onto Natsu and started to fly out the door. Erza rushed after them. The poor owner had her uneaten lunch eaten by another and was out of fish. Her door was also ran down. She fell on the floor, fainted.

And Lucy was all in the middle of this. Lucy jumped as a poof of smoke appeared next to her.

"Virgo!" Lucy said.

"Do I have punishment because I surprised you?" Virgo asked.

"G-Go away!" Lucy yelled.

**x.X.x**

**If you like this story, please visit Mystique's page, please! And also, Lisanna and Elfman will come soon. After Bizlow, reads the Frima!  
**

**And PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY "THE DARK PAST, THE BRIGHT FUTURE" If it makes you cry, that's a good thing...and a bad thing, but hope you like and review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Cosplay Is Becoming A Hit

**If anyone is familiar with Pokèmon, guess what? I'M A FREAKING SLOWBRO.**

**It's been FORRREVER since the last update, and I am, like, really sorry about that! My stupid Algebra teacher is making us do complicated stuff and then I'm starting my science trials tomorrow! O.O And I just went through the first quarter with all straight A's thankfully.**

**I decided not to write a Frima, but this was so hilarious, I just had to add it. I possible laughed while writing this too and almost broke my computer monitor from it. Hope you liek.  
**

**PLEASE GIVE LUCK TO NEW UNIVERSE RETURNS (a fellow writer) WHO IS GOING TO TAKE HIS FINAL EXAMS REALLY REALLY SOON! GOOD LUCK TO YOU!****  
**

**FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER SKIP NESS: LECTOR! And you were a nice Exceed! :( And then Lucy gets captured... :( But Natsu, Wendy, and Mira try to save her :) And then Team Fairy Tail is going in action :) GO FAIRY TAIL!**

**You obviously don't care and just want to skip to the chapter, no? The story I mean.**

**Well fine, here's CHAPTER 21.**

**x.X.x **

Lucy had one damn thought. HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET INTO THIS MESS? To sum it all up, lets say its just some chaos. For details, please look last chapter.

Natsu had arrived back, his head nearly chopped off along with Happy who collapsed. Erza was knocked out by Wendy's Maindobendā. It saved everyone lives. Gray was in the middle of a threesome. Not, that you dirty pervs! The middle of a love triangle he wanted to stay out of. It was almost the pandemonium Juvia had thought off...creepy. Mira was writing a death note to her that if she didn't finish writing the next chapter she'd die. **(A/N Mystique, I don't want you to die, but I'd like you to finish writing your chapters!) **Laxus was being pestered by Evergreen and Freed. And Bixlow was comforting Loke, saying that he will get his girl, much to Lucy's annoyance.

Levy couldn't take it anymore.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she screamed. And everyone did.

"Let's get to the story shall we? This is about the weird website, not about Natsu getting nearly killed/weird love triangles/death notes to people/crying over someone/Gajeel Jr./ Jelly Man! And you know who you are!" Levy said, "So lets go!"

"If you want to read so much, why don't you go read one yourself?" Natsu said. Levy blushed.

"I don't want to go!" Levy said. Lucy crept up onto her.

"Because she doesn't want to leave precious Gajeel," Lucy said. Levy blushed even more.

"SHUT UP!" Levy said, spitting on Lucy's face.

"If everyone wants to read so bad. I'll read, " Bixlow said. Everyone was surprised. "TO RESTORE LOKE'S HONOR!" Loke jumped on Gajeel and started to cry.

"GET OFF ME DAMMIT!" Gajeel yelled. Bixlow sat down and got the basics from Laxus. Then, he was searching for a story in an instant.

"Let's find one..." Bixlow said.

"You think out loud too much," Evergreen complained.

"Will all of you please shut up? Wendy can't help Sting like this!" Lector yelled.

"You need to be quiet too," Wendy said.

"FOUND ONE!" Bixlow yelled.

**"**You also yell too loudly," Evergreen complained, but she looked over Bixlow's head as she tried to read the tiny print. Everyone else was pushing and making their way to read the screen.

**60 Seconds**

"This sounds like some really messed up love story," Levy said.

"IS IT ABOUT NATSU AND LUCY?!" Mira yelled, looking up from her death note.

"Er...I don't know," Levy said.

**Author: Anni Mae15**

"What a weird name. I hope that's not her real name," Gray said.

"Maybe it's her way of saying 'anime' like the animation," Lucy said.

"Maybe," Gray shrugged.

**Summary: ONE SHOT. Everyone at Fairy Tale is B-O-R-E-D. They play Truth or Dare to pass the time. :3 **

"I have an idea. While Bixlow reads the story, we'll act out what the story says," Wendy said, "Unless its really...perverted or involves death or something." Charle leaned over to a tired Happy.

"Did you teach her this word?" she asked.

"She probably heard it around and looked it up," Happy said, his voice cracking.

"I guess so..." Lucy said, "But I have to go take a shower now."

"Why now?" Erza asked, who also seemed to be affected by the story. In a calming way.

"It's time for my afternoon b-bath! Leave me alone!" Lucy said, her face flushed. She ran into the shower quickly.

"Should I join her?" Erza asked.

"NO," Jellal said firmly.

**60 seconds**

**Once upon a time at Fairy Tail, everyone was B-O-R-E-D. **

"B...O...R...E...D...Bo...red...BORED!" Natsu said, finally getting it. He suddenly was rejuvenated from the story. Everyone face palmed.

**It was one of those days where no one felt like going on any missions, and no one knew what to do with themselves.**

**After what seemed like hours, Mirajane finally huffed, pulling her head up from the counter.**

**"We should at least _try_ and do something.." she said aloud.**

**Lucy looked up from her book, which even _she_ was suddenly finding very boring.**

**"Like, a game?" she asked.**

**"How bout pin the tail on the hot head?" offered Gray. **

"I like that game," Gray said, grinning.

"I though it was pin the tail on the donkey," Natsu said. Everyone facepalmed again.

**Natsu glared up from the table, which he'd planted his face into the entire time.**

**"I heard that, _Ice brain_." he said acidly.**

**Cana smiled drunkenly. **

"Crap, whose going to be Lucy and Cana?" Gray said.

"Okay...Laxus you be Cana and Gajeel you be Lucy," Levy said. They both looked at the Solid Script mage.

"Haven't you heard of cosplay? Just put on a wig and you'll pass," Levy said.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND A WIG?" Laxus roared.

"Be quiet out there!" Lucy called from the bathroom.

**"Spin the bottle?" she slurred, tipping back a barrel.**

**Mirajane watched as Cana downed the barrel of beer.**

**"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." she mumbled.**

**"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" said Happy hopping up. **

"You literally come up with the worst ideas. The absolute worst," Charle said.

"That isn't very nice!" Wendy said. Charle scowled at the other Exceed.

"That cat has a problem," Lector said.

"Frosch agrees," Fro said.

**Mirajane tapped her mouth.**

**"Sure, I'm in." she said.**

**"Natsu?"**

**Natsu grumbled in response.**

**"I'll take that as a yes. Anybody else?"**

**Lucy raised her hand.**

**"I'm in." said Gray.**

**"Me too." said Cana, hiccuping.**

**"Aye!" said Happy.**

**Soon enough practically the whole guild was in on it.**

**"Alright," said Mirajane, sitting on one of the bar stools.**

**"Umm, Lluvia, Truth or Dare?" she asked the water mage. **

"Juvia? Truth or Dare?" Mira asked, looking up from her death note.

"Er...Juvia picks truth," Juvia said.

**Lluvia looked up at her name being called, and pondered for a moment.**

**"Truth." she said.**

**Mirajane smiled coyly.**

**"On a scale of one to ten, ten being 24 hours of the day, how often do you think about Gray?" **

Juvia's face was pale. Then pink. Then beet red. Scarlet red. Redder than red. She looked at Gray and then Mira and then Bixlow and then Lucy for no apparent reason. Then, she ran away from the area and into the kitchen. Gray, who was particularly annoyed with the question, heard the door slam shut and a deafening scream.

"Reasonable response for Juvia...check," Gray said.

"JUVIA!" Lyon said, chasing after her.

"Keep it down!" Lucy said.

**Gray looked up, eyes wide.**

**Lluvia's face exploded red.**

**'_I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved in this game.._' she thought.**

**She mumbled something quietly.**

**Everyone cupped their hand to their ear, trying to hear her.**

**"What was that?" asked Mirajane.**

**Lluvia, bit her lip, her embarrassment boiling up.**

**"Tw-t..."**

**(A.N. She was actually going to say Twenty, not two. :P )**

**She couldn't stand it anymore.**

**She stood up from her seat, running from the room in shame. **

"I had a feeling that might happen," Gray said.

"That's still a pretty high number, twenty," Levy said, wishing a tiny bit that a certain dragon slayer would answer that question like Juvia.

Too bad that he's Lucy now.

**Mirajane stared after her blankly.**

**"Umm.. Happy! How bout you go then!"**

**"Aye!"**

**The blue cat looked around the circle.**

**"Erza!"**

**Erza looked up. **

"If this has anything to do with fish, I'll kill you in the afterlife," Erza said.

"It's just a story," Happy said.

"Happy would do a better cosplay of Lucy than me!" Gajeel complained.

"Too bad that he's a cat," Evergreen said, smirking at the helpless mage.

"I think Erza would do a dare, would you not? That girl is literally fearless in most situations. Embarassed, sure, but-" Ultear said.

"Enough with the chitter chatter...Dare," Erza said.

**"Truth or Dare!"**

**Erza made a face.**

**"I don't know.." she said.**

**"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" said Happy in an almost whiny voice.**

**Erza slammed her fist down on the table, making everyone jump.**

**"Alright then..DARE!" she said, seeming a little over enthusiastic.**

**"Why am I not surprised.." murmured Natsu.**

**Happy flew over to Erza and whispered the dare in her ear.**

**She gasped, reddening. **

"I know it has something to do with fish-" Erza said. Happy whimpered. "But I'll just kill Annie Mae instead." Happy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You still have to do the dare," Happy said.

"Fuck you," Erza said, scowling.

**Wait, the great Erza... Blushing?! No way!**

**Happy flew back over.**

**Lucy peered at him.**

**"Happy, what did you dare her to do?"**

**Happy rolled over with laughter.**

**"You'll see."**

**Erza jumped up on top of the table, her face nearly as red as her fiery hair.**

**"Requip!" she shouted.**

**Her body began to glow as her armor switched.**

**At least a dozen of the guys stared at her, googly eyed.**

**But then suddenly the look of adoration quickly changed into hysterical laughter.**

**Erza stood on top of the table, wearing a giant blue fish suit. **

"Oh, fuck. I'd thought I'd never use it," Erza said.

"You're meaning to say, you DO have a FISH SUIT?!" Jellal said. Erza muttered a bunch of swear words as she changed into the big suit.

"This better be it, or I'll also kill you," Erza said, looking at the cat.

**"A f-fish?!" said Lucy.**

**She began to dance around on the table, singing a fish song. **

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Right after I do this," Erza said, jumping onto the coffee table. She tapped her foot for a moment and then found the song she wanted to sing. **(A/N This is an actual song. I nearly died writing this.) **

_Slippery fish, slippery fish, sliding through the water,_  
_ Slippery fish, slippery fish, Gulp, Gulp, Gulp!_  
_ Oh, no! It's been eaten by an…_

_Octopus, octopus, squiggling in the water_  
_ Octopus, octopus, Gulp, Gulp, Gulp!_  
_ Oh, no! It's been eaten by a…_

_Tuna fish, tuna fish, flashing in the water,_  
_ Tuna fish, tuna fish, Gulp, Gulp, Gulp!_  
_ Oh, no! It's been eaten by a…_

_Great white shark, great white shark, lurking in the water,_  
_ Great white shark, great white shark, Gulp, Gulp, Gulp!_  
_ Oh, no! It's been eaten by a…_

_Humongous whale, humongous whale, spouting in the water,_  
_ Humongous whale, humongous whale,_  
_ Gulp! … Gulp! … Gulp! … BURP!_  
_ Pardon me! _

Erza jumped off the table as everyone laughed like hell. Gray was doubling up. Happy was drooling. Jellal couldn't help but imitate her. And Erza could even hear Lucy giggling in the back. She sent a death glare at the cat as she requiped back to her usual clothes. Bixlow took a deep breath before he started to read.

**Happy drooled, as Lucy, Gray, and Natsu did their best not to burst out with laughter at their embarrassed friend.**

**(A.N. Oh, god I can't help it. I'm just so cruel to them sometimes. It's so funny though BWAHAHAHAHA.) **

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Erza said, launching herself at her laptop.

"Stop her before she destroys it!" Lucy said from the shower. Jellal took over the situation and held her back, along with his giggling guildmates. Ultear took the arms, Meredy the legs, and Jellal tried to calm her down.

**After her little song and dance finished, she returned to normal, and acted as if nothing at all had happened.**

**"Hmm.." she said to herself, gazing around the room.**

**Anyone she looked at flinched away immediately.**

**Her hand came up and she pointed at Lucy.**

**Lucy paled, nearly collapsing.**

**"Lucy Heartphilia, Truth or Dare?" she said. **

"Oh, fuck, not me," Gajeel said, "Well, I guess I'll pick dare."

"YOU BETTER NOT BE PICKING TRUTH!" Lucy yelled from the shower.

"Don't worry!" Gajeel said, "I barely know anything about you anyway."

**"She says that like it's a choice between life, or death.." said Lucy, quivering. **

"That's because it probably is," Laxus said.

"You need to act more like Cana. Find some beer," Levy said.

"So now you're the cosplay master and the betting queen. Now what? Dictionary?" Laxus said.

**"T- truth.." she stuttered, unsure.**

**" If you were in a match with Natsu, who do you think would win?" she asked.**

**Natsu quirked an eyebrow up.**

**'_What a weird question.._' he thought.**

**"Probably Natsu," she said honestly.**

**Erza pondered over the thought, as Lucy continued from there.  
**

"I didn't answer it," Gajeel called.

"Good!" Lucy called back.

**"Alright," she said, feeling suddenly awkward.**

**"Uhm.. Mirajane!" she said smiling. **

Mirajane looked up from the almost complete death note. "Dare." she replied to Gajeel.

**Mirajane sighed.**

**"Dare."**

**Lucy blinked.**

**"Okay.."**

**Lucy whispered the dare in Mirajane's ear, just as Happy had done with Erza.**

**Mirajane gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth.**

**Lucy bit her lip to keep from smiling as she sat back down next to Natsu.**

**Natsu leaned in, making Lucy stare at him.**

**"What'd you dare her?" he whispered.**

**Lucy pulled away slightly, embarrassed at being so close.**

**"Just watch.." she said.**

**Natsu looked up at Mirajane, whom's face had been replaced by that of.. Markarov's? **

"Damn it," Mira said as her face changed into the Master's.

"Can I take it off now?" Mira asked.

"No," Gajeel said, hiding a laugh.

**"Whaaaaaaa?" he said, gaping at the sight.**

**Lucy dared Mirajane to transform her face into Markarov's, and keep it for the rest of the game. **

"How am I supposed to write a death note like this?!" Mira said, "His eyesight is killing me!"

"Sorry," Lucy called from the bathroom. Mira sighed, really wanting to get to the part where she was going to cut off her leg if she didn't write it. (**A/N I won't do that, okay Mystique?) **

**What was once Mirajane's face, blushed. **

Happy hid back a smirk.

**"Okay.." she sighed, still with the same sweet voice.**

**"How bout you then Gray.." she said turning to glance at the ice mage.**

**"Sure, Markarov." Gray laughed.**

**Mirajane glared at him. **

Everyone was straining to hide back their laughter.

**"Dare me."**

**"I dare you to keep your clothes on.. For a week!" she said, grinning.**

**Gray looked down and noticed that he was once again in his underwear.**

**His eyes widened.**

**"Gah!" he said, just as some jeans fell into his lap, which he quickly put on.**

**"Alright, you're on!" he said to Mirajane, as he pulled a shirt over his head, which he had found, seemingly out of nowhere.**

**"Well then let's see.." he said, his eyes glazing over the people in the circle. **

"Gray won't last about two days!" Natsu said.

"Oh yeah?" Gray said, "I bet 10,000 jewels I so can!"

"You're on!" Natsu said.

**Natsu.**

**Gray grinned.**

**"I had a feeling you would pick me." said Natsu, without even looking up.**

**Natsu smirked.**

**"Well, I choose dare!" he said enthusiastically.**

**Lucy shook her head, smiling.**

**Gray glanced back and forth between them both, and the look on his face made it clear that he had something brilliant cooked up inside his head. **

"Oh, fuck. It includes me, right?" Gajeel said. Silence filled the air.

**Natsu's smile faltered a bit as he came to realize what it was Gray wanted him to do. **

Gajeel paled. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

**"Gray, I don't know about this.." said Natsu.**

**Gray smiled teasingly at the fire mage.**

**"What, too much for the Great Salamander to handle?"**

**Natsu flared up.**

**"No way!"**

**But then he was freaking out again soon after.**

**Lucy stared at him with a bemused expression.**

**"What is it?" she asked.**

**"_Nothing!_" he said, a little too quickly.**

**"Oh. My. Gawd. He's blushing." said Gray, staring at the red streak on Natsu's face.  
**

"Just for the note, we're not gay, okay?" Gajeel said. Everyone was silent.

"Come on guys!" Gajeel said. Levy had a little tinge in her heart, wanting to be Natsu so freaking bad for once in her life.

**"NO I'M NOT!" said Natsu defensively.**

**Even Erza couldn't help but let out a small laugh.**

**"So are you going to do it, or not?" asked Gray.**

**"Do _what_?" asked Lucy, feeling irritated.**

**Natsu decided to spit it out as fast as he could so as to avoid being too embarrassed.**

**"_Hewammetokeshu!_" he said, combining the whole sentence into one word. **

"Is that some ancient language from somewhere?" Mira asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's saying 'He wants me to kiss you.' Oh, God..." Levy said. Evergreen smirked at him as everyone else became silent...

"Hey! Anything going on?!" Lucy called from the bathroom. Silence. Lucy started to think something was really wrong.

"HURRY UP IN THERE, BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel roared.

**Lucy blinked.**

**"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that."**

**Natsu was totally red, almost like he were holding his breath or something.**

**"What he was trying to say is that I dared him to kiss you." Gray said nonchalantly.**

**Lucy immediately reddened just as much as Natsu.  
**

Gajeel started to get red as well.

**"_Howlong?_" she said quickly.**

**"Sixty seconds." **

At this point everyone started to laugh at the two VERY VERY VERY uncomfortable dragon slayers. Lucy reddened from the shower, overhearing the conversation. Or story technically.

"Do I really really have to do this?" Gajeel said. Natsu nodded as well.

"Yes...hehe..." Gray said.

"Fuck. Holy fuck," Gajeel said, "But remember, I am NOT gay."

**Lucy felt like a bomb went off right in her face.**

**"Still think you can handle it, Newt?" questioned Gray.**

**Natsu turned to Lucy, a sudden look of determination on his face.**

**"It's Salamander.." he muttered to Gray, pulling Lucy's face in.**

**"No way.." muttered Gray in disbelief, as he stared.**

**Natsu smiled, just an inch from the cherry-red Lucy.**

**"Way.."**

**Lucy squeaked as Natsu's lips pressed up against hers. **

"I am so going to wash my mouth after this," Natsu said. Both of them squinted their eyes and leaned closer...closer...closer...closer...and stopped.

"I can't do this," Gajeel said, his eyes still shut.

"Yes, you can," Laxus said as he pushed the two heads together. 'Nice cosplay,' Levy thought.

And then their lips made impact.

Everyone burst out laughing. **(A/N Me too!) **Mira looked at the clock, trying to breathe as she counted the seconds... fifty-nine...fifty-eight...

**Gray, somewhat disappointed, counted off in his head, as Lucy's eyes slid shut.**

**Several others were counting on their fingers while Mirajane actually counted quietly to herself.**

**50..**

**40..**

**30..**

**20.. **

"Stop...stop..it hasn't even been ten seconds anyway...AHAHAH!" Mira said. Bixlow even had to stop reading. Loke started to cry tears of laughter. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy let go of Erza to catch their breath. You could even hear Lucy's giggles from the bathroom.

_Five minutes later..._

The Iron Dragon Slayer's lips and the Fire Dragon Slayer's lips were still together; both oblivious to the time. Everyone else was still laughing or getting water, which didn't exactly help since they literally chocked on it. Juvia had come back in 4 minutes ago and ran outside again. Lyon walked inside and stayed inside a minute after, joining the naked ice mage on the ground. Bixlow tried to calm down as he (tried) to finish the rest of the story.

**"TEN," the guild members counted together. **

They were all too busy laughing to even count.

**"NINE."**

**Lucy's hands came up to Natsu's face. **

Gajeel slowly raised his shaky hands to Natsu's face. God, he was going to kill himself after this.

**"EIGHT."**

**Erza grinned to herself, shaking her head.**

**"SEVEN."**

**Happy stared at them. Was it just him or did they just pull each other _closer_? **

Natsu tentatively pulled Gajeel a centimeter closer. Natsu felt sick in the stomach.

**"SIX."**

**'_It's nearly been a whole minute, and he's still blushing.._' thought Gray.**

**"FIVE!"**

**Lluvia walked in and immediately her eyes widened at the scene. **

Laughter erupted.

**"FOUR!"**

**Laxus stood, watching from the balcony on the second level. '_This is so stupid.._' he thought to himself, despite how he continued to watch.**

**"THREE!"**

**'_I wonder what Lisanna would make of this.._' thought Mirajane. She smiled to herself sadly.**

**"TWO!" shouted Cana drunkenly, falling off her seat.**

**'_Crap, he's actually going to do it.._' thought Gray, who'd planned on Natsu pulling away in embarrassment ages ago.**

**"ONE!" they cheered.**

**The cheering slowed, and then there were turning heads, and wide eyed stares. **

Mira/Makarov thought this would be quite sweet.

If it weren't Gajeel.

The two mages pulled apart immediately spitting out each other's spit.

"I HATE YOU SALAMANDER!" Gajeel roared.

"YOU TASTE LIKE METAL!" Natsu complained.

**"Umm.. guys?" muttered Gray.**

**Natsu ignored him, cradling Lucy against him. **

"Wait they're still kissing?" Gray said. He fell on the floor again laughing his ass off.

"Fuck. No. Fuck no," Gajeel said. Erza went over and pushed their heads together again. They're squirming had no effect on Titania.

"Lector! Sting's awakening!" Rogue said when he heard a moan. Sting sat up and looked at Gajeel, Natsu and Erza.

"Someone fucking knock me out again. PLEASE," Sting said.

**The guild erupted into cheers and laughter again.**

**"_Guys.._" Gray repeated.**

**He could've sworn another ten seconds went by.**

**"At least _breathe_!" he said frantically, pulling them apart himself. **

Erza did the honors herself. Then, she doubled up.

"That...wasn't..funny! I could have chocked from him!" Natsu said. Lucy's giggles could be heard. "IT'S NOT FUNNY, LUCE!"

"Yes it is!" Levy said, laughing. Lily was laughing from the embarrassed Gajeel.

"Shut...up!" Gajeel said.

**"Huhwhatisit?" said Lucy, half-dazed.**

**They'd long since drowned out the noise in the background.**

**Then she saw the fire mage, who still had his arms wrapped around her. **

"NO!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled at the same time. Too late. Erza forced Natsu to wrap his arms around Gajeel's back, which made Wendy giggle and Charle shudder.

**She blushed even more than she had before. (If that was even possible.)**

**'_I. just. Kissed. Natsu. Dragneel..._' she thought slowly to herself, taking in the much-needed oxygen.**

**Natsu looked like he was high on something, and he too, blushed.**

**"Hey Lucy." he laughed as if he were drunk.**

**"I think I lost count at two.. Maybe we should try it again.."**

**At that, Gray couldn't stand it, and collapsed onto the floor, laughing his ass off.**

**"Fine by me." said Lucy, pulling him in for another kiss**.

"Come on, you guys. Pucker up," Erza said. While everyone else laughed their asses off, Gajeel and Natsu struggled to become apart.

**He responded with far more eagerness than she had anticipated, picking her up in his arms. **

"Erza, I think that's enough," Laxus said, smiling. Erza let go of their heads and both of them got up. Natsu headed toward the kitchen while Gajeel headed to the other bathroom (the one Lucy wasn't in). Silence and then laughter.

"Go ahead and finish, Bixlow," Freed said, still laughing.

**As the rest of the guild laughed behind them, he carried her out the door.**

**"I'm going to have to _thank_ Gray for this actually.." he murmured.**

**"I couldn't have found a better excuse to finally kiss you."**

**Lucy blushed.**

**"You never needed one." she said.**

**Natsu's eyes widened a little as Lucy pulled his face down to hers.**

**They kissed, tenderly this time, for they knew they had all the time in the world.**

**What was more was that they had finally accepted their feelings for each other. **

"You hear that, Natsu?" Gray said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu roared.

"It was cute. Just not in real life," Mira said.

"Cosplay, huh? Maybe you should try it more often," Levy said, talking to Laxus.

"Maybe I will," Laxus said.

"Erza, the girl says she really wants you to wear the fish suit more often," Bixlow said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Erza said. **(A/NDon't take it seriously!)**

**x.X.x  
**

**Oh. man. I need a break. Well, you know the basics, review, favorite, bla bla...GOD...AHAHA!  
**


	22. Special Notes! No Canceling!

Readers:

Welcome, young readers. I am here to talk about my absence...from...Fanfiction... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Life story short: Was gonna post during winter break, no computer allowed. Stuck in science fair crap and other school shit. Speeches, essays, NHD, Midterms, FCAT, study, study, study...ready to pass out...sleeping...YOUTUBE!

Seriously, guys, I am super sorry for my absence right now! School took over my life, and I'm freaking depressed over how much work I gotta do. I mean, I had to write 100 FREAKING NOTECARDS ABOUT the Revolutionary War and then Science Fair District Level and then there's this piano competition, midterms on school, and SPEECHES SPEECHES EVERYWHERE!

And guess what. I'm only in middle school...12 years old...and depressed...*please don't say anything about cussing habit, I lived in NY for a LONG time*

...

Anyway, I was able to take the time and note this. Sorry fans for all this absences and all! I miss writing Fanfiction, seriously! I wanna plop in bed, and just fucking TYPE! Fanfiction, not other crap.

Well, I sound like a fucking sappy person now. Shit.

...

If you guys ever wanna contact me, send me through via Private Message, or through email! *fairytailpanda *

And guess what I got for Christmas? FANMAIL YO! I random emails from some viewers saying thanks for writing and asking about my absence and all. I just can't believe...FREAKING FANMAIL! I was so excited this Christmas, that when I got home, I was like jumping on my bed and, like, playing video games all night.

Then I realized it was like 3 in the morning.

If you ever wanna send anything to me, please don't make it all crazy, though. And if you have requests, I'll be taking them as well!

...

AGH FANMAIL! Anyway, back to important shit.

The World of Fanfiction will come back in action 1/23/13! Mark it on your calendars then! And stay safe! No drugs! :)

Seriously, thank you all for supporting me through this story, and I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I love all of you guys! Except for you Directioners.

JUST KIDDING! But I'm not a 1D fan.

FOCUS ARIANNA.

Hope I'll get more supporters through the year! And I hope you guys are still there...hello?

Haha, bye you guys. I'll keep my promise if you keep yours. And that is to keep, well, being there for me, and my problems, and well supporting me through this year and story.

:)


	23. Chapter 22: Cosplay, Drugs, and Alcohol

**Hi, guess what day it is... THE 23RD!**

**You guys, I don't know how long you've been waiting since you've seen my last update (Not the January one, the actual story one) but good news cause its back! And surprise surprise, its my MOM's birthday! Happy birthday to you!**

**Sorry, you probably don't care. But you probably to care that I have an EXTRA LONG chapter to keep you guys in sync!**

**Remember I'm trying to get into the groove of things again, so if you see any mess-ups, sorry!**

**Hope you guys like Ouran High School Host Club (I do!) or at least have heard about it. This is a crossover! If you guys don't exactly like crossovers or don't like OHSHC, I suggest you don't read it. If you haven't heard about Ouran High School... then, go ahead and read/watch the manga/anime! Oh, and thank you to fellow reader "Jackpot 2" for suggesting this. Sorry it took long!**

**I'll be adding Elfman and Lisanna next chapter. Sorry, guys, but I promised this one author if I could include his story and Elfman and Lisanna didn't see to fit quite well. :( **

**CHAPTER 22**

**x.X.x **

It took a while for things to settle after _that_ happened. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't laugh at Gajeel and Natsu kissing, Erza dancing in a fish suit, and Mirajane's head looking like Master Makarov's? When Lucy got out of the shower, Natsu begged her to find a good story to read, which she proudly did. Levy was too upset that Gajeel had to kiss Natsu instead of her to tease Lucy about anything at the time. And Loke was STILL sulking. Just had to add that in right there. Okay, back to the story.

A good story. Fuck, that'd be hard to find. Not sappy, not stupid, no sex, no pregnancy, no Erza, no truth or daring, no pervertedness, no Gray/Juvia/Lucy/Lyon...fuck this would be hard.

As Lucy scrolled around her laptop, she missed a few small things. A naked Gray was chasing Juvia around to take back his clothes, which Juvia stole. Levy and Loke were pouting in the corner feeling self-pity for one another. Erza was being restrained by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy, whose arms felt as if they were going to break off. Sting was trying to look cool as always, along with Rogue and the Exceed they owned. Happy was giving Charla a fish (as usual) while Pantherlily facepalmed himself.

"Well, this is new..." Lucy mumbled, staring at one story.

"What?" Levy asked.

"Well, this is a crossover!" Lucy said.

"So...?" Levy asked.

"Well, I think it means that this Ouran High School stuff is going to blend in with ours. And that means, hopefully no sappiness, no stupidity, no sex, no pregnancy, no-" Lucy rambled.

"I get the point. I fucking hope this will be good," Levy said and as she called over the mages she prayed to the Lord. _God, please let this work. I'm sorry for stealing those marshmallows when I was five, but please please please let this be good. Amen._

**We're Not in Fiore Anymore **

"COOL! We're in some other world! I bet they have dragons and Igneel in there!" Natsu excalimed.

"Well, its about Ouran High School Host Club, which is some anime taking place in this place called...Japan? Really strange..." Levy noticed.

"Could it be another parallel world like Edolas...and have...3 GRAY-SAMAS?!" Juvia exclaimed. Everyone stared at her as she hyperventilated, using Gray's shirt as a replacement for a paper bag.

"I didn't strip, okay? Juvia took it off!" Gray exclaimed.

"Would you like my shirt?" Lyon asked, "Or my pants?" Everyone's eyes widened as Lyon took off ALL his clothes and gave them to Juvia. She looked at the naked Lyon, face red. She then ran out of the apartment.

"MY CLOTHES!" Lyon yelled. Running after her. A few minutes later, you could see a naked Lyon running through the streets of Magnolia, chasing after a very very very flushed Juvia.

**Author: Beczy**

**All the girls wanted was to relax in the spa at Brago- **

Mirajane shrieked. "We're going to Brago?! YES!" Everyone looked blankly at her.

"Why, its only the best spa in Japan! I mean, it's across the country and all, but its like the most AMAZING place with mud baths and seaweed wraps and-"

"How did you know about this?" Laxus asked.

"Well, Japan always seemed like this cool fantasy land. There are lots of books about it, including this travel book. Brago!" Mira explained.

**Summary: All the girls wanted was to relax in the spa at Brago, the one Mira sent them to, where they wouldn't have to worry about the boys, or magic, or anything bad. The place they end up... Well, it's not a spa. It's not in Fiore either. **

**"Uh, Erza, I don't think this is Brago," Lucy said as she followed her friend. Or, more precisely, her friend's luggage. She pulled her significantly smaller pack higher on her shoulders and surveyed the scenery. According to Mira, Brago was a wonderful country town with lots of sheep and a wonderful spa where the group of six girls (well, technically five girls and a cat) could wind down and relax without having to worry about anything, namely the boys. **

"Hey!" Gajeel said.

"Well...think about it. We have two strippers, a metal eating psycho who could literally eat up the place, a lightning maniac who could shock us while in the water, we have a 'man' that could crush the place with just a stomp using his transformation, Jet, Droy, and Master who are perverts, and we all know about Natsu. Sooner or later, the whole place will crash down!" Lucy said.

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"You're a cat. Not a human," Lucy retorted.

"Wait...I'M NOT GOING?!" Mira yelled. She sat down, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen, and began to write a note.

"Not another death threat..." Levy groaned.

**Lucy doubted that country town and spa was located in a bustling metropolis with strange moving vehicles and bright pink buildings, similar in shade to Natsu's hair. **

"Maybe the place is named...Natsutopia..." Natsu said, "And it's full of fire dragon slayers and fire!"

"I doubt such a place exists in this Japan place," Mira said, scribbling.

"Mira, I doubt that fantasy guide book is real..." Levy said, studying the book.

"It's fake, dumbass. What would you expect?" Mira said. Levy sweatdropped.

"S-Sorry..." Levy sighed.

**"Nonsense!" Erza called out. "I know exactly where we're going. Brago's only a little further north."**

**"I think she did make a wrong turn at that crossroad," Levy whispered in Lucy's ear. "I've never seen this place before."**

**"Should we tell her?" Lucy asked her small friend nervously.**

**"Maybe. I do want a break soon but… Wendy should do it." **

"..."

"I heard that," Erza piped.

"Oh, just do NOT KILL ANYONE!" Jellal said, "I'm sick and tired of keeping you down!" Erza glared at him.

"What. Did. You. SAY?!" Erza yelled.

"Nothing..." Jellal said quickly.

"Such a pussy," Ultear chided.

"Shut the fuck up," Jellal hissed.

**"_What!_" the young dragonslayer squeaked. "Why me?"**

**"Because it's impossible to be angry at you. And I don't particularly want to die." Levy reached out and took Wendy's hand. "Could you do it, please? For us?"**

**"No, Wendy will not. I forbid her." Charle flew down to eye level; paws perched on her small hips. "You may not use her as a sacrificial lamb just because you fear Erza." **

"Thanks Charle!" Wendy said.

"Actually, I really would give you up as a sacrifice," Charle said, "Even I don't want to suffer Erza's wrath."

Silence...

**"You're all a bunch of wusses," Cana muttered. **

"OOH! Roleplaying!" Levy squealed, "Put on the wig, Laxus!"

"Again, THERE ARE NO WIGS AROUND," Laxus said.

"Don't worry, Laxus. We'll just use our imagination...!" Bixlow said with a creepy smile. Laxus stood up and went a few feet away from his fellow mage.

**She took a swig from her silver flask and swallowed hard. **

"Oh, Laxus, you're gonna get drunk!" Mira said.

"Oh, no I'm-" Laxus replied.

"Lucy, where's your alcohol?" Evergreen asked.

"I doubt she even has-" Laxus tried again.

"In the third cabinet over the left," Lucy replied.

"You carry alcohol?!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah, but its not like I use it often! It's mainly for decoration..." Lucy said. Mira came back with a bottle of whisky and a shot glass. She poured it into the glass.

"Drink," Mira ordered, glaring at the blonde man.

"Aren't you supposed to take the orders from us?" Laxus asked, sweatdropping. Then, erupting from her figure, came a dark aura surrounding the room with shivers. Laxus grabbed the shot and through it down his throat.

"You can hold your alcohol," Evergreen noticed. Laxus wiped his mouth.

"Only one shot. Hopefully there won't be any more," Laxus replied.

** "Erza!" she called, full of fire given to her by the expensive spirits. "We're going the wrong way. We need to—Ow." This last part was added, almost as an afterthought, as Cana walked into the luggage cart, which had stopped rather suddenly. "What the hell, Erza," she muttered, rubbing her nose. "You better not have done that on purpose or I'll kick your arse."**

**"What's wrong, Erza?" Wendy asked as she walked to the front of the cart, the others trailing behind.**

**Their red headed friend was frowning gat the large pink double doors in front of them. "This isn't in Brago."**

**Cana rolled her eyes. "Obviously."**

"Ooh, she's gonna get it now!" Erza said.

"She's not even here!" Laxus replied.

"But you are..." Erza said, with an evil smirk. Laxus paled immediately.

**"Do you have any idea where we could be?" Lucy asked anxiously. They were lost. She hated being lost. At least they weren't in a forest this time. That had been horrible. Bugs for lunch, fish for dinner, no soft beds or blankets, Natsu snoring (it was even louder in the wilderness. And she thought she had gotten used to it), and the cold baths in the river. Lucy shivered at the unlikely possibility. They wouldn't be relying on anyone's nose if she had her way.**

**"There's a sign up there," Levy pointed out. As they looked up their gazes passed a window, the view of which revealed they were mysteriously higher than the first floor.**

**"Music room number three," Erza murmured. "I wonder what that means… Let's find out." She placed her hand on the door, slowly turning the handle. Her comrades protested. There could be monsters behind there! Or bugs! Or creepy perverts! **

"Ichiya..." Erza said slowly, hiding behind Gajeel. Gajeel kept his mouth shut, although he wanted to slap Erza and tell her that he was annoyed how everyone came to him for support.

**The reveal was agonisingly slow. The door creaked open, only blinding white light could be seen through the slowly expanding gap. The girls braced themselves, prepared to fight whatever leapt from its depths.**

**A gush of sweetly scented wind carrying beautiful pink rose petals was not what they expected.**

"Rose perfume..." Erza said even slower, clutching Gajeel's shirt. Gajeel clenched his jaw.

**The doorknob squeaked.**

**"Was that—"**

**"The door?" the twins asked as everyone paused to stare at the entrance. They were in the midst of this evening's preparations, creating the perfect tropical atmosphere for their clients' enjoyment.**

**"Maybe someone really wants to share this cake with us," the oldest boy in the group suggested, though his words were muffled by said desserts. "Isn't that nice, Usa~chan." **

"This sounds like a manga..." Lucy noted.

"What's 'manga'?" Natsu asked. Everyone ignored him.

"Cake! Maybe they have strawberry cake!" Erza said, jumping out from behind Gajeel.

**"But it's still two hours before we open for business," Haruhi, the only female in the group (not that you would know that from her appearance), pointed out as she closed her textbook. **

"Business for what...?" Levy asked.

"Now that I think about it, what IS a host club anyway?" Lucy asked.

"It sounds like a place where people like...do stuff...to others?" Gray asked.

"So, like a strip club?" Loke asked. He had finally stopped sulking, interested in this new topic.

"Huh?" everyone asked. Loke started to turn red.

"A strip club is like...where...oh, look it up!" Loke said, turning back to his small corner in the world. Natsu reached for the keyboard and opened up a new tab (he surprisingly can handle a computer without breaking it) and typed into the search bar, "Strip Club". Pictures popped onto the screen, some censored, some uncensored, and lots of blood were pouring out of noses. Erza was about to destroy Lucy's computer when Lucy closed the tab and cleared her history.

"Never...search...that...offensive...shit...again...!" Evergreen said.

"We won't," everyone said.

"LOKE! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Lucy yelled, but Loke was already hiding in the closet.

**"Perhaps it was a mistake and they simply chose the wrong room." Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Which would be such a shame, we could have earned some profit from it. Back to work, boys."**

**"No, wait," the blond boy and leader of the group instructed, lifting his hand. "I have a strong feeling about this."**

**Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Not this again, senpai." The last time Tamaki had 'strong feelings' about something they had gotten lost in the slums of Tokyo. **

"Where is Tokyo? Or what? Or who?" Gray asked.

"I think its the capital of Japan," Mira replied.

"Such a weird name," Freed said.

**The silence was weighted as they watched the door, waiting for some sort of sign. Everyone, except the small boy munching in his cake, was slowly running out of breath.**

**The knob turned an inch.**

**Tamaki leapt from his seat and clapped his hands. "Place, people, places! Beautiful ladies are in dire need of our company. We must not disappoint them!"**

**"But, senpai—"**

**"Shush, Haruhi, there is no time." He sprang onto the couch, taking his place in the centre and patted the cushion beside him. "Come take you seat next to Daddy." The others arranged themselves around him, preparing their well-practiced poses.**

**She was about to refuse when he tugged her onto the seat. Haruhi had barely righted herself when the doors opened.**

**"Welcome—"**

**"_NEKOZAWA!"_**

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked. Everyone shrugged.

**The leader of the Black Magic Club stood hunched in the doorway, draped in his usual dark cloak. His voice seemed to drift out from a faceless void. "Uh, Tamaki, Host Club. What a lovely welcoming you have provided me. It could be a little darker, however.**

**"What are you doing here?" Tamaki demanded as he stood.**

**"I wanted to ask Haruhi a simple question." Nekozawa walked around the outraged boy and made his way to the couch. "Would you permit me a favour? I'll gladly curse someone for you in return."**

**"You don't need to do that," Haruhi replied with a nervous laugh. "What would you like to ask me?"**

**Nekozawa reached into the depths of his cloak and pulled out his cat puppet. "My sister was conversing with Belzeneff last night and somehow during that time he was injured." He poked his finger through a tear in the cat's side. "I trust your medical expertise and wish you to heal him."**

"Wait, I'm confused," Lucy said, "So this dark guild "Black Magic Club" is trying to influence this "Host Club" guild. I'm guessing the leader is this Tamaki guy. The cat puppet is some kind of evil demon that would kill everyone, maybe that Belzeneff guy? And we're supposed to stop it?"

"If you're right, they have really uncreative guild names," Sting said.

"Even some areas in Edolas were more creative," Pantherlily noted.

**Haruhi thought that was a strange way of asking for something to be stitched but reached out and took the puppet from his hands. "I can have him ready by tomorrow morning."**

**Nekozawa bowed, murmured his thanks, and left, escaping into the dark room where the Black Magic Club conducted its mysterious business.**

**"Before I depart," he said before closing the door, "I hope you are prepared. Strange occurrences are about to commence."**

**As soon as he was gone Tamaki snatched the puppet from Haruhi. "No, you may not mend this cursed cat. Daddy forbids it."**

**Haruhi took it back, snapping, "It's not curse. And you're not my father! How many times do I have to tell you?"**

**Tamaki gasped and clasped his hand to his chest. "Haruhi," he breathed, pain filling his eyes. "How could you utter such hurtful things to me, your dear—"**

**Before he could say the taboo word the doorknob squeaked again. The hosts stared at it in horror as it slowly turned.**

**"Back to your places!" a newly rejuvenated Tamaki commanded, scrambling back to the couch. The clients could not be permitted to see him in such a disarrayed manner. He tore the cat puppet from Haruhi's hand and shoved it between the cushions. She could fetch the creepy thing later.**

**By the time the automated gust of wind activated they were ready.**

**"Welcome, ladies, to the Ouran High School Host Club."**

"I'm scared now," Wendy said.

"It'll be okay," Charle said.

"Yeah!" Happy said.

"Shut up," Charle replied.

**"H-host club," Wendy squeaked, her cheeks heating. Surely Mira wouldn't have sent her—a young, impressionable, innocent girl—to one of _those_ places. Charle would have an aneurysm. As it was, the cat was fairly shocked. She stopped flying and settled on her dragonslayer's shoulder. **

"So it IS a...you know!" Charle said, "Mira, you are such an evil, lying-"

"Hey, even I don't know what a host club is!" Mira said in her defense.

**Erza didn't seem as perturbed by the host factor. "Where was it you said we were?"**

**The seven boys arranged across from them didn't appear to hear her.**

**"I don't think they're our usual clients," one of the redheads whispered.**

**"Maybe they're new," continued the other.**

**"Or they're lost," the short, dark haired, high-pitched one muttered. "What do you think, Kyoya?"**

**"Well," another dark haired boy said, adjusting his glasses, "they certainly don't appear to be Ouran students, and their clothing is rather interesting. What do you propose we do, your highness?" he added slightly mockingly. **

"That better not be an insult to my armor," Erza growled.

**One of the two blond boys stood and placed his hand on his forehead in a dramatic movement. Cana had to hold back a giggle. This entire place seemed ridiculous. There were too many flowers, too much pink, and not enough alcohol. She debated leaving the other girls and going back to the guild but decided against it. Wendy looked like she could use the presence of someone sane and calm (Levy and Lucy were too stunned do anything more than gape at the hosts and Erza was… Erza) and this little group of boys and their antics might prove to be entertaining. Her expectations of her father's reaction when she told him she had gone to a host club made the experience worth it. And you never know, they might just serve some alcoholic beverages. **

Mira shook the shot glass and bottle of whisky. Laxus shook his head.

**"These poor women must be lost," the boy began, "wandering in this bustling school that is not familiar to them. It has the potential for such tragedy! But luckily they stumbled across these charming noblemen who are eager to do anything to help the beautiful damsels. And I, their fair, reigning monarch, declare that you beautiful ladies will be taken care of. It is the least we can do. So please, come in and allow yourselves to be hosted.**

**No one moved.**

**Cana was the first to step forward, rolling her eyes. The other girls followed, Levy and Lucy stumbling after her and Erza marching forward with her usual character. Only Wendy remained frozen in the doorway, questioning her place. She watched the girls sit at one of the many tables. The dark haired boy with the glasses—Kyoya—was talking to them, introducing each of the hosts. Throughout the speech Lucy kept glancing toward her and making a waving motion. She seemed to trust these boys. Maybe Wendy should too.**

"This is kinda creepy..." Wendy said.

"So is a host club really what...THAT is. And if so, if it ever happens..." Ultear said, turning red.

"Let's not think about it," Meredy replied.

**She walked cautiously toward the group, hesitating slightly before taking the seat between Lucy and Cana. Introductions were over by then and food orders were being taken.**

**"And what beverage would you like to consume with your meal?" Kyoya asked, scribbling in his black notebook. Wendy realised it had been open since they had first entered the room and he was constantly writing in it. She wondered what interesting things it could possibly contain.**

**Most of the girls took what was offered—water, milkshakes, smoothes—but Cana had to be classy and ask, "You got any beer?"**

**"No," Kyoya responded, taking the uncivilised request in stride, "but we do have quite the selection of international award winning teas if milady would like to drink something refreshing."**

**Cana didn't even hear half of what he had to say, She slammed her hands on the table and stood, angrily declaring, "Tea is for pussies," before storming out of the room. She hoped some other kid around this place had an alcohol stash somewhere. Her small supply had run dry and she needed something stiff to drink if she was going to deal with stuck up pricks. **

"So, I'm NOT getting drunk," Laxus said, with relief.

**Haruhi sighed and buried her face deeper into the textbook, trying to concentrate. But that was an impossible with Tamaki running after the tall brunette, begging the 'damsel' to come back. Her senpai was so dense sometimes.**

**She gave up on her studying for the moment and walked over to the table where the blonde girl (Haruhi hadn't listened and studied through the introductions and didn't know their names) was apologising for her friend's behaviour.**

**"I'm so sorry," she gushed. "She didn't mean to be so rude. It's just that—"**

**Honey interrupted, as he often did, by coming up with something barely related to the conversation that made you think he was nowhere near his true age.**

**"Hey, Wendy~chan," he said, trotting over to the youngest girl. "Usa~chan and your cat should be best friends! They can play together, and eat cake, and—"**

**"Excuse me," the cat said. All the hosts stared at it, questioning their ears. Surely it hadn't just talked.**

"They've never seen a talking cat before?" Charle said.

"Maybe there aren't any talking cats in Japan, maybe they're only in our world and Edolas," Mira said.

**"Charle," Wendy warned, "don't say anything mean."**

**"But why would I possible want to associate myself with a stuffed rabbit?" she continued haughtily. Wings appeared at her back and she hovered above the table. "That repulsive thing isn't even alive."**

**Honey was the first to recover from the shock. "How dare you insult Usa~chan like that. You're a horrible cat! Don't listen to her, Usa~chan," he whispered to the rabbit, covering its ears. "She doesn't know you like I do."**

**"The opinion of a little boy really doesn't bother me," she replied, lowering herself to the table. "And for your information, I am not a filthy cat. I am an Exceed. We are a far superior race."**

**It was at this point a lonely Tamaki re-entered the scene. Haruhi became aware of his presence when he began shouting.**

**"It's Belzeneff!" he screamed. "Belzeneff has come to life!" Tamaki tried to hit the poor creature as he overreacted. Wendy was trying to stop him, but to little avail, and the Exceed was trying hard to stay out of his reach. **

"Are they comparing me with a DEMON?!" Charle yelled. She flew at the computer, erady to tear it apart. Pantherlily and Happy pulled her back.

"Don't become the new Erza," Happy sighed.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or a complaint?" Erza asked.

"Er...both?" Pantherlily asked.

**Haruhi didn't want to deal with the craziness of it. She turned, announcing, "I'm going to study in the library."**

**Kyoya nodded, granting permission. Haruhi glanced at the clock. There was still a good hour before the host club officially opened for business, plenty of time to study.**

**"Did you say library?"**

**Or maybe not.**

**Haruhi turned to the girl with the short blue hair. "Yes. Ouran has three, each dedicated to different areas of study. They're all quite extensive."**

"Maybe this trip won't be so bad, after all!" Levy said.

**The girl's face lit up. "Can I go with you? I really would love to see them." She turned to her red haired friend who nodded.**

**"Enjoy yourself, Levy. I'm sure Haruhi will look after you. Just don't be too long."**

**Levy squealed. "Thanks, Erza! And I won't be idle. I'll see if I can find a way to Brago from here." She ran to the door, almost beating Haruhi to the hallway.**

**"So where are we going first?" she asked eagerly. Haruhi quietly hoped she'd calm down. She just wanted to study; it was all she'd ever asked for.**

"This really does feel like a manga!" Levy said.

**Lucy turned away from the door as it closed behind her beloved bookworm friend and sat in awkward silence with Wendy, watching the hosts go about their business. They were setting up for some extravagant event that required the use of palm trees and fairy lights. She thought the boys reminded her of some people, but couldn't remember whom. It was Tamaki that jogged her memory. He was sitting in front of Erza, talking about one thing or another and not helping his fellow hosts set up.**

**"You know," he said, taking her hand. "Your beauty is amazing. It reminds me of elegant red roses. Your scent is quite lovely, too. What is it, may I ask?"**

Erza's mind went through a whirl.

**Scent.**

**Perfume.**

**Men.**

**_Ichiya._**

Erza crawled under the figure of Gajeel, to his annoyance.

**Lucy shuddered at the thought of the creepy old man. But the personalities of these hosts did resemble the demeanour of Ichiya and his Tri-Mens. Maybe…**

**"Are you from Blue Pegasus?" she asked.**

**"Are we from _where_?"**

**"Blue Pegasus. The wizards' guild."**

**"Wizards?" One of the twins laughed. "Lady, there's no such thing as wizards or magic."**

"And Charle wasn't enough to convince them?" Wendy asked.

"Seriously, magic is EVERYWHERE. How could it not be in Japan?" Erza said.

"Maybe they haven't discovered it yet," Lucy said.

"No magic?" Natsu asked, "That means no...well, everything here."

"So we're like freaks to them?" Wendy said.

"Let's get on with the story shall we?" Gray said, who has been surprisingly quiet. Everyone looked at him, and knew that he was stripping again.

**"Where we come from there is," Wendy said. "We're wizards ourselves.**

**"Oh yeah?" the other twin said, crossing his arms. "Prove it."**

**The three girls shared a look and Charle huffed. She thought the sight of an Exceed would be enough to convince them. Evidently not.**

**Erza stood and reached out an arm. Her hand glowed as her favourite sword appeared. Tamaki started freaking out, saying things about how magic was dark and only had the ability to curse things. **

"That's not true!" Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow yelled.

"Coming from you guys..." Levy said.

"You turn people to stone with eye contact, you can make inanimate non-living objects to life, and YOU can curse an area on the ground to make it follow your rules," Gajeel said, "Does that not count?"

"Not to mention the fact that there are lots of dark mages around with dark magic. Take Ultear's," Jellal said.

"You better not fucking be insulting me," Ultear said, "And Ur." Gray glared at him, butt naked.

"No," Jellal said quickly.

**Honey was bouncing on Mori's shoulders, begging Erza to make something else appear. The Hitachiins crept closer, exclaiming about how cool this ability seemed to be. Kyoya's reaction was the most sane, but also the strangest.**

**"Where is it exactly you are from?" he asked calmly, adjusting his glasses yet again.**

**"Fairy Tail," was Erza's response.**

**"Fiore," Lucy added. If they didn't know what magic was it was doubtful they had heard of the infamous guild.**

**"I can't say I've heard of that town before. Have you, Tama—" Kyoya saw his incoherent friend cowering in the corner. "Never mind."**

**"Do you know where Brago is?" Wendy asked. Maybe he could give them directions and they could get out of this strange place.**

"Thank you, Wendy," Charle smiled.

**"Brago?" I don't think that even exists." The twins flopped into chairs across the table. "Not in Japan anyway."**

**"Japan?" Lucy frowned. She had read that name in a few of her books. As far as she knew it was a fictional world from a parallel universe. "How—"**

**"I do not believe this location issue matters," Erza said. "It is quite evident that we're not in Fiore anymore." Her blade had disappeared and her eyes were slightly glazed over. She only looked that way when…**

**"Strawberry cake is all that matters." **

Erza jumped from behind Gajeel, scaring him, and looked at Lucy. "Strawberry cake." Erza said.

"Er, Erza? We have no strawberry cake," Lucy muttered. Erza moved in closer, grabbing a frightened Lucy by the shoulders.

"STRAWBERRY CAKE!" she screamed. Lucy was at the point of fainting, when the five dragon slayers jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. Natsu and Gajeel getting the arms, Sting and Rogue getting the legs, Laxus keeping her by the hips.

"Never help a fairy?" Laxus asked Sting.

"Shut the fuck up. This fairy is evil. And kings never let evil through," Sting said.

"You sound like Minerva," Rogue said, "She must be getting to you." Sting sweatdropped, momentarily losing his grip on her left leg. She kicked it high in the air, hitting Sting in the eye. He yelled in pain as Laxus took over.

"SHIT!" Sting screamed.

"Just hold down her chest!" Laxus said.

"I'll call to order some cake," Jellal said, excusing himself to the kitchen.

**Lucy brought her palm to her face as Erza almost ran to the table in the corner, where a range of delectable desserts was on display. Of course Erza's only vice had to be here.**

**"Hey! They're my cakes," Honey said chasing after her. "Ask before you take any. Usa~chan and I would be happy to share if you did."**

**Silence filled the room again. Well, not completely. Erza and Honey were chatting happily as they munched on cake, and Tamaki was still having a meltdown in his corner. Lucy tapped her fingers on the table and Wendy fiddled with the fraying hem of Charle's dress.**

**"I'm bored," one of the twins groaned. "We should play a game."**

**"We should play which one is Hikaru!" the other exclaimed. Lucy could barely tell the two apart in casual conversation and she hadn't known them long enough to tell them apart by their hair, which she was sure the mischievous boys changed often. How was she supposed to play such a guessing game? And how could she be sure they wouldn't lie? **

"Just like Edolas!" Natsu said.

"Only the two Lucy's were SO different. The Earth Lucy...well, their attitudes may be the same-" Happy started.

"THE HELL?! WE ARE SO DIFFERENT!" Lucy said, grabbing the blue cat by the tail.

"Okay, okay okay! But Edolas Lucy cut her hair, and is more daring, and is more...boyish...is that a word?" Happy said quickly. Lucy released Happy, as he fell toward the ground.

"Oops!" Lucy said evilly. Sometimes, Lucy could be worse that Erza. And Mirajane.

**The boys pulled green hats from their pockets and spun around, a glittering substance appeared in the air around them to provide a dramatic flare. By the time they completed their turn the hats were pulled low over their hair, covering the part. Lucy decided very quickly that she didn't like this game. She wondered if this was how Natsu had felt in Edolas when—**

**Lucy stood and pulled out one of her golden zodiac keys. She wanted to play a different game.**

"Stripping game with Loke?" Loke asked.

"The fuck?! No! I bet its a guessing game with Gemini. Where did you get THAT...actually, I don't care," Lucy said. Loke went back to his corner.

**Everyone watched her curiously as she summoned the spirit. The process didn't take long and the bored spirits were very eager to be summoned. Sensing her intentions, Gemi and Mini appeared in their Lucy double. They were an exact copy of the one standing in the room.**

**"If we're going to play your game," the Lucys said in unison, "then we can play our game, too." They turned to Wendy and, with a flare just as dramatic as the Hitachiins, asked, "Which one is the real Lucy?"**

'I better keep this in mind in case Natsu sneaks inside again,' Lucy thought.

**"Um… Um…" Wendy didn't like having this many eyes on her. It was hard to think under such pressure. What if she got it wrong? Lucy would hate her.**

**"No, it's_ my_ piece." Honey's sudden words sounded vicious, but that was lost on Wendy as she sighed in relief, glad for the distraction.**

**"Why?" Erza demanded, slamming her fists on the table. The glass cutlery resonated with the force. "I am the guest, I should get the cake."**

**"But it's my cake. Usa~chan and I get it. Right, Takashi?"**

"CAKE!" Erza yelled, struggling harder.

"JELLAL!" Ultear and Meredy yelled.

"It's coming in about fifteen minutes!" he called.

"We need it in about fifteen seconds! Oh, I know!" Ultear said, "Lucy, do you have any sleeping pills?"

"You're going to DRUG ERZA?!" Lucy screamed.

"No, I'm going to drug Meredy, which will make Erza fall asleep. No harm done," Ultear said.

"What about me?!" Meredy cried. Ultear gave her an evil glare. Lucy, not wanting to get scared to death by any of them, went and got some pills. Ultear forced Meredy to use her Maguility Sense and link with Erza, causing Meredy to fall down to the ground, as if she were bound down by five dragon slayers. Ultear's eyes gave a sneaky glint as she forced Meredy's mouth open and threw in the drugs. Erza, not knowing what the fuck was thrown down her mouth, swallowed, much to Meredy's dislike. Slowly, time went by and they both fell asleep.

"I have the cake!" Jellal said, walking inside, finding Meredy and Erza fast asleep on Lucy's floor. "Oh,"

"A little too late," Ultear said smugly.

**"Hm."**

**Wendy flinched as the small silver fork snapped in Erza's hand.**

**"What a rude little boy," Erza muttered under her breath.**

**"_Erza…_" Lucy warned. Things were about to get bad.**

**"If you do not give me my strawberry cake you may not live to regret the decision."**

Jellal kicked Ultear.

**"It's my cake!" Honey reached across the table and stole the plate, as fast as a striking snake. The entire slice disappeared before Erza could stop him.**

**"You little pig." She stood and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour. An endless amount of swords began to assemble, hovering in the air above her head, threatening her small opponent. "You will pay for that."**

"Jesus, he's just a kid!" Mira said.

"Remember that she had it worse though," Jellal said, shivering.

**"Erza don't!" Lucy shouted. Gemini had disappeared, the game forgotten. "He's just a kid. And it was only a piece of cake."**

**Erza raised her arms. "It wasn't just cake. It was the last piece of _my strawberry cake!_" She swung her arms forward. "Circle sword!"**

**The sword flew with incredible speed, you could only see the blur of movement. The sheer number obscured Honey from view. No one in the room could see him. Wendy was sure he was pinned to the floor, bleeding. Maybe dead.**

Wendy gasped.

**The room settled and the mysterious dust cleared and it became apparent the fight would not have such a simple ending. There was not a single drop of red ink on the carpet, no severed digits were haphazardly strewn about. There was no sign of the little boy with the pink rabbit.**

**Until he giggled and dropped from the sky. **

"MAGIC! THOSE LIARS!" Evergreen yelled.

"It had to be there somewhere," Lector said. **(A/N Haven't heard from him for a while. Sorry Lector and Frosch! And you too Pantherlily!)**

"Frosch agrees!" Fro replied.

**He landed on Erza shoulders, wrapping his arms around her neck.**

**"It was my cake," he hissed, tightening his hold.**

**"No," Erza gasped, struggling. "It. Was. _Mine_." She threw him off and requipped into lighter armour. Another sword appeared in her hand as Honey landed on his feet. She ran at him, slashing. Wendy had never seen anyone move so fast. But Honey was faster. He easily dodged her attacks, although he never landed any of his own. Neither Wendy nor Lucy had ever thought such a small boy would give Erza a run for her money. No one in the guild would believe this.**

Everyone's mouths were gaped at the screen.

**Speaking of guild members, Cana and Levy returned them. Haruhi wasn't far behind. The brunette was clearly intoxicated- **

'Please forget, please forget, please forget, please-'

"DRINKING TIME!" Mira screamed. Laxus looked around for mercy, only to see his team mates laughing behind him. He turned back to Mira, but then had an ugly taste in his mouth.

Alcohol.

"Damn it, bitch. What the fuck do you think-" Laxus started before another shot of alcohol was thrown down his throat. He collapsed onto the floor, laughter around him.

"Wow. No wonder Laxus doesn't drink often. He can't hold it down," Mira noted.

"Er...can I continue?" Lucy asked.

**-and leaning heavily on the short girl. Levy was struggling with the burden. Lucy would have run to help her but that required crossing the warzone and she valued her life.**

**"What is going on here?" Haruhi asked before being promptly pushed to the ground by Levy. A needle thin blade flew through the space she had previously been occupying. Honey had acquired some weapons.**

**"Haruhi?" The sound of her voice had apparently brought the sulking Tamaki back to life. "Are you okay? Did you get a scratch? Does Daddy need to kiss it better?"**

**"Go away," Haruhi grumbled, pushing Tamaki to the side. Lucy was surprised he had managed to get to her without being touched by the battling warriors. Who had just broken a table.**

**"What's happening," she asked again as there was another loud crash. That was the piano.**

**"The fight of the century," Tamaki declared. He pulled a megaphone from his jacket. "Our own master Honey is fighting the dashing stranger from a fictional land. It is a tight battle; no clear victor can be seen. Who will be triumphant in this perilous dance? Only time will tell. So come, be a spectator of this gruelling duel. You won't be disappointed!"**

**The guild members quickly began discussing who would be the one to break up the battle before more people arrived. They know the type of collateral damage this duel was likely to produce and hoped they could put an end to it soon.**

"Oh, Erza is just as bad as Natsu," Lucy said.

"And we've got the worst end of it," Gray said.

"No, I do. You count under it as well," Lucy said. Gray opened his mouth to protest, only to be shut off by an angry Lucy.

**Mirajane leant back in her chair, clutching her stomach as she burst with laughter. Her eyes went back to the looking lacryma as she wiped tears from her eyes. That Kyoya boy had been right, handing out misdirections and observing the results was certainly entertaining. She had to do this more often.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**Mira quickly shoved the lacryma out of sight and put on her poker face as Natsu leant against the bar. "Nothing. I just thought of something."**

**"Oh, okay…" The pink haired boy looked down at the wood, scratching at a dark spec. Mira wanted him to go away so she could watch the rest of the fight. And see if Erza would lose. **

"Mira, you bitch!" Lucy said. Mira smiled.

"Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu eventually asked. "Or any of the other girls? I want to tell them about this mission Happy and I just saw."

**Mira had to fight hard to stop her mouth from twitching into a smirk. "They've gone to that spa for the week, remember."**

**He looked slightly disappointed. "Yeah… Where was it again?"**

**Mira made a big show of sighing and rolling her eyes as she wrote out the directions. "Here."**

**"Thanks!" Natsu snatched the paper from her fingers and ran out of the guild, shouting, "Gray! Happy!"**

**Mira snicked as the doors closed. _I'm a genius_, she thought to herself as she refocused the signal of the lacryma. Things were about to get even more interesting for the host boys.**

"Oh, no," Levy said.

"Cake..." Erza moaned in her sleep.

"How long do those pills last?" Ultear asked, sweatdropping.

"I'm not sure that those were even sleeping drugs," Lucy said, "Those were the first ones I grabbed. I was too scared to check. Of Erza, not you." Jellal and Ultear sweatdropped even more.

In the other corner...

"Laxus! Laxus, wake up!" Bixlow said.

"Up! Up!" cried his minions. The three mages were crowded around a red-faced Laxus. His eyes opened.

"Mom...?" he slurred.

"He really can't hold his alcohol. Never beat me in a drinking match," said a voice. Cana entered the room.

"Got any beer?" she asked.

**x.X.x **

**There's your EXTREMELY long chapter. Tune in next time to answer the following questions...**

**-What story will they read next?**

**-What will they do in Cana's arrival?**

**-Will Laxus become sober?**

**-Will Erza and Meredy ever wake up? Peacefully? With strawberry cake?**

**-Will Gray ever stop stripping?**

**-Will Elfman and Lisanna ever ever ever ever ever EVER EVER come into the story?**

**And with that lovely note, Happy Birthday Mom! And tune in until...whenever!**

**Also, thank you all for those lovely Private Messages and reviews you sent me. I felt so guilty for not updating for forever and you guys seriously make me feel great. I know this sounds sappy, but I really want to jump into my computer and grab you all saying THANK YOU so fucking much!**


	24. Chapter 23: Shipping Powers Unite

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to "The World of Fanfiction"! If you're thinking I'm in a good mood today because its Valentine's Day...I AM NOT. ****Then, ****again, you guys don't care and just want me to get into the story.**

**I have no friends...(forever alone buddies!)**

**DO you like the long chapters? Yes or no? Something I need to ask, cuz this one is sort of long.**

**Anyway, Cana is here and everything is about to get crazy. Just you watch. So here is CHAPTER 23!**

**x.X.x **

"So basically, I found some random clothes on the street. Then I remembered that it was that guy from Lamia Scale always wearing those. So I thought to myself, 'Hey, this must be here because of Juvia, because he obviously LOVES Juvia, and also because of the fact he has that damn stripping habit. I should give this to Gray to tell him he's here.' So without looking into his house, I went straight to Lucy's because that's where everyone ALWAYS is and of course I find bother of the strippers here along with half of the guild," Cana explained. Lyon snatched his clothes from Cana, putting them back on with a red face. Gray started looking for his, if Lyon was looking for them. Juvia, who magically came into the apartment without anyone's notice was behind Lucy's chair, blushing madly.

"So NOW will you explain what the hell is going on? And why you didn't invite me? And why you never told me you had alcohol?!" Cana said. And so Lucy and Levy went into a long explanation, going a bit TOO much in detail.

"Oh, let me try one of these so-called 'fanfictions' then," Cana said. She took a swig of alcohol and sat down, scrolling through the pages.

"Um...Cana, before you start. I'd like to tell you that these stories have some kind of curse in them that makes them go insane. Even Erza couldn't handle it," Ultear said, which was a half-truth. The reason Erza was on the floor is because Meredy was forced to take drugs while she was connected with Erza so that Erza would knock out.

"Whatever. I'm only going to be here for a short while anyway," Cana said.

"Wendy, how long, no scratch that, what pills did they take and how long will they be knocked out?" Lucy asked. Wendy climbed around and checked Meredy.

"It seems that Meredy was forced to eat headache pills, but I think she ate a bit too much-"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Ultear yelled. Silence. Wendy paled a little.

"She's not going to die, but she is going to have to stay here in Magnolia for a while for her body to recover and consume all of that medicine at this rate. I would move her to the infirmary, but its too risky with their state like that. I believe that Erza and Meredy should rest here for a while. Possibly 3 days?" Wendy said. **(A/N Although my parents are doctors, I just wanna say DO NOT OVERDOSE and this stuff there is NOT true, to my knowledge.)**

"Goddammit, Ultear! The Council will catch up to us in this rate!" Jellal said.

"Well, why don't you think about sending a magic flare somewhere like, I don't know, AWAY FROM MAGNOLIA?!" Ultear screamed.

"If she'll continue to be this loud, they'll get caught by the army no matter what," Gray murmured. Lucy and Happy smirked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ultear screamed again. Behind the chair, Juvia was keeping all her anger inside, wanting to drown Ultear for yelling at her precious Gray-sama.

"Well, I'm bored, I think I'll head back to the Spirit World," Loke said, disappearing. He came back and sighed, knowing that no one cared, then went away again.

"I wonder who will be in it this time?" Freed wondered.

"I hope its Gray!" Mira said.

"Why?" Gray asked, remembering a story a few chapters back.

"BECAUSE, I haven't heard one with you being the main character in it!" Mira said.

"There was one! It was about Gray-" Natsu started.

"Shut the fuck up," Gray said quickly.

"So Gray and-" Happy tried.

"I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gray yelled.

"It was a really great story," Lucy said, smiling.

"Er...what's that, Lucy?" Levy asked, pointing to the chair. A dark aura was coming from behind it.

"I don't think I want to know," she replied and they kept talking. The dark aura was, of course, coming from Juvia. Waves of anger filled her: Why was Lucy smiling? Was it about...no, she can't think those thoughts. Gray-sama is hers and ONLY hers. Anyone else... With those thoughts lingering in her mind, the room got a little colder, noticed by Lyon and Laxus.

"I don't like that chair. Could it be possessed?" Rogue said.

"FOUND ONE!" Cana yelled.

**The Confrontation**

**Author: ILoveCelestialIce **

Smug grins from Lyon and Gray came onto their faces. Everyone else sweatdropped as Natsu went into rage mode.

"HOW COME NO ONE APPRECIATES MY MAGIC?!" he roared. Fire blew from his mouth, catching the rug on fire. Gray quickly put ice onto the flames, which stopped the fire.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Mira said.

"NO! I. WANT. SOMEONE. WHO. LIKES. MY. MAGIC," he yelled. Then, a wave of blue magic fell onto him and he fell asleep. Wendy looked up.

"Please calm down Natsu. It needs to be quiet so that Erza and Meredy can get better," Wendy said, "You'll only be knocked out for a while...I'm so sorry!" Wendy burst into tears, causing Charle to go and comfort her.

"Wendy, you saved all our lives. We appreciate what you did MUCH more than you think," Levy said.

**Summary: A one-shot on how Lucy finally confronts Gray about what Gemini told her during the Oracion Seis arc. **

Lucy blushed. She had a momentary flash black of what happened.

Gray paled. He was really starting to hate this website.

Juvia clenched her jaw. She was really pissed off at Lucy.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"Even I haven't heard of it from Lucy," Levy said. Everyone zoned in onto the onyx eyes and the brown eyes of Lucy and Gray as they gulped in panic.

**Yay~! Hey guys! I guess I'm back? But I won't be here long…**

**You see, I made this as promised. This is dedicated to Heartlockellie (she doesn't have an account but at least she named herself instead of being an anonymous guest), Jaz-147, and MartiaLae for being the last reviewers of my fics! Thanks guys! And keep supporting me, ne? :) **

"Is this part of the story?" Cana asked.

"No, its like a note," Lucy said.

**Warning: I did not proofread this.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Pairing: GrayXLucy **

The dark aura grew stronger.

**Summary: A one-shot on how Lucy finally confronts Gray about what Gemini told her during the Oracion Seis arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

**Please enjoy.**

**The Confrontation **

"This sounds good," Jellal said.

**"YOU!"**

**Everyone whipped their heads where the sudden shout came from and was surprised to see a drunken Lucy pointing a delicate finger at Fairy Tail's resident ice mage. **

"So you DO drink!" Cana said, "Up top!" She offered her a high-five.

"No," Lucy said firmly.

"Then do you want some-"

"I'll pass," Lucy said.

**Just like everyone else, Gray Fullbuster was quite shocked to see Lucy in this kind of state. She had her eyes narrowed with her brows knitted together while her cheeks flushed due to alcohol consumption.**

**But where was she pointing at, exactly?**

**He looked around only to see that he was the only one at the area and her finger ― not to mention her shout― was directed at him. _Why?_He thought.**

**His eyes widen at a realization that his _gorgeously toned muscles_ are exposed again, but to his surprise and gladness, he was fully clothed. So why the heck was Lucy yelling at him for?**

**He looked at her and sends a look of confusion only to see her hiccupping. Why was she drunk anyways?**

**He, again, looked around and saw a grinning Cana who's been wiggling her eyebrows repeatedly at him. Gray got a feeling that a certain brunette made Lucy drink, but he doesn't have any idea as to why the perceptive blonde has been deceived― or rather, been forced to take even a small amount of liquor in her system. **

"Cana, do you spike any drinks?" Lucy asked.

"No, but Mira does," Cana replied. Mira flushed as she moved away from her fellow guild members.

"YOU!"

**Gray flinched and looked at Lucy who was now emitting a different aura― it being between the words menacing and threatening.**

**Lucy sluggishly walked closer making him sank in his seat.**

**_She's much more frightening than Erza._**

"She's as scary as Minerva right now," Sting said.

**Gray gulped and bullets of cold sweat started to form on his forehead when he saw Lucy's brows twitched, either by irritation or anger. And he readied his ears for the upcoming yell.**

**"WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?!"**

"Yeah, she's drunk. I wasn't bothering her at all," Gray said.

"No, duh," Lucy said.

"It just occurred to me that I've never seen Lucy drunk," Laxus said.

"That's true! You want some alcohol?" Gajeel asked.

"I never thought I'd be hearing that from you," Lucy observed.

**He blinked. Bothering? Her?**

**"Huh?" was Gray's unintelligible answer. He was sitting all by himself at the far end corner of the guild's hall― and was enjoying the peaceful moment of not being tormented by a certain stupid pink-haired fire-breathing dragon slayer (or so this is what Gray loved to call him) named Natsu Dragneel, or being stalked (as what he thought) by a blue haired water mage, and now he gets this?**

Juvia blushed. She didn't stalk Gray, she just loved following him around. To the guild, on his missions, through town, in the bathroom...

Never mind. Juvia figured out she might have been a little creepy.

**"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, stuttering by the fact that he's scared stiff ― and of course being the center of attention, how could he act casually?**

**"You've been bugging me for days now! And because of that I haven't got enough sleep!" she answered in between hiccups.**

**And again, Gray was confused. He looked at her closer and noticed the dark circles around her eyes, that is, indeed, one of the effects of being sleep deprived. But, what did he do exactly?**

**"I-I don't understand anything."**

**He looked around for the third time in hopes of finding someone to help him get out of this kind of situation, but to his disappointment and irritation, everyone he looked at diverted their eyes elsewhere.**

**_Are they really my friends?_**

Natsu woke up and looked at him. "No." And then he fell asleep. Gray squinted his eyes at the dragon slayer.

**They just simply didn't want to involve themselves in that kind of mess ― especially with an enraged Lucy.**

**"Don't…understand…anything?" Lucy retraced Gray's sentence and the dreadful air around them got thicker by the minute.**

**Lucy at this time is seriously pissed off. _He doesn't know anything?_**

**Yes, she is drunk but she's still in her senses. The alcohol just made her a bit…valiant, bolder…braver.**

**"Well it's all your fault! If you hadn't said _I'm cute_ and _you're interested in me_ then I wouldn't be distressed like this!" she said stressing some words to emphasize her point.**

"WHAT?!" eveyrone yelled except for Juvia, Gray, and Lucy.

"YOU LIKE LUCY?!" Levy screamed.

"OMG They'd be perfect!" Mira squealed.

"NO FUCKING WAY! JUVIA IS MINE NOW! FUCK YEAH!" Lyon yelled as he fist pumped.

"Gray and Lucy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Bixlow and Happy sang. Everyone else was silent with shock. Juvia clenched her fist. Oh, how much she wanted to drown Lucy.

"I...I..." Lucy said, blushing madly.

**"WHAT?!" the whole guild roared in utter shock (well, MOST of them) and looked at Gray, expecting for some explanation, but the expression that the raven haired boy had had told them that they'll never get the clarification they wanted.**

**Mira just smiled behind the bar while wiping a glass, Cana grinned and continued consuming her beer, Erza was eating her cake, Elfman was fighting the urge of saying his famous manly line, while Natsu and Happy…for some reason, Natsu and Happy weren't at the guild. **

"How convenient," Gray sighed.

**"I DID WHAT?" was all Gray said, standing up forcefully; making the stool he's sitting at fall with a loud thud. All guild members present at that time fell silent and just listened.**

**"You." She pointed her finger again at the shocked ice mage before continuing. "You. Said. You. Are. Interested. In. Me!" Lucy snapped jabbing her thumb on her chest.**

**"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING OF THAT SORT!― or at least, that's what I think― WHEN DID I EVEN SAY THAT?!" Gray defended.**

**"When we we're fighting Oracion Seis…" Lucy answered, lowering her voice as the blush her face holds intensify. "You told me I'm cute and that you're interested in me…" she repeated. Tears were now gathering at the corners of her eyes. **

"Why are you tearing up?" Levy asked, "Is it because you really do like him?" Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"NO!" Gray and Lucy both yelled at the same time, both red.

"Oh, you guys look perfect for each other! The naïve blonde and the cool raven haired man together under a tree at the park, holding hands, snuggling against each other-" Mira said in a dreamy voice.

"NO!" Juvia screamed. She put her hands over her mouth. Everyone looked over at the chair's direction.

Be very very still.

"Huh? Wasn't that Juvia?" Wendy asked.

"Must be the wind. There's no way. I saw her in the streets minutes ago, running around with her red face," Cana said. Everyone stared at the chair and sweatdropped. Juvia sighed in relief.

**Why was she feeling embarrassed? She took a lot of swigs just to get enough confidence to actually ask him about this, so why was she embarrassed?**

**"For the last time! I didn't say that!"**

**Why was he denying it? She heard it, loud and clear. And now it seemed that she's been telling some made-up stories? She hated it alright.**

**With a determined face, Lucy profoundly wiped hear tears from her eyes using the back of her hands as she stepped backwards to have enough space before taking one definite key from her belt and chanted, summoning one of her trusted spirits.**

**"Gate of the twins, I open thee, GEMINI!"**

A poof noise came from the door and Gemi and Mini were standing there. The zodiac of Gemini.

"You called?" they asked.

"No, go!" Lucy said.

**With a puff of smoke, two small alien-like creatures with two strands of hair, both wearing shorts, came out; Gemi has a smile like "V" shape and has a sash running from his right shoulder to the left side of its waist while Mini has an upside down "V" for a mouth and his sash was contrasting that of his twin, from his left shoulder down to the right side of its waist.**

**"Hello Lucy." Gemi greeted with its small voice.**

**"What can we do for you?" Mini then continued.**

**Lucy, once again, pointed a finger at the raven haired boy, who was shocked yet again.**

**"Copy Gray and tell everyone about the way he thinks of me now!" she commanded.**

**"W-wait!" Gray said, a blush crept its way up to his face while he struggled waving his hands in protest.**

"Ooh!" Evergreen said.

"You like that blue one or that blonde one?" Sting asked.

"AT LEAST GET TO KNOW THEIR NAMES!" Gray yelled.

**Gemi and Mini looked at each other before nodding, following what their master instructed them to do.**

**Possessing the ability to mimic the appearances, abilities as well as the thoughts of others, they transformed themselves into Gray and said everything they read inside his head.**

**But what they said inflicted pain to Lucy's heart, shocking not only her, but including everyone present, as well as Gray.**

**"Gray's thoughts about Lucy," they started, using Gray's voice. "Guild's super rookie, possesses some skill, more naive than she appears, a celestial spirit wizard…" **

"Hey!" Lucy said, redder than ever.

**"...a friend and teammate, and had been acting differently." **

"See!" Gray said, gasping for breath all of a sudden. Lucy felt a little pang in her heart. Sure, she didn't like Gray the way Juvia did, but it did hurt her a little to have him say that as if she was nothing to him.

"There's more!" Cana said. Gray facepalmed. Lucy felt a fluttery all of a sudden. This was Gray: pervert, stripper, exhibitionist. There's no way...right?

**Lucy clutched the hem of her skirt tightly as she listened to every single word being said, waiting for a certain statement that had been bugging her this whole time, waiting for a certain statement as proof that she's telling the truth.**

**"Her kick will surely cause pain. She's cute but now seemed more frightening than Erza."**

**Erza's ears twitched at what she heard.**

**"She's secretive. Sometimes difficult to fathom and to be understood…blah blah blah,"**

**But that one statement that she expects the most never came.**

"NO! NO! NO!" Mira yelled.

"Oh, come on!" Levy and Happy said.

'Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes...' Juvia thought

**She closed her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore. Why was she doing this? She's embarrassing herself in front of everyone! And most importantly, she's been deceived by what Gemini said before. What if Gemini did that only to make her lose her concentration during her battle with Angel?**

**_Now, why did I only think of that now? I'm such an idiot!_ Lucy cursed herself inwardly as Gemini continued.**

**"Always ranting about her rent. And as Natsu describe her: weird. She's ―" Lucy held a hand up to Gemini's face, stopping it from talking further.**

**Everyone gaped at Gemini before looking at Gray with wide eyes. They didn't think this was how Gray described Lucy.**

Lucy felt a little hurt. Was she really nothing in front of Gray, but a friend. Didn't she have a LITTLE appeal?

Gray on the other hand was feeling a little guilty. He did find Lucy cute, but not in the way that Lyon finds Juvia. Did Gemini really say that...?

And everyone was staring at the very uncomfortable mages.

**Gray on the other hand, couldn't speak as if someone or something's got his throat.**

**Silence befell. No one dares to break it, afraid that they might add fuel to the flame.**

**Mira stopped what she's doing and gave Lucy a worried look, Cana cursed herself for making Lucy drink while Erza was glaring daggers at Gray.**

"Cana, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Lucy glared.

"Lucy!" Wendy said. Lucy stopped.

**"Lu-chan…" Levy mumbled, concerned for her friend.**

**Due to the quiet surrounding, Lucy heard Levy and snapped out of her short stupor. She brought her hand at the back of her head and laughed awkwardly.**

**"I-I guess, I heard it wrong. He he he." She said and faced Gray with an apologetic look on.**

As the two mages flushed, everyone thought this was a little awkward...

"Um...its really quiet," Rogue said.

**"S-sorry, for bothering you." Gray was about to answer her, to explain his side to her but Lucy quickly added. "He he. Maybe this is just the effect of the alcohol; saying unnecessary things."**

**Looking at Gemini-Gray, she offered them her thanks and told them they could go back, which the twins hesitantly followed; feeling that what they did was wrong.**

**She then fanned herself using her hands and looked up the ceiling. From the looks of it, she was going to cry. Everyone noticed this but they couldn't do anything.**

**"Why did it suddenly got hot in here?" she asked as she blew her bangs out of her forehead.**

**"I think I need some air." And with that, she ran out of the guild, leaving Gray dumbfounded on his spot.**

"Aww..." Mira said. Maybe Lucy heard wrong. Maybe... Lucy was hurting a lot now. Gray was a friend, but now... NO. Gray, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to explain himself. He thought Lucy was cute, but not like...that way... Oh, why did Gemini say that about 7 years ago?

Juvia on the other hand was smiling with happiness.

**Lucy was balancing herself on the heightened edge of the sidewalk with her faithful celestial spirit, Plue, following her from behind with a worried look on its face. Even though the spirit can't talk, he can definitely understand, especially what its master is feeling. And even if Lucy is smiling goofily and humming a happy song, Plue could tell that she was faking it.**

**"Pu pun~!"Plue said as he struggled to keep up with his master.**

**"Pun pun~!" he said again, but this time he tugged Lucy's booths to get her attention. The blonde celestial mage turned and saw Plue's worried face that caused her to crouch down and pick him up.**

**"What is it Plue? Are you hungry? Are you tired?" Lucy asked, as she hugged it close.**

**The little celestial spirit shook its head as his answer making his master look at him with her big confused eyes. As Lucy was holding him firmly on her arms, Plue squirms and did his best to hug the blonde master as his little hands could take. He buried his head on her shoulder as he patted Lucy soothingly, making her realize that she still has him and he at least could be dependable on situations like this. **

Lucy wished Plue was here with her. She could really use a hug.

**"Plue?"**

**"Pu pun~!"**

**Lucy's eyes suddenly became blurry as tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes. Even she could understand what Plue was saying. She hugged her spirit back and smiled. "Thank you, Plue." This sentence made the spirit happy, at least he could do this much for her.**

**After a minute or two, Lucy broke the hug and put her spirit down before wiping her eyes. "Well, I guess it's time to go―" She vehemently stood up that caused her to lose her balance and fell to the river. "_I'm really out of luck."_ was Lucy's last thought when she heard someone call her name. She felt familiar with that voice but before she could even see who it was, she lost consciousness and let herself get drowned in the depths of the water.**

**"PU PUN~!"Plue yelled worriedly when something brushed past his shoulders and that's when he smiled. Plue chose to disappear by then because he knows that "HE" would be able to take care of his beloved master. **

"GRAY TO THE RESCUE!" Mira said.

"I so ship this!" Bixlow said.

"Ship?" Freed asked.

"A pairing you like to get together," Levy said.

"GRALU GRALU GRALU!" Happy chanted. Bixlow, Mira, Levy, Cana, and Gajeel joined in.

"Gruvia?" Juvia asked quietly in a miserable tone.

**"Geez, Lucy. When will you wake up?" Someone said. Lucy creased her forehead, she knows this voice. It's very familiar. Before she could open her eyes, she heard him again. "How can I get you inside? I don't know where your keys are and I can't possibly let you go through the chimney, can I? How about the window?" the voice ponders loudly that made Lucy smile. She opened her eyes and saw a tattooed chest which could only mean one thing…**

"YES! GRAY TO THE RESCUE!" Mira said. Gray blushed even more.

**"GRAY FULLBUSTER! WEAR SOME FREAKIN' CLOTHES! DAMMIT!"**

**Gray got shocked from the sudden outburst that made him drop what he's holding, and unfortunately it was Lucy.**

**"OWWW~!"**

**"LUCY!" Gray screamed in panic. He didn't mean to drop her, honest! But that loud thundering voice of hers was just so scary. "Are you okay?" Gray asked as he helped her up and as soon as she's up she glared at the man who caused her all this trouble. **

"Um...Gray?" Lucy said in a timid voice.

"W-What?" he said quietly.

"It's not helping that you're not wearing a shirt right now..." Lucy said as she turned away. Gray looked down only to see pants.

"Shit," he muttered.

**"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Lucy asked, it seems like the alcohol is still making her valiant.**

**Gray's face scrunched up. "Is this what I get for saving your life? I, at least, deserve a 'thank you'."**

**Lucy's mind began to fathom what Gray meant by 'saving her life'. Save her from what? She can't remember.**

**As if understanding Lucy's curious face, Gray sighed and told her what happened.**

**"You fell in the water, idiot. And, because I'm too kind for my own good, I helped you before you get drowned and die." Gray said, still irritated by the fact that what he did wasn't going to be appreciated. **

"And this is why you don't walk on the edge of the road while half-drunk," Cana said, "Experience."

"I could tell," Lucy said.

**"So you were following me!" Lucy accused, missing the point that she was saved by Gray.**

**"OF COURSE I AM!" said Gray, making the blonde step back.**

**"What would you do if your friend suddenly stalked off with the full knowledge of WHY she left? If you knew YOU are the main culprit that she's sad? If you knew you have to explain your side because she suddenly left? And if you knew she's drunk and was worried for her wellbeing?!" Lucy froze, her eyes widened. Gray was catching his breath after speaking his mind out loud. **

"Awww..." the shippers all said at once.

"That's so beautiful..." Ultear said.

"You're such a great person..." Jellal said.

"Shut up. I'd do that for any of my friends, half-drunk and all..." Gray said. Lucy's heart stung again. Why was she feeling this? Was it because she counted as a 'friend' and nothing more? Did she WANT to be anything more?

Juvia fidgeted around.

**"Look, if you think that following you out of worry is bad then, I'm sorry." Gray said as he ran his hand through his raven locks in frustration and sighed exasperatedly, diverting his eyes elsewhere.**

**An awkward moment passed but neither of them said anything. Gray was patting his foot on the ground irritably as Lucy fidgets her hands while looking despondently. A chilly wind blew that caused Lucy to shiver.**

**"Achoo!"**

**Gray looked at the blonde companion and saw her shivering. "You should take a bath and change your clothes before you catch colds. You're soaked to the bones."**

**Lucy looked at herself and finally noticed her drenched appearance. That's when it clicked. _That's right! I fell in the water! _She couldn't believe that she only notices this now. By the time she looked up, she saw Gray walking away, also soaking wet. Come to think of it, even if Gray's mad at her for being unappreciative, he still cared for her. He even suggests something he should be doing to himself as well.**

"Awww..." the shippers said again.

"Oh, come on! Who wouldn't think that after being saved by one of your best friends?" Lucy said. Now Gray felt a twang in his chest. He really seriously didn't think of Lucy like that, no?

**"Wait!"**

**Out of impulse― and the thought of having colds is bad, even for an ice mage― Lucy called for him. But because this is very sudden, when Gray looked back at her, she couldn't find the right words of what to say.**

**"U-uhm…" Gray eyes were piercing her, and it was not helping her…not one single bit.**

**But, maybe because of the effect of alcohol against her, she walked towards him and took his hand which made Gray's eyes widen in shock. "W-what―" he didn't finish his sentence for Lucy dragged him inside her warm and cozy apartment― which is totally surprising considering the way she treated her friends when they were "visiting" her.**

**But, this time it's different. Instead of getting angry, like she always does when someone is kind enough to "visit" her, she was now the one who offered him to stay (as much as Gray wanted to go after the embarrassing things he told her).**

Both mages turned red now.

"Awww..."

"Will you quit with that?" Lyon asked.

**She told him that since he's soaking wet as well― even if he's half naked― he could use her bathroom because, as what she told him, "Colds is the start of all illnesses."***

**He didn't even need to trouble his self on what he's gonna wear because she said she had some of his clothes that he had left in her apartment on their last intrusion. Lucy gave him a towel to dry himself up and made him use it to cover his body when Lucy is taking a bath. After her bath, she went out with her pink pajamas and pushed Gray inside her bathroom immediately after seeing him in only a towel.**

**Why was she feeling flushed when she's used to seeing Gray naked? **

The thought of Gray naked made her go even redder. **(A/N Is that proper English?)** The sight of Lucy in the bathroom made Gray flush more. Why were they feeling uncomfortable after seeing it so many times in the year they've known each other?

**Lucy shook her head and decided to prepare tea instead.**

**When Gray went out, with his clothes intact, he saw Lucy arranging the table.**

**"I-I prepared tea." She said, once she notices Gray.**

**"No. Its fine, I'm heading ho―"**

**"NO!" Lucy said, stopping Gray from his tracks. He looked at her with keen eyes that made Lucy uncomfortable. She just wanted to say this one thing to him before he leave.**

**When Gray thought that Lucy wouldn't bring herself to say anything, he once again turned to head off when he heard her say the thing he wanted to receive earlier.**

**"Thank you." He froze on his spot but smiled nonetheless. **

"Awwww..."

"Now I'm getting pissed. Will you please stop that?" Sting said.

**"And sorry." This was what made him look at her an eyebrow raised, he sends a look of confusion on her direction.**

**"Well, for putting you in such embarrassment earlier at the guild…" she said, answering the unsaid question. "You see, I just wanted to know the truth." She looked at him and smiled― phonily as Gray perceived. "And now that I know heard it, I―"**

**"You haven't even heard half of it." said Gray, cutting Lucy off.**

**"Eh? Well, even so, I think I heard enough."**

**Gray sighed and plopped down on Lucy's couch, crossing his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes and spreading his legs wide while Lucy remained on her spot.**

**"Gray's thoughts about Lucy…" Gray said unexpectedly that caused Lucy to tense up.**

**"Wai– "**

**"Part two." He immediately said, showing her a peace sign, before the blonde companion can complain.**

Silence filled the room.

**He brought his hands on his head again before continuing. "She's weird."**

**"Stop it."**

**"And really moody."**

**"I said, stop it."**

**"And really confident with her sex appeal."**

**Lucy blushed. "S-shut up!**"

Was that meant to be a compliment? Lucy wondered as Juvia grew enraged.

**"She not aggressive…well, unless provoked."**

**"I AM NOT!" **

"Yes you are," Happy said. Lucy pulled the cat by the tail and glared at it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled.

"No you're...not?" Happy said weakly.

**Gray kept on talking about how he thinks of Lucy, smiling to himself while the latter kept on displaying such cute reactions and commenting every now and then. Lucy stopped when she unpredictably heard something from Gray, who was still talking continuously with his eyes closed, saying things without him realizing it.**

**"She's honest, friendly and treats others equally. She's fun to be with, approachable, caring and loving. She's hardworking and has no difficulties in studying. Is more concerned about people's feelings instead of her own. Have strong sense of sympathy. OH! And Gray LOVES her novel." **

"You read my NOVEL?!" Lucy said.

"I especially like the part where he sacrificed his life for his brother," Gray said.

"Awww..."

**Lucy kept on staring at Gray in disbelief. She thought that Gray was only doing this to piss her off but, why is he saying pleasing things about her? What does he want to prove? Is this what he really thinks of her?**

**"Interested?" Gray said and suddenly looked at her.**

**Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard this. Her heart starts beating loudly inside her chest that she could also hear it in her ears once she saw Gray's eyes on her. Her face was tinted pink and was getting redder by the minute.**

**She waited. _What will say next? Interested? Is he interested in me?_ And again questions flooded her mind when all of a sudden Gray stood up and approached the window, confusing Lucy.**

**"Let's just say, she's someone special for me, out of all of my friends."**

**And then he left, using the window.**

"..."

"AWWWW!"

What? Lucy wasn't sure she heard that right. Gray couldn't believe that his heart was beating fast as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Eh?"**

**Lucy tried to process it. Really, she did. But she can't believe it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_She's someone special _for me, _out of all my friends._**

**"What?"**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_She's someone special_ _for me, out of all my friends._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_She's someone special_ _for me, out of all my friends._**

**"What did he say?"**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_She's someone special_ _for me, out of all my friends._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_She's someone special for me,_ _out of all my friends._**

"NO! NO! NO! JUVIA IS THE SPECIAL ONE! NOT LUCY! LUCY! MUST! DIE! I AM GRAY-SAMA'S SPECIAL ONE! NOT YOU!" Juvia yelled. Laxus pushed away the chair to find the enraged Juvia.

"Everyone, get Juvia out of here!" Gray said.

"NO! I MUST DESTROY MY RIVAL IN LOVE!" Juvia screamed.

"She's gonna explode into boiling water! Hurry!" Gajeel said. All the mages through her out the door and a wave of water rushed through the streets, burning the helpless civilians.

"Oh, shit. We are screwed..." Jellal said.

"Let's finish," Cana said.

**"What does―"**

**She didn't finish her question, instead, she took Gemini's key and summoned them again.**

**"Transform to Gray and tell me if he's saying the truth!"**

**And that night, she can't sleep because of it. But unlike any other nights, she was left satisfied, smiling on her bed, and musing on whatever happened that day.**

**"Stupid Gray."**

"AWWWWWWW..." all the shippers said.

"What a great story," Happy said.

"LET ME IN!" said a cry coming from the door. And it wasn't Juvia.

"LET THIS MAN IN!" said another voice. It was obvious who was at the door now.

"Lisanna! Elfman!" Mira said.

"Nee-chan!" they cried.

"Um...is it dry?" Mira asked. Lucy looked out the window.

"No."

**x.X.x**

**Random ending...of the chapter!  
**

**Again, Happy Valentine's Day. Happy Wedding to my Uncle! Isn't that so nice being married on Valentine's Day? :) 3 :)**

**I express my thanks to a few special people. My friend, Andrea, for proofreading. NewUniverseReturns for all the help finding stories, and to all my fellow readers!**

**Now, to start off with a new poll! Which will be on my profile!**

**-Which pairing should I do next?**

**Please check it out on my profile page: u/4088991/BastLover**

**Also check out the story: s/8681386/1/The-Confrontation**

**And ya, that's it. Have a great day!**


	25. Chapter 24: Stripping Sting

**I am so sorry about the wait. I'm going insane because every time I try to write this story I get fucking WRITERS BLOCK and I feel suddenly stupid. I don't know where my ideas have come to...**

**On the bright side, I've been doing well so far. I hope all my fans haven't tried to track me down and kill me for not posting anything at all. I'll be busy March-April-May-June for my piano/violin competition stuff so please excuse me.**

**Again, sorry about the writer's block and everything. I mean, I swear I get on Fanfiction start typing something, and then DELETE EVERYTHING AND TRY AGAIN! I swear this is like my 16th attempt. I took a break a while after every attempt to try and get it done but I feel like I did something extremely shitty and..yeah.**

**And now that there's MORE people following, I feel even more stressed out over the fact I have to find a way to PLEASE EVERYONE HERE! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! 150 people is quite a lot of people and there's probably even more than that. 150 is just the people following me with a Fanfiction account. I have no fucking idea hoe much more there could be.**

**Now after an EXTREMELY LONG WAIT: Chapter 24 (which is also a sort of long chapter)**

**(Also, the poll. I'm sorry. I tried so many times, but the website hates me at the moment. Probably because...well, I hardly post now. But I'll try to do it as often as I can, okay? You can put away the ****knives.)**

**x.X.x **

"I'm soaking wet!" Lisanna complained.

"Fight the wet and hypothermia like a man!" Elfman said.

"Elf-bro, you're shivering as well," Lisanna whined. Mira turned onto Natsu. Natsu stared back, feeling scared.

"Well? Are you not a dryer or what?" Gray said.

"Oh, you want me to warm them up? Why didn't you ask in the first place?" Natsu asked, bursting into flames. Mira and Gray sweatdropped.

"KYAAH! MY CHAIR!" Lucy screamed. In our last edition, Lisanna and Elfman came in soaking wet, getting drowned in Juvia's water breakdown.

"NATSU! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE! MY CLOTHES!" Lisanna yelled, her clothes singed. Natsu immediately turned down his flame.

"Gomene..." Natsu said quietly.

"So, what's going on here?" Lisanna asked.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Jellal, Wendy, and Ultear were worrying about the state of their teammates. Also Erza and Meredy are still in a coma-state, thanks to Ultear's logic and Meredy's magic. Jellal was continually yelling at a very sly Ultear as Wendy tried to speed up the drugs and take Meredy and Erza out of their state.

"It's already been a fanfiction long, and you'd think they'd be done fighting," Wendy sighed as the two bickered on and on and on and on and on.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! MEREDY IS HALF-ALIVE!" Ultear yelled.

"Actually, Meredy is-" Wendy butted in.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN GUILDMATE?!" Ultear screamed.

"I do, you idiot! I'm worried about Erza, too! I'm not saying that I don't care about Meredy!" Jellal said, trying to calm her down.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Ultear yelled. Jellal bent down to talk to a very stressed Wendy.

"Mind if you can calm her down or something?" he asked. Wendy sweatdropped.

Everyone else was keeping themselves busy with a game or rock-paper-scissors. More specifically, two people battle while the others bet on the winners. And so far, Levy was emptying all of the jewels from everyone's pockets. Sting and Rogue were grumbling and swearing at the bluenette every so often as they gave her random amounts off currency. Laxus and Cana, however, were actually quite surprised that Levy had opened up to her true side: a gambling otaku.

"So, let me get this straight. There's this website called were there are story about us. Apparently, these stories can be evil or good and can drive people to insanity. Like the time Gray went insane, Laxus got drunk, Gajeel kissing Natsu, Juvia going into a literal water breakdown, Mira writing death notes, Erza nearly killing someone, and Sting actually TRYING to battle the ultimate Titania of Fairy Tail? Are you sure there's no dark magic behind this?" Lisanna asked.

"And if so, why can't everyone be a man and stand up for themselves?" Elfman asked.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure there's no dark magic behind this. This computer is meant to be death magic-free. Secondly, yes these stories can drive people insane," Lucy replied.

"How bad are these stories?" Lisanna asked.

"There are some stories that are brilliant! It's just...you'll see. Go find one yourself and we'll read it," Mira said, showing her the computer and how to use it.

"NATSU! YOU'RE BURNING MY PILLOWS!" Lucy screamed.

"Baka...flame brain," Gray sighed.

"I heard that!" Natsu said loudly.

But at the computer, Mira had a plan forming in her head. Maybe she could use her manipulating match-maker skills and tie it into this. Secretly, she whispered her conjured plan into Lisanna's ear, who immediately agreed, also inheriting that sneaky, but innocent side.

Oh this would be a fun story.

Lisanna and Mira somehow ignored the screams of terror, the swears of annoyance, the flames of Natsu, and Gray's naked body to find the perfect story to torture two people...

**Title: Everman**

"What the hell? That sounds like a superhero to me," Gray said.

"I think it's very manly," Elfman said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT HAS THE WORD 'MAN' IN IT!" Cana yelled.

**Author: Somber Secrets**

"I don't like that title..." Wendy said, "Too many authors have names like that and they always turn out wrong..."

"Mira. Change it," Charle said.

"I can't! It's Lisanna's choice and she obviously doesn't want to change it, don't you?" Mira said sweetly. Lisanna put on her innocent smile and smiled back at Charle. Charle didn't like it. She knew that smile was too innocent for their own good and there was something about Mira's tone that she knew something about the story. And that something would be terrible.

God damnit.

**Summary: Look up on the horizon! It's an idiot! It's a fairy queen! No its… EverMan? If there was one thing that Evergreen thought she would never do, it was warm up to the term "EverMan"… then again hadn't she also sworn not to fall in love with said Man? **

"But, who the HELL is EverMan?!" Evergreen yelled, "That's a ridiculous name! Who would ever fall in love with that?!"

"Apparently, you," Bixlow said, causing giggles to erupt.

"Not...HELPING!" Evergreen said.

**EverMan**

**Summary: Look up on the horizon! It's an idiot! It's a fairy queen! No its… EverMan? If there was one thing that Evergreen thought she would never do, it was warm up to the term "EverMan"… then again hadn't she also sworn not to fall in love with said Man? **

"Didn't she just say that?" Gajeel said.

"Haven't you learned that happens all the time?" Levy said, looking at Gajeel with a stern face. Gajeel held his hands up and apologized, although he didn't know exactly why. She was just looking so...different.

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own **

"'I don't own what I don't own'?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, we forgot to mention. Apparently, this Hiro Mashima guy owns Fairy Tail. Whoever he is," Lucy said.

"Which is not true at all. Gramps owns the place!" Natsu said happily.

"Is this guy a stalker or something?" Lisanna asked.

Gray shrugged and said, "That's what we thought."

**Evergreen had always heard them. As far as she was concerned, those types of terms had been around since the very beginning of time. None of them referred to her though, so she didn't particularly care.**

**Caring didn't become a factor anymore after the events of Fantasia though. Being in the guild every single day and having to spend time about the demon Mirajane mean that you had to hear of these kinds of things. One of the things that had never changed about the demon was how big of a mouth that girl had. Granted they were used in totally different ways now… but for the forces of evil none the less. **

"Mira...I don't like this..." Evergreen said, her eyes flaring behind her glasses.

"I'm sure you will. Everyone else will too! Especially Bixlow and Freed, no?" Mira said sweetly once again. Lisanna smiled back at her sister and said, "Of course, Mira-nee."

The seduction was starting.

**At first it hadn't really even registered in Evergreen's brain. She just wondered who the hell Gavy and Gruvia and Nacy were. She was sure that she had never heard of these people joining the guild much less having actually seen them roam around in the large tavern. Granted there were a lot of people roaming around in the guild, but that was beside the point. And more than that, maybe they were barely there members too. **

"Ooh! Pairings! Gruvia is Gray and Juvia. Nacy is Natsu and Lucy! And Gavy is...Gajeel and...WHAT THE HELL?!" Levy screamed.

"It's you!" Lucy squealed. Levy, turning red, started pacing back and forth.

"I've heard Gale and Nalu more often that Gavy and Nacy. Oh well. Same thing!" Mira said.

"That's not really helping, you know," Laxus said.

"Thank God we're not in those pairings!" Sting sighed. Rogue looked at him blankly, not deciding to tell him the truth. Stilu. Rolu. And worst of all: Stiro.

These writers are terrible people.

**And then the S-Class exam selection had passed and suddenly she had paired herself up with that stupid excuse of a man because her stupid excuses for teammates had betrayed her and if it was the last thing she did she would turn them into stone for being such insolent... **

"HEY! We had perfectly good reasons for that!" Bixlow said.

"And what exactly was that?" Evergreen challenged.

"Well...you're too noisy," Bixlow said.

"And Bixlow is also more compatible with me as a partner than me with you," Freed said.

"Hehe...compatible," Happy said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Pantherlily exclaimed. He suddenly coughed and regained his composure.

**Moving on.**

**They had only one week before their journey to Tenrou Island to get to know each other and train, but already Evergreen knew that something was changing. Sure the talk about Gavy had grown to some crazy epic proportions and all, but now there was a new person. Some idiot named Everman. **

Silence. Evergreen, already knowing what that meant, started to turn pink. Bixlow and Freed looked at Evergreen and hid fits of laughter, but couldn't help smiling at the ridiculous pairing name.

**Who the hell would name their child Everman? It was even worse than something like Elfman!**

**And then Evergreen realized what was going on and wanted to hit herself hard with anything, anything at all. How could she have not have realized sooner?**

**And then the second thing hit her. Eww… who the hell had just paired her up with that idiot of a Take Over mage? **

"Me," said everyone but Evergreen and Elfman. Evergreen was quite furious over this new pairing, yet somewhat...glad? What the fuck is going on in her brain. On the other half of the pairing, the man was quite oblivious to this.

"Wait, so it's nee-san and Ever?" Elfman asked. Everyone sweatdropped as Evergreen kept slapping Elfman, telling him never ever EVER to call her Ever.

"They'd make such a cute couple," Happy giggled. Lucy giggled as well. Mira had vague memories over their own child, which quite scared her, but made her quite happy for them as well. Now that she thought about it, Evergreen and Elfman did seem to like each other. Such as when Evergreen watched over Elfman in the infirmary. Or when she and Elfman came into the pool alone that one night. And they were blushing terribly, she recalled. She couldn't help squealing, because her brother, similar to Natsu, tossed the fact that they liked each other...possibly.

**Evergreen had turned her eyes to Mirajane who actually seemed to be innocent in that respect. Odd. **

Evergreen looked at Mirajane, who was definitely looking like a demon at that time. A demon of love and everything.

Oh, how she hated her at the moment.

**Now that Evergreen had been enlightened about the situation she was almost sure that Mirajane had created all the other names… so who was it that decided that Everman was a good idea? She would be sure to seek them out and destroy them the moment she found out.**

"I'm still confused! Who is together with Ever...green?" Elfman said, adding the 'green' at the end when she glared at him. Everyone facepalmed.

"Look, Elfman. Who is the only one who has the word 'man' in their name?" Jellal said, trying to pry away the stupidity block.

"That would be...Man?" Elfman asked. Again everyone facepalmed.

"IT'S YOU, ELFMAN! SEE?! ELF! MAN! ELFMAN!" Levy literally screamed.

"So...that wouldn't be Everman! That would be Elfgreen!" Elfman said agaid. Everyone sweatdropped this time as Evergreen turned redder.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" everyone screamed. Happy was literally tearing his fur off.

**"Oh..." Elfman said quietly, letting that piece of information in. That meant he and Ever were...together? Like a couple? What the hell is wrong with these people?**

**Her whole entire thought process during that one week had probably been the reason why Evergreen had turned to such drastic and unprejudiced measures during their first test on Tenrou Island. Hey… if it was already out there, why not use it to her advantage? After all, you would have to be a dolt to think that it was true.**

**Evergreen, queen of fairies, falling in love with a man like Elfman? No. That was insane. Only an idiot would fall in love with another idiot.**

"Why can't she except it? It's already way too obvious they like each other," Bixlow whispered into Laxus and Freed's ears. As Freed and Laxus nodded, Evergreen looked furious at Mira and Lisanna for picking this story. They were right: these stories, when at the right moment, can drive you to madness. I mean, she looked at Erza, Meredy, Elfman...who was looking quite...intrigued by the story, yet embarrassed?

So what was that supposed to mean?

Wait, what the HELL was she doing? She looked away from Elfman before someone caught her, which was a bit too late. She heard the cackle of Gajeel and Natsu, who somehow became interested in this pairing?

**Not such an insane thought by the time they had gotten off Tenrou Island though. Granted, to the rest of the world seven years had passed and seven years was anything but a little bit of time, but for Evergreen, it had only seemed like a day.**

**She wanted to curse herself. A day? Seriously? That was absurd. She was not an idiot by any means. So she didn't accept that fact at all and continued to ignore it. Like ignoring things ever made them go away. How easy life would be if that one small fact was true. **

"Don't ignore it. Embrace it," Freed said sweetly, making Mira feel a little proud of him.

"LIKE A MAN!" Elfman yelled loudly. Everyone sighed. He really was not getting it at all.

**It was hard ignoring it though when she would inadvertently turn red when ever Everman was mentioned or Mirajane would look at her and her brother with those horrified eyes.**

**Evergreen didn't understand what Mirajane's issue was. She was sure that a kid between her and Elfman would be sickeningly adorable. Had she just thought that? Had she actually? No… no way. **

"You really think having a kid would be...cute? AHAHAHAHA!" Levy burst out, laughing. Mirajane was also laughing at how ridiculous it sounded, though memories horrified her. Everyone else tried to imagine the child of Evergreen and Elfman and started laughing as well. I mean, seriously!

"You've got to be joking. Me? With this idiot?" Evergreen said, trying to stand up for herself. Not Elfman. It was his fault they were caught into this mess. But this author did put the thought of a child between her and that idiot in a good way: sickeningly adorable.

"I bet 50 jewels that the name of the child would be Everman! To remind them of when it first started!" Gray said out loud, causing more laughter. Levy stood up defiantly and said, "I bet 500 jewels as well!"

"I'm not betting at all. I'm nearly empty," Rogue said, but Sting, to be one who took challenges, said, "I bet..." He realized then that he was out of jewels, which may have been a good or bad thing, because he replied, "I bet my clothes!" Everyone became silent.

"You clothes?! You've got to be kidding me! Do you seriously have nothing to bet on?" Levy said.

"You fucking stripped me of everything I owned! Might as well strip!" Sting yelled back. Levy felt a bit guilty, but you know what happens when a gambler keeps winning.

They keep going.

"Fine. But you're going to ruin your pride with that!" Levy smirked. Sting smirked right back as Lector climbed on top of him.

"Um...Sting-kun? Do you really think its a good idea to bet against someone like this Fairy Tail mage? I mean, she's beated you out in mostly everything. She's going to take your pride away in Sabertooth, and you'll be laughed out by everyone, including Miner-" Lector said.

"Pssh. We all know they'll never want a baby, so-" Sting said.

"So, guys? What would you think?" Gajeel asked Evergreen and Elfman.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING A BABY!" Evergreen screamed. Sting smirked. Success was right there and he finally beat-

"But if we did, I would name it Everman. So manly...for a MANLY BABY!" Elfman yelled. Evergreen took Elfman's ear and pulled him away, with him screaming in pain. Levy looked at Sting and imagined him naked. Oh this would be fun.

"When do I have to-"

"Soon...very very soon..." Levy said.

**Ignoring it… was not working.**

**Evergreen had to acknowledge this when she started screaming Elfman's name during the Magical games when he had been pitted against that drunk idiot Bacchus. She had even gone as far as to comfort Lisanna who had not only her brother to worry about but her chastity as well. Elfman would obviously win, any man that she was in love with always had to win. Evergreen blanched… what had she just…**

**It was no use ignoring it anymore.**

**No use at all.**

"Well, duh. Look at you now, Ever. You're fucking red!" Bixlow said.

"You liiike each other!" Happy said.

"You guys ship people more than Mira..." Lucy sighed. Happy climbed onto Bixlow's shoulder and said, "Aye!" Bixlow, who was a little annoyed by Happy, pushed him off him.

**Because she had been the first one in the ward when they had carried Elfman in after the battle and she had been the one to shove the box under his feet because the bed was too short. She had been the one to wrap his bandages as the others had carried on in their conversations and their teasing and their congratulation and Evergreen was not the type to bloody cry!**

"Awww..." everyone said.

"H-Hey! Who else would do that? I mean, Bixlow and Freed-" But everyone looked at Evergreen with that knowing look. She was ready to kill Mirajane or maybe this author for coming up with such a ridiculous pair name. She glared at everyone with such an angry intent that Mira even sucked in her cheeks. But she couldn't even deny that she did all that stuff...

But HOW did she know he/she did all that stuff...

Stalker.

**So why did she want to when Elfman would still give her that stupid idiot grin when he was lying there barely even able to move.**

**Stupid man.**

**Stupid, stupid loveable man.**

**She had to leave the room. Lisanna took her place easily, knowing that Evergreen needed the space. **

"Lisanna this is also your fault! Picking such a stupid story!" Evergreen said.

"Actually its sort of a cute story!" Lisanna said, "I would have enjoyed it more if Natsu hadn't burned my clothes." She gave him the "Strauss" glare, the glare that her siblings could only give. Making Natsu uncomfortable.

"Sorry!" Natsu said, raising his hands up.

"Such an idiot. Fire can burn your clothes, making ice better," Gray said.

"Well ice can melt! And ice can freeze and entrap you AND your clothes!" Natsu said.

"Well, fire can burn you to death!" Gray said, his voice rising.

"Ice can freeze you to death!" Natsu replied, determined to win.

"Let me rephrase that, the fire dragon slayer in this room is stupid!" Gray yelled.

"Ice mages are also stupid!" Natsu yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Gray and Lyon thundered.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!" Natsu roared back.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed.

**When she had come back in, Elfman had for some reason unbeknownst to her, figured out just how shaken she had gotten from his condition. Even then Evergreen was sure that she was keeping a pretty straight face. "I'm… sorry…"**

**"Hmph, couldn't you have come up with a more direct battle strategy?" she resisted calling him on idiot. She hadn't really even meant for the teasing, slightly snide comment to slip out. It had been built as part of her 'just ignore it' defence.**

**"C'mon the injured should be sleeping…"**

**"Should we let Ever sleep with you?" Bickslow had teased as he pushed Evergreen closer to Elfman.**

**"Stop messing around!" Evergreen froze. It hadn't just been her voice that had said that. She couldn't stop the hurt blooming in her chest when she looked down at Elfman to see that he was still trying to scowl at her two teammates even with his heavy bandages still on.**

**"We'll guard the outside. Stay in here Ever," Fried stated kindly as he grabbed Bickslow's arm and dragged the still laughing man out of the room.**

"I remember that!" Bixlow said with a sly grin.

"So did you sleep with him?" Levy asked.

"I think she did...!" Pantherlily replied.

**Evergreen let out a large sigh as she dropped into her seat and rested her head against the mattress. "Stupid Bickslow," Evergreen muttered, trying to get her mind off of the fact that Elfman didn't like her as much as she pretended not to like him.**

**Suddenly she felt something warm poke her hand. She looked up to watch Elfman's hand wind around hers and hold it tightly. "Hey… stay with me okay?" Elfman grunted.**

**Evergreen blinked slowly, all the hurt from a moment before disappearing. "Well that was Fried's order and what I promised the others I would do." **

"Since when did you listen to Freed?" Laxus asked.

"Since when did you listen to me?" Freed asked.

**"When did you ever listen to him?" Elfman snorted.**

**"Hm… just this once."**

**So Evergreen had stayed. She had stayed everyday in the ward until Elfman had gotten better. And that had been it for the Magical games.**

"Aww..." everyone said again. Ignoring the couple's new baby, they would make a cute couple. Sting caught Levy's evil eye and he looked away turning red.

He'd have to put on a stripper's show. Soon.

**Evergreen ended up also being the one to lug the man back home.**

**And then it happened.**

**"Evergreen is not a man!" Elfman shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.**

**See, to a normal person this would have been an obvious statement. To a Fairy Tail mage, this meant that Evergreen wasn't good enough. And boy did Evergreen take this opinion seriously.**

**A little bit too seriously.**

"You always take everything too seriously," Bixlow said.

"Such as what?" Evergreen demanded.

"Such as that time when we joked about how Fairy Tail was once made up of strippers and people every night-"

"Okay, okay! We don't have to talk about that-"

"Yes, we do!" Freed said.

"No we don't," Laxus butted in. He, too, feel for that trick about the stripper club.

**It had taken Mirajane and Lisanna two days and a Satan Soul to convince Evergreen to remove Elfman from her stony spell and even that was done with much reluctance and a fight that had destroyed half the infrastructure of the guild.**

**And then Evergreen just stopped coming to the guild.**

**It wasn't anything new. Before Fantasia she hadn't frequented the guild that much anyways… so now coming was like going back to the usual… there was no other reason than that.**

**Lies.**

**She stopped coming because although the word Everman had brought her a stupid amount of joy then, it now brought her some sort of over whelming loathing and sadness. She took out all her frustrations by sneaking into the guild in the middle of the night and stealing quest after quest after quest.**

**Sometimes Fried and Bickslow would join her. **

"So you guys aren't such traitors after all," Evergreen muttered.

**Sometimes they would ask her to come to the guild already because Elfman hadn't been a man for weeks, but she would turn them into stone, take another quest, leave the city, and then dissolve the spell.**

**Once in a while Evergreen wanted to smash her teammates into bits, especially Fried because if he had just chosen her instead of Bickslow for Tenrou Island than none of this would never have happened. Evergreen knew that she was being an upset teenage girl. The fact that she had fallen in love with Elfman couldn't be blamed on anyone else but her. **

"HAHA! YOU ADMIT IT!" Mira yelled.

"Uh, no I didn't!" Evergreen said, turning pink.

"You just did though..." Levy said.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Evergreen yelled.

**Bickslow and Fried had figured out that it was better to actually not piss off their teammate and go with her flow rather than wonder about her whereabouts for days on end.**

**It was said to be a miracle that Bickslow and his dolls had been able to keep their mouths shut.**

"That...is very understandable," Gray noted.

**Then one mission, three weeks after Evergreen had decided to try and quit her love cold turkey, Fried and Bickslow had sat her down on a bench in the middle of a small town square and had told her to wait there for them as they went and got… icecream.**

**Evergreen didn't question it. She sat. After all her teammates had had to deal with her for the past while so she would deal with them and their lame excuses just this once.**

**Suspicion started rising in her gut though when the square that Fried and Bickslow had left her in starting filling up with a bunch of annoying little kids. She could have sworn that she heard the terms 'idiot' and 'fairy queen' being tossed around, but she was definitely off her rocker for hearing the name 'Everman.'**

**Evergreen sighed. It was just wishful thinking on her part.**

"Ooh...it's already too obvious," Lucy said, "Just go and kiss already."

"See? Even Lucy agrees!" Mira said, pushing her brother toward the "Fairy Queen".

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" everyone in the room chanted. The two uncomfortable mages were squinting at each other, wondering if they should or not. As Evergreen dared to move in closer, Mira nodded at Natsu as he erupted into flames and burned Evergreen's and Elfman's clothes. They screamed as they ran toward the bathroom, cursing Natsu and the others as they laughed.

"Haha! I knew it! Good one Mira!" Freed said.

"Haha! Good timing as well!" Cana said, half-drunk. She gave Mira a high-five, but missed, hitting her in the face. Mira, quite annoyed, smiled back at Natsu.

"Hehe. Flames can be useful at certain occasions I believe," Gray said.

"Definitely," Lyon agreed.

**And then her suspicions were suddenly proven valid when a loud whistle resonated through the square and suddenly the kids were lined up in two rows, one to Evergreen's right, the other to her left. They made a neat, clean isle leading from one of the roads directly to the woman.**

**Evergreen blinked and narrowed her eyes. "No way…"**

**And then the kids began to chant, though a little bit lamely and broken with soft giggles, "Look up on the horizon! It's an idiot!"**

**And indeed at the end of the long isle Evergreen made out the silhouette of her idiot.**

**"It's a fairy queen!"**

**It was eerie watching all the kids turn toward her although half of them had fallen into fits of laughter.**

**"It's Everman!"**

"Oh that's just plain copyright of Superman!" Levy said.

"What's 'Superman'? Gajeel asked.

"A MANLY MAN!" Elfman called from the bathroom.

"Superman's a manga character from this place called America. It's somewhat good. There's no magic, but this guy is like from some planet and has like super-strength and he can fly and-"

"That sounds lame. It sounds like he ALWAYS WINS," Jellal said, "He should lose some battles as well."

"Oh, he does...actually...hmm..." Levy said.

"My point exactly," Jellal said.

**Evergreen made to bolt.**

**Elfman had never run so fast in all his life. "You're not a man!" He shouted as he grabbed onto her wrist, squeezed his eyes shut and proceeded to smack her in the face with crudely picked flowers. Smooth Elfman… smooth. "You're my wo...man…"**

"Such a way with words..." Mira sighed. Idiot.

"So smooth..." Jellal said.

"Hey, you have no right to complain. At least he can lie properly, unlike YOU," Ultear said.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Meredy and Erza instead of getting onto my case?" Jellal said. He won.

"Wendy, how are they?" Ultear asked. Wendy was trying to speed up the effects of the pills so that they would come off the effect quicker.

"It could take a while. Maybe about 30-35 minutes," Wendy said. "I'm trying my best, so please don't kill me." Ultear glared at Jellal.

"This is all your fault, Ultear, that they're in that condition," Jellal sighed.

**Evergreen couldn't help it. "What?"**

**Elfman popped open one eye and sighed in relief when he saw that Evergreen hadn't taken off her spectacles. "You're not a man because you're my wo…man."**

**"Stop breaking up woman into two pieces like that."**

**"But you took so much offense when I didn't say you were a man!"**

**"But that's because…"**

"Well, she takes offense at everything," Laxus said.

"It's true. If someone doesn't call her a fairy queen, she freaks out and takes off her glasses and turns the poor guy into stone. And then she takes the curse off about 15 minutes later..." Freed says.

"And usually its even longer when she's pissed," Bixlow added.

"Sh-Shut up!" Evergreen said as she came out of the bathroom with Elfman. She was wrapped in a towel, her singed clothes resting on her arm. Elfman had no shirt on and he looked very very embarrassed as he came out with her.

"Ooh! What did you guys do in there?" Natsu asked.

"Plan on how to kill you," Evergreen growled. Elfman glared at Natsu with a very pink face, causing laughter.

**Giggling interrupted her. Evergreen looked over Elfman's shoulder to see that the kids had gathered up in a blob behind him and were all listening in to their conversation with wide eyes. Fried and Bickslow had probably promised them all an interesting scene in exchange for their little show… or it would explain why the two had gone for an ice cream run out of all things.**

**Suddenly Bickslow's puppet zoomed out from the hidden streets and began to corral the kids away. Evergreen twitched… she was going to kill those two when all was said and done.**

Mira wiped her eyes. "I'm so proud of you two..." She sniffed as she cried onto Lisanna's shoulder.

"Um...she get's really emotional when someone plays matchmaker in the guild," Lisanna explained. Bixlow and Freed nodded as the rest stared at a sobbing Mira.

**"That's because what Ever?"**

**Evergreen blushed, "Don't call me Ever!"**

**"Why not?" Elfman asked offended.**

**"Just don't!"**

**"But if you look this pretty when I call you Ever than I'll call you Ever, ever forever."**

Everyone facepalmed. Including Elfman. That was stupid of him to say.

**Evergreen literally heard Fried smack his forehead. No one had ever said that Elfman was good with words. But then again… hadn't he been a poet when he was younger… maybe he was doing this totally on purpose because seriously… Evergreen felt like a cherry.**

"Is this how someone is supposed to properly express their feelings to someone...?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"No. That's just being stupid," Gajeel whispered.

**"Forever?" Evergreen questioned.**

**Elfman nodded frantically, "I'll always call you Ever… like a man…"**

**"Were you the one who made up that lame chant?"**

**"Uh… was it really that lame? I thought it was manly!"**

**No… impossible… Elfman's poetic side had totally died… even if the chant did include the fact that she was a fairy queen… which was nice… really nice actually. **

"See? Somewhat cute couple!" Happy said.

"'Somewhat cute'?" Lucy asked.

"Well, what'd be cute is Erza and Jellal or maybe you or Natsu and you and Gray and you and Loke and you and-"

"Okay, okay! I get the point," Lucy snapped.

**"You really think I'm a fairy queen?"**

**"Yes!" Elfman instantly replied. Evergreen stared at him. If there was one thing that Elfman always was, it was honest. Poetic or not.**

"Well, although he may not have a way with words, he can at least tell the truth to the person he likes, unlike a CERTAIN someone," Ultear said, nudging Jellal.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Jellal growled, looking away with a pink face.

**Evergreen sighed, "I'm an idiot."**

**"Huh? I thought I was supposed to be the idiot."**

**"Only idiots fall in love with idiots."**

**"Huh…"**

**"What do you think about Everman?" Evergreen asked wondering how he felt about the nickname for them that would soon be all too true in the guild.**

**Elfman blushed as he looked away from her. Evergreen narrowed her eyes. "No…"**

**Elfman coughed.**

Silence. No one expected that.

"Wait, so MIRA didn't make that up, but ELFMAN did? Is the world ending soon or what?" Gray said.

"What the hell...?" Mira said, confused.

"Something is wrong with your boyfriend," Bixlow said to Evergreen.

"HE IS NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Evergreen exclaimed.

**"It was you?"**

**Elfman coughed again.**

**Evergreen blinked and looked toward the ground, "Oh Mavis… I really am the more idiotic of us two… now I can't even destroy the idiot who made up that idiotic name…"**

**"That's not nice Ever…"**

**Evergreen looked up at Elfman before she smiled and punched his chest. "Everman huh?"**

**"I thought it sounded manly. Like a super hero."**

"See? Superhero," Levy said. Everyone was still confused over the Superman thing and how we wasn't using magic.

**"We do make a pretty super team, don't we?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Well I'll only say this once… but I like it."**

**Even an idiot as idiotic as Elfman had to know what that meant.**

**But you know… he had expected all of this since he had made up the name…**

**So… was Elfman ever an idiot to begin with?**

"That was a really corny ending, but really cute," Mira noted.

"TEAM EVERMAN SAY AYE!" Happy said.

"AYE!" everyone said but Evergreen and Elfman. And that was because they were too red to even respond.

"Hey...Sting..." Levy said. Sting paled.

Oh. Shit.

* * *

"Let the first Sabertooth stripping show...BEGIN!" Levy said. Gray and Lyon had made a giant ice pole in the middle of Lucy's apartment, which Natsu had promised to melt without burning the place down. Mirajane was serving drinks to them as they sat down to watch the very annoyed blonde stand next to the pole. Juvia had also came back in, calmed down to a certain extent. She curled up next to Gray, Lyon curled up to her, and Gray was trying to get away from it as far as possible. Rogue, Lector, and Frosch looked away in shame. Sting was cursing himself from not listening to Lector, although it really was Elfman's fault.

"Hey! I heard a stripping- Oh, hell, no," Loke said, poofing in. One look at the area made him burst into laughter.

"Shaddup!" Sting glared.

"Oh, no. This is all wrong. We need some proper music...proper lighting...I can fix all that, LYRA!" And Lyra popped in looking quite sweet. Too sweet.

"Lyra, isn't that a little...out of the mood to play a lyre?" Lucy asked. She was a little pissed at Loke for calling her spirits without her consent, but she DID want to see Sting humiliate himself, so why the hell not?

"Oh, you want some club music?" Lyra asked. Suddenly the apartment was blaring with club dance music with the apartment giving out strobe lights as it grew darker inside.

"I'm so going to get kicked out of here..." Lucy said.

"DON'T WORRY! I MADE THE ROOM SOUNDPROOF!" Lyra called over the music.

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" the mages cheered. Sting grabbed the pole and pulled away, not used to the cold ice on his hands.

"Don't be a pussy and dance! Strip! We do that all the time!" Gray said.

"You were TRAINED to strip all the time!" Sting screamed, but he knew he had to do it. Accept any punishment if you deserved it, after all. He grabbed the pole once again and took off his gloves. Booing erupted from the crowd.

"MORE! MORE! MORE!" they chanted. Sting gritted his teeth as he took off his vest, revealing his brown-creamy top. And his chest. Cana cheered from the sidelines. He threw his vest toward the crowd, which was caught by a very happy Happy. Everyone was laughing and having a blast as Mira passed out more drinks.

"Take off the shirt!" Levy yelled. Sting did as he was told and threw it toward the crowd, which was caught by Wendy. Wendy screamed as she held the top and threw it into Charle's face. She then gave it to a very thankful Lector.

Sting, on the other hand, seemed to be very flexible and he would have made a very good stripped, at least according to Loke. He took his legs and wrapped it around the pole as Loke instructed him.

"DO THE SPLITS!" Loke yelled and Sting did. More screams came from the mages in Lucy's apartment. Lucy prayed no stray clothes were left behind in her apartment when they leave, wait scratch that, IF they left.

Bam! A pair of pants flew into Lucy's face, smelling like Exceed. Sting's. Lucy slowly gave the pants to the other grateful Sabertooth mages. Lucy then took Wendy to the bathroom and told her to stay in there. Stripping wouldn't be good for an unstable Wendy.

When she came out, Sting was about to become naked, until Erza and Meredy woke up. Meredy fainted once she saw what was going on, but Erza was furious. Once everyone saw the enraged Erza, Lyra poofed away and Natsu started to melt the pole. The music was gone the lights were off and everything was back to normal.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?!" Erza said.

"Levy," everyone said. Sting raced back to his guild mates to get his clothes back on. Erza glared at the meek mage.

"Would you care to explain what is going on here?" Erza thundered as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Well...it's Mira and Lisanna's fault. Everman," Levy said. And that was a pretty legit summary to the mages that were conscious.

Silence filled the room, other than Erza's fury, which was now turned onto Mira and Lisanna. More Mira than Lisanna. "How DARE you put on a stripping show with INNOCENT CHILDREN watching, behind my back! Thank GOD I woke up before this...monstrosity got any worse. And thank you, Lucy, for keeping Wendy away," Erza scolded.

"Y-You're most certainly welcome, ma'am," Lucy stuttered.

"BUT YOU THREE! LEVY, MIRA, LISANNA!" Erza roared, "ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE FOR NEARLY SCARRING EVERYONE WITH THE THOUGHT OF A NAKED STING!" She summoned all the swords she could and pointed them at the very scared mages.

"Here it goes again...Ultear, get the pills," Jellal said. But Ultear looked at Meredy.

"Damn you..." Meredy muttered as she set up the link. But Ultear didn't shove the pills into her mouth, but started tickling Meredy, causing Erza and Meredy to laugh.

"Stop! I...have to punish...them...AHAHAHAAHAAH!" Erza said in between laughter. Then, she ran into the kitchen and got some peppers. She put them into Meredy's mouth as she teared up. Erza ran into the kitchen, putting her mouth under the tap.

"FINE I WON'T PUNISH THEM! JUST STOP!" Erza screamed. And just like that, the sensory link disappeared. And Erza's mouth went back to normal. Meredy shoved Erza and put her mouth under the tap as bits of pepper fell into the drain.

"This was meant to be a peaceful day with me surfing the internet...look how this turned out..." Lucy sighed.

**x.X.x**

**That's the end. Review! Reply! Message! Rate! OTHER THINGS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT! And now that the website is updated, I believe it'll be easier for you to find out how to do things.**

**Again, sorry about the wait! :( GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE!  
**

**I have no clue what I'll feature next so. I hope U figure something out soon, unlike now. I promise that the story will stay rated T! See, I stopped it before that could happen!**

**I'm such a horrible person!**

**Here's the featured story - s/8043194/1/Everman  
Here's where you can message me about stories - /u/4088991/BastLover**

**And hope to see you whenever!**


	26. UPDATES AND IMPORTANT NOTICE (2)

So first of all, my finals are over! Cheers to all of you! But then I have some news that could affect this fanfiction. Not bad or anything...just news.

Okay, first of all. FINALS AND EOCS ARE OVER LIKE WTF CRAP I WIN! I have lots to say about it. First of all, I now hate doors because during my Algebra 1, my seat was next to the door and it literally fucking crushed me. Plus my pencil nearly rolled under the crack of the door. And its weird how like every little noise you make will annoy you to hell. Sorry. But yeah. They're over. I've just been chilling at my computer thinking about ideas and I have TONS for this story.

But this is where the shitty part comes in: I'm going away.

I know, I know, I'm such a terrible person! :(

It's not permanent. I'm going to Germany for three weeks for the summer and I won't be coming back until THE FOURTH OF JULY. Not now, of course. But when there's that small delay in where everyone hates me for taking forever, don't blame me! Of course I'll bring my laptop, but connection is my problem. Plus, my father just hates electronics over summer, so that delay is going to seriously annoy the crap out of this story.

I'm sorry, guys. Everything just seems to be going so fast like BLOOSH! Is that the right sound effect "bloosh"?

But yeah. Delay there for a while.

So...yeah! That's basically it. If you're in school, then how were your finals or EOCs or whatever you wanna fucking call it? Leave a review. It's not really much of a chapter, but its like a time where I need to relax and GET OFF TEH FUCKING COMPUTER. Like I've been on here for studying and its given me a headache.

Radiation sucks.

Also: I have a YouTube nightcore channel. If any of you like Nightcore, feel free to check it out. No this not an advertising crap thing, its an UPDATE. UPDATE.

*cough cough*

New chapter probably coming up on my birthday: May 27, 2013. I'll be a teenager WOO-HOO! (Sham WOO-HOO thank me nigahiga for that advertisement)

NEW CHAPTER ON THE 27TH THOUGH! BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!

~BastLover

*****UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE*** Okay, first of all I am totally NOT A FUCKING LIAR SO STFU. *cough cough* Now I wish I could explain...but I couldn't...**

**MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN.**

**-insert gasp here-**

**Like I swear, since I posted the last chapter: a few hours after all the Internet was like DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE and so my computer was like NO NO NO NO, but yeah. My Internet was down. Homework? Oh just at the fucking library. My whole family was ****paranoid over the fact it was gone! It got fixed today because the people at ATT finally thought it would be quite lovely to help us...**

**GOD FUCKING DAMN IT.**

**-insert more gasps here-**

**So, I HOPE HOPE HOPE I can get it out to you guys Friday. I'm not joking or lying, this is the ABSOLUTE TRUTH. Go ahead and call me a fucking liar, but hear me: THIS IS THE TRUTH.**

**Oh, and to all those graduates: CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Sorry. I was a bit dramatic. BUT MY LAPTOP IS DESPERATE FOR LIFE. GTG BAI**


	27. INTERNET PROBLEMS (3)

*****UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE*** Okay, first of all I am totally NOT A FUCKING LIAR SO STFU. *cough cough* Now I wish I could explain...but I couldn't...**

**MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN.**

**-insert gasp here-**

**Like I swear, since I posted the last chapter: a few hours after all the Internet was like DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE and so my computer was like NO NO NO NO, but yeah. My Internet was down. Homework? Oh just at the fucking library. My whole family was ****paranoid over the fact it was gone! It got fixed today because the people at ATT finally thought it would be quite lovely to help us...**

**GOD FUCKING DAMN IT.**

**-insert more gasps here-**

**So, I HOPE HOPE HOPE I can get it out to you guys Friday. I'm not joking or lying, this is the ABSOLUTE TRUTH. Go ahead and call me a fucking liar, but hear me: THIS IS THE TRUTH.**

**Oh, and to all those graduates: CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Sorry. I was a bit dramatic. BUT MY LAPTOP IS DESPERATE FOR LIFE. GTG BAI**


End file.
